Uzumaki Kombat
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Ages ago, Shao Khan had one child with Sindel before her first death, but assumed the child died soon after birth. But he did not die. He was taken by Raiden to Earthrealm to become the Sage of Six Paths. His legacy Uzumaki Naruto is found by Shao Khan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Ancient Bloodlines

DISCLAIMER: This is the only time I will be doing this throughout the entire story, so read it. I DO NOT OWN EITHER NARUTO NOR MORTAL KOMBAT!

(A/N: Malefic Gir knows I'm very interested this fic and left this up for grabs to adopt. I am doing just that with a few changes of my own added to it. Still, I give him props for the writing he had since it made me want to take this up, and continue it. ENJOY!)

Naruto ran to the hospital and found Kakashi waiting in one of the hallways of the hospital.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, I was wondering if you could help me train for the exams!" said Naruto hopefully at his Jounin sensei.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but I am training Sasuke…he needs more help than you do since he's going against Gaara." Kakashi replied, not even looking up from his Icha Icha.

"But you saw what Neji did to Hinata! How am I suppose to defeat him?" said Naruto while not liking how his sensei was blowing him off.

"And you saw what Gaara did to Lee….Sasuke might get killed." Kakashi fired back with some sternness in his voice.

"And so will I if I don't get stronger. Can't you just give me a scroll to help me out or something?" Naruto pleaded since anything at this point would do.

"Look, Naruto, I can't train you because I don't have any time to do so….Sasuke has a better chance of winning against Gaara than you do against Neji. You can't control your Chakra, your Jutsu selection is limited to the academy Jutsu and a B-rank Kinjutsu, your Taijutsu sucks and your Genjutsu is non-existent. Sasuke has a variety of Katon Ninjutsu, the Sharingan, his clan Taijutsu and a few Genjutsu…..all of which I can help him with," said Kakashi while Naruto shook in anger.

"So that is it, huh…..?" Naruto whispered to his Jounin.

"You have no talent whatsoever and I can't have my reputation being sullied by you if you lose against Neji." Kakashi continued, still not even looking at Naruto.

Had he looked up, he would have seen the pure rage within Naruto's eyes. That was when Naruto finally snapped and his killing intent soared through the roof, making Kakashi look at Naruto. Needless to say, Naruto was mad….no, he was downright ENRAGED.

"So that is how you feel, huh Hatake?" Kakashi flinched at the way Naruto spat out his surname.

"Naruto, calm…" said Kakashi, but was met with surprising killer intent, and thought he saw a flash of crimson slit eyes instead of Naruto's blue ones.

"Calm down? Calm down! Don't you dare tell me to calm fucking down HATAKE! After all I have done for this team you would cast me aside. Who was the one who saved your ass when you got captured by Zabuza? Not Sasuke, _ME_! Who was the one who defeated Haku-san? Not Sasuke, _ME_! Who was the one that stood against Orochimaru instead of the cowering like a little bitch for an Uchiha? Not Sasuke, _ME_! You can't even stick to your goddamn motto you told us when we graduated from your test. Hell, Sakura should have been tied to that training post, and you know it! 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.' You are worse then trash you hypocritical piece of shit!" said Naruto with Kakashi looking at him with surprise

"Naruto, I…." Kakashi tried to explain, but Naruto wouldn't hear of it, and again the eyes of the blonde flashed red.

"Don't address me as if you know me _Hatake_, from now on, you will only address me as Uzumaki, and nothing else in my presence!" said Naruto while Kakashi didn't like that one bit.

"I am your sensei Naruto. I will address you how I see fit!" said Kakashi, but Naruto wasn't done, and continued his speak.

"And another thing, you are not a teacher, Hell…I bet the closet pervert, Ebisu, can teach better than you, and he's one of the weakest Shinobi I've ever seen with his rank. What kind of sensei gives personal training to one of his students and leaves the rest to fend for themselves? We could have died in the exam against Orochimaru because of your blatant ass kissing of the Uchiha, you son of a bitch!" said Naruto angrily.

"Naruto, that is no way to talk to your sen…" Kakashi started as he tried to reprimand his volatile student.

"Sensei? You have no right to have that title! All I see is an Uchiha cock-sucker. You know what? I am done with this….I am done with this team, you, _Whoreuno_ and the bitch ass Uchiha."

"Na…." said Kakashi again, but the killer intent the boy was generating spiked, and it would be quite impressive if things were differently.

"Fuck you Hatake! I will never talk to you again. I respected you once, but now I see what I mean to you, and its the same belief as the others. You fucking hypocrite of an asshole. Go ahead and go train your Uchiha fuck buddy! Know that when I do beat Neji, your precious Sasuke is next, and I'm going to beat him within an inch of his life!" said Naruto before stalked off from the hospital while nurses and doctors parted the way in case he would try to lash out.

"Stop Naruto. I command it!" said Kakashi, being the dumb fuck, tried to stop Naruto, who grabbed his wrist and spun on his heel with a kunai in hand and sliced his Icha-Icha Paradise in half.

"Never. EVER. Put your damn hands on me again, Hatake, or I WILL kill you…even if you were my _Father's student_!" said Naruto snarled out his threat.

'H-He k-knows? How? The Sandaime swore to never tell him anything!' thought Hatake, as he was too stunned to even try, and stop Naruto while watching the boy storm out of the hospital and onto the streets of Konoha.

(Konoha Streets)

'I can't believe that hypocritical bastard!' Naruto thought as he walked down the street. When the villagers saw him they immediately started glaring at him.

However, they were surprised when he glared right back at him with some added killer intent. He even backhanded a grown man, who thought it would be very funny to trip the 'demon brat', and watch him fall. As soon as he did that the crowds parted for him to go through, not willing to agitate the 'demon brat' even more than he already was. His own heightened hearing picked up there frantic whispering.

"Did you see that?"

"I told you he was a demon."

"Only a monster would attack a poor, defenseless man."

"We should have killed him when he was a baby!"

"Monster!"

"Demon!"

"Freak!"

Naruto was barely able to restrain himself from lashing out at the idiots he swore to protect.

'Hold it Naruto. They're just itching for an excuse to bitch to the Councils to have the old man punish you,' thought Naruto since it had happened in the past.

So with considerable effort, Naruto calmed down, _slightly_, and merely glared back so they knew if they did anything first he'd see they lost a few limbs. He was frightened of the people at first, after the first attack on his life at the age of four, but after the entire situation was explained to him during the incident with Mizuki well...let's face it people HE. WAS. MAD! I mean, who wouldn't be after finding out that the reason the entire civilian population and most Shinobi hated you because of something outside of your power. He got even madder when he found out that the one who did this to him, the Yondaime Hokage, was also his father, which was kept from him, and he had learned from the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. What parent does this type of shit to their own children? The Yondaime was an idiot for putting so much faith in so many idiots. Naruto was also mad at the Sandaime Hokage for keeping this news from him, although nowhere near as mad at his Father, and kept this information from him for so long. The only real reason he wasn't madder at the old man was because he executed all of the people who ever physically harmed him. However, he couldn't do anything about the people who abused him psychologically. The old man also didn't know that most of the teachers at the academy were messing with his grades 24/7. Or if he did was doing nothing about it out of fear of losing favor with the village in being their Hokage. Naruto himself had checked and if they hadn't messed with his grades, he would have finished at third place in the class, with the Uchiha, still, at first place (the teachers probably raised all of his grades, the bastards) and Shino Aburame at second place.

'I can't stand this place anymore, I want to leave and never look back.' thought Naruto, as he felt his rage building inside his head.

Unfortunately, Naruto was so angry that he failed to notice a group of Jounin talking to each other, and how the blonde being one of the contestants in the Chuunin Exam Finals. They felt the boy should be injured beyond repair, unable to not only make it to the Exam Finals, but being a Konoha Shinobi all together, and decided to do the Hyuuga Clan a nice service in helping them out by removing the so called opposition from play. The group waited until Naruto headed for a more secluded location before striking the blonde and began beating him within an inch of his life like so many had done before in the past.

Not knowing a reptilian figure was watching the events before him unfold with hunger in his eyes and he was _NOT _Orochimaru.

"Filthy humans. To think the Raiden the Elder God favors you. Why he does I will never understand!" said the figure making the Shinobi around the bleeding Uzumaki to look around them to see no one was there.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" said the leader of the group before he cried out in pain when an invisible clawed hand went through his torso.

"Why do that human? When this is so much easier!" said the reptilian voice before the invisible creature bit into the Shinobi's neck and quickly slaughtered the other Shinobi before they could attack.

"M-Monster!" said one Shinobi seeing the creature become visible, but wished he had not, as the creature dripped acid from his mouth, and shot it at the dying man.

"Fool. Now...what to do with you? Your scent seems...familiar? Tainted in a sense. No! Not tainted. _Locked away_! Yes! That's what I smell. But why is it familiar? Wait! Could it be he's...but I thought the child died shortly after birth? And that was ages ago before the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament that vile sorcerer failed to secure Earthrealm in the name of Outworld. Could this weak child be..._his_ progeny's long line of progeny? I must take him before the Emperor and quickly given the nature of his wounds," said the lizard like creature picking up the unconscious bleeding boy before using the amulet given to him to traverse the realms.

(With the Elder Gods)

"Elder Gods, I ask of you for permission to stop Reptile from taking the boy to the Shao Khan!" said Raiden while he stood before his fellow Elder Gods and saw each of them looking back at him.

_**"No Raiden. You will not stop this. We forbid it,"**_ said one Elder God to Raiden's right.

"The boy is a threat to Earthrealm if he falls into the hands of Shao Khan. Surely you see that," said Raiden while the Elder Gods frowned at him.

_**"You set things in motion when you took the offspring of Shao Khan and Sindel away from them all those years ago. You brought his progeny to Earthrealm to be the final deterrent against the Emperor in a last resort should the conquest of Earthrealm be assured and instead that boy grew to become what the people now call in this time the Sage of Six Paths," **_said another Elder God behind Raiden.

"It was necessary! I couldn't risk Shao Khan's offspring growing up to be stronger then his sire and lead a campaign against Earthrealm. We would have never survived had the child been raised by his Father! The same will happen with this boy holding the strongest of the Biju in him." said Raiden with the eyes of the Elder Gods glowing around him.

_**"We know about the boy's burden Raiden. Uzumaki Naruto is his descendant, born in Earthrealm with the blood of the Emperor Shao Khan of Outward running in his very veins, and therefore can traverse between the two realms without reprimand from ANY of us. However, Shao Khan is still forbidden from invading Earthrealm, and we have long since ended the Mortal Kombat Tournaments to ensure the safety of the realms long after his final attempt at invading it. If we allow you to go through with this, then all the restraints put in place to stop Shao Khan from invading Earthrealm will be cast down, and nothing will stop the Emperor from having his vengeance for what you did ages ago. That is our decision on this matter Raiden. Cross us on this matter and **__**you**__** will be stripped of your status as an Elder God before being cast down," **_said another Elder God in front of the Raiden.

Sighing in defeat, all Raiden could do was watch events play out, and hope his actions many years ago didn't comeback to haunt him.

(Outworld-Emperor's Palace)

"Master Shao Khan, I bring something of importance before you, and requires your full attention on this matter," said Reptile, as he kneeled before the Emperor of Outworld, and holding the child out before the man.

"And this dying child? You bring this..._weak thing _from Earthrealm before me? For what reason Reptile?" said Shao Khan while seeing the blood from the boy staining his floor.

"He is no mere child my Emperor. I have come across something of great importance in my travels into Earthrealm," said Reptile while the Emperor did not look impressed.

"Speak! Tell me what you've learned that it would include bringing this child to me," said Shao Khan with his guards looking ready to strike down the lizard warrior should their Emperor command it.

"This child...he is of your bloodline!" said Reptile with Shao Khan's eyes widening and was instantly upon him with a fist to the reptilian man's neck.

"You lie! I have had only _one_ child brought into the world and my son was proclaimed dead shortly after breathing his first breath as Prince of Outworld!" said Shao Khan with the pain of losing his progeny still hurting him to this day.

"I do not understand it either my Emperor, but I swear to you this boy has a scent similar to your own, and it can only be possible if he were of your bloodline. He also has strange marking on him that could only be that of an Elder Gods though it reeks of death," said Reptile seeing Shao Khan look at the boy on the ground before nudging Naruto onto his back and ripped open the shirt to see the seal.

Shao Khan knew the marking on the boy, as they were the marking of an Elder God, who was connected to the death, and there was only _one _Elder God connected with that. Of course the Elder God had fallen far, losing his title, and simply being a God of Death like Raiden had once been the God of Thunder.

This was Shinnok's power on the boy's seal.

"Bring me my best healers now!" said Shao Khan to a servant, who bowed quickly, and then rushed off to obey the command.

"I do not believe your son died shortly after his birth my Emperor," said Reptile with the ruler of Outworld touched the boy gently, a sense of _something _long since dead rise up, and grasp his heart in an iron grip.

"Then what happened to him? Why is my legacy so weak?" said Shao Khan, as he used his power to gaze into the boy's mind, and see his memories

Only to become enraged at what he was seeing. The beatings by mobs, the constant abuse suffered at the hands of those maggots, followed by the lack, and sabotage of the boy's overall training. But what _really _made Shao Khan's blood boil was this was leading back to a memory taking place mere _days _after the child's birth to reveal a secret kept from the Emperor of Outworld.

(Flashback-Days After Naruto's Birth)

"You must ensure the boy doesn't reach his full potential Sandaime Hokage. He has the blood of a powerful being running in his veins that could shatter the world you know and with the Kyuubi sealed inside of him now will make the risk all the greater," said Raiden in the Sandaime Hokage's office.

"Jiraiya came to me earlier about the Child of Prophecy the Toad Elders spoke of and I fear given the boy's heritage combined with this new information...Naruto's growth has to be crippled. I'll see to it. The news of him being the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi will see to that when I make it public," said the Sandaime while Raiden nodded and looked at the boy.

"Make sure the boy is strong enough to defend your village, but nothing more then what is being asked of you, and make sure agents are in place to kill him should any of that kind of power manifest itself. The bloodline of the Emperor must _not_ reach its apex in this realm and given what he now holds...I am tempted to strike the child down now if not for the Elder Gods forbidding it," said Raiden with his hand covered in lightning.

(End Flashback)

"RAIDEN! HE TOOK MY SON FROM ME. CURSE YOU THUNDER GOD!" yelled Shao Khan before he punched a nearby pillar and turned it into rubble.

"This boy is your legacy," said Reptile in shock while many of the Emperor's Generals and servants looked on with horror at what befell their leader.

"This complex seal is empowered by none other then Shinnok himself. Prepare a room for the child and tend to his injuries immediately. Know that if he dies, you will beg for the Elder Gods to save you, and the demons of the Netherrealm to torture you for eternity in their domain," said Shao Khan with the healers arriving and armed guards assisting in taking the boy to an assigned room to help Naruto recover.

"I saved the boy from being beaten by the people in his village my Emperor. They were speaking of him partaking in some kind of tournament called 'the Chuunin Exams' and how they were going to make sure he didn't compete," said Reptile with Shao Khan's eyes narrowing and the fire from them creating smoke from the intensity.

"You have done me a great service Reptile. Name your reward and I will grant it if such a wish is within my power to grant," said Shao Khan seeing Reptile bow before him.

"I can ask for nothing from you my Emperor, but if it were possible...I would like to help train the boy, and see his development grow," said Reptile with Shao Khan nodding in agreement.

"Done! Now leave my sight. I must think on what to do regarding my legacy," said Shao Khan seeing Reptile bow and leave the Emperor's throne room while the man's mind was going through what he knew of the boy's own memories.

And the creature he held.

(Sometime Later)

Naruto stirred awake, as he felt consciousness reach him, and saw he was in some strange place that was quite dreary in a horror movie kind of fashion. His vision was blurry at first, but Naruto could see, and feel the dark energies of this place he was in. Surprisingly enough, the blonde didn't feel afraid of such things, but rather was comfortable in them like it was natural, and wished to embrace more of what was making it happen. Wincing slightly, Naruto noticed his hand above the bed sheet was bandaged, and frowned since he had always healed fast.

Ever since the Forest of Death and the fight with Orochimaru his whole body felt...out of sync. At least it did until now and his body felt better. Far better actually. He hadn't felt like this since..._ever_!

"Are you okay, young one?" He heard a deep voice above him ask.

"Yea, I think so miste- HOLY SHIT YOUR HUGE!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked up to the person he had walked into.

The guy stood at 7'3" and had rather broad shoulder. He had a helmet on his head that spoke of a warlord, the front of the mask was made of bone, his eyes were crimson red, and had some wrinkles covering his face. He was wearing armor along his shoulders and his elbows that gleamed in the light of the room with dried blood. His torso had had leather straps forming a X-shape while a dragon like symbol was at the center of it.

"Obviously," said Shao Khan with a smirk knowing his form was intimidating.

"I'm sorry if I stated the obvious, but I've never seen anyone like you before, or even this very place I'm in now," said Naruto while getting up looked up at the man now with a questioning look.

"One of my agents found you being attacked and brought you here to be healed," said the Emperor of Outworld while a female servant wearing clothes that would have made a certain Toad Sannin get a nosebleed enter with clothing for Naruto to wear before she left the room.

"Oh! Thank you. Um...where am I exactly?" said Naruto while getting dressed behind a portable screen in black combat boots, black pants with a red sash, and an red armband with a symbol of a dragon in black outline on it.

"We are in the realm known as Outworld. Follow me," answered the man before leaving the room, never once stopping, as he continued through the palace, and Naruto right behind him.

"Say what now?" Naruto frantically yelped, as he couldn't believe what he was hearing, and saw Shao Khan turn to face him.

"You see, there are more dimensions out there. One being Earthrealm. _Your_ world." said the Emperor while hating the fact the boy was born in Earthrealm.

"Earthrealm?" said Naruto still not understanding.

"Yes. There is Earthrealm, Hell, the Netherrealm, Heaven, Limbo, Edenia, Outworld, and then there are the hundreds of different worlds that have been joined with Outworld," said Shao Khan before walking into the throne room where solders and servants of all ranks bowed to the two of them.

"So you're telling me that there are like a thousand different worlds out there and right now I'm in one of those worlds?" Naruto asked, his mind had just been completely blown, and rightfully so given this information.

"Yes. My agent Reptile, who saved you from the attack told me you are competing in a tournament of sorts, and I wish to help you win. How about I train you for these 'Chuunin Exams' Reptile told me about?" said Shao Khan while Naruto was excited by the offer.

"And what could you teach me?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto was startled however, as the man simply disappeared from right in front of him like he was a ghost. The boy started to look around, trying to spot the man before he felt hands on his shoulders, and was startled to see the giant of a man standing right behind him with a smirk on his aged face.

"For one, I can teach you how to do that!" said Shao Khan knowing the boy would need a visual aid based teacher to learn.

"TEACH ME! TEACH ME! TEACH ME! TEACH ME!" Naruto yelled/chanted as he looked at the man with stars in his eyes.

"HA! HA! HA! Very well then. Follow me." The Emperor commanded while laughing, as he turned around, and walked towards the inner sanctum of his home with Naruto soon rushing after him before a portal of sorts opened with the two walking through it.

When Naruto surfaced on the other side of the portal, he immediately took in his new surroundings, and was shocked at the sight of it. He was standing in a arena possibly twice if not three _times _the size of the one Konoha had, it was filled with violent looking areas meant to cause intense physical pain, and suffering to all who dared set foot in it. This place had large creatures chained down, watched over by their trainers, and other kinds of beings now entering the arena that didn't look fully human. He then saw the tall man motioning him over, as he walked towards the massing army of what seemed like warriors from Naruto guessing were under this guys command, and wondered just what he had gotten himself into here.

"Where in the world are we?" Naruto questioned.

"We are in my arena! Here is where only the best warriors of Outworld fight, die, and if they are strong enough...live to fight again. We are going to be here for a while to get you into shape for your tournament." said the regal warlord with a smirk on his mask face.

"Really?" Naruto asked with the Emperor nodding.

"Given your current health, lack of proper training, and teacher to fix the damage done to you this will take exactly one year," said the warlord in front of the boy.

"WHAT! But the Chuunin Exam Finals are in one month, not one YEAR!" Naruto now screamed towards the man, who just laughed, and acted like it was nothing.

"Fret not boy. That's the greatness of Outworld, as that one year here is equal to month in Earthrealm, and you will return in that time to compete in your tournament." said Shao Khan after laughing at Naruto's response.

"So basically, I can get a whole years' worth of training done in place of one Month I would spend back home?" Naruto asked with his mouth wide open in amazement.

"Yes," said Shao Khan seeing the boy's eyes light up.

"Fucking awesome." He said with a small devilish smirk while Shao Khan smirked and laughed at his response.

'Reminds me of myself when I was at that childish age,' thought Shao Khan seeing a lot of himself in the boy.

'Look out Konoha, you wanted a demon, well you're going to get one, and he's not going to be the nice anymore!' thought Naruto knowing his chance of winning against Neji just went up in his favor.

"Happy to see that you're in such a good mood." said the Emperor with a small chuckle.

"Considering who I'm going to unleash my new found power on when this is over? Hell yeah I'm in a good mood," said Naruto with Shao Khan smirking.

Good. That seal on you was having problems working earlier, as a fresh yet crude seal was placed over it, and had to be removed. Whatever energy you had before that has been returned, and can now fight with all the power you possess," said the Emperor with the boy looking shocked that he knew about the Biju and that _another _seal was on him.

'So that was what that gay snake did,' thought Naruto while putting a hand where the seal his Father placed on him now revealed itself from his touch.

"Now, onto busi-" said Shao Khan, but was caught off by the boy.

"Wait!" said Naruto quickly.

"What?" said Shao Khan with what little patience thinning.

"You never told me your name sir," said Naruto curiously.

An evil gleam appeared in the old man's eye as Naruto asked this question. He then started chuckling but, before long, it turned into full blown maniacal laughter. Managing to look scary as hell, as well as scaring the shit out of Naruto all at the same time. The old man finally calmed down before looking at Naruto with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"I didn't tell you, huh? Well, listen well boy because I will be only saying this once." The man remarked before clearing his throat.

"I AM THE DEFYER OF THE ELDER GODS! THE SLAYER OF THE DRAGON KING ONAGA! THE GREATEST RULER TO HAVE EVER LIVED! I AM THE EMPEROR OF OUTWORLD! I AM SHAO KHAN THE KONQUERER, AND I AM ABOVE ALL THINGS...YOUR FOREFATHER!" yelled Shao Khan

'Just what the hell have I gotten myself into?' thought Naruto nervously and yet was excited all the same before the last part reached his mind.

And abruptly fainted.

It was going to be a long year.

(Konoha-1 Month/Year Later-Chuunin Exam Stadium)

It was a bright day in the Leaf village. The sun's rays were falling upon the village, creating bright streams of light through the many trees that the village was named after. Children could be seen playing within the streets and teenagers and adults of all ages and genders were shopping for goods, while birds could be heard singing from above them. The sounds of cheering people could be heard all over the Hidden Leaf Village as Shinobi, civilian, nobles, and commoners alike had all gathered to witness the Chuunin Exam Finals. As he looked over the village from his seat in the Kage booth, Sarutobi Hiruzen couldn't help but be pleased with the turnout. 

In one section of the stands sat the members of the newly dubbed 'Konoha Twelve' which consisted of the members of the newly famed 'Rookie Nine' along with the members of Team Gai who hadn't made it to the finals. The name was given to them because of all of the Genin of Konoha who had been placed in the Chuunin Exams, all twenty-seven teams, it was the four rookie teams that passed the second stage and made it to the preliminary rounds. Sitting with them were the Jounin sensei's of the teams, minus one, each of them looking down at the students who had made it past the prelims in pride.

On the arena floor seven figures could be seen standing in a line facing the Kage booth. Six of those figures were the Genin who were about to compete in their matches; Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku No Gaara, Sabaku No Temari and Sabaku No Kankuro, with the last member being the Jounin proctoring this match. The proctor, Shiranui Genma, had dark brown hair reaching to his neck, and brown eyes. He was wearing his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard Jounin outfit of dark blue pants and a long sleeve blue shirt with his Jounin flak jacket over it.

Sarutobi frowned as he saw that they were missing three ninja, Kinuta Dosu, Uchiha Sasuke and... Uzumaki Naruto. He knew that Dosu was dead, his corpse having been found by his ANBU just last night, and Uchiha Sasuke was with Kakashi so it was a given that he would either make it at the late minute or turn up late. However, that Naruto was not standing down there was worrying. He knew the blond would never miss a chance like this. Sarutobi couldn't help but wonder if something had happened to him.

"Sir there is still no sign of Uchiha Sasuke, but we have a few squads searching for him," said a Jounin before he leaned over to whisper into his Kage's ear.

"I see," said the Sandaime simply.

"Sir...do you think its possible Orochimaru may have already gotten to the boy?" questioned the man.

The Sandaime didn't let his subordinate know what he was thinking; with several decades of ninja experience he had learned the art of keeping his face emotionless. However, the thought that Orochimaru may already have gotten his hands on Sasuke was worrying. The boy had been with Kakashi, and while Sarutobi planned on having words with how the man had taken up favoritism with his squad, the Sharingan toting Jounin was still one of his best Shinobi. Before he could reply to the Jounin's words however, he caught sight of a pair of white and blue robes out of the corner of his eye. Upon seeing them he turned to greet the arriving Kazekage.

"Kazekage-dono, you must be tired from the long journey," he greeted cordially.

"Not at all," the man replied in his calm manner as he sat down.

"Though it's a good thing the exams were held here this time. While you are still young the trip may have been too much for you Hokage-sama. Perhaps it's time you choose a Fifth Hokage?" said the Kazekage while Sarutobi gave a hearty laugh, and waved the man's comments off.

"Please don't treat me like an old man. The fire in me still burns as strongly as it did twenty years ago. I've still got a few more years left before needing to find a successor," said the Sandaime before looking at the contestants below.

"It seems we have two missing." Said the Kazekage upon taking his seat, eyes roving over to the field, and the Sandaime nodded gravely.

Standing up Sarutobi gave his announcement "Thank you for coming! I would like to welcome you all to Konoha's Chuunin Exam! Finals. We will now begin the main tournament between the ten participants who made it through the preliminaries!"

The crowd began to cheer as the Hokage finished his announcement. Sarutobi nodded towards Genma who turned to look at the contestants.

"I'm the proctor of the finals my name is Shiranui Genma. So you all know who you are facing correct" everyone nodded take a look. "This is the line-up for the main matches," said Shiranui Genma held up a sheet of paper with the matches shown on it.

'Great a change up with me fighting a girl. Joy is me,' thought Shikamaru sarcastically since he didn't want to fight girls.

"As you can see there will be five matches in the first round. Now while the arena is different, the same rules from the preliminaries apply. Any questions?" said Genma looking at the current contestants

Nobody spoke as Genma now began the exams

"Will Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji please step forward? All other contestants go to the fighter's booth."

(Konoha Stadium Stands)

"Sasuke-kun is not here….neither is Naruto either." Ino said, as she sat by her best friend turned enemy.

"Who cares, it's not like he's even going to be able to beat Neji. Now _he_ is a genius, just like Sasuke-kun." Sakura sneered.

"But Sakura...that's your own teammate! At least have _some_ kind of faith in him." said Ino, slightly put off by how casually Sakura just brushed off Naruto, and hoping Neji would hurt the fellow blonde.

"The day I have faith in that baka is the day hell freezes over," said Sakura simply.

(Konoha Stadium Stands-Jounin Side)

Yugao, Hayate, Kurenai, Anko, Hana, and Asuma sat within the crowd as they watched the proceedings. Kakashi was late with his student though no one really cared for either one after hearing how the Jounin blew Naruto off to train the Uchiha personally.

"This fight is going to be fun!" Anko said spoke with glee.

Kurenai looked at her best friend and smiled, "Yes, I agree."

Hayate coughed and spoke, "So who do you think is going to win this fight?"

This got everyone's attention "More than likely it's going to be the Hyuuga I'm afraid. Its a shame because I know the Uzumaki gaki is looking to avenge the Hyuuga Heiress after what happened in the Prelims." Yugao replied.

"Well, you never know. Uzumaki Naruto is known for surprises, he just might pull off an upset, and throwing everyone for a loop," Asuma spoke since Naruto had a history doing that.

"Let's all see. Shall we?" Hana interjected wanting to see the fight.

(Arena Floor)

"Hmph, looks like the loser decided not to show up after all! Not like it would have made a difference any, he was fated to lose today, and the day after that." sneered Neji while thinking his victory would only bring down Hinata further.

He was silenced however, as he heard a strange sound behind him, and turned to see what it was with wide eyes along with everyone else. They saw a large, circular, _orange_ portal open, and the sound of heavy _ground shaking_ footsteps coming from the portal entrance with the shadow of the figure coming from it being revealed to the light.

"So, you decided to show up after all, huh, lose-" said Neji stopped talking however as he took in the appearance of the person walking towards him and Genma.

'Is-is that..._Uzumaki_ _Naruto_?' thought the Jounin proctor while wondering if he needed to have his eyes checked or if he was in the twilight zone.

Gone was the 4'3", orange loving knucklehead of a ninja. What stood in his place was a whole new warrior altogether. This boy, no, man stood at an impressive 5'7", his spiky blonde hair was now down to his shoulders and held in the back by a ponytail. He had gone from scrawny to ripped, he had muscles bulging damn near everywhere. It was really visible since he was shirtless with black X-shape leather going across his torso with a dragon emblem holding it together in the middle. He was wearing black ANBU style pants with a dark red belt, black combat boots, had on dark red shin and forearm guards with jagged edge greaves, black gauntlets stained in dried blood, and he had his Konoha headband loosely hanging around his neck. Naruto even had, what appeared to be a dragon emblem tattooed on his left pectoral. The dragon was a metallic grey surrounded by a black circle looking menacing in the sunlight. They only knew it _was _Naruto due to the whisker marks on his cheeks being thicker then usual, as the usual spiky blonde hair was _covered _by a metal helmet with a bone like front that protected the upper part of the face, and his blue eyes were now crimson red with slit pupils.

The crowd and more specifically everyone from Konoha was stunned silent at his new appearance. The only reason that they were able to identify this new person as Naruto Uzumaki was because of the blonde spiky hair and the 3 whisker marks he had on each cheek.

The stadium was completely silent for one moment.

Then it irrupted into sound with a few simple words they spoke and thought next.

"WHAT...THE..._**FUCK?**_"

(A/N: What do you think? I love what I've done. Its awesome. For the record, Naruto will be badass in this, and basically like an Earthrealm version of Shao Khan. Meaning he is going to kick ass, take names, and crush anyone that opposes him in his conquest of the realm. Yes there will be a flashback explaining this, no Shao Khan himself will not be doing any invading, and yes Naruto will get lots of babes on his side. So hang in there until the next chapter okay? Thanks! Until next time...PEACE!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Test Your Might!

(A/N: Again this is adopted from the original author. I informed him some time ago I was interested in this and wanted to do this. So props to his work that helped provide the key foundation I needed. ENJOY!)

The stadium erupted into frantic chatter as everyone was trying to find out what happened to the 'demon brat'.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"I thought he was supposed to be some scrawny looking idiot wearing 'kill me' orange? No-no-not th-that that THING standing down there!" said one person in the stands

"Oh my Kami, he's so sexy!" said one woman not from Konoha.

"What the hell happened to the brat?" said one Leaf Shinobi of Chuunin rank

"Do you think it was the fox?" said a civilian whispering to another.

This seemed to be the collective thoughts of all within the stadium.

(Stands)

"That's Naruto?" Ino asked/shouted, as she saw the new, and _very_ _much_ improved version of the blonde knucklehead.

Sakura was staring too but was in denial. She was trying to convince herself that there was no one who could look better than her Sasuke. Choji was frozen in mid-chew and staring at Naruto. Kiba was smirking. He had a feeling that the match with Neji was going to be extremely brutal. Hinata was currently holding her nose to prevent the ever massive nosebleed that would have erupted when she saw Naruto's muscles.

Down in the arena Temari was staring at Naruto while trying to hold back her own with less noticeable effort.

'Wow! This kid went from loudmouthed squirt to hot stud in less than one month. I hope he's still single. Hubba! Hubba! Hubba!' she thought while her face was red.

'So Temari's got a crush on him. Blackmail material!' thought Kankuro was noting the look on his sister's face and was grinning as he knew that he could use this as blackmail material for later.

Shikamaru eyes were wide but he managed but he still had that bored look on his face.

"Troublesome," he said out loud knowing Naruto's face was in the dictionary when it came to the term.

"Maybe he can help me prove my existence," thought Gaara had on a slight sadistic smile as he stared at the blonde.

Shino was wondering what had happened to the boy that made him change so drastically in such a short time. He was also starting to wonder how he was able to do that thing when he entered the arena.

(Arena Floor)

"N-Naruto Uzumaki?" Genma stuttered/asked, just as surprised as everyone else.

Naruto simply nodded towards Genma as he focused his attention on a still stunned Neji.

"Damn boy, been hitting them weights?" Chuckled the proctor.

'And them steroids apparently,' thought many of the Jounin senseis in the stands.

Naruto simply chuckled.

"Hn, so the dead last finally decided to show up." Neji snidely remarked, finally getting out of his shock.

"Don't you know that no matter what you do or however you look, you will still lose? Because fate has decreed that I shall be winning today!"

Naruto simply stared at him as if he were a bug, which in Naruto's eyes he was.

"Now the match between Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki will begin." Genma said smirking.

Genma then decided to get the hell out of there because he had a feeling that this was going to be a rough one. The other contestants all filed out of the arena and went up to the fighters' box.

Up in the stands two Chuunin, Kotetsu and Uzumo, both sat and watched the match.

"The kid's come far," Izumo said simply.

"Yeah," Kotetsu said, "_but_ is the kid strong enough to fight the prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan?"

In the arena Neji faced Naruto and crossed his arms.

"Give up now," he said, "there is no way that you can defy fate." When Neji didn't receive a reply he scowled at Naruto.

"Are you listening to me?" said Neji with Naruto simply stayed silent, watching Neji like a predator stalks its prey.

While his mind was going back to when he was training with Shao Khan and the power he wielded to bring his legacy to this point along with the truth of his heritage. A heritage that was centuries if not a millennia in the making that was denied thanks to a fearful God seeking to usurp evil and his progeny.

(Flashback-Outworld Arena)

"Again!" said Shao Khan seeing his son's long lined descendant brutally fighting a small army of Tarkatan demons and doing impressively well.

The boy had gone on a much more nutritional diet after a combination of Shao Khan's own power fused Kyuubi with Naruto, which wasn't the most _pleasant _thing given the memories of the fox, and growing of Naruto's body structure growing. The had been a very painful ordeal, which was saying something given Naruto's past experience with pain, and could not hold back the screams that came from his mouth. When it was over, Naruto was bedridden for a week, the means to use his body were basically reset, and the next "Month" in Outworld was spent relearning how to use it. Though if there was one thing an Uzumaki with the ancient bloodline of Emperor Shao Khan had going for him, it was being a quick learner, and in Outworld...it was a necessity.

When Naruto was told how the Elder God Raiden had set things in motion for the abuse suffered at the hands of the village with the Sandaime Hokage and to stunt his growth simply due to the fear of some kind of prophecy...well the boy was pissed off. I mean super pissed off that several soldiers were on the receiving end of Naruto's wrath. Shao Khan further explained how the rules of the Elder Gods allowed Naruto to travel back and forth from Outworld to Earthrealm without their interference. So the blonde could visit anytime and even seek Shao Khan's advise on matters since he was still young. If the Elder Gods tried anything, it would cause the laws they set in place to shatter and allow the Emperor of Outworld the right to invade Earthrealm if not demand a restart of the Mortal Kombat Tournaments to decide the fate of all the realms.

The end result of Naruto training had allowed th boy to gain a great deal of muscle to his body leading to his one year of training in Outworld, which made many of the female servants blush, and look at him with lust. A fact Shao Khan would mention from time to time in front of Naruto and the Uzumaki took with a sense of pride in making the female gender weak in the knees. Though while muscle was a given with all the training, Naruto also developed inhuman agility, which he acquired in combination of Shao Khan's painful teaching methods for him to dodge, and Kyuubi's fox like agility to outmaneuver others in a pinch.

"Anyone else for me to take down my Forefather?" said Naruto with Shao Khan smirking and snapped his fingers from his position on the throne.

"Goro! Kintaro! Sheeva!" called Shao Khan with the trio of Shokan now ready to fight the Uzumaki.

"I had to ask," said Naruto before the Shokan attacked him and with the intent to kill.

(End Flashback)

Neji just smirked, thinking his opponent was afraid, and activated his Byakugan.

"Don't feel like talking? Fine, let's get this beating started." He said smirking.

"Watch closely Hanabi." Hiashi Hyuuga, the patriarch of the Hyuuga clan, said to his youngest daughter.

"Why?" said Hanabi while staring at this _monster _of a Shinobi facing her cousin.

"There is no other Hyuuga who has blood thicker than Neji's. He is a true Hyuuga prodigy," said Hiashi though even he felt some form of fear at this.

The young girl simply nodded showing that she was listening. She watched wanting to see if the boy really could fight.

In the arena, Neji charged at Naruto, who just stood there, and seemed unafraid of being hit by the infamous Taijutsu of the Hyuuga Clan. Just as Neji was about to strike him, he moved skillfully to the left and, at a speed even Neji couldn't track with his Byakugan Eyes, and backhanded the Hyuuga away from him. Neji rolled about ten feet away from Naruto before stopping and quickly getting to his feet in shock.

'What the hell was that?' Thought Neji, as he nursed the right side of his face. 'He wasn't anywhere near that strong or fast when he fought the Inuzuka. One month of training shouldn't have given him this much power.'

'Whoa!' Were the collective thoughts of everyone who knew Naruto and knew that he wasn't anywhere near this strong a month ago.

"Hm, so it seems you've gotten a little bit better since your last fight. Doesn't matter since you'll still lose to me like my useless cousin did in the Chuunin Exam Prelims!" taunted the Hyuuga, as he was now cautiously stepped towards Uzumaki, and saw him being unaffected by the comment. "But it still doesn't mean a damned thing!"

Neji charged at Naruto and unleashed a barrage of Juken strikes. He became frustrated as Naruto simply dodged and deflected all of his strikes.

"Holy shit, this is the kid that used to go around wearing an orange jumpsuit shouting about how he would be Hokage one day?" Izumo said in amazement.

"He just might be able to do it!" Kotetsu chimed in.

In the stands Hanabi was currently staring at Naruto. She had been taught that power was everything and that was currently showing.

"GODDAMNIT STAND STILL SO I CAN HIT YOU!" yelled out a furious Neji while Naruto simply laughed at the Hyuuga as he continuously danced around the Juken strikes.

Neji had a small moment of triumph as he finally managed to nail Naruto in his left arm. However, triumph was replaced with pain as Naruto used that exact same arm to punch Neji across his face sending him flying back a good fifteen feet.

The stadium was once again shocked as they saw the supposed 'dead last loser' strike the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Really Neji? Is this the best you have to offer? How…..Disappointing!" Naruto finally spoke, shocking everyone by his now deep voice was while he taunted the Hyuuga with a smirk and he saw Neji go red in the face upon hearing him comment.

"Disappointing? Disappointing! DISAPPOINTING! I'LL SHOW YOU A FUCKING DISAPPOINTMENT!" yelled the enraged Hyuuga as he slipped into a new stance that had many of the Hyuuga clan members in the crowd gasping in shock. "You're within my field of deviation."

With that, he charged straight at Naruto. Had he had a clear head instead of an anger driven one, he would have noticed that Naruto didn't move at all and instead, let Neji get within striking range.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" stated Neji as he started using his clan's prized skill to close all of Naruto's chakra points.

Had he paid attention he would have noticed that Naruto never even flinched when Neji started his assault, nor did he move an inch from his spot.

"What the hell has Naruto been up to this past month?" asked a gob smacked Kiba.

'That's what I want to know too,' thought Sakura while her anger at the blonde being this strong only infuriated her further since she felt Sasuke should be the one with this power and not the monster fighting Neji.

"He's taking all of those Juken strikes as if they're nothing! Hey Hinata, can you check and see if Neji is even closing any of Naruto's chakra points?" said Kiba knowing his own teammate could see what was going on.

"H-Hai!" muttered the shy Hyuuga heiress as she activated her Byakugan before gasping.

"What? What do you see?" said Ino seeing Hinata staring intently at Naruto.

"A-a-amazi-n-ng, Neji-nii-san's Chakra hasn't even scratched any of Naruto-kun's chakra points!" She said, much to the amazement and disbelief of all of those around her.

"Bullshit!" sneered Sakura at Hinata.

"What?" said Ino surprised by Sakura continued putting down of Naruto in this fight.

"Your Byakugan must have a defect in it. There is absolutely no way in hell that that baka is withstanding all of those hits. He must be cheating somehow, stupid Naru-Baka!" said Sakura while Hinata ignored the dumb fan girl however as she looked away from where Neji was striking Naruto with his Juken strikes and allowed her x-ray vision eyes to travel a little bit farther down south on the body of her crush.

'Oh-oh m-m-m-my, h-he s-so big.' She thought as she fainted with a little blood leaking down her nose.

"Hinata? Hinata? What happened? Why'd she collapse?" questioned a frantic Kiba, as he saw his teammate/crush knocked out in her chair with blood leaking out of her nose, and a perverted smile on her face.

(Back to the Fight)

"Wha-what the hell?" Huffed a tired Neji as he finished his assault. "Why haven't any of your chakra points closed?"

"Is that it? "Because honestly, That. Was. PATHETIC!" Asked a bored a Naruto as he stared at Neji looking at him at shock at first before anger replaced it.

'This isn't possible. He should be weak! Pathetic. A commoner in his truest form. So how is it possible he's doing this?' thought Neji simply gritted his teeth as this commoner actually had the audacity to mock him. A member of the strongest clan in Konoha, the Hyuuga Clan.

"Since you're beginning to bore me," began Naruto with a sigh, he immediately put Neji on his guard, "I guess I'll go on the offensive now instead of defensive."

Neji didn't have any time to react as Naruto suddenly vanished from the spot he was in and appeared directly in front of him. He was knocked up in the air as Naruto hit him with an uppercut. Before he could fly away however, Naruto quickly grabbed him by the ankle, turned around, and slammed Neji face first into the ground so hard the ground created spider web cracks. This caused many within the crowd to cringe at the impact from the sound and the violent vibrations. He then lifted Neji up by the back of his head and started repeatedly punching him in the stomach. Many of the viewers started cringing after every hit, hell, a few threw up. The impact of each hit echoed across stadium. You could literally hear Neji's ribs cracking and breaking.

_WHAM!_

_WHAM!_

_WHAM!_

_WHAM!_

_WHAM!_

_WHAM!_

Finally, after the thirtieth punch to the sternum, Naruto threw Neji High up in the air, and everyone saw the nearly broken body of his enemy. As he was coming down, Naruto's body was surrounded by a mysterious red aura as he, with great speed, flew up in the air and kneed Neji in his jaw, or what Shao Khan called the Uplifting Knee Strike during their training together. Neji sailed a long distance across the arena before crash landing on the ground, causing him to cough up copious amounts of blood.

(Kage Booth)

"That was a rather...brutal… Genin you have their Hokage-dono. I must say his ruthless fighting ability rivals that of Gaara!" commented the 'Kazekage', after pausing to find the suitable word for what he just witnessed.

'Since when the hell was the Kyuubi child this powerful? I just might have to dispose of him before he becomes a thorn in my side,' thought Orochimaru while seeing the brutality the Kyuubi Jinchuriki unleashed on the Hyuuga boy.

"Uh…yeah…well, he's not usually like that at all." said a dumbfounded Sarutobi.

'I feared as much. Something has happened in the last Month. Did Jiraiya train him? Or was it something I did to the Yondaime's Seal?' thought Orochimaru while watching the one sided fight unfold.

'Why has Naruto-kun changed so much? And what was that chakra technique? Normal chakra is blue and that couldn't have been Kyuubi's chakra even if it was red. He should even have access to it despite Kakashi's report about Wave Country. And I sure as Hell know that that was no medical chakra! What has happened to you this past Month my boy?' thought the Sandaime while seeing Naruto running Neji over with his power.

(Stands)

"BLARGH!" puked Choji, after witnessing one of the most gruesome displays of brutality he has ever seen.

Shikamaru simply stood there with wide eyes and a gapping mouth.

No one could really tell if Shino was disturbed or not, however if you looked real close, you could see sweat dripping down his forehead.

The rest of the Genin (except Hinata who was still unconscious) were stunned into total silence.

"My god!" Asuma's words pretty much wrapped up what all of the Jounin and Chuunin were thinking.

Well, except for one...

"I THINK I'M IN LOVE!" yelled an extremely aroused Anko with hearts in her eyes as she gazed upon Naruto and all of the blood he had spilled.

That was one of the most sadistic and bloody things Anko had seen in a long time. And Anko absolutely LOVED bloody and sadistic things. Right now, Anko's list of men she had an eye on in Konoha had been narrowed down to one person, and he was currently at the top of the list while competing in the arena below.

"N-n-neji-aniki?" Mumbled a frightened, teary eyed Hanabi. She had just seen someone she viewed as an older brother beaten to a bloody pulp.

And the fact she's only ten years old means someone's traumatized for life.

"No." whispered Hiashi, as he watched his brothers' son, his nephew, try to stand up while still coughing up blood.

(Arena Floor)

'Holy shit!' thought Genma, trying to decide whether or not to stop the match right now before Naruto flat out killed Neji.

He couldn't, however, as the Hyuuga was still conscious, and had finally stood up.

"You should quit now, Hyuuga. Before your injuries worsen." stated Naruto, as he looked at Neji's broken, but still determined form standing twenty feet away from him, and could see the boy was trying not to wobble.

"N-n-no ch-chance in H-Hell dead last! I'm not going t-to just q-q-quit because of _'cough'_ _'cough'_ of a few shattered ribs. It is m-my f-f-fate to win this f-fight." Neji weakly, as he was coughing up blood, and he slide into a Juken stance.

This gained him some respect in the eyes of many people, including Naruto though it was a small increase.

"While I commend you on your resolve, which I do not give lightly, I have things to do, and a certain Uchiha to demolish. So, if you don't mind, I'm going to end this right now." said the Uzumaki as he flipped through a few hand seals.

Hand signs a majority of the Konoha Shinobi population recognized.

"Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!" Naruto said as he blew out a beach ball sized fireball towards Neji.

There came cries of panic from several members of the crowd as they the fireball get closer and closer to Neji's still form. They were calmed however as Neji finally started moving.

"Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!" cried out Neji, as he spun in a circle and a large dome of chakra sprouted around him, deflecting the fireball at the last second, and sending it towards the sky where it dissipated the farther it got.

Many of the members of the crowd were shocked to see that Neji still had enough energy left to pull off Jutsu. The ones who were mainly surprised were the members of the Hyuuga Clan. How often do you witness a member of the cadet branch pull of a main branch technique? So yes, they were very surprised, none more so then Hiashi.

'Neji, you have come along so far without help from anyone, especially me. What kind of Uncle am I when I can't even help out my own nephew?' thought the Hyuuga patriarch sadly as he looked at the only child of his deceased brother.

"Impressive Neji. You truly are indeed a prodigy worthy of mentioning in regards to the Hyuuga Clan. _However_, like I stated earlier, I have to finish this quick so that I can reserve my energy, and fight someone else a lot stronger then you." applauded Naruto with nothing but honesty in his voice, shocking many within the crowd, and wondered who it was that had more strength then Neji.

As he finished saying this, the familiar yet still foreign red energy surrounded Naruto's body as he rushed towards Neji and shoulder rammed him. This knocked the Hyuuga down to the ground and knocked him unconscious.

"Winner of the first match: Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma yelled while still finding it hard to believe this kid walking away from the fight was Uzumaki Naruto.

The crowd was dead silent. Deathly silent. They were stunned! Shocked in disbelief!

As the medic-Nin came out to retrieve Neji, they were shocked as they saw Naruto pick him up, and carried him over to the stretcher were the medics then took him towards the medical room. This act of selflessness snapped the crowd out of their stupor, as he slowly received a _very reluctant_ applause from those born in Konoha, those that hated him of course before it burst into a thunderous roar of clapping, and finally the cheering from the people in the stadium overall.

"He actually won," Ino gasped.

Sakura was completely silent, as she was trying to decipher the fact that the dead last had just beaten last year's rookie of the year, and advancing to the next round. It was simply impossible in her mind that this happened. It _shouldn't _have happened!

'That did not just happen. There's no way Naruto is this strong! It has to be a Genjutsu. Yeah that's it a Genjutsu made by the dumb baka!' thought Sakura while seeing this new and most _definitely_ improved Naruto walk to the fighter's box.

Kiba smirked. He was really glad that Naruto beat Neji. Now he didn't fell as humiliated that he had lost to Naruto before. Weird huh?

As for Hinata? She was still in her own perverted world of unconsciousness.

"What do you think?" Kotetsu asked his companion.

"I think that Neji at least deserves a promotion for being able to stand and fight taking such a brutal beating. As for Naruto, we might as well just hand him his Chuunin vest now." Izumo answered.

"Chuunin? Ha! This kid just fucking dominated a fight against a prodigy from Konoha's strongest clan, add that to the fact that he graduated as the dead last and has only been a Genin for a year? Shit, they might as well give this kid his Jounin vest right now!" said Asuma, who was listening in on their conversation, and knew this kid was _waaay_ beyond the rank of Chuunin.

The two nodded to each other they had to admit that even though Naruto had only done a few things that they were all in fact rather impressive. They decided then that Naruto would be one of the ones who would be promoted to Chuunin. Now they couldn't wait to see what this kid could to during the Jounin exam now that was something that they were really looking forward to.

With the Hyuuga's, Hanabi was practically shedding tears of joy now that her 'Aniki' wasn't going to die or be beat senseless anymore. The Hyuuga council was thinking something along lines of trying to get Naruto married into the clan so that they could obtain that powerful green aura and were trying to think of a way to marry him off to Hinata, Hanabi, or another Hyuuga main branch female. Hiashi however, knew what they were thinking, and he didn't like it. He didn't like that fact that they were trying to control HIS clan by marrying off his daughters of all things. The very thought made his stomach churn. Right now he was hoping that he could find a way to get rid of those old farts so he could finally control the clan the way he wanted it. That meant NO CAGED BIRD SEAL! So he could finally get close to his only nephew.

Naruto walked up to the fighters' box and was instantly beseeched by the others looking at him in awe, fear, and in Temari's case..._lust_.

"Naruto, how the hell did you get so strong?" Shikamaru asked.

"The answer to that Shikamaru is... NONE OF YOUR MOTHERFUCKIN BUSINESS!" Naruto yelled before laughing, as they all fell down out of surprise from the outburst after they leaned forward to hear him, and saw them sweat drop.

"Troublesome blonde." muttered Shikamaru, as he got up off the floor, and rubbed his forehead.

"Heheh, I wouldn't be me if I wasn't troublesome Shikamaru." chuckled Naruto while the next match was about to begin.

It was time for Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara to fight.

Problem was...Uchiha Sasuke was still nowhere to be seen or found.

"I guess I have no choice, but to disqualify Sasuke for not showing up," said the Hokage while looking over where Naruto was standing and his appearance was making the old Kage nervous.

"Hokage-sama, perhaps you should wait, and _postpone_ the match until later. The people did come to see the boy and my son compete in this expected battle of the titans that are our best Genin of our respected Shinobi villages," said the Kazekage with the Sandaime narrowing his eyes at him before giving it some thought.

"Very well. It would be in the spirit of competition these two would face off and to help further our good relations I'm willing to postpone the match," said the Sandaime before he gave the order while Naruto and Gaara frowned in displeasure when hearing Genma make the announcement.

"If I had been one second late, they would have called for my instant disqualification, and a whole bunch of other sanctions against me," said Naruto more to himself then anyone else.

"Why you?" said Temari with Naruto looking at her now and it was making all kinds of emotions run through her body.

"Because I am a Jinchuriki. Just like him," said Naruto pointing at Gaara.

"Which one?" said Gaara before Temari could speak.

"Kyuubi," said Naruto simply with Gaara's eyes widening and no doubt Shukaku was in his head telling him to stay the Hell away from him.

"I see now. That explains the whispers I've heard the people make about you and why they were hoping you'd lose at the Hyuuga's hands," said Temari seeing Naruto let out a chuckle.

"I'm not surprised. Unlike your brother, the Leaf village didn't want a weapon with the power to fight them if they wanted to vent their anger, and had no problem making my life miserable from day one," said Naruto while Genma called for Kankuro and Shino to come down to fight.

"I forfeit!" said Kankuro knowing that he risked fighting Shino now would cause the plan for the invasion to go up in smoke.

"Will Sabaku no Temari and Nara Shikamaru please come down to the arena floor. Your match starts now," said Genma with Temari heading down quickly and waiting for her opponent to appear.

"Troublesome. First Naruto's change in appearance and now this. I'm going to forfeit," said Shikamaru before he was lifted from his position and thrown out of the fighter's box to the arena floor below.

_CRASH!_

"You can thank me later," said Naruto with Shikamaru grumbling while picking himself off the ground.

"Damn blonde. Damn troublesome blonde haired people. First Ino being my teammate, then Naruto doing this, and now the one from Suna is my opponent in the exams. I swear Kami loves blonde haired people over me," said Shikamaru while getting off the ground and saw Temari was ready for a fight.

"Just for that, I'm going to beat the laziness right out of you, and _then_...I'm going to ask Naruto-kun out on a date," said Temari with several girls unleashing killer intent at her.

'Oh she did not just say that!' thought several people glaring at the blonde kunoichi from Suna.

"Fight!" said Genma with Temari moving quickly to finish this in at least one move.

"Oh holy crap!" said Shikamaru, as he underestimated Temari's speed, and barely dodge the hit from her iron fan.

"Stand your ground and fight coward!" said Temari, as she kept using her iron fan like a blunt object, and Shikamaru was running away while having flashback of seeing his Father doing the same thing when Mom was in one of her..._moods_.

'So this is what he goes through all the time. I have a newly found level of respect for you dad,' thought Shikamaru before he tripped on a rock and looked back to see Temari leap in the air with her iron fan coming down on him.

"TAKE THIS!" yelled Temari with Shikamaru seeing his life flash before his eyes.

"With my last breath I just want to say...troublesome," said Shikamaru seeing the blunt object get closer to his skull.

_SMASH!_

"Winner: Sabaku no Temari!" said Genma, who winced at seeing Shikamaru twitching from taking the blow to the skull, and was surprised the girl's weapon didn't have an imprint of the Nara's face on it.

And yet the boy was _somehow _alive. Unconscious, but still alive.

"Flawless victory!" said Naruto with a grin on his face.

"No shit. Um...will Sabaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke come down to the field. Its time for your match to begin," said Genma while Shikamaru was carted away while Temari went up to the fighter's box.

"So...about that date," said Temari sly with her finger moving around the muscles of the Uzumaki's chest and let out an "eep!" when he suddenly grabbed her rear before pulling her towards him.

"If I say yes...just what do I get in return?" said Naruto while seeing her blushing red in the face, seeing Temari squirming a bit while his hand stayed firmly on the kunoichi's rear, and it increased when her crotch rubbed up against his own.

"I-I uh...will...uh...think of..._something_!" said Temari in a slightly squeaky voice while Naruto just grinned further like a mad man.

"I'll hold you to that Temari-chan," said Naruto before he let her go, as the now flustered, and aroused woman tried to focus on the arena.

Not what he could do with that weapon hidden away in his pants.

Meanwhile, the match below was like history repeating itself once again, as Gaara had appeared on the arena floor, and Uchiha Sasuke had not. This did not sit well with the future clients and Daimyos watching things unfold from their position in the stands. Some people were booing the Uchiha for not showing while many Konoha born people grew concerned something might have happened to the boy and other suspecting Naruto had a hand in it. Not that Naruto cared since he would kill the Uchiha in these exams and stick it to Konoha in the worst way possible with no way for them to get back at him.

Not legally anyway.

"Uchiha Sasuke is not here and therefore disqualified. The winner of the match is Sabaku no Gaara! Will Aburame Shino and Uzumaki Naruto come down to the arena floor" said Genma after waiting long enough for Sasuke to get here for his match.

"Looks like we're up Shino," said Naruto with the Aburame having a pensive look on his face.

"I forfeit," said Shino knowing it was only logical for him to do that right now.

His insects didn't stand a chance against Naruto's power and that was what everyone had seen so far! Who knows what else the Uzumaki had up his sleeve.

"Smart man," said Naruto before seeing Temari looking at her brother waiting for a match.

"I'm going to forfeit too. My brother is not squeamish should he decide to kill a member of his family," said Temari with Naruto nodding in understand.

"Oh that's just great! Fine! Will Sabaku no Gaara _and _Uzumaki Naruto come down here to face each other," said Genma with a sigh and hoped no one else forfeit.

"Showtime!" said Naruto before he jumped out of the fighter's box and landed loudly on the ground to cause a crater in the process and shook the stadium.

"You will prove my existence and die regardless of your power," said Gaara, who was now grinning, and finding his blood rushing through him faster then it had in a _looong_ time.

Of course, the fight between them was interrupted when Uchiha Sasuke _finally _arrived, and with Hatake Kakashi right behind in a swirl of leaves. Though compared to Naruto's entrance, they looked kind of bland, and boring in a sense where no one really when "Wow!" at the sight of them.

"Are we late?" said Kakashi with a U-smile on the unmasked part of his face and Genma just sighed at the man.

"Not only are you late, but Sasuke's match was postponed, and when you didn't show up with him for his _second _chance I had to disqualify the Uchiha," said Genma seeing both Sasuke and Kakashi were shocked by this.

Well...Kakashi was shocked, but Sasuke was pissed off, and the Uchiha looked ready to kill someone.

"Well at least that loser of mine for a teammate didn't advance in his match against Neji. I bet the Hyuuga hurt that pathetic excuse of a Shinobi no badly that he cried and pissed himself," said Sasuke letting out a cruel chuckle.

Only to be surpassed by a cruel laughter coming from a helmeted figure and the burning crimson eyes made the hairs on the back of Kakashi's head stand up.

"You would be losing that bet Uchiha. Neji fell in battle by my hands..._painfully _I might add," said Naruto with Sasuke looking at him with disbelief.

"Naruto?" said Kakashi while Naruto just grinned further with his fangs showing.

"Impossible! You are not that dead last loser," said Sasuke seeing what Naruto now was and felt should be rightfully his own power.

"If you're so confident, then back it up, and take me down yourself Sasuke," said Naruto with the Uchiha charging forward blindly and hitting him with a punch to the stomach.

Only to cry out in pain.

"AHHHHH!" yelled Sasuke, as he held his now broken right hand, and hearing Naruto laughing at him.

"Foolish Uchiha. Your strength, what little there was of it in your possession has failed, and are no longer even remotely close to my league," said Naruto with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Shut up! I don't care what kind of power you possess. I will always be better then you loser. This village will always love me over your worthless self any day of the week. My finger has more value then your whole body!" said Sasuke while Naruto just smirked at him.

"Is that so?" said Naruto his grin reaching from one ear to the next.

"One hundred percent!" said Sasuke while Kakashi was still looking in disbelief at what had become of Naruto.

"Then let's _test_ your little _theory_!" said Naruto before his body glowed red for a second and a shoulder strike at the Uchiha that sent the boy through the stadium wall.

"Sasuke!" said Kakashi before glaring at Naruto.

"Looks like you were wrong about me being a weak and pathetic Hatake! What was it you said? You didn't want to risk your reputation on teaching a no talented person like myself? That I would _lose _to Hyuuga Neji and therefore not worth your time? I am in the last match of the Chuunin Exam Finals. I _crushed_ my enemy without your help my so called 'sensei' and after today I won't need any of your so called _training_ after this tournament is over," said Naruto letting out a cruel laughter that echoed throughout the stadium.

"What do you mean by that? You are a Genin unless promoted by the Hokage himself to Chuunin," said Kakashi while Naruto just grinned while looking back at the Sandaime.

"Him? He may portray himself to be a dragon with his title, but that man is really... just a toothless _worm_!" said Naruto seeing Kakashi looking at him in shock and everyone else hearing that.

"How dare you disrespect the Sandaime!" said Kakashi before an explosion was heard in the Kage's Booth and around the village.

"I'm going to do more then disrespect the old man on a verbal level Hatake. I'm going to show my power to these weak fools in Konoha and when I do...the village will fear _me_, now...not the other way around!" said Naruto with Gaara trying to go along with his part of the plan to awaken Shukaku through the Genjutsu a certain bespectacled subordinate of Orochimaru was unleashing on the stadium.

"Gaara hurry!" said Temari with Kankuro and Baki appearing to cover his flank.

"Now see what this no talented Shinobi you didn't want to tarnish your reputation can do Hatake!" said Naruto before forming a Light Spear and throwing it at Gaara with the red projectile piercing the sand into the red haired boy's shoulder.

"Gaara!" cried Temari seeing his sand fall apart and her youngest brother bleeding from the energy weapon's point of entry.

"MY BLOOD! I'M BLEEDING!" yelled Gaara frantically having seen the crimson liquid coming out of his body with his own two eyes.

"He's mine!" said Kankuro bringing out his puppets, but no sooner had they been let out were they destroyed violently by the immense strength Naruto unleashed on them, and finally punching Suna's Puppet Master Prodigy in the face to send him flying.

"We need to get Gaara out of here!" said Baki turning to Temari, who nodded at him, and tried to move her little brother clutching his bleeding shoulder.

"So noble. I wonder if you are giving that order because you care about him as a person or if you care about him as your weapon?" said Naruto grabbing Baki by the throat and lifting him up off the ground.

"What does it matter to you? You are a Jinchuriki too. Suna knew about you before this happened. Why do you think the Kazekage agreed to strike out against Konoha? He knew you were weak. That Konoha was foolish in their efforts to keep you under their thumb by making a weak weapon out of their Jinchuriki," said Baki while Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"Your Kazekage was right about one thing. Konoha _was_ foolish in their efforts to keep me under their thumb. Of that much, you are indeed correct Suna Jounin, but make no mistake about it when I tell you I am far from weak, and this world will soon know that fact!" said Naruto before crushing the man's windpipe and threw him away like he was nothing.

Looking at the Kage's Booth, Naruto saw there was a fight going on between the Hokage, and Orochimaru using his impersonation of the Kazekage to get close to the old man. In the stands, Suna, and Sound Shinobi were fighting the Leaf forces there that wouldn't fall under the sleep inducing Genjutsu. Grinning at this golden opportunity, Naruto decided to let Temari escape with Gaara, and a severely concussed Kankuro while unleashing his fury on the people in the stands.

"This is the best Chuunin Exams _ever_!" said Anko, as she killed two Suna Shinobi with her snakes, and one Sound Shinobi when her kunai pierced his skull.

"Anko!" chided Kurenai while shaking her head at the Special Jounin's love for violence and wondered if anyone had the power to tame the crazy woman.

"What? This is what its all about Kure-chan! The fighting, the killing, and surviving to see another day," said Anko simply with Kurenai looking to say something else, but a mighty battle roar was heard above them, and upon looking up saw Uzumaki Naruto descending down on their location with his Wrath Hammer with a dragon symbol on the side in his hands.

"What the Hell?" said Kurenai before she and Anko leaped out of the way before Naruto landed causing a great deal of damage to the stands upon impact.

"You asshole! You almost killed us!" said Anko with a pissed off look on her face.

"But I didn't, did I?" said Naruto before swinging his Wrath Hammer at a Suna Shinobi, followed by a Sound Shinobi, two more of them, and then three more from Suna fell from get hit by his weapon.

"That's not the point!" said Anko before she kicked one Suna Shinobi between the legs and moved to kick Naruto's ass.

Until she saw the pile of bodies and splatters of blood that surrounded him.

"No. The point is that you saw me heading your way, you dodged, you survived, and look sexy killing these weak fools," said Naruto before he performed Charging Spikes and had caused the group of Shinobi that were hit become shredded from his jagged armor plating on his body.

"He's a violent asshole, who is causing bodily harm to anyone caught in his crosshairs, and no one is safe from him," said Anko simply while Kurenai and herself saw him put his fist through an enemy Shinobi's chest.

"And?" said Kurenai while seeing Naruto kick another man in the stomach with enough force to send the poor bastard through three walls and have a piece of it fall on his head to cause the killing blow.

"And I want him so badly right now!" whined Anko while Kurenai sweat dropped.

"Later Anko. We have to defend Konoha right now," said Kurenai with Anko pouting at first, but soon got into it, and began to defend the village from its enemies.

"Out of my way!" said Naruto, as he was smacking around everyone, and anyone that was getting in his path to the Kage Booth currently being surrounded by a purple barrier on the tiled building.

"Look at him go!" said Asuma before taking down two Suna Shinobi with his two trench knives.

"Yosh! Naruto-san is really showing off his Spring Time of Youth!" said Gai while spin kicking a Sound Shinobi into a nearby wall.

"That's not the only thing he's showing off," said Tenten, as she saw his Wrath Hammer, and his skill with it.

Making his way to the Kage's Booth, Naruto saw the barrier was standing in his way, and created by those four individuals at each corner. Each one hand picked by Orochimaru to be his bodyguards and loyal to the end of their days depending on their conditioning of their training by him.

"What are you doing here?" said a Leaf ANBU Captain with his team trying to get figure out a way to get through the barrier.

"Doing your job you pathetic weakling," said Naruto while seeing the old man was taking on the two previous Hokages while the Sannin watched with amusement.

Until Naruto came into view.

"You!" said Orochimaru while seeing the weapon of choice in his hands.

"You were expecting one of the Elder Gods?" said Naruto before swinging his Wrath Hammer into the barrier and make the "wall" he hit shatter on contact.

"That's not possible!" said Orochimaru, as Naruto walked through the massive hole, and th ANBU doing the same to assist their Hokage in battle.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto and I specialize in doing the impossible," said Naruto before he created a Light Spear and throwing it at the Shodaime Hokage with the literal energy weapon pierced the man's skull before turning the man into ash due to the tag in his head being destroyed.

"What did you do?" said Orochimaru, as he never considered his puppets would have their strings cut in such a simple way.

"For a supposed genius...you really are dumb," said Naruto before he repeated the process with the Sandaime Hokage's second predecessor to the title.

"Thank you Naruto. I-AAAH!" cried the Sandaime, as he was punched hard in the face by the very person, who just saved his life, and was shocked like everyone else by this.

"You and I are going to have a long _talk_ about your actions regarding me old man. Make no mistake about it!" said Naruto with his eyes burning with fury before turning his full attention to Orochimaru.

"Retreat!" said Orochimaru before he began to flee with his bodyguards.

"Coward!" said Naruto, as he threw his Wrath Hammer at the Sannin, and struck true in the back to cause him to drop like a stone onto the ground.

"Orochimaru-sama!" said one of the Sound Four with extra limbs that reminded Naruto of the Shokan though it was clear the man wasn't one of their kin in any shape or form.

The Sound Four tried to intercept Naruto, but they were attacked by the senseis of the Rookie Nine, and Gai while the young warrior descendant of Shao Khan landed in front of the downed Sannin. The impact of the Wrath Hammer nearly breaking his spine while shattering the bones in his shoulders and to stop any movement in his arms all together. He couldn't move much with the damage inflicted while taking considerable effort to get onto his knees, but Naruto was not one for taking chances with the Sannin, and walked slowly towards the man with caution should he try something.

And try he did. The man's face shot up and shot out a long blade from a sword from his mouth. Intent on killing this Genin ranked nothing that had ruined everything for him and ruining years of planning his revenge! All the scheming, the preparations, and hard work were _destroyed_ in a single day by this Uzumaki brat standing before him. However, the boy was expecting something, and moved faster then the Sannin thought possible before feeling a nearly skull crushing pressure from hand now on his face.

"Your soul is _mine_!" said Naruto having been taught the deadly art by Shao Khan before ripping the man's soul from his body and into his own with the Sannin screaming out in agonizing pain in the process.

Those watching this event unfold, Konoha, Suna, and Sound Shinobi could only look on in horror at the sight of Orochimaru's soul (which many questioned if he even had one in the first place) leave his body to enter Naruto's own. The body of the Sannin fell down dead, his bodyguards now screaming in pain from the Curse Seals burning away at their Master's death, and even Anko herself was feeling the failed mark of her former teacher burning away. Seeing the Kusanagi sword amongst the now quickly decaying body of Orochimaru, the Uzumaki picked it up, and examined the blade while finding it would be a useful addition to his arsenal.

"Orochimaru...my old student," said the Sandaime mournfully while in disbelief at seeing Orochimaru's body falling apart and Naruto standing over it.

"Pathetic," said Naruto seeing the Sandaime focus on him now with a slight scowl.

"Show your respect for the dead Naruto. You could at least do that!" said the Sandaime while Naruto just laughed at him.

"Me? Show respect to the likes of him? Like you showed respect for my Father's dying wish?" said Naruto seeing the Sandaime flinch at him.

"How did you know? How did you find out?" said the Sandaime while Naruto scowled and narrowed his eyes at the old Kage.

"It doesn't matter how I know. What matters is that everyone this village _pays _for their actions against me. Starting with..._you_!" said Naruto before he was in the Sandaime's now surprised face and punched the man in the stomach to make the Hokage fall to his knees before throwing up.

"N-Naruto! Stop...I beg...beg of you!" said the Sandaime before he was lifted up his neck, the feeling of the punch rivaled Tsunade, and his fight with his former student along with the previous two Hokages had sapped his strength dry.

"This village's pathetic arrogance and their ignorance no longer shackles me. All these years, you along with the rest of them have fought to keep me under your control, and deny what is rightfully _mine_! Not this time old fool," said Naruto, as he punched the Sandaime in the face, then backhanded him, and threw the Kage into the stadium wall with enough force to create a spider web cracks.

"I had no choice. It needed to be done. It was for the good of the village. The world needed to be protected from the Child of Prophecy. It's the reason why the Elder God Raiden came and informed me of what needed to be done," said the Sandaime trying to get up, but was kneed in the chest, and then grabbed by the back of his battle uniform before being spun around into the wall again only going through the damaged part of the stadium.

"A pathetic effort from an incompetent deity to bind what cannot be bound to his rules," said Naruto simply before summoning his Wrath Hammer.

"Please stop Naruto. Show mercy!" said the Sandaime crawling away from the boy he had wronged.

"Like the village showed me?" said Naruto before he was surrounded on all sides by ANBU and a man he had never seen before with long white hair standing protectively over the Sandaime.

"Stop Naruto! This is getting out of hand," said the figure with Naruto looking less then impressed and pleased by the interruption.

"And who are you to command me?" said Naruto with rage growing in his eyes.

"I'm Jiraiya the Toad Sannin and...I'm your _Godfather_," said Jiraiya with Naruto's eyes widening before they narrowed and the rage in them increased exponentially!

"I see. So it wasn't enough the old man denies me my heritage, but _you_ abandon _me_ to a life of torment in this village, and only now come back here to save _him_!" said Naruto pointing to the still downed Hokage.

"What are you talking about? The Sandaime told me you were loved in the village. That you were being trained to the best of your abilities each time I visited to report what I learned from my spy network," said Jiraiya before looking back at the ashamed face of the Hokage.

"It seems you were being deceived as well by the old man. Whatever he told you was a complete _lie_!" said Naruto with a hollow tone of amusement in his voice.

"Sensei, what is going on? You told me he was loved here in Konoha. You told me the Yondaime's dying wish was being honored. That Naruto was being properly protected from his Father's enemies!" said Jiraiya with the Sandaime looking away from his second of three students while Naruto laughed.

"Loved? Protected? I have received none of those things from this village, except from a few people, and on fewer occasions. No doubt thanks to _him_!" said Naruto pointing at the Sandaime with his Wrath Hammer.

"Still, I can't let you kill him Naruto. The invasion is over. I took down Sabaku no Gaara and his siblings are currently being detained for the moment," said Jiraiya having done his own bit of fighting during the invasion.

Meanwhile, Naruto looking less then pleased by the Sannin's words, and looked down at the severely injured Kage the Sage was standing over. Now was not the time to deal with either of them, as he had other matters to attend to, and the enemy at the walls was one of them.

"We will settle this another time old man. Consider this _small_ beating a mere prelude to the fury I will unleash on you at a later time. For now, I have some pests to remove from _MY _village!" said Naruto before he left to fight the now fleeing allied forces.

"Sensei, you have some serious explaining to do, and unless I get the whole truth from your mouth...I'm going to let him finish you off," said Jiraiya while holding back his own fury at the old man.

The Sandaime sighed, his age catching up to him now, and felt things were only going to get worse from here on out.

(A/N: YAY! I updated with a much longer chapter. I hope you all liked it. Let me know what you think? Until next time...PEACE!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Blood Splatter

Konoha spent the next week recovering from the attack by the allied forces led by the now dead Orochimaru of the Sannin, who killed the Kazekage to impersonate him, and trick the alley of Konoha to attack. Now things were trying to get figured out, negations being made with Sabaku no Kankuro doing them while Jiraiya spent his time with Gaara in fixing his seal so the boy would be more stable, and finally be able to sleep. There were those in Konoha, who opposed the new alliance treaty between the two villages, as they felt reparations should be made by Suna, and at a hefty price. Jiraiya, who had been acting as temporary Gondaime Hokage due to the Sandaime's injuries, and the seemingly declining health of his sensei helped keep the peace. Kankuro had told Jiraiya why Suna did what they did, as the Wind Daimyo was bleeding them dry, and would not change his mind in his action for giving missions to Konoha over Suna. How Orochimaru had spoken with honey filled words into the Kazekage's ear about making Suna great once again and using Gaara in the process would make the village grand like it had been in the past.

Jiraiya could understand. He also had been digging through the Sandaime's papers, seeing the Kazekage had asked the Hokage to intervene on his behalf to stop the Wind Daimyo from killing his village. However, the Sandaime had apparently ignored the pleas of the Kazekage by ignoring the message, and not sending any message to the Feudal Lord of Wind. Jiraiya realized that his sensei saw Suna getting stronger with Gaara being their Jinchuriki, who was getting stronger with each passing year in using the One-tail's power while Naruto couldn't tap into his at all due to their seals being completely different, and the Hokage had taken the route of weakening Suna to compensate for this. That one side needed the other to live, but Orochimaru had offered to provide support to Suna, and tip the balance of power in the Kazekage's favor.

Everything else the Kazekage did was to make sure that things stayed in Suna's favor long afterwards despite how the method it was achieved.

Though Naruto had thrown a monkey wrench into the whole plan upon his arrival into the Chuunin Exam Finals and killed Orochimaru. After the Kazekage's siblings were detained, Naruto actually paid them a visit before the Toad Sannin talked to any of them, though Jiraiya didn't know what they talked about since the guards watching them were on the ground with broken bones in various places, and too much in pain to pay attention. Regardless of whatever they talked about, it had Kankuro moving to begin negotiations right away, and Temari with a blush on her face after Naruto left with a smirk on his face.

_See you in a few years Temari-chan. I'm looking forward to our eventual date and that **something**!_

Those were the only words spoken by him to the eldest of the Suna siblings while leaving them to talk amongst themselves.

Speaking of Naruto, the Toad Sannin had been less then pleased with how the boy was treated in Konoha after learning of it by his own snooping around, and the records he procured to prove the abuse was in fact true. It made the Sannin's blood boil and cursed his sensei for bowing to the whims of the Councils along with this Elder God Raiden. Jiraiya didn't understand the whole story, but it further proved to him the Child of Prophecy was more then likely Naruto, and the boy was setting out to destroy the Shinobi way rather then to save it. Had Jiraiya been able to raise the child like he hoped, the Sannin would have tried to steer the boy into saving it from destruction, and bring about everlasting peace.

Sadly, the old adage of "There can be no peace without war!" sprung up in his mind, and that was what seemed to be in Naruto's mind too. The way the boy now looked, walked, and fought was that of a warlord seeking to carve his name into the world. To forge an empire and build over the bodies of his very dead enemies.

"What happened to you Naruto?" said Jiraiya to himself while wondering how he could make this right for his Godson.

Jiraiya himself couldn't be permanent Hokage due to his responsibilities to his Godson, not to mention his spy network required he move around, and meet up with his contacts. He dare not give the Sandaime back the position of Hokage, as his sensei didn't have the strength for it anymore, and it proved to be true when visiting the man in the hospital. The once great Kami of Shinobi looked old, his face showed as much, and the man's eyes looked tired from doing this line of work the job entailed.

And Jiraiya could only pity him.

The Sandaime had confessed everything to him. About his actions against Naruto. About the Elder God Raiden visiting, informing the Hokage of the boy potential, and the threat he was to the world if reached. The fact Naruto was the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi made it all the more imperative that the last Uzumaki in possibly the known world was to be kept on a tightly collared leash they could yank hard when required. The lives in Konoha and the entire world were at stake with this Child of Prophecy holding so much power inside of him.

_The boy's life does not outweigh the village's and the world's Jiraiya. Sooner or later you will come to realize that._

That was what the Sandaime said to him at the hospital.

Jiraiya called him and this Elder God foolish in return since they had caused this situation with Naruto resenting Konoha to happen. That the boy chose to fight against the Leaf with his power, then to fight for it when given the choice laid out before him, and the only reason Naruto was still in Konoha was to make the village the heart of something greater. For _what _exactly, Jiraiya didn't know, or fathom at this point thanks to a certain retired _again _Hokage keeping the Sannin away from Naruto.

It would have been more merciful to let Orochimaru kill their former sensei at this point and Jiraiya was sure Hiruzen would agree with him.

(With Naruto)

Naruto wasn't surprised when he went to his apartment building to find it destroyed and even less surprised when seeing it was done at the hands of the people _of Konoha _instead of it very enemies that invaded not that long ago. The crowd of civilians and some of the Shinobi of Konoha were all cheering at destroying the "demon's lair" with him now being homeless like some of them were. Many expected the boy to weep, cry, and wallow in despair at the loss of his home with the only choice left for Naruto was to sleep in the alleyways. To beg someone to let him stay the night and even if they did...it would come at a price that would make hotels seem cheap by comparison.

_However_, this was not the Uzumaki Naruto _they knew_ him to be due to their memories lacking short term, and even if he was the name Naruto they supposedly knew...he would rather sleep in the alleyway then sleep one day in their houses for a hefty financial fee he would most likely couldn't afford. So when Naruto made his presence known, they all smirked, and taunted him about the loss of his home. He responded back by leaving those responsible either dead or so severely injured that they would wish death had claimed them. Some Shinobi arrived on the scene, demanding he surrender for the attack on the people, and Shinobi lying on the ground around them. Naruto just made a "come get me" hand motion with the squad in front of him being hesitant to engage in battle and it made the son of the Yondaime laugh at their cowardice before leaving them to collect those still barely alive.

So where was he now? Well...

"YES! YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME NARUTO-KUN!" yelled Anko, as she was in her own place of residents, and getting plowed from behind by the Uzumaki.

Yes. That's right. Naruto was _fucking_ Mitarashi Anko. How did this happen? Well after Naruto killed Orochimaru, the Curse Seals on all his victims, which included one Uchiha Sasuke despite his desire for it to stay, the Special Jounin had been so happy at finally being freed from Orochimaru's control, and all thanks to Naruto. If that wasn't enough, Anko practically creamed her panties when learning how the Sannin died when Naruto ripped out his soul, and devoured it into his body. After Naruto lost his place to live in thanks to the ingrates of Konoha he had saved, only to maim them for their stupid actions against him, Anko offered the future Emperor a place to crash, and with no financial fee to it attached.

Just the sexual kind and Naruto paid her well in that regard.

His time in Outworld had allowed the young Shinobi turned future warlord of Earthrealm to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh from the slave girls and female servants in Shao Kahn's Palace. His merger with Kyuubi had brought out all sorts of urges, memories of times before being sealed away ages ago where the fox would take a human form to rut with a woman, and knew which spots to hit for a woman to scream out in pleasure. He had made many beautiful women in Outworld yearn for his touch from his many nights with them.

"That's it Anko-chan. Moan out for me! Cry out for more! Tell me how much you want it!" said Naruto, as he thrust harder, and faster with the Special Jounin's eyes rolling back into her head.

"I'M CUMMING! I'M FUCKING CUMMING!" screamed Anko, as she cried out, and came hard while Naruto did the same before the collapsed on the barely holding bed.

Several days of doing this for hours on end each time will do that.

"At this rate you're going to need a new bed," said Naruto while Anko moaned with the sound coming from her throat saying she agreed.

"Well...worth...it," said Anko while breathing heavily while looking back at him before she rolled over to be on top of him.

"Agreed," said Naruto while she rested her sweaty body against his own.

"There is another reason behind our 'agreement' to stay here ," said Anko while she saw Naruto look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" said Naruto seeing Anko nod with her face looking surprisingly calm and a hint of seriousness.

"Its just...I have hated Orochimaru my whole life. Ever since I was dropped like a sack of shit on Konoha's doorsteps by him with no solid memories of how it happened. I tried to prove I was loyal to the Leaf. That I wasn't him. That I wasn't some kind of sleeper agent intent on destroying the village like he wanted to since the event that caused him to flee. I hear the names 'snake slut', 'snake whore', 'traitor's student', and so many other things that there were times I thought about running away," said Anko while feeling his strong, yet surprisingly gentle touch across her sweaty back, and moaned at the touch.

"Why didn't you run away?" said Naruto curiously while Anko kissed his muscled upper torso.

"Where could I go? I had nothing, but the clothes on my back, and so strapped for cash the only way to get it to escape would be to whore myself out to anyone willing to pay. I was too young for that anyway and I wasn't going to start making their names for me become true. Yeah I'm blood thirsty, violent, and sadistic in my job. So what? I'm a Shinobi. Its in the job description and one of the specific profession within the job itself requires I be cruel to my enemies," said Anko while kissing his body more aggressively.

"That doesn't explain your _other_ reason for this..._arrangement_ of yours," said Naruto with a chuckle and Anko grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. The _other _reason I mentioned is because...is because I want to express my thanks for killing Orochimaru. I had wished for him to die an agonizing death for what he did to me," said Anko while seeing him smirk at her.

"Well there is nothing more painful then having your soul ripped out," said Naruto seeing Anko grinning seductively at him while sitting up completely while straddling his hips.

"I believe you. I swore to myself that I would be the fuck toy, slut, concubine, _whatever _you want to call me in all but name to the person capable of killing him, and do whatever you ask of them. So I wish to state for the record that I am yours. Only yours. You can have me anywhere at anytime. My body is your reward to you for killing Orochimaru," said Anko, as she began moving her hips, and moaned loudly knowing it would get him geared up for _another_ round.

"You really want my 'rent', don't you Anko-chan?" said Naruto while groping both of her breasts and loved how the woman moaned under his touch.

"You've been so generous already. Is it too much to ask for a little bit more?" said Anko with an innocent look on her face that was _hardly _innocent.

"Not at all. Though you will be..._flush_ for some time," said Naruto with Anko now slowly riding him while moaning from it.

"I like the sound of that," said Anko grinning while she moved faster with Naruto still groping her breasts to further bring about pleasure.

She could get use to this.

(Hokage Tower-Sometime Later)

Naruto walked to the meeting room with a purpose in his step, as Jiraiya wanted to speak with him about what happened during the Month prior tot he Chuunin Exams, and just _what _he had done during all the fighting. The only reason he agreed to this meeting with Jiraiya, as he was the acting temporary Hokage at the moment, and the Councils along with the Clan Heads seeking answers to their questions too. What bothered him was the Councils bitching, complaining, and basically being their usual selves in regards to his own life.

'They'll probably bitch just over what I did to Sasuke and demand I surrender my power over to the jerk. Not to mention Kakashi will want to say something about my actions and I doubt being made a Chuunin is in the cards at this moment. Not that I care about that since I'm stronger then most of the Shinobi in this village thanks to Shao Kahn's training and the battles fought in his arena. Damn! Is it me or does Sheeva looks sexy in that one piece bikini attire?' thought Naruto with a smirk on his face, but shook those things away, and decided to focus on the task at hand with this meeting.

"Welcome to the meeting Naruto," said Jiraiya while those on the Councils scowled or sneered with the Clan Heads looking at him with respect.

Considering all that he's done recently...Naruto felt it was about damn time!

"You asked me to come here for this meeting?" said Naruto with his arms crossed in front of him.

"_Commanded_!" said Danzo while stomping his cane once when emphasizing the word.

"I don't take orders from you old fool. Now why am I here?" said Naruto with Danzo now glaring at the boy for his disrespect.

"You are here because we simply wish to know what happened in the one Month prior to the Chuunin Exams?" said Jiraiya while sending a glance at Danzo and the Councils to shut their mouths.

"If you _must_ know...I was with my forefather in the realm known as Outworld, which is ruled by the Emperor Shao Kahn, and he was teacher during my stay in his Palace," said Naruto simply while the Councils began yelling at him for lying about such nonsense.

"Silence! Naruto please continue," said Jiraiya while Naruto smirked at them all.

"After the Chuunin Exam Prelims. ended, I sought out Hatake Kakashi at the hospital to train me in order to fight Neji in the Finals, but the bastard thought I was without talent, and would stain his reputation when I lost. If anything, his reputation was stained the very moment he began showing favoritism to the Uchiha, and training the prick without considering his other students," said Naruto with the Councils again going up in arms about him and his badmouthing Sasuke for his actions.

Despite it being true.

"That still doesn't explain your sudden growth, your new powers, and everything else you did during the invasion," said Homura while Naruto just laughed at him.

"I was getting there before I was interrupted. You say I don't have any manners, yet your own actions would be considered rude to others, and people would think of you the same way you do me. Not that it matters. As for what happened next, its pretty straightforward, as we argued, I left Kakashi to pamper the Uchiha, and was then ambushed by a bunch of Konoha Shinobi wanting to ensure I never made it to the Chuunin Exam Finals. They even mentioned something about getting the Hyuuga Clan's favor before one struck me in the head and I went unconscious," said Naruto while many glanced at Hiashi and wondered if anyone in the clan had influenced the attack.

'Heads are going to roll in my house if the Elders decided to do anything,' thought Hiashi knowing his own inquiry would be needed to clear his clan of this whole mess.

"The next thing I knew, I found myself in Outworld recovering from my injuries, which from what I learned weren't healing from using Kyuubi's chakra since Orochimaru cut off the tap when I fought him in the Forest of Death. After Shao Kahn told me where I was, he wanted to train me for the Chuunin Exams, and it was then I was told of our bloodline connection," said Naruto seeing many go pale since they thought the boy they hated was nothing more then orphan trash from some no named whore for a Mother.

"Bloodline connection?" said Shikaku, who was paying attention now, and looked wide awake for once.

"Yes. It seems the Sage of Six Paths was in fact...his _son_. Taken after his birth straight to Earthrealm by the Thunder God Raiden to be its protector from his vey sire should the Emperor wish to invade the realm. Meaning that I am the long lined descendant of the Sage of Six Paths and Emperor Shao Kahn of Outworld," said Naruto seeing jaws drop and back go stiff in fear of him.

And rightfully so when considering everything that has happened.

"So you're saying that you have _royal_ blood in your veins?" said Hiashi with Naruto just nodding yes to the question.

"I will not believe such a claim is true! There is no way the Kyuubi Jinchuriki is of royal blood! He is trash!" said a member of the Civilian Council.

"I am the legacy of an Emperor. Whether or not a weak fool like yourself believe it to be true doesn't concern me," said Naruto seeing the Councilman seething with his face red with anger.

"Jiraiya, you should check the seal to ensure Kyuubi is not influencing him. His power is unnatural," said Koharu while Naruto laughed in a boisterous manner.

"Kurama or as you know him as Kyuubi is no longer sealed within me. We have merged together during my time in Outworld thanks to the Emperor's powers," explained Naruto making the Councils yelling at Jiraiya to kill or subdue him for becoming the demon they all hated.

"He's a demon! Kill him! Kill him!" said a Civilian Council member while pointing at Naruto.

"Put him on trial for crimes against Konoha and the Uchiha!" said another person.

"ENOUGH! What is with you people and your lack of intelligence? The Sandaime may have bowed to your whims in keeping the boy's potential locked away, but I won't be your puppet, and I'm damn going to make sure Naruto isn't either," said Jiraiya while Naruto smirked more since he could kill these fools right now, but was holding back that idea for the moment since the time wasn't right, and he had to be patient to get the things he needed.

"But Jiraiya-sama. This demonic abomination is a threat to all of Konoha. Our very way of lives are at stake!" said Homura while the Sannin scowled at him and noticed Danzo was staring intently at Naruto with a calculating eye.

'My eye has no effect on him. Damn it!' thought Danzo while wondering how that was even possible given his harvested Sharingan Eye behind his bandage had an influential ability over others.

"You mean he's a threat to all of _you_! Those here, who have spit on the dying wish of the Yondaime himself regarding the boy. His parents would kill you all slowly and painfully if they were alive today upon learning of the abuse Naruto went through!" said Jiraiya, as he saw the Councils scoff at the mention of the Yondaime while the Clan Heads glared at them.

"Not to change the subject here, but I need to ask you this Jiraiya-san...what is to become of the position of Hokage? You are only temporary in regards to the position," said Shibi since Jiraiya was needed elsewhere and everywhere around the Elemental Countries.

"Simple. I'm going to find a proper replacement for the Sandaime since sensei is clearly too old for the job," said Jiraiya seeing Danzo scowl at this.

"Who? Why not just name Danzo? He was the Sandaime's rival after all," said someone on the Civilian Council's side.

"Back when they were both young! If the Sandaime is too old to be Hokage, then so is the cripple, and that is that!" said Tsume, as she had no love for the Sandaime regarding how the old man let the village hurt Naruto, and even less for Danzo with his warring ways without any regard for his subordinates.

'Damn Inuzuka bitch!' thought Danzo making a mental note to cripple the Inuzuka Clan when he eventually began Hokage in the near future.

"Who do you have in mind Jiraiya?" said Inoichi with Jiraiya smirking at him.

"My old teammate Senju Tsunade," said Jiraiya with the Councils going nuts again until Naruto had enough and swung his Wrath Hammer down on the meeting room table to shut them up.

"The next one who speaks will no my wrath!" said Naruto seeing many looking at the Wrath Hammer and sweating heavily.

They had seen what it could do after all.

'Note to self: Beg Uzumaki-san to never show that hammer to my wife. Also, ask him to turn down any request by my wife to make one for her,' thought Shikaku knowing that in the hands of his wife would spell doom for him and his son.

'Holy crap that's big!' thought Tsume seeing Naruto swing that heavy weapon like it was nothing.

Now if only she were a few years younger.

"Are you done here? I have things to do," said Naruto seeing the Councils wanting him to stay so they could yell some more, but Jiraiya just nodded, and knew they would talk again without the idiots in the room.

"Jiraiya, you must do something to keep him contained, or controlled in some manner to prevent the demon from turning on us," said Homura seeing Jiraiya scoff at them.

"Like what? You saw what he did at the Chuunin Exams. He killed the enemy Shinobi left and right that were invading. Not to mention he killed Orochimaru by devouring his soul. I like mine where it is thank you very much," said Jiraiya with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Still, he is the village's weapon, and must be controlled. That is his purpose!" said Danzo while Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

"Like Suna did with the Kazekage's youngest? They twisted that poor boy's mind like a whined up toy to the point where he snapped and went insane!" said Jiraiya with Danzo shrugging.

"A weapon is a weapon. It has a Master regardless of its lack of 'sanity' and the Master is the one controlling the weapon. The Kazekage did not have proper control and this is the end result," said Danzo causally.

"And you _still_ wonder why sensei's sensei didn't nominate you for being Hokage? Ha!" said Jiraiya before adjourning the meeting with Danzo being forced to take the jab at his pride.

(Akatsuki HQ)

"This information is accurate?" said one figure among eight others and addressing them like a leader should.

"Yes Pein-sama. Uzumaki Naruto killed Orochimaru during the Sannin's failed attack on Konoha. Apparently...he ripped out his soul," said Itachi seeing some of the members of the group look concerned by that.

"How is that possible? You told me the boy was neglected since birth. He should be weak like all Jinchuriki his age," said Konan with Itachi shaking his head.

"I don't know. Sabaku no Gaara is considered the strongest in Suna outside of his Father and is the current Jinchuriki of the One-tailed Shukaku. He was injured by Naruto before Jiraiya of the Sannin took him down in his weakened condition to stabilize the seal. After that, Naruto apparently jumped into the heart of the fighting in the stadium, and then took down the barrier Orochimaru's bodyguards setup to trap the Sandaime Hokage so they could settle old scores. The Sannin tried to flee, but Naruto injured him, and upon making contact with him...ripped out Orochimaru's soul," said Itachi while feeling a bit nervous himself at the idea of facing Naruto and the Uzumaki Jinchuriki doing the same to his own soul.

No matter how stained it was with the blood he had spilled.

"This has become problematic. The Kyuubi Jinchuriki is stronger then we ever thought possible. We need to grab him now before its too late. Itachi you will go with Kisame and capture the vessel immediately," said Pein with the two bowing and then leaving to carry out their mission.

"How did this happen?" said the only female member of the organization.

"I don't know Konan, but it needs to be stopped now before the boy becomes a threat to us, and our plans," said Pein simply with the woman named Konan sighing.

(With Naruto)

"Jiraiya is going to find Tsunade-sama and is taking you with him? That's so unfair!" said Tenten, as she along with Gai, and Lee on his crutches to see Naruto when they heard the news.

"You want to come along with us?" said Naruto curiously while Tenten looked hopeful with stars in her eyes.

"Can I go with you? Please! Please! Please! Tsunade-sama is my idol. I want to be strong kunoichi just like her," said Tenten while bouncing about in front of him.

"Well...it couldn't hurt. Do you have a problem with it Gai-san? You are her sensei after all," said Naruto while Gai was in thought about it.

"Well...," said Gai before seeing the murderous aura surrounding Tenten and her pulling out all sorts of weapons seemingly from out of nowhere!

'Say yes or you are dead!' thought Tenten while the words were clear in her eyes.

"Of course! My student is meeting her idol after all," said Gai with a hearty yet nervous laugh while backing up a few steps.

"YAAAY! Thank you Gai-sensei!" said Tenten, as she went from potential murderous psychopath with many sharp weapons in her hands, to the sweet loveable girl Gai knew, and hugged him before skipping away while humming a tune.

"Gai-sensei...what did I witness just now?" said Lee with Naruto letting out a laugh and Gai looking nervously at his student.

"What you saw my youthful student is what happens when you don't make a woman with Shinobi training happy for the briefest of moments until she get what her heart desires," said Gai with Lee nodding and writing this down.

"I shall make a note of this sensei," said Lee while Naruto shook his head at the two.

"Yes. Please do write this down Lee. It may save your life one day should you ever face such an event like this personally," said Gai in an all knowingly voice of a teacher giving his student advice.

'Those two will die virgins,' thought Naruto while leaving them to their own devices.

"Going to find Senju Tsunade?" said Kakashi having appeared casually by the corner of an alleyway.

"What business is it of yours Hatake?" said Naruto with a scowl on his face and looked at the Jounin.

"Its my business _Genin_ because I'm your Jounin sensei. Until you are promoted, I am the one responsible for your well being, and need to know everything you do," said Kakashi simply while Naruto scoffed at him.

"That and you want to make sure she heals Sasuke's injuries I gave him," said Naruto, as he saw Kakashi frown a bit.

"That too. When she gets back here to become Hokage, I'm moving for your dismissal from the Shinobi program, and brought up on charges," said Kakashi before walking away with his plan now in motion to hurt the boy further.

If Naruto continued with the mission to the fullest extent, the Jounin would get what he wanted, and the Jinchuriki would be removed from the Shinobi ranks while being locked away for his crimes. On the other hand, Naruto could easily use this mission to get away from Konoha, and become a Missing Nin with Kakashi volunteering to hunt him down.

"You think that scares me Hatake?" said Naruto making the Jounin stop.

"It should," Kakashi simply stated while Naruto walked up to the man until they were face to face.

"It doesn't. The shackles you and the rest of the village have used no longer hold me. As I told you before Hatake, the people in this village, and the Councils fear _ME_ now. It does not matter what the Councils pull once you make your move. You will either bow before me or _die_!" said Naruto with a sadistic grin on his face before walking past Kakashi.

'We'll see about that,' thought Kakashi while seeing Naruto walk away from him.

(Sometime Later)

"I was hoping it would be just the two of us traveling together Naruto. We do have a lot of time to make up for on account of the Sandaime's actions," said Jiraiya seeing Tenten scowling at him.

"Let her come with us Jiraiya. There is no harm in it," said Naruto casually since another pair of eyes couldn't hurt to find their target for this mission.

"I was hoping to train you in some of the skills your Father had in his arsenal that I taught him," Jiraiya simply stated.

"Like what exactly?" said Naruto curiously.

"This!" said Jiraiya before making an orb of chakra in his hand.

"What's that?" said Tenten seeing the thing manifest itself.

"Its the Rasengan. The Yondaime Hokage created this little number before teaching it to me. Took us both years to get down," said Jiraiya before wincing when in realization of calling the boy's Father by his title.

"Wait! You just called Naruto's dad the Yondaime Hokage, but...that would mean...!" said Tenten before she looked from Jiraiya to Naruto, back to Jiraiya again, and finally at Naruto currently finding her actions somewhat amusing.

"Nice going big mouth," said Naruto with Jiraiya looking sheepish.

"Oops!" said Jiraiya while Naruto sighed.

"Moron!" said Naruto while seeing Tenten looking ready to crash.

"You're the son of the Yondaime Hokage!" said Tenten at last while pointing a shaking finger at him.

"That's not really common knowledge and I would like to keep it that way for now," said Jiraiya while glad no one was around to hear this conversation.

"Oh!" said Tenten simply while looking sheepish.

"Come on. We have a Sannin to find. While traveling, I will help you with your training, and Jiraiya can help with mine," said Naruto seeing Tenten looking excited though when she saw the cruel glint in his eyes...it became fearful.

"This is going to be one of those pain filled training session, isn't it?" said Tenten while Naruto just let out a chuckle.

"Would you prefer something less challenging?" said Naruto seeing Tenten's eyes flare with fire.

"Of course not! Tsunade-sama would meet such a challenging training session head on and so will I!" said Tenten with righteous fury in her eyes knowing her idol would take on all kinds of training to get stronger.

"Good to hear. Your first lesson for today...is how to dodge quickly!" said Naruto while making a Light Spear and suddenly throwing it at her with Tenten barely dodging it.

"You jerk! Warn me nex-AH!" said Tenten before dodging another and another with each spear nearly hitting her each time.

"You think your enemy will warn you? He or she will not show you mercy. This is the way of the world! Now move like your life is on the line!" said Naruto throwing more spears at Tenten and the kunoichi was doing everything in her power to dodge them.

'Good thing I'm the one training him and not the other way around,' thought Jiraiya while he sweat dropped at seeing Naruto's method of training the girl.

This was going to be a long trip.

(With the Elder Gods)

"The boy is becoming too powerful! You _must _allow me to stop him," pleaded Raiden to the other Elder Gods.

_**"NO YOU WILL NOT!" **_yelled the Elder Gods, as they were tired of hearing this from their fellow Elder God, and his attempts to usurp the laws set by them.

"The boy will spill cause chaos, destruction, and bring about violence to Earthrealm just as Shao Kahn did. He is the Emperor's legacy!" said Raiden seeing the Elder Gods were glaring at him with their smoldering eyes.

_**"The boy is a citizen of Earthrealm by his birth alone Raiden. This was made possible the moment **__**you**__** took Shao Kahn's progeny from Outworld and he had children of his own. You made this happen Raiden and we are well aware of your influence on those around the boy when growing up to ensure his stunted growth. You have done **__**enough**__** to him Raiden. You can only interfere in the lives of mortal so much before reaching a limit to your right to interfere and you have reached your limit!"**_ said one of the Elder Gods taking on a spiritual female form.

"And if the boy does something that endangers the realms?" said Raiden seeing them pause for a moment.

_**IF**__** Uzumaki Naruto threatens to destabilize the realms, **__**then**__** we will interfere to stop that from happening, and command him to stop his actions before they cause disaster. Until then, we can do nothing to stop him, and just watch his progress for now,"**_ said another Elder God with a ethereal male body that resembled a Viking warrior.

'The moment that boy steps out of line...I will _end him_!' thought Raiden before vanishing in a flash of lightning.

(With Naruto)

"You're a jerk," said Tenten, as she was bandaged up, and scowling at him.

"Please! You had it easy compared to what I went through to get where I am right now when training for the Chuunin Exams. So quick being a baby," said Naruto while sitting down in a chair next to her bed while Jiraiya went about gathering information on where Tsunade might be in hiding.

And by gathering information, Jiraiya meant peeping in bathhouses, going to the various red light districts to hit on women, etc.

"I believe it considering you have the muscle that beat Neji within an inch of his life in the Chuunin Exams," said Tenten while blushing when looking at his semi-exposed torso with all that muscle mass behind it.

"And how is your teammate?" said Naruto seeing Tenten shrug.

"Still being Neji. Though I think the whole idea of 'Fate has declared me the winner' is out of his system," said Tenten seeing Naruto grinning at the memory.

"Good. Even I don't think I can get away with beating him a second time with that level of brutality," said Naruto letting out a chuckle with Tenten laughing too.

A knock at the door interrupted them.

"Uzumaki Naruto," said a semi-quiet voice of the shorter of the two people currently standing outside the room Naruto was in with Tenten.

"Depends on who is asking," said Naruto seeing the taller one with blue skin smirk.

"The Akatsuki," said the shorter man of the two.

"Never heard of you," said Naruto with Itachi frowning slightly though clearly not by his words.

More like how Naruto looked from what he expected to see.

"You are to come with us. _Peacefully!_" said the shorter man though his taller companion was clearly hoping that wouldn't happen.

"Come on Itachi, the guys not going to go quietly with us, and certainly not peacefully. I can smell blood on him. He's like me. He's a fighter!" said the tall man with the bandaged sword.

"Its a shame were not in Outworld. The Emperor would have loved to have an agent such as yourself on his side," said Naruto with the blue skinned man frowning in confusion.

"Huh?" said the man with the shorter one named Itachi sighing.

"Enough Kisame. You are coming with Naruto. This is not negotiable," said Itachi before he moved his head slightly to the left on account of the kunai thrown from behind Naruto by Tenten.

"The Hell it isn't!" said Tenten, as she saw Itachi look beyond Naruto to see the girl get off the bed, and now have a sword in hand.

"What should we do Itachi? Maim them both and take the Kyuubi Jinchuriki afterwards in the aftermath?" said Kisame with his partner being silent on the matter.

"I have a third option," said Naruto gaining their attention.

"A third option?" said Itachi with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. You and your butt buddy get the Hell out of my sight before I shove his sword up your ass," said Naruto and shut the door in front of them.

"Did he just...?" said Kisame looking at Itachi, who nodded his head, and sighed.

"Yes he did. Now we have to do things the _hard way_!" said Itachi simply knowing that would involve violence.

"Not that! He called us butt buddies. Like we're gay! I AM NOT GAY!" Kisame angrily stated before kicking down the door and was rewarded with a Light Spear to the gut.

"Your attire says otherwise," said Naruto with a grin on his face.

"You are so dead gaki!" said Kisame, as he broke the Light Spear, and saw the rest of it dissolve away before charging towards Naruto with Samehada slightly unwrapped.

Naruto grinned, as he dodged the swings of the man's sword, made his Wrath Hammer materialize, and hit Kisame in the face with it. The former Mist Shinobi went flying back out of the room and hit the wall with a thud before spitting out some blood with a mix of some teeth. Tenten herself was on the defensive against Itachi with a sword in one hand and several kunai in the other ready to be thrown. She knew of Itachi reputation for his actions against the Uchiha Clan. His own blood! If Tenten knew to let her guard down for a single _second_ would be lethal and the Leaf kunoichi had no intention of dying anytime soon.

"You'll have to move faster then that _Fishy-chan_!" said Naruto while covering Tenten's flank so Kisame wouldn't get to her.

Enraged, Kisame began locking weapons with the Uzumaki, and was surprised the kid was matching him in strength. It just wasn't possible! Clashing with the Wrath Hammer several times, Kisame swung horizontally, but Naruto leaped to avoid the move, then used the opening then hit Missing Nin with Charging Spikes that slammed the man hard against the wall. Itachi was caught between helping his partner and watching things play out to get information about Naruto's strange powers that told the Uchiha was _somewhat _connected to Kyuubi.

'His power has a certain trace of Kyuubi's chakra, but this power coats his body for an instant, and even then its not all Kyuubi. Its something else. Something that makes the hairs on the back of my head stand on end,' thought Itachi while seeing Naruto prepare to strike down Kisame with his mighty weapon.

Had Jiraiya not taken this moment to interrupt with a silly dance and proclaim no women under a Genjutsu could trick him.

With the distraction of heads turning his way, Kisame swung Samehada, and hit Naruto's side to send the boy flying through a wall. Tenten turned to see her flank exposed to the former Swordsman of the Mist and her only hope now was Jiraiya doing something to scare them off.

"Kisame, we need to move. Now!" said Itachi seeing Kisame make his body go _crack_ in several places.

"What? Why? We can take on the girl and I just knocked the Kyuubi Jinchuriki through the wall!" said Kisame while Itachi sighed at his patience being tested.

"Jiraiya is more powerful then either of us Kisame and the Kyuubi Jinchuriki is not so easily defeated from one swing of a sword," said Itachi seeing Kisame have to roll out of the way of the Wrath Hammer thrown by Naruto.

"Is that all you've got?" said Naruto with fire in his eyes walking back into the fight while the wound he received already healed.

"Run!" said Itachi, as he leaped over Tenten, and ran with Kisame while Jiraiya used a Jutsu that turned the entire hallway into a giant toad's stomach.

Only for a whole to be made via a dark fire made around the corner though how it was made none of the Leaf Shinobi seeing the hole. Jiraiya apparently had suspicions from what Naruto could see of the dark flame left behind, as the Sannin sealed it away, the kunoichi of the group was looking at Naruto, and putting the pieces together of what she had just experience in this fight.

Naruto was a Kyuubi Jinchuriki. A human sacrifice. She recalled his birthday was on the day of the Kyuubi Festival and when a lot of people were out with various object meant to hurt someone if not carefully used. Or in Naruto's case, _could _hurt someone if carefully used, and on him for what he held.

Kyuubi.

"They called you the Kyuubi Jinchuriki during the fighting. That means you hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside your body, doesn't it?" said Tenten seeing Naruto look at her for a moment.

"I did," said Naruto seeing Tenten frown in confusion.

"What do you mean by 'I did'? Are you saying Kyuubi somehow got free?" said Tenten seeing Naruto just chuckle at her now slightly worried face.

"No. I've merged with Kyuubi. It happened during my time training away from Konoha for the Chuunin Exams His knowledge, power, and just about everything else about the fox is now mine to command," said Naruto seeing Tenten's eyes bug out of her sockets.

"Really? Wow! That's just..._wow_!" said Tenten, as she heard all the stories about Kyuubi practically being power incarnate, and here was the person holding all of it inside his very body.

"Yeah. Hard to believe, isn't it?" said Naruto with Tenten nodding since it was hard to believe.

"We need to move. Just because they ran off doesn't mean they won't come back later. With Tsunade on our side, they won't dare make move, and would need reinforcements to even try," said Jiraiya with Naruto narrowing his eyes at him before grabbing the Sannin and slamming him against the wall.

"And how do you know _that _Jiraiya? You weren't surprised at the sight of them when they came for me. You didn't even react when mentioning I was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki in front of Tenten here. Why is that?" said Naruto with Jiraiya trying to get free from his iron grip.

"When I wasn't tracking Orochimaru, I was tracking the Akatsuki, and their interest in the Biju sealed into Jinchuriki. Its not easy getting into their organization and I told sensei all about them. I told him that you need to be training hard in all aspects of being a Shinobi and he told me that you were! That you were making progress in your training on leaps and bounds so there was no need to worry," said Jiraiya before Naruto after a few long seconds let the man go.

"In other words, don't check up on me personally, and catch the Sandaime in a lie," said Naruto with his anger now channeled towards the old man.

"Pretty much," said Jiraiya while Naruto looked ready to smash something.

"I assume you know where to find Tsunade?" said Naruto seeing Jiraiya nod since his spy had provided the necessary Intel to find her.

"Yeah. A city Northeast of here, but its near the border of Fire Country, and if we spook her...well she's going to run for it. The Sandaime has tried for years to recall Tsunade and she well...ignored him," said Jiraiya seeing Naruto's eyes narrow again with a question in his head about the woman.

"If you are my Godfather, then does that mean she is my Godmother...and does she know about me?" said Naruto seeing Jiraiya grimace a bit.

"I honestly don't know. Your Mother was like a daughter to her. I don't think she would hate you though. If anything, your existence would have made her stay in Konoha, and since the Sandaime lied to me...," said Jiraiya seeing the warlord in training nod.

"Then he more then likely lied to her too. We'll find out soon enough," said Naruto, as he would make sure to beat the old man further into the grave he had one leg in already, and put a blood stained tombstone on it with the words "TRAITOR!" written under his name.

(Tanzuka City-A Week Later)

"Here we are. Nice city huh?" said Jiraiya, as they walked down the streets to the various places where the bars were located since he knew Tsunade's habits were gamble during the day, and drink into the night with a hangover in the morning.

"If you say so," said Naruto while looking around for the bar Tsunade was currently in to drown her worries away.

"Why would Tsunade go here?" said Tenten curiously.

"Well...she has a gambling problem. When Tsunade loses a bet involving a large amount of money, she tends to head for the bars, and drink herself stupid," said Jiraiya only to be hit in the head with a club by Tenten.

"How dare you say such things about Tsunade-sama you filthy pervert!" said Tenten with female fury in her eyes while Jiraiya massaged the giant lump on the back of his head.

'Damn troublesome women. Always hitting me for every other thing I say no matter what it is!' thought Jiraiya while Naruto let out a chuckle.

"She's this way. I sense her power," said Naruto before heading towards where he was sure Tsunade was located.

Sure enough, they entered a bar to find a blonde, big breasted woman drinking sake with another woman holding a well pampered pig, and it was clear she wasn't in much of a friendly mood. None of that mattered to Naruto, as he had a job to do, and needed to get it done now!

"Tsunade-hime! Shizune!" said Jiraiya loudly while walking over to her with a smile on his face.

"Jiraiya? What the Hell brings you here?" said Tsunade while seeing the man sit down across from her and he was soon join by the others with him.

The woman beside Tsunade couldn't help, but blush at the sight of Naruto's muscled body before her, and had to look away quickly. Naruto smirked slightly in his mind, which had a slight perverted streak to it (most likely thanks to Kurama's and Shao Kahn's help in that regard), enjoyed the sight of the woman falling slowly under his spell, and knew this one was shy. No doubt being "shielded" by Tsunade, if the woman's fearsome reputation from what Jiraiya, and Tenten each mentioned about her was in fact true.

"You know me Tsunade! I'm traveling and doing my usual thing," said Jiraiya while he let out a hearty laugh before Naruto smacked him on the back of the head.

"Stop playing the fool and tell her already!" said Naruto impatiently at the Sannin.

"Tell me what?" said Tsunade while seeing Naruto and felt a chill run up her spine.

"Orochimaru invaded the village and tried to kill the Sandaime. The old man survived, but he's too old to lead Konoha anymore, and the village needs you to come back. We need you to become Gondaime Hokage of Konoha," said Jiraiya while Tsunade looked at him for a moment and then scoffed with a mocking laughter.

"Hokage? Ha! Why would _I_ want to be the Hokage of the Leaf? Its a fool's dream to be Hokage and ends lives!" said Tsunade while Jiraiya frown at her and Tenten looked like someone had just told her Santa Clause wasn't real.

"Tsunade-sama?" said Tenten, as she couldn't believe her idol had just admitted such a thing about the title of Hokage, and to an extent...Konoha itself.

"I'm sorry to hear you say that Tsunade," said Jiraiya seeing the bitter look in the eyes of that woman.

"Time changes people Jiraiya. Same with losing them too. My Grandfather, Granduncle, Dan, Nawaki, and the Yondaime all died for the dream of being Hokage. The only one left is the Sandaime and he's getting on in his years according to you," said Tsunade with Naruto narrowing his eyes at her.

"What makes you think the old man's going to live past the next few weeks?" said Naruto while Tsunade looked at him with suspicion now.

"And just what are you implying gaki?" said Tsunade while Naruto grinned predatorily at her.

"I'm implying that the Sandaime will die by my hands whether you say yes or no to the position of Hokage. That your belief regarding the title of Hokage means _nothing_ to me. Besides, you aren't worthy of the title anyway. I smell _fear_ on you. The mighty Senju Tsunade is _afraid _to head back to Konoha and fill her Grandfather's _boots_. I don't see a great woman Jiraiya here speaks so highly of or the idol this Leaf kunoichi would have defended up until now. I see a frightened _child_ in an old woman's body. To think the people of Konoha want _you _to be their Hokage. Ha! Don't make me laugh!" said Naruto with Tsunade move from her seated position and punched Naruto right in his helmeted skull that sent him flying through the wall of the bar into the next building.

"Fine, I won't make you laugh. I'll just make you _cry out_ _in_ _pain_!" said Tsunade after having heard enough from him.

"Tsunade...you shouldn't have done that," said Jiraiya before being grabbed by Tsunade and facing the glaring woman now less then an inch from his face.

"And give me one good reason why?" said Tsunade with Jiraiya letting out a sigh.

"Because Tsunade...that was Uzumaki Naruto you just hit. Your Godson," said Jiraiya while Tsunade's eyes widened in disbelief and looked where she sent the kid flying and rushed out of the bar.

Only to see Naruto suddenly appear in front of her in a shadowed flash of red and landed a right hand to the woman's face to send the Sannin flying back into the bar to the very table she left. Looking up, Tsunade was shocked that Naruto hit her with such strength, but the speed to back it up, and the fact he did it at all was surprising too.

"That's one of many I owe you for abandoning me to go off _drinking and gambling_!" said Naruto, as he punched his palm in front of her, and his eyes were smoldering with fury.

"Abandoned you? What are you talking about? The Sandaime told me you died! He said the Kyuubi's chakra overloaded your body. That only a pure blooded Uzumaki could've contained its chakra without succumbing to death," said Tsunade, as she felt the bruise on her face already forming, and _damn_ did that hurt!

"And you believed him? You didn't ask to see a body?" said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade look away.

"I was devastated! I already saw Kushina's body like all the other people close to me I've lost over the years. I...I didn't have the courage to look at a child's burned corpse that belonged to her," said Tsunade with Naruto looking infuriated by this news.

"Damn that old man. I should have and will rip out his soul like I did Orochimaru's!" said Naruto while his body was consumed in a blood red aura.

"Jiraiya what is going on? What has happened to turn my Godson?" said Tsunade seeing Naruto's power consume the bar and scaring everyone in it.

"A lot," said Jiraiya while seeing Naruto being fueled by his incredible power to cause damage to something.

_**"Senju Tsunade! I hereby challenge you to Mortal Kombat!"**_ exclaimed Naruto his mind lost in the rage he was feeling before he pointed at Tsunade seeing looking shocked at his proclaimed challenge.

"Whoa! Naruto, you're going a little overboard here. Calm the Hell down!" said Jiraiya before Naruto's bloodlust filled eyes turned towards him.

_**"You wish to fight me too Jiraiya? Fine! You can help Tsunade fight. Its quite clear she needs the help...being **__**weak**__** and all,"**_ said Naruto seeing Tsunade looking pissed off now.

"Weak? I'll show you weak after I shove my foot up your ass!" said Tsunade getting off the ground and ready to hurt him.

_**"FIGHT!"**_ yelled Naruto with a feral smile on his face.

"Shit!" muttered Jiraiya, as he leaped into the fight, ignoring the bar tender telling them to get out, and the people running from the brawl now occurring.

Tenten could only watch in awe and fear at seeing these three do battle. Naruto may have been outnumbered, but his power more then made up for it, and neither Sannin was able to handle him alone. When the two used teamwork, they were able to push Naruto back, but the moment the Uzumaki brought out the Wrath Hammer well...things got destroyed, and caused quite a bit of damage. Eventually, the fight left the bar (what was left of it), and took to the streets with Naruto knocking Jiraiya into a wall while Tsunade landed a few solid blows with her fists before hitting him with a round house kick to the face that sent the former Kyuubi Jinchuriki skidding back.

_**"Is that all you've got?**_ cried out Naruto before making a Light Spear and throwing it at Tsunade with the Sannin dodging it.

'Damn this gaki is one tough customer. Its no wonder he killed Orochimaru. How did this happen?' thought Tsunade while seeing Naruto grinning at her and began to form what she knew only Jiraiya was capable of making since the Yondaime's death.

The Rasengan!

_**"Do you like it? Jiraiya showed this to me a few days ago while traveling to find you and I have been training to master it ever since!"**_ said Naruto making a crude form of the Rasengan in his hand, but it was slightly unstable, and Tsunade saw this.

"And you still have a ways to go!" said Tsunade, as she smashed the ground to shake things up, and caused the Rasengan in Naruto's hand to explode to send him flying back onto the ground.

Before Tsunade leaped into the air and stomped on him with enough strength to cause a crater.

"Tsunade stop! Remember he's your Godson!" called out Jiraiya while wincing at the blow the kid's Wrath Hammer hit along the right side of his ribs.

"I know Jiraiya! Its why I don't tear out his throat," said Tsunade while Naruto just laughs despite his position.

_**"It seems you aren't weak after all. Still, you are far from the woman Jiraiya speaks so highly of, and the one Tenten idolizes. If you were that woman, you wouldn't have run away from Konoha, and stayed to serve the village instead of letting the fools there ruin it,"**_ said Naruto before he head butted the woman off of his body and slowly got off of the ground with his how power receding.

"Ow! That hurt you big dumb bastard!" said Tsunade angrily while rubbing her forehead.

"So is you leaping into the air and then landing on me with your super strength you big breasted bitch! countered Naruto with Tsunade scowling at him.

"What did you say?" said Tsunade getting off the ground and had to be restrained by Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama! Please no more. You've caused quite enough damage to the area and we will have to pay the damages to the bar if we don't leave," said Shizune seeing Tsunade look at the destroyed building and cursed knowing that was true.

"Fine! But this is not over," said Tsunade seeing Naruto dust himself off and laugh.

"You keep telling yourself that," said Naruto before walking away from them.

"Wait! I have a proposition for you," called out Tsunade to make the future warlord and Emperor of Earthrealm stop.

"What exactly?" said Naruto curiously.

"The Rasengan. You haven't mastered it yet," stated Tsunade while Naruto looked at her with a small irritation on his face.

"Doesn't mean I won't in time. What's your point?" said Naruto turning more to face her.

"I'm willing the bet you can't complete in a week what took Jiraiya and the Yondaime _years _to create. If I win, I don't have to come back to Konoha, and stay away from it as long as I want," said Tsunade with Naruto now showing an interest in this challenge of hers.

"And if I win?" said Naruto while seeing Tsunade grab a necklace with a green gem of sorts that was around her neck.

"I'll come back with you to Konoha to be the new Hokage _and I'll give _you get _this_! The Shodaime's necklace. My Grandfather's necklace. The value of this gem is enough to buy three whole mountains. Win the bet...and its yours," said Tsunade with Naruto thinking it over.

"While the gem would be interesting to have in my possession, I need something..._more_, and something I can enjoy outside of jewelry regardless of the supposed value," said Naruto with a grin on his face, as he looked from Tsunade to Shizune, and his eyes now flashed red for a second at her.

"Oh no! No! NO! You are _NOT _having Shizune be yours like some kind of prize!" said Tsunade seeing Shizune looking surprised and concerned Naruto would want _her_.

"Its that or I walk away to eventually track you down for another fight to bring you back to the village. I don't care if I have to drag your drunk ass back kicking and screaming to Konoha by your hair," said Naruto seeing the woman looking enraged by the ultimatum being made by him.

"Why you little...!" said an infuriated Tsunade while Shizune and now Jiraiya held her back.

"What's wrong? You're so confident I'll lose. Agree to the bet or prepare for another beat down _without _Jiraiya helping you," said Naruto while manifesting his Wrath Hammer to his hand with Tsunade running the odds of him succeeding through her head.

"I accept!" said Tsunade with Shizune and Tenten looking horrified at her for making the bet.

"Tsunade-sama you can't! Don't I get a say in this?" Shizune cried out with the two now looking at her.

"_NO_!" yelled Naruto and Tsunade at the same time.

"But he's...he's a 12 year old!" said Shizune while Naruto let out a laugh that made her jump slightly.

"Do I physically _look_ like I'm a 12 year old to you?" said Naruto while Shizune gave his body a once over and blushed in realization of what she just did.

'That is not the body of a 12 year old,' thought Shizune while seeing Naruto's eyes on her and felt his presence was overpowering.

"See you in a week. Don't skip town or I'll be _very_ angry," said Naruto with the Uzumaki leaving Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune to talk about things while Tenten followed him.

"Naruto! How can you make such a bet?" said Tenten seeing Naruto look over at her.

"Because its in her nature. She has a habit of gambling Tenten or haven't you been paying attention to Jiraiya when he talks about her?" said Naruto with Tenten getting in front of him while glaring.

"I don't care about that! I'll admit, Tsunade-sama isn't like I imagined her to be when we first met. What I want to know why you altered the bet Naruto? What you're asking of Tsunade and Shizune is..._perverse_!" said Tenten while Naruto just shrugged.

"And what if it is? You think I'm the only one in the world who would make such a bet regarding another human life. The slave trade has women _and _men auctioned off all the time. Bets are made with slaves being currency all the time. Winners keep and the losers weep Tenten. And don't say women don't partake in the slave trade and have men as their slaves either," said Naruto seeing Tenten was trying to rebuke him, but saw no way around the truth, and let out a sigh.

"Its still perverse," said Tenten with Naruto walking around her.

"If you had a male slave, would we really be having this conversation?" said Naruto with Tenten looking red with anger at the idea of herself having some kind of male slave to do her every bidding.

'Then again...it all depends on how just powerful my slave would be and how cute he is when I make him mine. Huh? Wait! What? Why did I think that? Damn you Naruto! You are corrupting me!' thought Tenten while trying to shake such things from her head.

'I love corrupting people to my side. Just like my Forefather in Outworld,' thought Naruto with his smile increasing while seeing Tenten shaking her head.

(With Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya)

"So he's the long lined descendant not only the Sage of Six Path, but that of an _Emperor _from another 'realm' called Outworld?" said Tsunade while finding this hard to believe.

"From what Naruto told me in the meeting he had with the other governing bodies of Konoha in the room. I believe him Shizune. From what's been spoken regarding the gaki's entrance into the Chuunin Exams, he appeared through a portal of some kind, and his attire is similar to his Forefather of an Emperor named Shao Kahn. The guy did some kind of magic on the kid's seal to merge Kyuubi and Naruto together while putting the boy through the grinder during the whole Month spent training. Its kind of scary when you think about it," said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade's eyes widen and Shizune now became concerned when seeing the Sannin stiffen.

"I don't understand? What's wrong? Why do you suddenly look afraid Tsunade-sama?" said Shizune seeing Jiraiya let out a chuckle.

"Because Naruto's still young and could take on the two of us at the same time on even ground. He's 12 years old and not even fully grown yet! Just imagine what he'll look like when the kid's a full grown mature adult!" said Jiraiya with Shizune doing just that with the image of a taller, muscular, and physically dominate looking figure.

"O-Oh K-Kami!" said Shizune, as she realized that Naruto had yet to reach his limits, if any limit at all, and there was not telling when that would happen.

"The kid will practically be unstoppable," said Tsunade finally.

"The kid's unstoppable already. I don't know what the gaki's plans are for the future, but something tells me his plans far exceed the desire to be Hokage, and his goal in life is to strike it big!" said Jiraiya knowing the kid would _never _consider the position of Hokage and even if he did...it was going to be a very _violent_ transition.

"So why put it on me then? Why not let the kid have it now? Let Naruto rule the damn village after coming out on top!" said Tsunade with Jiraiya shrugging.

"Because Naruto won't take the title of Hokage. Like I said before Tsunade, he has his sites set on something bigger, grander, and more prestige in mind for someone of his power," explain Jiraiya while giving Tsunade a knowing look to put two and two together in terms of what Naruto wanted.

"No! He...He actually wants to become an Emperor? Like Shao Kahn is in Outworld?" said a startled Tsunade seeing Jiraiya nod.

"Yeah. Why rule a village when you can rule the world?" said Jiraiya, who then let out a sigh, and took a sip of the drink at a small drinking stand.

"I see," said Tsunade, as she would probably consider the title of Hokage to be pointless if such power in Naruto's possession was her own, and wanted to do more then sit in an office pushing paperwork.

"What are you going to do about the bet? The kid's potential is immense. I'd be worried if I were you Tsunade," warned Jiraiya while looking from Tsunade to Shizune currently fidgeting nervously with worry that the Slug Princess would lose another bet.

Again.

"For what its worth Shizune...I'm sorry I put you in this situation and even more sorry should I lose the bet," said Tsunade with Shizune nodding with a feeling in both their guts that the bet was already lost.

(With Naruto-3 Days Later)

Naruto himself was mediating in a nice secluded spot where he felt would help him focus his energies that raged within his body in order to complete the bet made with Tsunade. It was difficult sometimes. The Rasengan was not easy to make, maintain, and then use in that order. It took a certain level of power, control of it, and the means to stabilize the orb long enough to unleash the energy. Despite being this powerful being, Naruto knew it was not easy to master this kind of technique and the one year in Outworld was only the means to reach a level where the lack of control wouldn't be a problem. Kurama's power was incredible. The fox had many memories, that even now traveled through his mind, calling out to him, and the desire for revenge against those responsible for putting him in a cage. Naruto himself felt the same way, as he felt Konoha was his cage, and desire a way to break free from the walls of the society living in it.

He would have to wait. Be patient. With every passing day, Naruto was getting stronger, his enemies getting overconfident, and the bars that were Konoha's walls were rotting! It would be a few more years _at least_ before his conquest could begin and only _after_ he had gained enough followers to his cause.

"Its been a long time...Thunder God," said Naruto, as he felt the presence of Raiden now standing behind him barely 10 feet away from him, and could feel the Elder God's rage aimed at the Earthrealm version of Shao Kahn.

"The last time I stood before you at this range, the fox was sealed inside your body, and I was having a discussion with the Sandaime Hokage," said Raiden knowing any attack on the boy on his end would result in the Elder Gods attacking him.

"I know. Shao Kahn saw the memory of that moment and told me about your little plan you concocted with him to turn me into the village's pet. Though that was the minor part of the plan since you wanted me to be a slave to your own machinations knowing I was the Child of Prophecy. I was beyond your direct control. Your very influence. So you had others under your influence use theirs on me to be an extension of themselves and yours too by that action should you ever call upon them for help. Am right so far?" said Naruto with Raiden narrowing his eyes at him.

"Earthrealm needs to be protected from outside forces. Even if the Elder Gods decree no one may attack the realms without their permission, it won't stop someone, or something from trying. You were going to be a deterrent from such foes. Only now are you the very thing I have deemed a threat to this realm," said Raiden with Naruto laughing at him.

"So I am your greatest fear aside from Shao Kahn's return. Doesn't matter. You can do nothing to me Elder God. Leave my sight. I have to train in using my new technique," said Naruto waving him off while Raiden looked at angrily at him.

"So arrogant! Just like Shao Kahn!" exclaimed Raiden with lightning flashing around his body.

"Leave me alone Raiden...or I will make you," said Naruto with Raiden not listening.

"That sounded like a challenge _boy_! Are you challenging me to Mortal Kombat?" said Raiden knowing once the boy issued the challenge, he was free to attack, and destroy Naruto.

"No. Not now. Not yet. I know what you are trying to do Raiden. I can see it in your eyes and hear it in your voice the desire to fight me without facing the other Elder Gods. That will not happen until the time is right," said Naruto before getting off the ground and just walked way from the shocked Raiden.

"Fight me now coward!" called out Raiden impatiently while charging his hand with lightning and prepared to attack.

"You'd shoot me with lightning in the back? I thought you were _honorable_ Lord Raiden. Don't tell me you've changed after all these years?" said Naruto while looking back and grinning at the angry Elder God.

"I will show you no mercy. For the good of Earthrealm, I will stop you here, and face the judgment of the Elder Gods in the end," said Raiden with Naruto narrowing his eyes at him.

"I see. Well then, allow me the opportunity to...make the first _move_!" said Naruto, as he vanished from Raiden's sight, and the Elder God felt an energy orb plunged into his gut.

The Rasengan.

The attack itself sent the shocked Elder God flying back and looked at Naruto with anger in his eyes before shooting lightning at the boy. The attack sent the boy back and he was crouching slightly to endure Raiden's lightning before jumping into the air with the Wrath Hammer in his hands. Raiden teleported away, a few feet behind Naruto, and shot out lightning from his hands yet again. But Naruto wasn't going to be hit so easily, as he had used his speed to dodge the attack, and then slammed his Wrath Hammer onto the ground to cause a massive tremor to throw the Elder God off his feet.

However, before things could get any further out of hand, golden lightning fell from the sky, and five golden dragons surrounded the two of them. Naruto put away his weapon, as he saw them surround him, and Raiden while awaiting their judgment. While this was happening, the group of Jiraiya, Tsunade, Tenten, and Shizune appeared to see this with shocked eyes.

_**"You have violated our orders yet again Raiden. You put all of Earthrealm in jeopardy with your actions!"**_ said the Elder Gods at the same time.

"This boy is a threat to the realms. Surely you see it as I do. Shao Kahn is a threat we can handle should he invade!" said Raiden in an attempt to plead his case.

_**"Silence! It is not just Shao Kahn you risk unleashing upon Earthrealm, but the other forces lurking in the shadows of the different realms awaiting the day when they have a means to attack without our interference. Had you continued, all the rules we have set forth to protect the realms from destabilizing would be cast down, and Armageddon would have happened!"**_ furious stated the Elder Gods while Raiden looked away from them.

"And this boy one day ruling all of Earthrealm in Shao Kahn's place would be better?" challenged Raiden while seeing them the Elder Gods looking at him with solemn faces.

If dragons could look solemn.

_**"Sadly, Earthrealm would be better under his rule. We find the realms would be stable and any threat would be put down decisively by Naruto should such an event happen," **_said the Elder Gods seeing Raiden's look of disbelief on his face.

"I...I don't believe it!" said Raiden seeing the dragons around him scowling.

_**"Regardless of what you believe in this matter Raiden, we will not have you defy us any further, and we will not punish you this one time on account of Naruto attacking first. However, the boy will not be punished because you provoked him in this fight, and has not violated our rules. Do not make such an attempt again or next time we will not be so merciful!"**_ called out the Elder Gods before they flew away.

"This is not over Naruto," said Raiden before he vanished in a flash of lightning.

"No. Not by a long shot. We will meet again and fight in Mortal Kombat like you wanted Lord Raiden. Only when we do...it will be on even terms," said Naruto knowing he was not strong enough to fight an Elder God.

Not yet.

"Naruto!" cried out Tsunade, as she approached him, and was about to hit the gaki for making her worry when he showed her the fully made Rasengan in his right hand.

"I win the bet Tsunade. You know what that means," said Naruto with a grin on his face with Tsunade slumping in defeat, Shizune blushing with embarrassment, and Tenten was red in the face with anger.

Jiraiya was stuck between being perverted and being cautious around the women near him when he acted perverted.

"Damn it! Take the damn thing," said Tsunade, as she threw him the necklace, and he caught it with ease.

"To think something small like this had so much value," said Naruto before putting it around his neck and then looked at Shizune with his eyes roaming over her body.

'Oh Kami, he's practically eye humping me!' thought Shizune while walking over to him, as Tsunade looked away after tossing the necklace, and Tenten looked like she wanted to launch a barrage of weapons at Naruto.

"Don't worry my dear. The _fun _won't start until after we get back to Konoha," said Naruto before taking her hand and kissing it while letting some of his power travel through the woman's body to the brain.

Where it would influence her to see things _his _way from now on.

"I-I understand N-Naruto-sama," said Shizune while blushing while Naruto just laughed at seeing how shy she was right now.

It reminded him of Hyuuga Hinata.

'Must not kill! Must not kill! Must not kill!' thought Tenten and Tsunade at the same time though for different reasons.

"Let's go! I have the grave of an old fool to fill in when we get back to Konoha," said Naruto, as he was walking with Shizune beside him now, and Tenten following with narrowed eyes at the two.

'Fucking perverted jerk!' thought Tenten despite the fact she felt a tad jealous right now.

"Come on you old pervert! Time to head back home and fix what's broken," said Tsunade knowing this was going to be fun.

Jiraiya grumbled and followed after them while mumbling about not getting any respect.

(A/N: YAY! A super long chapter for you guys since I'm going to be busy for a while and won't be updating anytime soon. Hope you enjoy. Don't worry about the Sound Four since they aren't dead. Just detained for the moment. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time...PEACE!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Recruitment Begins

Naruto watched with amusement how Orochimaru's former bodyguards shrunk back in fear of him when he entered the interrogation room. Every single Leaf Shinobi now knew his position in their ranks was much higher then theirs was thanks to Godmother making it known how she felt about her Grandfather's village getting ten pounds of flesh from the boy when they should have been kissing his ass. Even now, Tsunade was cleaning house one block at a time, and Naruto was enjoying every second of it. He had already moved into the Namikaze Estates with Anko and Shizune right beside him once informing them of this news.

Anko had jumped him the moment he set foot into her apartment to tell her the news and they nearly had sex with Shizune watching them...before the crazy Special Jounin saw the woman while wrapping her legs around his waist. After asking Naruto what Shizune was doing in her apartment, the former Jinchuriki grinned, and explained what happened with him making a bet with Tsunade. Anko was speechless at first over Naruto not only being the owner of the Shodaime's necklace, but got Tsunade's assistant too! At first, Naruto thought she would be upset by this addition, but to his slight surprise, Anko let out a squeal of joy at having a "harem sister", and had a perverted look on her face that made Shizune _very _nervous.

Poor Shizune.

As for Naruto right now, his eyes were glowing red behind his war helmet of a mask, as he watched the four Shinobi in front of him thinking of what to do, or say in his presence. From the look in their eyes, they were very terrified, and some were even angry with him at the same time. Amusing to say the least in Naruto's mind. Part of them wished to break free of their chakra suppressing chains to fight and avenge their dead Master. He could sense several in the group just wanted to escape not just himself, but Konoha all together, and find some measure of protection against the village that would no doubt seek to behead for their affiliation with Orochimaru alone!

"How amusing it is to see such defiant, yet _terrified_ faces from each of you," said Naruto before letting out an amused chuckle.

"What is it you want? Why are we here together as a group?" said Kidomaru while seeing the person responsible for Orochimaru's death look like he just gained their very souls!

"Because I don't want to talk to each of you one at a time. I want to talk you as a group," said Naruto while crossing his arms in front of himself.

"About what exactly?" said Jirobo curiously.

"About the four of _you_ joining..._me_!" said Naruto with the group looking at him while like he was crazy.

"Are you fucking crazy?" exclaimed Tayuya while Naruto just let out an amused chuckle at her outburst.

"Perhaps. Still, it is an offer to consider. I would think you would all jump at the chance. Its either join me or be imprisoned if not executed. I find either such punishment to be a waste of talent and potential you each possess. Orochimaru saw potential, which is why he chose each of you to be his bodyguards, and that is not something to ignore lightly," explained Naruto.

"And how do you know _that_?" questioned Sakon while Naruto smirked at him.

"Because I have all his memories. I have all his knowledge in every thing he's done. The benefit I gained from ripping out his soul before putting it into my body. While I can't use a good portion of that knowledge on account it was meant for the Sannin alone, I can still use the memories the man has of the promising recruits in each of the many bases I know he possesses in Rice Country," said Naruto with the group looking shocked by this news.

"So we're trading off from one Master to another?" said Ukon while popping out of his brother's back.

"Would you prefer imprisonment or death? A waste of your potential and talent? I have plans for this world. If you only _knew_ what I do. Seen what _I _have seen...you would not hesitate to join me in my conquest," said Naruto his power radiating out of him.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Conquest? What do the fuck do you mean by that? Are you actually saying _you_ are going to launch some kind of campaign to take over the world?" questioned Tayuya with Naruto glaring at her for basically making it sound like his ambition was a fool's errand.

"That's _exactly _what I'm suggesting. Do you have a problem with that?" said Naruto with coldness in his voice that told the red haired girl her answer to his question maybe the very last she ever gave ever again.

"No," squeaked Tayuya while Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"Good! Because what I'm offering you is the chance to be employed into _my _service. Not the Leaf," said Naruto with the group still looking hesitant.

"But...don't you answer to Konoha?" said Jirobo scratching his head.

"Hardly. I may wear the headband of the Leaf, but I'm not loyal to the governing body running things, and they don't exactly hold me in high regard either for what I once held," explained Naruto with the group in front of him looking at one another.

"But...how can you be so sure they won't try to stop you?" said Ukon with Naruto just smirking at him.

"Because they don't have the strength to stop me," said Naruto simply.

"What do you guys say? Should we join him? Or do we rot in prison with the high risk of being executed?" said Kidomaru with each member of the Sound Four going into their own little huddle.

"He did kill Orochimaru," said Jirobo knowing few could do that.

"Konoha hates us! They'll make us rot in prison just for the invasion alone and kill us for being Orochimaru's bodyguards," said Sakon with Ukon nodding in agreement.

"You're not suggesting we trust this asshole?" whispered Tayuya with the others looking thoughtful.

"We don't have much of choice Tayuya. I say we at least give him a chance. The power he's wielding makes Orochimaru look like a joke. He tore through every Shinobi in his path during the Chuunin Exams like they were nothing!" said Kidomaru with the others nodding in agreement.

"All in favor?" said Sakon so they could put it to a vote.

"Aye! " said the Sound Four at once.

"All oppose?" said Ukon with everyone giving him a "are you serious?" look.

"WE ALL SAID YES YOU STUPID FUCKTARD!" yelled Tayuya while strangling the life out of Ukon.

"Enough!" said Naruto before stomping his foot to shake the ground around the four in front of him.

"Sorry," said Ukon and Tayuya at the same time.

"Good. I've made arrangements with someone I can trust to make sure you get out of here while serving me. Screw this opportunity up and you will be wishing she kicked your ass instead of me!" said Naruto before freeing them from the restraints.

"Wait! You said she? Who exactly?" said Jirobo wondering who in Konoha could have the power to let this happen.

"My Godmother and the new Gondaime Hokage of Konoha. You may know her since she was Orochimaru's former teammate and fellow Sannin...Senju Tsunade," said Naruto walking out with the group just following with shocked looks on their faces.

'This guy's got the Hokage in his pocket? Holy shit!' thought Tayuya while seeing Naruto leading them out of their interrogation section of the Hokage Tower.

Meanwhile, Naruto himself was smirking though none of his new subordinates could see it for obvious reasons, and the fact the Councils were fuming over the fact Tsunade came back to be Hokage. Barely in office for _five _measly _minutes_ and already they sent one of their little messengers to inform Tsunade of their demand for a meeting. Naruto was in her office at the time and gave his Godmother a "I told you so!" look before following her to the meeting.

And naturally...he was subjected to their glares with hateful words about him even being in the room much less _alive_!

(Flashback-1 Week Ago)

"What is the meaning of this? I'm Hokage for barely a few minutes and already you bakas are trying to boss me around!" said Tsunade coming into the room and looked peeved at the group in front of her before sitting down in the Hokage's chair.

"We felt it was imperative for you to have this meeting with us to discuss the _thing_ that has joined you for this meeting," said Koharu while glaring daggers at Naruto.

"He has a _name_ Koharu-san and its Naruto! If you don't call him by that name I will rip out your bones one by one in a public execution! And that goes for the rest of you! Do I make myself clear?" exclaimed Tsunade while glaring at the older woman flinching from the threat.

"Yes Hokage-sama," said the other members of the Councils though they did so with a certain..._reluctance_.

"Good! Now why am I here for this meeting? What is there to discuss that couldn't wait until I had time to settle into my position as Hokage?" said Tsunade with the Councils glancing at Naruto and she understood what they were referring to about him.

"We wish there to be restrictions placed on the demo-uh Uzumaki Naruto. He has to be punished for his assault on various Konoha Shinobi _and _the Sandaime Hokage himself. Give how Hiruzen was your sensei, I thought you would wish to give the order, and make it official with us being witnesses," said Homura while Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him before glancing at the other members of the Councils all eagerly awaiting for their new puppet for a Hokage to give the order.

"The order to restrict Uzumaki Naruto's movements and punishing him for the charges stated are hereby..._denied_!" said Tsunade, which made many on the Councils to look surprised by this, and voiced it too.

"Tsunade be reasonable! Look at what that monstrosity has done! He must be punished!" exclaimed Koharu while ignoring Naruto chuckling at them for their random pleas for Tsunade to reconsider.

"He is a threat to Konoha! He nearly killed the Sandaime. In fact, Hiruzen would have died had Jiraiya-sama not interfered at the last moment, and stopped the final blow to Hiruzen!" Homura furiously stated while pointing at Naruto.

"So you claim Homura-san, _but_ I happen to know the _other side_ of this little story that you are telling, and the secret you are _not_ telling me!" said Tsunade with the Shinobi Council squirming a bit since they were indeed keeping a secret from her.

"And what secret is that?" said someone on the Civilian Council.

"That Naruto is my _Godson_. That I was _lied_ to by the Sandaime in believing he died. That I was suppose to stay in Konoha and raise him like he was my own son. Of the abuse he suffered with the Sandaime keeping Jiraiya in the dark to prevent one of his Godparents from doing something about it!" said Tsunade while seeing how those that knew were squirming in their seats under her piercing gaze.

"It was considered necessary for the good of Konoha," said Danzo at last with Tsunade's eyes redirecting themselves to him.

"It was _treason_! His parents _specifically _requested this in the event of their deaths. Or do the wishes of late Yondaime Hokage mean _nothing _to any of you?" said Tsunade with each of the Clan Heads looking down in shame since they had been...well _spineless _when it came to defending the boy as he grew up.

"We refuse to accept this..._abomination_ as that great man's Father. I don't care what you say on the matter. As long as I am breathing in and out right here before you from today on out, I will _never_ acknowledge the brat as his Father's son. _Never_!" said a Civilian Councilman slamming his fist on the table with many of his fellow Council members in full agreement.

Until Naruto grabbed his face with one of his hands and lifted the poor bastard out of his chair.

"Then I think its time you _stopped_ breathing in and out," said Naruto before snapping the man's neck with ease and tossing the corpse away like it was nothing.

"ANBU arrest him for the murder of Councilman Takeda!" said Homura while Danzo held back the smirk knowing once the boy was restrained he would begin to work the conditioning needed to turn the village's weapon into his loyal pawn.

"Stand down! No one is arresting Naruto. Not while I am Hokage," said Tsunade seeing her ANBU obeying her though she could tell it was with reluctance.

"Tsunade!" cried out Homura in protest, but her glare shut up anything else he wanted to say, and knew any further complaints would be ignored.

"_No_! All of you shut up and listen to _me_! I am the Gondaime Hokage. My word is _law_! I say any attempt to abuse, hurt, or kill Naruto will no longer be tolerated. I call it the 'If you try then you will _die_!' law," said Tsunade with Naruto grinning further and every member on the Councils were protesting until the Hokage slamming her fist onto the table to make it known she was the one in charge.

"Hokage-sama, is it possible to request medical assistance for my daughter? She has yet to fully recover from her injuries suffered roughly a Month ago during the Chuunin Exam Preliminaries," explained Hiashi while Tsunade nodded.

"I will do that later today. Who else needs to be healed?" asked Tsunade since she needed to heal quite a few people after Orochimaru's failed invasion attempt.

"The Last Uchiha! He was ruthlessly maimed by _him _during the Chuunin Exams!" said Koharu while pointing at Naruto in an accusing manner.

"He was late to his own match and was disqualified. The Uchiha _dared _to challenge me and interrupt my fight with Sabaku no Gaara," explained Naruto with the Councils all glaring at him.

"You still had no right to hurt him!" said a Civilian Councilmember angrily.

"Like he tried and failed to do with me? questioned Naruto with the Civilian Councilman remaining silent.

"I don't have time to deal with all this arrogant bullshit. This meeting is now over! Get the Hell out!" said Tsunade with the Councils looking displeased at having their meeting ended by her.

"I told you so," said Naruto with Tsunade glaring at him now.

"So what do you intend to do now?" questioned Tsunade with Naruto grinning at her.

"I need recruits for my plans for the world. I need my own army. _And_ I know where to start looking," said Naruto before leaving the new Hokage to her own devices.

(End Flashback)

"So where to now Boss?" said Sakon now that they were free and given new headbands with the Leaf symbol on them just to keep the village off their backs.

"To Rice Country of course! Kabuto escaped during the failed invasion and he will try to take control of things in Orochimaru's absence. I will not allow that," said Naruto with his group heading out for their intended destination.

On a nearby rooftop, a Root ANBU was watching them leave, and then left to report this news to Danzo.

(Root HQ)

"So the brat left with the Sound Four for Rice Country," said Danzo while rubbing his chin in thought.

"Yes Danzo-sama. He is apparently heading there to not only recruit an army, but to kill Kabuto as well, and take complete control of the village," said the Root Shinobi assigned to watch Naruto.

'Not good. Orochimaru's former bodyguards know I was involved with the snake Sannin for years after he abandoned Konoha. If they tell the brat about my actions or gets any potential Shinobi to his cause will only make it that more difficult for me to control him. How do I turn this to my advantage?' thought Danzo while trying to figure out the best way to bring the boy under his thumb.

"Homura-san and Koharu-san are also wishing to speak with you," said the Root Shinobi with Danzo narrowing his eyes further.

"Send them both in," said Danzo with the Root Shinobi bowing and soon letting the two Shinobi Council members into the room before leaving.

"The Kyuubi brat is becoming uncontrollable. We need a plan," said Homura knowing that if anyone could come up with one, it would be Danzo, and help secure the brat to be the village's prized weapon.

"Agreed. Unfortunately, my Sharingan Eye has no effect on him like I hoped it would, and proves he cannot be controlled _directly_!" said Danzo with bitterness in his voice.

"He is of Uzumaki blood. The Sharingan Eye will not work against one of their own or the Senju since they are all linked through the Sage of Six Paths," said Koharu while Danzo scowled further.

"No. Its not just that. I can't suppress his power with it either. Since he apparently fused with Kyuubi, I should be able to keep it from rising, but my Sharingan Eye has had no effect on it, and I'm finding such new information to be bothersome," said Danzo with the two Shinobi Council members looking shocked by this news.

"It must be the boy's own chakra source mixing with Kyuubi's during the fusing process he underwent during the Month away from Konoha. It must have created some kind of barrier or resistance for Kyuubi's power against the Sharingan Eye," said Koharu with Danzo and Homura looking upset by this.

"We'll need to use politics as our weapon. We need to bring Tsunade under control on our end. If that fails Danzo, we need you to work on building us a case to use against Naruto, and bring before the Fire Daimyo to make him make Tsunade bow to our whims," said Homura with Danzo nodding knowing his Root Shinobi could do that.

"I've already begun preparing a case to send straight to the Fire Daimyo. Once he sees the evidence we've collected against the brat and Tsunade's lack of action against him for her own personal reasons...he will have no choice but to make that bitch do what we want," said Danzo, as he saw the two nod, and leave to prepare to control Tsunade so they could control Naruto.

(Rice Country-Sound Village)

"This is the main base Orochimaru keeps his most prized experiments and potential hosts he needed every three years," said Jirobo with Naruto nodding having long since gone through the late Sannin's own memories.

There was a lot of dirt the Sannin had on key people in Konoha and would use against them if they tried anything.

"Yes I know. Several in particular Shinobi intrigue me," said Naruto, as he headed into the village below, and into the secret underground chamber in one of the buildings.

They group walked down the corridors ignoring the weak or dead bodies in the cells they went by until they made it to the lab area. They saw Kabuto looking over some monitors, looking over notes, and completely in his work. On a table not far from the Medic Nin was an albino, who was being monitored, and looked like he had been crying earlier. From what Naruto recalled from Orochimaru's memories, this one was called Kimimaro, and was the last of the Kaguya Clan formerly of Mist in Water Country.

The man also had lung cancer and thus his honored opportunity to be Orochimaru's new body had been taken from him.

"You?" said a shocked Kabuto, as he turned to face Naruto, and Orochimaru's former bodyguards.

"Hello Kabuto. How are you?" said Naruto while grinning at the mad scientist wannabe in front of him.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here Uzumaki. Considering you are outnumbered," said Kabuto with a smirk on his face.

"Hardly. Kimimaro is barely a threat to me in his current condition," said Naruto with Kabuto frowning at his knowledge of Kimimaro's name.

"I was talking about the four behind you helping me," said Kabuto with a smirk once more appearing on his face.

"And they would side with you over me because...?" said Naruto while seeing the Medic Nin chuckle at him.

"Come now. You don't really expect them to obey _your_ commands? A weak loud mouth brat, who pretends to be a ninja, and wishes to be Hokage? Pathetic!" said Kabuto while Naruto just looked at him for a moment before laughing.

"Do I look like that now you fool? I've come a long way since being forced to portray myself in that manner. Not to mention Orochimaru's death at my hands put the notion of being weak into question, doesn't it?" said Naruto seeing Kabuto narrow his eyes at him while Kimimaro tried to get up from the table.

"You? You killed Orochimaru-sama? That is why my Curse Seal is gone! YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" exclaimed Kimimaro while trying to get up from the table.

"That would be a big mistake on your part. Considering I took Orochimaru's soul into my body along with all his secrets," said Naruto seeing Kimimaro and Kabuto looking at him with a mix of shock and fear.

"You took his...soul?" said Kimimaro seeing Naruto nod.

"Ripped it right out and into my body. All of his knowledge, his secrets, and memories are..._mine_!" said Naruto while letting his power radiate around him in swirl of red while letting out a cruel chuckle the snake Sannin couldn't perform even on a good day.

"So? It doesn't matter. You could absorb the souls of every Kage in the history of the Elemental Countries and you would still be _nothing_ compared to me," said Kabuto while Naruto shook his head.

"You are so full of yourself Kabuto that its pathetic," said Naruto before summoning his Wrath Hammer to his hand.

"We'll see who is pathetic when I cut you open and dissect your body!" said Kabuto, as he got had his hands coated in chakra, and ready to use chakra scalpel to cut through his enemy.

_**"FIGHT!"**_ yelled Naruto, as he hit Kabuto with Shadow Charge, and sent the shocked Medic Nin flying back into his work he had been studying moments ago.

"You'll pay for that!" cried out Kabuto, as he was covered in chemicals, and other things with his notes being ruined in the process.

_**"Unlikely. I wouldn't expect some second rate nutcase to understand what I've become since you last saw me during the Chuunin Exam Preliminaries," **_taunted Naruto with Kabuto snarling at him.

"Second rate? I'm the greatest Medic Nin in all the Elemental Countries!" exclaimed a now angry Kabuto with Naruto shaking his head in disagreement.

_**"My Godmother would disagree with you,"**_ Naruto shot back with Kabuto scoffing at him.

"That dried up old bitch? She's wasted over a decade getting drunk, gambling her money away, and wallowing in self pity over those she lost with a _fear_ for _blood_! How can she be a Medic Nin of such supposed high caliber if she fears blood of all things? In my mind, Senju Tsunade is nothing more then a _fake_! A _fraud_!" snapped Kabuto with the enemy in front of him no longer looking amused and in fact looked deadly serious.

Without warning, Naruto struck Kabuto in the face with this Wrath Hammer after moving in a burst of speed the former right hand man of Orochimaru hadn't anticipated. The force behind the blow sent Kabuto flying through the wall, his ability to heal was already in the process of healing the crushed part of his face, and had to admit to himself that it hurt..._a lot_! The next thing Kabuto knew, Naruto was upon him, landing blows, left and right, as each hit broke bones, and caused internal bleeding. Before he could focus on how Naruto did that, Kabuto found both his hands stabbed by spears made up of red chakra, and saw his enemy summon Kusanagi to his hands with the dragon symbol now etched into the blade just above the hilt.

_**"For your insult against my Godmother, I will see to it your death is slow, painful, and the screams echo throughout the **__**entire**__** village!"**_ said Naruto before thrusting the blade into Kabuto's chest and sure enough the man did scream loudly.

The poison from the sword was working on him internally and the power from Naruto was being channeled into the sword to burn Kabuto's flesh if not the internal organs from the inside out. All Kabuto could do was scream in pain, as his body was fighting a losing battle in healing itself while Naruto's killing blow was destroying him. Nothing he had in his arsenal of Jutsus that Orochimaru had him learn were helping in this matter and could not escape his slowly agonizing death from happening.

"Remind me not to piss Naruto off anytime soon," whispered Kidomaru the others, as he like the rest of his group saw Kabuto become an unrecognizable corpse on the ground, and Naruto removing Kusanagi from the remains.

_**"Fatality!"**_ said Naruto before sending the sword away and turned to face the shocked Kaguya seeing the power before him.

"Such power. It is beyond that of Orochimaru," said Kimimaro in disbelief while seeing Naruto's power recede back into him.

"As is your illness in being treated by normal medical means," said Naruto, as he walked over to the weakened Kaguya, and saw him look down in shame.

"My illness prevented me from being Orochimaru's newest host. It has been a bane on my clan since its found and strikes those amongst it who are the _strongest_!" said Kimimaro with the look in his eyes that showed he cursed the God responsible for creating such a disease.

"Really? That's a real shame. Your bloodline reminds me of the Tarkatan warriors I've seen in Outworld. They have similar, yet different abilities in the ways of using their bones as weapons, and I am curious to know how that is possible?" said Naruto seeing Kimimaro was shocked to hear such information.

"It has long been spoken as a legend among my clansmen that our bloodline came from a demon with such abilities, who gave into his lust, and mated with a human female. Over the years, the bloodline slowly changed into what it is now, but back then...it was said the Kaguya Clan looked less human they we did before our destruction, and I am no most human looking Kaguya of them all," said Kimimaro before feeling Naruto's hand on his chest where Orochimaru's Curse Seal had once been.

"Yes. That does make sense. Still, we can't have such a promising warrior like yourself be wasted here on this table like some lab experiment, and die in this manner with this disease. It is unbefitting of a warrior," said Naruto with his hand on the albino's chest now glowing red and spreading around the man's upper torso.

"What are you doing?" questioned Kimimaro with a hint of fear in his voice while his body began to feel internal pain.

"I'm curing you of your disease Kaguya Kimimaro. Brace yourself for this will hurt..._a lot_!" Naruto stated simply, as he channeled his power into his hand through Kimimaro body, chanting words in a language no one in the room but himself understood, and he began purging the disease in the Kaguya.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kimimaro, as he felt his body practically _melting_ from the inside, and then being reformed at the same time.

Yes. Kimimaro would scream..._a lot_!

'I am so not going to him if I have a cold,' thought Jirobo, as he saw Kimimaro was now engulfed in red light, and blinding the group behind Naruto.

"It is finished. Rise Kaguya Kimimaro. Breathe clearly now for the first time in a long time," said Naruto seeing the albino sit up and get off the table despite nearly falling to his knees once his feet hit the ground.

"I can breathe. My disease is gone!" said Kimimaro, as he could breathe easily without coughing, and felt no blood in his lungs.

"Yes. I cured you. A bit crude, but it gets the job done," Naruto stated simply while he watched Kimimaro look at the new mark on his chest that was the symbol of the dragon tattooed there.

"Your mark?" said Kimimaro seeing Naruto shrug.

"More or less," said Naruto knowing the dragon symbol had long been associated with Mortal Kombat, but the future Emperor could see it as his own, and was giving him ideas for the future.

"I shall wear it with pride while in your service Naruto-sama," said Kimimaro before he kneeled at Naruto's feet.

"Rise Kimimaro. You shall join the others in my growing army as one of my Generals. I expect many great things from you. I do not tolerate failure _lightly_!" said Naruto seeing the Kaguya in front of him nod in understanding.

"I understand Naruto-sama" Kimimaro stated with the utmost understanding in his voice.

"Good. Follow me. All of you! We have more potential recruits to free from their prisons the snake locked away," said Naruto before heading down the hall to another room where a large corked bottle held what looked like ordinary water in it.

Picking up the container, Naruto looked at it for a second before grinning knowing what was in this, and smashed the container on the ground. Waiting a few moments, the water began to form into a human body revealing a light blue haired man with shark like teeth like Zabuza, or Kisame depending on who you think of first. This new person looked around to see the Sound Four, Kimimaro, and the most muscled he had ever fucking seen standing barely a foot from him.

"What the Hell? Who are you?" questioned the man with Naruto grinning at him.

"Your new Boss," said Naruto simply with the new guy looking stunned at hearing this news.

"What? Where's Orochimaru? And why do you four have Leaf headbands?" said the man curiously.

"He's dead Suigestu," stated Naruto with the man now known as Suigestu looking like the world just tilted off its angle.

"How the fuck do you know my name?" questioned Suigestu with the Sound Four now sucking in their breaths and Kimimaro was looking to stab him for some reason.

"Show Naruto-sama respect you fool or I'll rip out your guts!" Kimimaro stated angrily while Naruto held up a hand to stop the impending fight.

"Its all right Kimimaro. He's curious about how I know his name when none of you gave it to me," said Naruto like it was the simplest answer in the world.

"You could say that," said Suigestu carefully while wondering what made Kimimaro of all people turn from being a loyal fanatic of Orochimaru to this kid in front of him.

"I know your name because Orochimaru knew your name. I killed Orochimaru by taking his soul into my body and digesting it as if I was the Shinigami himself. All his memories of what he's done, his knowledge, and skills that I can use are all in my head. I know all I need to know about you Suigestu," said Naruto calmly while Suigestu felt a little freaked out at hearing the way the Sannin kicked the bucket.

"Okay. You freed me. Now what?" said Suigestu wondering what was going to happen now.

"Now you join me in my plans for this world," said Naruto in a matter of fact tone.

"And why the Hell would I join you? One crazy lunatic with delusions of grandeur for another is not my kind of thing. I have my own ambitions in life and I'm not wasting it following some warlord wannabe just because he freed me from that glass prison," said Suigestu with Naruto in front of him narrowing his eyes before grabbing the shocked man by the throat and lifting him up off the ground.

"I suggest you choose your words more carefully Suigestu-san. For they could be your last. I know all about your ambition in wanting to possess the swords belonging to the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. I have no intention of denying you that ambition. What I intend to do is conqueror lands and fight all those that oppose me. I need Generals, who will lead my armies throughout the world, and unite it under my banner. Under my rule. I know all about your desire to spill blood and my war will give you plenty of it!" Naruto explained before dropping Suigestu on the ground.

"You're not messing with me? You're not pulling my leg?" said Suigestu seeing Naruto looking at him with smoldering eyes.

"Hardly. Now get off the ground Suigestu. I have two more potentials to recruit from this place," said Naruto before turning around and leaving the room with his slowly growing army following him.

The group soon went to another cell with seal tags on it to keep whoever was in this room locked up tight with no hope of escape unless someone from the outside opened it. With a swing of his just summoned Wrath Hammer, Naruto destroyed the cell door, and walked in like he owned the place. Inside the room was a tall man with orange hair sitting on the ground and looking up at his newest guest.

"Who are you?" said the orange haired man.

"Your new Master. I know of your fear. Fear for your power. Serve me loyally and I will ensure it is controlled," said Naruto with the man shaking his head.

"No one control it. I can't even control it. What could you possibly have that makes what I possess controllable?" questioned the man with Naruto grinning at him.

"Kimimaro for one. I know he can help you keep your condition in check. I can also give you access to the best medical mind in the world. If she can't fix or stabilize you...then nothing will," answered Naruto with the tall man now getting off the ground and looking at Kimimaro who gave a nod that what was being told was the truth.

"My name is Jugo. I am yours to command...my Master," said Jugo before he bowed in front of Naruto.

"Good. Welcome to your future Emperor's army," said Naruto before putting a hand on the man's shoulder and made a hand motion for the group to follow him once more.

This time they went to another lab area instead of a cell though it looked like there were seals on it to keep whoever was in the lab from escaping. Once again, Naruto smashed down the door, which made the person in the lab, a young girl with red hair, and glasses shriek in fear at the sudden intrusion into her prison. This girl was apparently taken some time recently within the past Month, as she wore attire worn by Grass Shinobi, and even had the headband on though it looked like it had gone a few rounds with Goro in Mortal Kombat.

"Who are you?" asked the frightened red head, as she saw this person she had never seen before enter the room, and practically tower over her frightened form.

"Someone who is in need of your sensory based talents and your recent interest in the Medical Arts," answered Naruto with the bespectacled girl still shaking in fear of him.

"_Forced_ interests," said the redheaded girl.

"Still, it is an interest you have excelled at since being here in such a short time, and I can make such a skill reach its full potential with the teacher I have in mind for you to learn from," stated Naruto with the girl looking at him with more curiosity then fear.

"Who?" questioned the girl.

"Senju Tsunade. My Godmother," answered Naruto with the girl's eye bugging out to the point where she almost lost her glasses.

"W-What? S-Senju Tsunade is...is your G-G-Godmother? asked the girl with the idea of Tsunade being the Godmother to this..._guy_ being unbelievable.

He was huge! Muscled with muscles in ways she couldn't begin to understand! What was the Senju woman _feeding_ him? Did she even want to know? And the _power_! It was all over the place from what she could sense and seemed to be from a never ending well full of it.

"Yeah. She's also the new Hokage of Konoha so I have a lot of pull. If there is one thing my Godmother knows, its seeing who has talent in her field, and judging from all of the memories of Orochimaru...you have it," stated Naruto with girl looking shocked by how he had Orochimaru's memories.

"Are you...Orochimaru?" questioned the girl with Naruto laughing at her.

"Hardly! I am no more Orochimaru then Tayuya," answered Naruto with the Tayuya's face turning red with anger and the others were snickering.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I KICK AND PUNCH YOU ALL IN THE BALLS!" yelled Tayuya while shaking her fists at them with her team looking away while they whistled nonchalantly.

"Then how exactly...?" questioned the girl though it was clear he wasn't going to explain things to her just yet.

"They can tell you if they wish. Its not important. What is important to me is knowing if you wish to join side? I'll need highly skilled Medic Nins when I launch my campaign to conqueror the Elemental Countries and with your sensory skills will be a key addition to my forces young Karin-chan," explained Naruto with the girl now named Karin looking at him in surprise at being called her name when she didn't give it.

"Are you serious? You're going to conqueror _all _ofthe Elemental Countries? Its just not possible! You have the Shinobi villages and the Daimyos of each country opposing you!" said Karin with Naruto letting out a chuckle of amusement.

"I know. Which is why I'm gathering my forces now while no one suspects my actions or can prepare to stand against me," said Naruto with Karin looking skeptical.

"Even if you succeed at first, the opposition will eventually rally together to oppose you!" explained Karin with Naruto just finding her words amusing.

"You underestimate me," Naruto simply stated while Karin looked more confused then ever.

"You don't actually think you can succeed in such a massive campaign against the world, do you?" questioned Karin while Naruto grinned further and leaned down so he could look her dead in the eyes.

"I have the blood of an Uzumaki in my veins. I have the blood of an _Emperor_ and that of a _conqueror _in my veins. I will succeed in my plans and kill anyone that stands in my way!" answered Naruto seeing Karin's eyes widen in fear of him at first before she came to the realization that he was giving her the chance to be by his side instead of his path when the time came to begin his conquest.

"So...where do I sign up?" asked Karin nervously while letting out a nervous laugh at being so close to Naruto and his power overloading her senses by this point.

"Smart call," said Naruto, as he motioned her to follow him, and the group left with him to gather all the Sound Shinobi through the entire village.

"What's going on?" asked one Sound Shinobi of Jounin rank.

"Hear me Shinobi of Sound village! I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto! The son of the late Yondaime Hokage of Konoha! I come here before you today to declare myself your new leader. If you have not already heard the rumors of _how _Orochimaru died or _who _killed him, then let me fill you in right now of all the facts. It was _I _who killed Orochimaru of the Sannin and the rumor regarding his very _soul _being ripped out from his body is in fact _true_! I have come to Sound not only to become the village leader, but also take control of Rice Country itself, and begin a campaign to bring about a new age for the Elemental Countries!" exclaimed Naruto with many of the Shinobi around him looking shocked, filled with awe, anger, and skepticism after hearing everything he just said.

"Just because you killed Orochimaru doesn't give you the right to replace him! You are just a kid!" called out one Sound Chuunin with some agreeing with him.

"I see some of you don't believe me. I understand. So to show I am indeed merciful, each of those wishing to fight me for the right to rule over Sound may step forward, and may challenge that right," said Naruto with some of the Sound Shinobi leaping from the large crowd and planned to take him out there on the spot.

The group behind Naruto, who were wondering if they should still be the Sound Four, Sound Five, or some other title watched with waiting breath to see their leader's foes try to land a hit on him. However, Naruto was too fast, too strong, and too damn ruthless to stop when he crushed each of them (some literally) beneath his feet. When it was over, the Shinobi witnessing his brutality in battle now knew why Orochimaru lost to the son of the Yondaime, and did not question the young man's right to lead them.

"I have a question Naruto-sama," said Kimimaro seeing Naruto turn around to face him.

"Yes? What is it Kimimaro?" asked Naruto with the albino looking hesitant for a second.

"Its clear you are part of Konoha at the moment. You cannot be in two places at once to command us. How do you intend to do that without Konoha being none the wiser?" said Kimimaro knowing the Leaf would _never _allow one of its own Shinobi to lead another village regardless if it was major or minor in status.

"Simple. I am going to appoint you to lead them in my place Kimimaro. You will be the temporary leader of Sound while awaiting orders from myself with my seal," said Naruto with Kimimaro looking speechless at hearing this news.

"I am honored Naruto-sama," said exclaimed Kimimaro humbly before kneeling in front of Naruto.

"I leave things here in Rice Country in your very capable hands while I return to Konoha to strength my own powerbase there. While most of the people hate me, I am fortunate they are either weak civilians, or arrogant Shinobi thinking I am weaker then themselves. Once I show my generation the horror that Konoha brought down upon me for what I held, they will question the older generation, and I can use that to bring them around to my side when the time is right," said Naruto knowing each Shinobi village had quality Shinobi either in their prime or growing up into being highly skilled Shinobi.

That's what he wanted. They would be his key subordinates, who commanded the usual grunts of his followers, and help in his plans to rule the world under his banner. He would become Emperor, unite the factions together, and bring about long lasting _peace_! It could be done and Naruto just needed to set things in motion so they _could _be done. Sound village and Rice Country would be the key stepping stone to the future he had envisioned for the world.

(Konoha Hospital-1 Week Later)

The Sarutobi Hiruzen sat in his hospital bed, his body feeling its age, and wondered how things went so wrong in such a short time? All the years of planning, plotting, and the preparations for the day where he would have Naruto's utmost obedience to the village despite their hatred for him. It had been subtle manipulations, worthy of his title as the Kami of Shinobi, and a testament to his mind being as sharp as ever. A "How to" guide on controlling Jinchuriki that would be handed down from one Hokage to the next when Naruto could no longer be a Jinchuriki and would "donate" Kyuubi to his child or one of his children if he had more then one. Now it was _ruined_ by whatever forces outside of Konoha had conspired to usurp his plans for the village's future and cursed whatever had a hand in such a thing. What was worse was the fact Orochimaru had _failed_ to kill him in their fight like he wanted from the start thanks to Jiraiya's informing him of it during the Month prior to the Chuunin Exam Finals. All the Sandaime Hokage had to do was fight Orochimaru, cripple his former student, and die in the process to forever cement himself as a hero of Konoha. A great man, who could do no wrong, and loved no matter what past sins he did come to light. He would be absolved knowing that when it came down to it, their beloved Sandaime Hokage died for Konoha, and squared away any debt owed to the damn Kyuubi Jinchuriki. It was perfect!

Until that damn _boy_ screwed it up. Now all of Hiruzen's past actions regarding Naruto were coming to light, his students were not happy with him, and the younger generation were questioning things about how the village was run. Impudent children! All of them had a lot of nerve to question his actions knowing they were for the greater good!

'Impudent children! My students dare question me over my actions with Naruto. Bah! They are too sentimental. If they truly understood, they would support my decision, and stop Naruto from becoming too powerful to control!' thought Hiruzen, as he could only brood over what had happened, and wondered how he could rectify this situation despite not being Hokage anymore.

"Look at you. Even now the cogs in your mind turn to figure out how to save yourself from being figuratively dragged through the mud like you so rightfully deserve," said Naruto, as he came into the room, and saw the former Hokage glaring at him.

"Foolish child. You will never understand what it takes be Hokage. To make the hard choices in life. To make sacrifices that hurt those you care about!" snapped Hiruzen with Naruto scowling at him.

"What is there to understand? You sacrificed me to the mob. You bowed to the whims of one _pathetic_ Elder God because he feared me because of my heritage and the prophecy that would throw Earthrealm off its tilt. You sacrificed me without even considering that the action itself was wrong. That _you _were wrong in going along with it. You won't admit it even now," shot back Naruto with Hiruzen looking away from him.

"I regret nothing. I did what I had to do," Hiruzen said with Naruto scowling further.

"And if the Elder God asked you to sacrifice your Grandson? Would you?" said Naruto seeing Hiruzen look back at him dead in the eyes.

"If its for the good of Konoha? For the world? Yes," said Hiruzen with Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"Now I see where Orochimaru gets his cruelty from. Its true what they say about evil. Its not born...its _taught_!" said Naruto before he suddenly grabbed the man's face and the old former Kage was trying to get free from the iron grip.

"Hsms khf djkfjle!" called out Hiruzen while looking Naruto right in the eyes.

"Yes Hiruzen. Pray to the Elder God Raiden to save you. Pray to that toothless _worm_! You can do _nothing_! Your remembrance will be stained with lies and betrayal from your own making. A hypocrite to be remembered for all time long after the world you know comes to an _end_!" stated Naruto before looking to his right and the Hiruzen followed his line of sight to see the one person the old Kage didn't expect to see.

His Grandson.

"Hskhskm!" called out Hiruzen in the hopes that the boy would run to call for help.

But all the boy did was glare at him.

"He heard everything old man. Your Grandson came to me, asking questions about what I was? Why I tried to kill you during the failed invasion? Why I was suddenly hating the very village I was suppose to defend? When I told him my reasons, he thought I can gone crazy, and didn't believe his sweet old Grandfather had a hand in things. So I convinced him to hear all the proof he'd ever need come from your own mouth. What you would do if it came down to making a choice between him and the village? I knew the choice you would make, but Konohamaru didn't, and wouldn't believed it unless you said it yourself for him to hear," Naruto stated with a sense of victory in his voice while the old former Hokage looked at his Grandson's betrayed filled look that was on the young boy's face.

"No! Konohamaru don't listen to him. He's bitter for what the village has done to him over the years!" called out Hiruzen at last from beyond Naruto's grip, but the little boy just ran away, and had a look that told the old former Hokage that his Grandson no longer trusted him.

"Do you see thing clearly now old man? My venom _spreads_! Your time has past. Now is the coming dawn of _MY rule_!" said Naruto before pulling out the old man's soul into his body and was flooded with information the once proclaimed Kami of Shinobi possessed.

The man's memories, knowledge, skills, and every Jutsu the man knew in his arsenal was now under Naruto direct command. Letting out an amused chuckle, Naruto left the room while the sound of the old Kage's life signs went from a steady beeping to the deafening sound of flat lining that indicated when someone's life had ended. It wouldn't matter if Tsunade, a doctor, or nurse tried to revive the old man now. Once the soul was removed from the body, there was no life to save, and Naruto could honestly care less. The future Emperor and ruler of Earthrealm had what he wanted from this action.

Now to show those slowly siding with him where the bodies and skeletons in the closets of his enemies were buried.

(Ame-Akatsuki HQ)

"Do you know why I am here?" questioned the figure in front of the man many in Ame would call Pein and their God in the village.

"No. Tell me," said Pein while Konan stood beside him in preparation to defend him against this uninvited guest.

"The threat of Earthrealm being conquered by Uzumaki Naruto is upon us. You along with a handful of people are capable of fighting against him and winning," said Raiden after appearing from the shadows to look at the man, who used his puppets to bring out Pein, and the physically drained red haired man looking at him while Konan stiffened at this news.

"Uzumaki Naruto? The Kyuubi Jinchuriki? A threat?" questioned Pein in disbelief.

"Yes. Naruto is a threat. The blood of Emperor Shao Kahn of Outworld runs through his veins. Just like it does you...Uzumaki Nagato," said Raiden with both Nagato and Konan going stiff from hearing the Elder God call Pein by his true name.

"And you wish me to kill my own kin?" said Nagato seeing Raiden nod.

"Yes. Naruto will destroy the world, as stated in the Prophecy that has long foretold of his coming, and you _must _stop him. Do this and I will ask my fellow Elder Gods to allow Yahiko to return to the land of the living," said Raiden seeing Nagato and Konan looking shocked by this.

"Why not do it yourself? Why ask us to this for you?" said Konan seeing Raiden looking at her now.

"Because the rules put in place by the Elder Gods forbids me from doing anything unless Naruto violates the rules himself. I cannot engage him until such a rule is broken and when that happens he may become too strong to stop. It nearly happened with Shao Kahn ages ago during the era of Mortal Kombat and the Emperor himself brought Earthrealm to his knees. Naruto has followed the path of Shao Kahn the Conqueror and intends to bring untold destruction until he rules over what is left," said Raiden seeing Nagato was considering his offer.

"All of my clan," said Nagato after a moment of silence.

"What?" questioned Raiden.

"You heard me Elder God. If I do this, if I kill Uzumaki Naruto, then I want _all _of the Uzumaki Clan in Whirlpool brought back to the land of the living, and Yahiko while Whirlpool Country itself is brought back to her former glory," said Nagato with Raiden narrowing his eyes at him.

"Your price is steep, However, the alternative should Naruto succeed in his conquest far outweighs what you are asking, and I will grant it _IF_ you kill him," said Raiden before he vanished in a flash of lightning.

"Would you really do that? Kill one of the few remaining Uzumaki left in the world aside from yourself?" said Konan seeing Nagato looking unsure of himself.

"I don't know. Possibly. Maybe. I don't know! I can't and won't know until I'm faced with the choice in front of me in the future. Send for Itachi and Kisame. They were recently sent to retrieve the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. I want to know _everything _that has happened since their encounter with him. _Everything_!" Nagato while his conscious wrestled with so many "what ifs" regarding the choice to kill his distant cousin.

_Could_ he do it? _Would_ he do it? Only time would tell.

(A/N: YAY! Another update. Hope you liked it. I did. Until next time...PEACE!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Politics

It had been a few Months since Naruto had walked back into Konoha with relative ease with his group behind him and was actually glad his trip to Sound had brought about unexpected fruit. So many potential recruits in one visit with one of them in Sound to keep things in order until it was time to take Rice Country from its weak Daimyo. The time wouldn't be right for awhile, but it wouldn't be hard to do since Kimimaro would ensure his access to the country would be wide open, and the samurai guarding the Rice Daimyo would be small since the Feudal Lord did not have the means to fund a large one like the other major countries did.

Speaking of countries, as it turned out from his conversation with Karin when traveling back to the Leaf, the bespectacled red head was actually an Uzumaki like himself, and all Uzumakis came from Whirlpool Country. Members of the Uzumaki Clan were all very powerful with long life expectancies and masters of the Sealing Arts with some having the ability to suppress the powers of a Biju. After Whirlpool fell from the combined strength from the armies of several Shinobi villages during the Second Shinobi war, the Uzumaki Clan members that didn't perish there had scattered throughout the world, and Karin's parents landed in Grass village under a different name to protect them from other Shinobi villages seeking to wipe out their bloodline.

Apparently, Karin's parents tried to get a hold of Kushina since they knew of her being in Konoha, but never heard back, and wondered if the woman was doing that to protect them _or_ if someone was keeping her from communicating with them. Either way, it was nice to know there was now someone else with Uzumaki blood running in their veins aside from himself, and told Karin he was an Uzumaki too on his Mother's side.

Naturally, the girl was shocked, and the faint that followed just proved it further. Though she wasn't the only one surprised to hear of more Uzumaki being alive, as Tsunade being part Uzumaki herself was ecstatic to hear a distant relative on her Grandmother's side of the family was alive, and clearly doing well despite everything.

(Flashback-After Returning to Konoha)

"So you're an Uzumaki too? That's wonderful!" exclaimed Tsunade, as she heard Karin tell her about Naruto's little invasion of Sound, and the new..._management_ happening there under Kimimaro.

Tsunade herself didn't really care that Naruto was beginning his plans for conquering the Elemental Countries, as she knew it had nothing to do with Konoha, and eventually the village would fall under his rule too. By putting someone else in charge of the Sound village after Kabuto was killed, Naruto could be elsewhere, and set other plans he had brewing in his mind into motion. The world was in chaos! Tsunade had seen it in her travels over the past decade of a growing tension from the different countries, a breaking down of order, and no one giving a damn. The corrupt Feudal Lords using their wealth, their titles, and power to push around the incredibly poor they bled dry. Naruto intended to cleanse the world of such people by making _them _bleed for a change and bring about true order to the world under his rule. Tsunade didn't know why she was supporting her Godson's actions in starting what would be a violent campaign to take over the Elemental Countries, but she would do it for him, and trust that Naruto would be a great Emperor.

"She's also got the skills to be a great Medic Nin. I know you've been seeking to expand the number of Medic Nins and wanted her to become one of your newest apprentices," stated Naruto while Karin blushed at his praise and looked at Tsunade to see the woman was very interested in the idea.

"You said 'one of your newest' so I'm assuming there is someone else you have in mind?" asked Tsunade with Naruto grinning.

"Hyuuga Hinata would make a nice addition to the ranks too. I know from experience the girl's got the gift for healing others," answered Naruto since the girl had made that cream to heal cuts instantly.

"Really? That's interesting. I'll look into it," said Tsunade while looking pleased to hear that there were potential students waiting for her to teach.

"Good to hear. Also, Jugo here needs your help to keep his power under control, and his insanity at bay. Kimimaro can do that when he's around, but I need something on a more permanent basis in the event that's not possible. I told him you could possibly help in that regard or at the very least try to make the attempt since its never been done before with his previous physician. Though given who that was I doubt he would have tried," stated Naruto while pointing to the tall orange haired man bowing slightly to the Hokage.

"Okay. I'll help him out tomorrow. For now, you should rest, train, or do whatever it is that you do," said Tsunade, as she waved them off, and knew Naruto had other things to do.

(End Flashback)

Since then, Naruto had been busy with his preparations for the different plans running through his head, and where to go next. Mist was filled with chaos right now with the Rebellion fighting the Mizukage for his cruel actions against those with bloodlines. From what Kidomaru had overheard from Orochimaru, there was a growing conflict in Snow Country with the tyrant there, and a secret Rebellion forming to overthrow a man named Kazakana Doto. The late Sannin's own memories just further reinforced what Naruto had known from the start, as he had turned one of the rooms in the Namikaze Estates into a War Room of sorts to plan each new offensive campaign, and which new places to attack next.

"I intend to head for Water Country in the next two Months to help the Rebellion win against the Mizukage," stated Naruto while each of his four bodyguards were standing over the map the Namikaze placed on the table.

"Orochimaru was always cautious when it came to the Mizukage because the man was rumored to be a Jinchuriki of the three-tails while being a strong Shinobi without the Biju backing him up," said Sakon with Ukon nodding in agreement.

"As he should have been Sakon. However, I won't allow this useless war in that part of the world to continue. With the Rebellion becoming the victor, I can receive the loyalty of every battle hardened warrior in the country, and make myself known as a hero to many others," explained Naruto before looking over at Snow Country since that was not going to be as easy to take that since the rightful ruler was rumored to be alive, but in hiding from her Uncle, and was needed to ensure politics didn't play a factor against him.

(Meanwhile-At the Hyuuga Clan Compound)

"Are you sure we should be doing this? Giving such a _weak_ girl to the Namikaze?" asked one Hyuuga Elder sitting among the others in a secret room, in a secret meeting, and the usual secret stuff they always do behind Hiashi's back.

"It can't be Hanabi since she's too young! Besides, we need a _strong_ Heiress to run the clan after Hiashi becomes too old, and Hanabi can be influenced to see our way is the right way. Her weak older sister would try to push for reform within the clan, getting the support of the Branch family, and risk overthrowing us through them! I won't allow such an act of heresy to be spoke or achieved in this clan while I'm alive! Besides, the girl has _feelings _for Namikaze, which we can use to our advantage in getting the boy's support, and gain a powerful ally in keeping our influence from leaving Konoha with the Senju now taking back control of the village," stated another Hyuuga Elder, who believed that there were two types of people in the Hyuuga Clan.

Those that ruled over the Hyuuga Clan, which were all the Main Family, and those that lived to serve them until the end of time being from the Branch Family. The strong ruled over the weak and in this case they used the Cage Bird Seal to keep the weak from having delusions of grandeur in rising up against the strong.

"But what if the Namikaze believes our the marriage proposal we're offering with such a weak Hyuuga to be an insult? The boy respects only the strong!" stated another Hyuuga Elder with worry.

"We don't have any other Hyuuga the Namikaze can marry around his age! It must be her!" exclaimed the second Hyuuga Elder furiously.

"I'm just being cautious! If Hiashi finds out about this before its finalized, then he'll have us all killed, and put others in our position to switch the balance of power in his favor," explained the third Hyuuga Elder.

"He's right! Hiashi will not let allow us to manipulate things within the clan like we have in the past if it involves either of his daughters. It must be done soon or we risk more then just the Hyuuga Clan's political power," the first Hyuuga Elder stated with worry.

"Agreed. We need to make this official right away. Have a Branch member deliver this scroll to the Namikaze brat and tell him it would be in his best interest to accept," said one Hyuuga Elder to his fellow kinsman before summoning one of his servants and told the Hyuuga to do what was commanded of him.

(Inuzuka Clan Home-At the Moment)

"WHAT? I'M GOING TO BE PUT INTO AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE? WHO THE HELL WITH?" screamed Hana with fury at her Mother, who wasn't the least bit angry, or impressed with the outburst.

Though she did understand the reason for it.

"Because I said so. Because the Namikaze Clan's Heir has returned. Because the one with that title has the power to kick the ass of everyone in the village if we provoke him. How about the one where Senju Tsunade, the new Gondaime Hokage, is his _Godmother_, and I for one want our clan to be on her good side knowing her Godson is going to taken care of by one of our own," stated Tsume with Hana looking furious at her.

"That doesn't answer the question of who I'm marrying. I've been away from the village on a two week mission and it doesn't answer my question!" exclaimed Hana while she growled at her Mother.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto you baka!" answered Tsume with her own patience running on empty with her daughter.

"Him? But...he's younger then me! He's twelve for Kami's sake!" exclaimed with Tsume just letting out a scoff at the whole age thing.

"Age nothing! We both saw that kid fight in the Chuunin Exam Finals and that was not the body of a twelve year old boy. That boy is going to be _THE _dominant male in all of Konoha in a few years and excuse me if I want my daughter to get on the ground floor. You think he's going to be limited to one woman? He's going to rebuild his clan and that means one of those women will be the Alpha female of the group!" explained Tsume with Hana blushing since she _had _seen Naruto compete in the Chuunin Exam Finals and would be lying if she thought he wasn't Alpha male material.

"Why didn't you consult me first before doing this?" asked Hana with Tsume looking guilty now.

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but time is of the essence here, and I'm sure several clans are making moves to secure their own connection to Naruto with their daughters. If I waited until your return to discuss this with you, then I risked you losing out on being the Clan Head Wife, and overall Alpha female of the pack! I am sorry Hana" answered Tsume with sincerity in her voice.

"I don't believe you! This is in regards to your insecurity about me not finding an Alpha and living a life without a mate. You've been concerned about this issue ever since I hit puberty!" exclaimed Hana with Tsume nodding since that was true.

"Can you blame me? Three potential mates and not one interest in them in the slightest!" Tsume shot back at her daughter.

"Because those three 'potential mates' were all scrawny, weak, _civilians_, and no backbone at all in them when challenged!" said Hana seeing Tsume reluctantly nodding since she had a point.

"Well Naruto doesn't fall under any of those categories and you know it. So suck it up and at least get to know him before passing judgment. Kami knows people have been doing that since the gaki was born!" exclaimed Tsume with Hana nodding in agreement to that.

"Fine! I will meet him in person and all that stuff. Just...don't expect any wedding bells anytime soon Mom," said Hana with Tsume nodding since it was only fair.

(Namikaze Estates-Family Dojo)

Naruto sat in meditative position within the family dojo, his mind working on accessing the memories of the late Sandaime Hokage, and finding many interesting things. Mostly blackmail of those on the Councils, which the Sandaime used to stay in power, and was able to influence them to see things his way in how to "condition" their new Jinchuriki after Kushina died. The Sandaime couldn't do that with her due to Jiraiya or Tsunade being so active in the village with the wars that followed. Very few people in Konoha knew Uzumaki Kushina was Kyuubi's previous vessel. In a situation where something important is known by a select few and it gets out...chances are one of the few leaked it.

The Sandaime had been all too thrilled inside to have Naruto unprotected in order to be properly conditioned and with those that could interfere currently away from Konoha at the time made things all the easier. A fib here, a lie there, and a few choice words had the Sandaime practically getting exclusive rights to Naruto's childhood to manipulate it in any manner he desired. It was ironic that the old man would accomplish his objective in getting his weapon, but only half of it on account of Naruto being loyal to himself, and not Konoha like the old monkey wanted.

As he dug through the Sandaime's memories, one in particular caught his attention, and focused on it. As Naruto dug deeper into the memory, he realized it was a meeting with the Fire Daimyo, and the two were discussing something.

(Flashback-Sandaime Hokage's Memory)

_"Here is the scroll Fire Daimyo-sama,"_ echoed the Sandaime's voice to the Fire Daimyo home while handing the Feudal Lord the scroll.

_"I hate to ask this question now after having this in my possession, but...why not destroy this? Or use it? What if the brat comes looking for his inheritance?"_ echoed the Fire Daimyo's voice.

_"Because in the event the boy does learn about it, you are the only one with the authority to grant him the inheritance, and bind him into servitude to you in exchange. Besides, I have no intention of Naruto getting a shred of what his parents wanted him to have, and will see to it that he's too weak to oppose you should he try,"_ echoed the confident and slightly smug tone of the Sandaime Hokage.

_"So I should consider this a form of insurance in the off chance your plans for the brats condition fails to a certain extent. Very well. Just don't screw this up Hiruzen. My plan to claim the wealth of the Uzumaki Clan through the brat is the only reason I tolerate his current existence. However, the moment I get my hands on the wealth of both clans, I want the kid dead, and his offspring to have the Kyuubi next while the weapon becomes a 'ward' of the state under MY care. When the time comes to take the combined wealth from Whirlpool and the Namikaze accounts...I expect there to be little to no resistance from my country's future weapon when he becomes of age to take it? Or rather when __**I**__ come to take it from __**him**__?"_ echoed the Fire Daimyo while the Sandaime smirked and nodded in agreement.

_"Consider it a form of tribute to you and your great country Fire Daimyo-sama. Proof of my loyalty and those in Konoha who are loyal to you,"_ echoed the Sandaime Hokage with the Fire Daimyo letting out an awful laugh and it made Naruto want to smash his head in with the Wrath Hammer right there on the spot.

Shame this was just a memory and not the real deal. But that would happen. Oh yes! The future Emperor of Earthrealm would not be scorned by some sniveling Feudal Lord and take it lightly!

(End Flashback of Sandaime Hokage's Memory)

Naruto's eyes snapped open, rage filling his every being at this sudden information the old Hokage's memories had revealed, and the perfect excuse to see the Fire Daimyo to "negotiate" with the man to surrender the inheritance. It was bad enough Danzo was using his forces on the side to spread rumors about him and smear his good name so the Fire Daimyo would have some kind of ammunition against him. But this? The very idea of being forced to serve such a weak little man in return for what was _rightfully his_ by blood made Naruto hungry for blood or something else that had the ability to quench his thirst for it.

"Naruto-sama?" called Shizune from the door behind him.

"Yes Shizune?" Naruto called back.

"I have a message here from the Hyuuga Clan stating its urgent. Can I come in?" asked Shizune with Naruto standing while she talked from behind the door.

"Come in," replied Naruto with the woman entering the dojo wearing a combination of servant clothing and the clothing a concubine of a Feudal Lord would wear thanks to Anko being the one to choose the woman's new wardrobe.

"Here is the message Naruto-sam-AAAAH!" exclaimed Shizune, as Naruto pulled her towards him, kissing, and groping her with a hunger to sate his bloodlust using sexual lust while the scroll left the woman's hand.

"The message from the Hyuuga Clan can wait. I want you Shizune. Disrobe. _**Now!**_" stated Naruto with his body radiating power and his voice commanding the woman in front of him to obey.

"Yes Naruto-sama," said Shizune breathlessly, as she easily disrobed in front of him, not bothering to wear panties per Anko's _insistence_ that such things only got in Naruto's way while in the house, and was instantly pinned to the ground by her Master.

_**"Your smell. Its so intoxicating. Just like Anko-chan. So beautiful. So strong! So sexy! So enticing!"**_ exclaimed Naruto into her ear while disrobing himself, kissing the woman, down her neckline, and breasts with Shizune moaning out in pleasure.

"Naruto-sama!" Shizune called out when she felt Naruto enter her womanhood with his shaft, gripping his muscled back tightly when he filled her to the brim.

_**"You are mine Shizune! The same as Anko. Every touch, every kiss, and every thrust I give your body makes you want more from me,"**_ Naruto told Shizune into her ear, as he began thrusting into the woman, and attacking her breasts with his hands.

"I am yours! The only man to ever have me will be you and you alone!" called Shizune, as she easily became a mass of jelly after their romps together, and even more so when Anko made it into a threesome.

Shizune always slept late into the morning when that happened.

Naruto smirked, as he caressed the woman beneath him on the floor, feeling pleasure run through her body from his touch, his kiss, and thrust of the erection assaulting her pussy. Her cries of pleasure growing with each new powerful thrust he unleashed, the molesting of her breasts, and kissing of the sweet spots he knew were sensitive when attacked. He was laying siege to Shizune's body. Her cries of pleasure were sounds of victory being imminent. Her screaming his name from the powerful orgasm he made her have was the sound of ultimate victory in conquering her body. Shizune surrendered to Naruto, as his shaft released his seed, and felt the warmth of his cum fill her pussy. She barely had time to embrace reality again and recovering from the orgasm when Naruto rolled so he was on the bottom with Shizune being on top this time. Feeling his shaft was still hard inside of her, a firm hand smacked her ass to command the former student of Senju Tsunade to begin riding him, and Shizune dared not disobey. She put her hands on his muscled torso, as she moved her hips, and felt Naruto's hands once more on her breasts. He was groping, twisting, molesting each orb of flesh, and groaning in pleasure from her hip movements.

_**"Anko has taught you well,"**_ stated Naruto, as he loved the pleasure Shizune was giving him, and would need to "thank" Anko later for helping the woman in how to please him.

"She has Naruto-sama! Anko wanted to make sure I was able to please you when she was not even around to do it herself!" exclaimed Shizune, as she was feeling him inside her pussy, and soon getting ready to release his seed again.

_**"I'll have to 'thank' Anko later,"**_ said Naruto while his power practically saturated the floor around them and enjoyed the sight of Shizune bouncing on his cock with her tits bouncing free before him.

"I'm cumming Naruto-sama! I can feel it!" called out Shizune, as she rode him harder, and moaning loudly while her eyes were glazed over with lust.

_**"Cum Shizune! Cum now!"**_ Naruto called out, as he came hard into Shizune's pussy, and the woman did the same upon feeling his seed fill her once more with their cries of pleasure echoing throughout the Namikaze Estates.

(Namikaze Estates-Sometime Later)

"Lucky bastard," said Kidomaru while hearing his Boss get it on with Shizune with the others thinking the same thing though Tayuya was more peeved then envious.

"Fucking pervert! If he weren't the Boss, I'd kick his ass, and his balls so he'd piss blood!" exclaimed Tayuya with her face matching her hair.

"That and the fact we are guests in his house," stated Sakon while grinning at seeing how red Tayuya's face was right now.

"Shut the fuck up!" exclaimed Tayuya angrily while shaking her fist at him.

"Make me," challenged Sakon with Tayuya getting ready to fight it out when moments later killer intent washed over everyone in the room.

"You will not fight each other in my presence or my home unless it is sanctioned by me! Now is not the time to fight in Mortal Kombat. Now is the time to launch the next stage of my plan," stated Naruto having gotten dressed while leaving a Shadow Clone to help put Shizune to bed and rest after their time together.

"So you're going to Mist sooner then expected?" asked Jirobo with confusion written on his face.

"No. I'm heading to the Fire Country Capital to see the Fire Daimyo himself. I have seen deeper into the memories of the Sandaime Hokage and realize the treachery of the old man runs straight tot he Feudal Lord himself. He has my main inheritance left behind by my Mother and other financial means from my Father," answered Naruto with Ukon letting out a whistle of surprise.

"Orochimaru talked about that once when on a mission. He said the wealth and the deed to the Land of Whirlpool could buy Fire Country along with several smaller countries with ease. Add to the fact the Namikaze Clan was rumored to have enough wealth to almost do the same just makes the holder of such wealth to be unstoppable. You could fund an entire army of mercenaries for decades or even centuries before a dent is felt on the family wallet!" said Sakon with Ukon nodding in agreement.

Naruto nodded remembering that memory of Orochimaru's in an offhand conversation about Uzumaki physiology and how his opportunity to use one of them for a new body was impossible due to the last Uzumaki being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Chances are, the Sannin didn't realize he had an Uzumaki under his roof when he had Karin at his base or maybe he did and the man was preparing her to be an emergency body. The memories and feelings on the girl were vague and indecisive. Orochimaru was unsure if Karin was an Uzumaki or not though it was clear he suspected something.

"Do you want us to come along Boss?" asked Kidomaru seeing Naruto shake his head.

"No. You stay here and train to get stronger. Anko-chan will help since she was once a former student of Orochimaru. Suigestu is out visiting the weapon's shop Tenten works at to either buy or make a sword specifically for himself while Jugo is getting treatment for his condition. Besides, someone has to keep an eye them while I'm away and Karin is going to be pretty busy learning everything about being a Medic from the Hokage after being taken on as an apprentice. I need you four to make sure those three are being good while I'm away and keep an eye on certain uninvited idiots that have been trying to snoop around my home," answered Naruto with the four of them nodding since they knew he was referring to Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and anyone else he deemed for the "kick asses to the curb" list.

"But what if you get captured or killed while there? How are we suppose to protect you when you won't let us?" questioned Jirobo with Tayuya face palming and calling the man a "fucking baka for fat ass!" under her breath.

"You are not yet ready for that task Jirobo. None of you are ready. But you will be soon if I have anything to say about it. Orochimaru made you strong, but not strong enough to possibly overthrow him, and thus made sure what you learned his limited. I want you all to be at your best and I will accept nothing less from any of you," stated Naruto before he left with the four of them looking shocked.

"Wow!" Tayuya simply stated since Orochimaru had always pressed on all of them not to get stronger then himself for risk of painful death.

"Awww! Is Tayuya-chan having feelings for the Boss?" teased Kidomaru seeing Tayuya looking pissed off with her now red face matching her red hair to the point where they were one single thing.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING SHIT STAIN!" yelled Tayuya while Kidomaru and the others laughed.

(Fire Country Capital-Several Days Later)

The Fire Daimyo was not a man to usually worry about things, as he always had things under control around him thanks to his samurai protecting his person, and Shinobi in the Leaf working in the shadows for different threats his usual guards couldn't handle. But now with the death of the Sandaime, the rumors pouring out from Konoha about the Uzumaki brat attaining demonic unnatural powers, and had _killed _Orochimaru of the Sannin with ease _after _beating Prodigal Genin Hyuuga Neji in the Chuunin Exams. It was alarming that such a thing would happen when the Sandaime had _assured him_ that the Uzumaki would not be strong enough to claim what was rightfully his to have since his birth.

'He will not have it! All that was theirs is now _mine_! _MINE_!' thought the Fire Daimyo, as he would not allow the brat to take such wealth from him and whatever was in remains of Whirlpool.

The only way the Kyuubi Jinchuriki would get _anything _from him was if the brat kneeled in his presence and swore that all that were of his bloodline would be absolute loyalty to Fire Country.

"Daimyo-sama! Daimyo-sama!" called out one of the Feudal Lord's attendants running into the man's office looking like he had seen something truly horrifying.

"Yes. What is it?" asked the Fire Daimyo seeing man looking panicky and fearful of something made the hairs on the Feudal Lord's neck stand on end.

"There is someone at the castle walls demanding to see you Daimyo-sama. He claims to be the son of the Yondaime and Uzumaki Kushina. He says if you do not grant him an audience...he'll make you," stated the Fire Daimyo's attendant and the Feudal Lord looked furious.

"How...How _dare _that upstart demand anything from me! I hold his legacy in my hands and he demands to be granted an audience with me? Have him arrested this instant! I want him in the lowest parts of the dungeon and I want him to suffer," exclaimed the Fire Daimyo while hoping his army of samurai would be able to repel this monstrous demon at his doorstep.

With the aid soon leaving, the Fire Daimyo waited to hear from one of his men that the monster at his gate had been subdued, and currently in agonizing pain. It would be in the best interest of his samurai to comply with his command and waited for the moment the guards came in to inform their Feudal Lord of their success.

What the Fire Daimyo got was the sound of an explosion and cries of battle echoing from the courtyard of his castle. Rushing to his window, the Feudal Lord of Fire Country was shocked, and afraid at the sight revealed before his very eyes. He was shocked to see how his army of samurai were all fighting _one person_ and was afraid when seeing the army of samurai were _losing_ to this one person. Of course, the Fire Daimyo had to remind himself this wasn't just _any _person, and clearly _NOT _human.

_**"Fire Daimyo! Come on out! Face me! Face judgment for the wrong you committed against me and my family!"**_ called out Naruto before swinging his Wrath Hammer at three samurai and sent them flying all the way to the other side of the courtyard into a wall.

'Damn brat! He has a lot of nerve to demand anything from me? I am the ruler of this country and I will not bow to him!' thought the Fire Daimyo furiously, as he walked to the nearby balcony, and watched Naruto smashing through his army of samurai like they were nothing.

_**"Come on out Fire Daimyo! If you are truly the great leader of these warriors like they believe you are, then face me, and know my wrathful hand for the crimes you helped commit against my family!" **_called out Naruto, as he saw the Fire Daimyo on his balcony above him, and knocking over groups of samurai all over the place without mercy.

Naruto even picked up one of the samurai by his helmet covered face and threw him into a whole line of them with the their bodies being bowled over like pins. The Namikaze then smashed the ground with his Wrath Hammer, making it shake, and the footing of each samurai standing. They tried to stop him, but Naruto was too fast, too strong, and too damn powerful for the Daimyo's army to repel.

"You have a lot of nerve demanding anything from me brat. I hold your inheritance, your family's various holdings in my hands, and unless you swear your loyalty to me I will see to it every document that make you the legitimate holder to such rightful claims is totally destroyed! Kneel! Kneel or see your inheritance destroyed and liquidated into nothing!" exclaimed the Fire Daimyo from his position on the balcony.

_**"Never!"**_ called out Naruto, as he refused to bow to such a weak, and frail looking worm of a man.

"Then consider your family inheritance lost forever!" called out the Fire Daimyo before heading inside to destroy what Naruto came for.

If he couldn't have the wealth of the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans then _nobody_ could have them!

_**"Your funeral,"**_ Naruto simply stated before letting out a demonic chuckle worthy of his Forefather and channeled his chakra into his legs before leaping high into the air above the now shocked samurai army with the Wrath Hammer above his own head while letting out a yell.

Before smashing it against the castle wall where the Fire Daimyo had been moments ago and caused a massive explosion. The Fire Daimyo himself was down the hall, heading to the room where he kept Naruto's inheritance, and was shocked to hear the sound so close to himself before taking off into a run to the safe where the scroll was located. Even now, his samurai were rushing right past him, their swords drawn, and preparing to fight this evil that came after their Feudal Lord.

"Stop him! Stop that vile monster! I command you as your Daimyo to fight this demon!" exclaimed the Fire Daimyo while he cowered behind his samurai forces and the cry of battle.

_**"Why throw your life away for this worm hiding behind your swords? Your Daimyo flees from battle when he should engage me! The man has no courage! No warrior spirit needed to lead you!"**_ called out Naruto while hitting the row of samurai before him with Charging Spikes and caused the army to either fly backwards or sideways into the wall.

"Don't listen to him! I am your Feudal Lord. It is your duty to protect me no matter what he says!" called out the Fire Daimyo while Naruto sneered at him.

_**"Such arrogance! A Leader leads by example. He leads his forces into battle when an enemy is at his doorstep. You run, letting your men get slaughtered! And for WHAT? You are heading for my family inheritance hoping that having it in your hands, ready to destroy, will make me tremble, and suddenly submit to your commands. As if such an act would make me kneel at your feet. I have the blood of an **__**Emperor**__** in my veins and I do not **__**submit**__** to a 'self-proclaimed' leader who has no **__**spine**__**!"**_ called out Naruto, as he created a Rasengan, and thrust it right into a group of samurai with their bodies exploding on impact.

By this point, the samurai were starting to feel overwhelmed, and felt fear now grip their hearts at seeing this seemingly unstoppable force rip right through. An unstoppable force trying to get to the man they swore to serve, even if the man was running away like a coward, commanding them to throw away their lives so he could live a few moments longer, and without any care of the price his men were paying. It wasn't long before Naruto's words hit home, the questionable look they sent one other on whether or not they should let this embodiment of power have his prize, and be done with their so called Daimyo.

'I will not allow him to win. I'll make him pay for attempting to harm me!' thought the Fire Daimyo, as he rushed to the room where he found the safe, and struggled to open it before a "_click!_" was heard to indicate the safe had been unlocked.

When the Fire Daimyo opened it, he instantly reached for the scroll the Sandaime had left him, and the memory of that moment filled the Feudal Lord's mind. He saw the Hokage's face was filled with confidence and sounded so assured the plan to keep the Jinchuriki in Konoha under control through his manipulations. It was suppose to be foolproof!

It never occurred to the Fire Daimyo that Uzumaki Naruto would be anything _but _a fool.

_**"You have something that belongs to me,"**_ growled Naruto while his body glowed in a terrifying blood red aura that made him a true sight to behold with the blood of all the samurai he fought washing over him to make it even more terrifying!

"Stay away! I'll destroy this. I swear it! This contains everything your Father and Mother left for you. Without it, you will have _nothing_, and will be _nothing_! If you don't back off I will seize the Namikaze Estates before I order it burned to the ground and you will be left _homeless_!" exclaimed the Fire Daimyo in a panic, as he held the scroll tightly in his two shaking hands, and saw the bloodstained warrior marching towards him without fear.

_**"You think I'll just submit to you, is that it? That I'll beg and plead for it like some mere **__**peasant **__**that serves you here in this castle? HA! Don't make me laugh," **_said Naruto before he snatched the scroll away from the shocked and afraid Feudal Lord in front of him before pocketing it.

"D-Don't kill m-me! It was the Sandaime's idea! All of it!" stammered the Fire Daimyo nervously while Naruto glowered at the man now on his knees begging for mercy.

_**"Funny. The old man's **__**memory**__** of the meeting says...**__**otherwise**__**!"**_ explained Naruto before throwing the Fire Daimyo into a wall and saw the man fall face first onto the ground after gravity plucked him from the indented wall of the room.

"S-S-Stop. S-Show m-mercy!" cried out the Fire Daimyo, as he struggled to look up at the towering giant before him, and saw the burning rage in those eyes.

_**"Why should I? My venom will soon spread over your land and troops. It is the end of all things as you know it! An ending of the old guard and its old Ruler!"**_ stated Naruto triumphantly over the fallen Feudal Lord.

"STOP!" yelled the Fire Daimyo in a pleading voice while Naruto just sighed while he enjoyed his victory.

_**"Its too late to stop now fool. Your time has passed. Soon the other Feudal Lords like you will follow in your footsteps when they begin their means of foolish resistance to stop me," **_explained Naruto before picking the man up and slamming him against the wall while keeping him pinned there.

"You can't!" stated the Fire Daimyo with blood running down the sides of his mouth.

_**"Oh but I **__**can**__**! Fire Country is mine now. Your home, your samurai still breathing, and the land in which your people live in are now all **__**mine**__**! An adequate form of payment for keeping what was mine from me, don't you agree?"**_ questioned Naruto while throwing the Fire Daimyo onto the ground.

"K-Kami! Elder Gods above...help me! Someone!" cried the Fire Daimyo while trying to crawl away from Naruto, who just laughed at him, and easily walked around him.

_**"Yes. Pray to your God. Pray to the Elder Gods above to save you. Pray to them as your world as you know it...**__**ends**__**!"**_ stated Naruto while the Fire Daimyo got to his knees and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me," were the last words the Fire Daimyo spoke, as Naruto hefted his Wrath Hammer up, and swung down on the Feudal Lord's head with a demonic war cry.

The room would need a lot of cleaning and remodeling.

Naruto walked into the throne room of Fire Daimyo, the dead Feudal Lord's remaining army of samurai watched him heading for the chair that symbolized the ruler's position over his country, and sat in it without hesitation. Like it was always his throne and always would be no matter what anyone else tried to do to convince him otherwise. Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked at the samurai watching him sit on the throne, and saw they were unsure of how to act to this new development. Not surprising since their Daimyo was dead, his wife was away on some cruise with the rest of the family having no way of knowing what had happened to her husband, and there was no bloodline Heir to the throne. The man had a niece, but she was too young, and on his wife's side of the family so her right to rule if there was one had been marginal at best.

"Speak your mind samurai," commanded Naruto to the samurai still alive and stunned by this turn of events.

"We have nowhere to go now," stated one samurai knowing that was true.

"Yes that is indeed true. What will you do now that your weak Daimyo is dead? Will you all become Ronin and wander the world? Will you go forth and serve another Daimyo in another country? _Or_... will you serve me!" asked Naruto with each samurai in front of him.

"And why should we serve you? The slayer of our Daimyo!" called out another samurai with Naruto smirking at the man.

"Let me tell you something about your Daimyo you served with such great zeal worth of being called samurai. The man you called Daimyo was a _weak_ and _pathetic_ little man. He conspired with the Sandaime Hokage to deny me what was rightfully mine and tried to force me into submission so they could use me like a weapon. They planned to make me their _pet_ to heel and obey their every command without letting me have say in my life! My original dream in life was to become Hokage of Konoha, to rule over the village, and protect those in it so I could prove them all wrong in regards to what they thought of me. I woke up to harsh reality that they would _never _let me become Hokage and they would use me for as long as possible. After I was no longer of use to them, they would have the demon my _Father _sealed in my body be extracted, and put into one of my offspring if I ever had any at the time, and begin the abuse all over again. So please tell me samurai warriors...is the man that was your Feudal Lord _really _worth dying for like many did here today?" explained Naruto with the samurai around him questioning their service to the now dead Fire Daimyo of Fire Country.

"What would happen if we stay and serve you?" asked another samurai daring to ask the one question many did not have the courage to speak from their own mouths.

"You will be well compensated for your services and loyalty to me. Unlike the previous Ruler of Fire Country, _I _will be fighting in battles, and fighting many enemies instead of sitting on my ass!" exclaimed Naruto with the samurai having witnessed his power for themselves firsthand.

"What do we call you?" asked another samurai curiously.

"I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto! The descendant of Emperor Shao Kahn the Conqueror and Ruler of Outworld! Descendant of the Sage of Six Paths!" exclaimed Naruto while he smashed his fist on the chair and nearly broke the armrest from the impact.

He was going to need a new chair commission to handle things like that soon.

"We will humbly serve you now...Naruto-sama?" said one samurai before he kneeled and soon every other samurai in the room did the same.

"Good to hear. I hereby proclaim my right to the throne of Fire Country through my royal bloodline and as my first official act as your Ruler...I annex Whirlpool Country into Fire Country. Make my proclamation official for all to hear! I want the world to know that Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto is not someone to be cast aside when mentioning. I want the Daimyo's of the world to know that their days of ruling this fractured world will soon be over!" stated Naruto with the samurai wondering what they had just signed up for with him.

Konoha was going to be in for quite the surprise when word spread of this.

(Konoha-Root HQ)

"He did what?" exclaimed Danzo with his Root Shinobi kneeling in front of him.

"The target Uzumaki Naruto has killed the Fire Daimyo and proclaimed himself the new Ruler of Fire Country along with retrieving his heritage Danzo-sama," explained the Root Shinobi before going into detail about how the samurai army protecting the late Feudal Lord falling against the former Jinchuriki of Kyuubi before the target killed the Daimyo.

'Damn it! I had enough evidence put together both true and fabricated to proclaim the brat a traitor to Konoha. I had intended to send this to the Fire Daimyo so he would command Tsunade to subdue my future weapon and I could then manipulate things further with my Sharingan on the Feudal Lord to turn the Uzumaki into the village weapon!' thought an angry Danzo with the elderly man looking furious at this moment.

"Danzo! I take it you heard the news?" questioned Homura seeing the Root Shinobi in front of the war hawk.

"Just now. I take it word has spread throughout the entire country?" questioned Danzo with Homura and Koharu nodding.

"The brat used his heritage of his parents to claim legitimacy to throne after killing the previous Daimyo and using the late Feudal Lord's past actions against him to rally the needed support. The _Namikaze_ has portrayed himself a 'man of the people' and has even annexed Whirlpool Country given his Mother's side of the family came from there," said Homura while hating the Yondaime Hokage for limited their power when in office and the Uzumaki whore he married since she was meant to be the village weapon to keep the other villages at bay.

Now even her son was out of reach!

"With the annexing of Whirlpool, the brat can further claim legitimacy to the throne since Kushina was of royal blood, and thus grants her _son_ the means to rule over Fire Country," Koharu explained since politics was her strength.

"What about the late Daimyo's family? Surely they won't stand for this? Or the people in the Fire Daimyo's own Court!" questioned Homura with Danzo shaking his head.

"None of them have the means to cast him down. From what I understand, none of the late Fire Daimyo's family have standing to take the throne since he had no Heir, or make one known on who would succeed him. The family would be fighting against each other and bring about instability to the entire country," stated Danzo with the Root Shinobi in front of him nodding once.

"Surely we can spread rumors? Whisper dissent into the ears of the people to rise up and oppose the brat?" Homura seeing Koharu shaking her head no.

"And who would take the throne? It would have to be someone of royal blood we could manipulate and the enemies of Fire Country could use such chaos to wipe us out. Sadly, we _need _to keep the brat on the throne, and prevent any dissent from happen," answered Koharu with Homura letting out a sigh and Danzo looking displeased by the notion.

"Tsunade as Hokage. Her Godson as Daimyo. We dare not make a move against her now since the brat would never tolerate it," stated Danzo with the other two nodding in full agreement.

"We can do nothing until an option where we can remove the boy from his seat of power presents itself," said Homura before he and Koharu left Danzo to think about this further.

(Fire Country Capital-Sometime Later)

Anko whistled in appreciation to the castle, which had gone under rebuilding from her lover's attack on the previous owner. She had never been allowed to leave Konoha for the Fire Country Capital either as a bodyguard for the Sandaime or to send a message to the Fire Daimyo. Anko suspected it was due to her past with Orochimaru and the fact she may try to seduce the Daimyo for a chance to have the man's child to have a reason to live in the castle. Personally though, the Special Jounin wouldn't have done what they all feared since _one_, her tastes were around men of action, and _two_...well the Fire Daimyo was not...what was the proper choice of words? Not the true Ruler of his own throne? Castle? Country? Whatever! The point was the man had "bed performance problems" and Anko liked her man to be the exact opposite.

"Enjoying the decorum Anko-chan?" asked Naruto with Anko looking at him sitting on his new throne made just for him since the old one was too...well it was crappy!

"Very! I like the throne your sitting on now. It increases your sex appeal," stated Anko with a sway to her hips while Shizune was blushing to signify she agreed with that.

"You should see the _bedroom_," replied Naruto while getting off of royal seat and walked up to the two women.

"Oh? I imagine its much different then before and with a much bigger _bed_," stated Anko with a twinkle in her eye with lust shining clear as day.

"Indeed," answered Naruto before kissing Anko hungrily and then went after a slightly surprised Shizune though the woman soon returned it.

"Uh...Namikaze-sama sir?" said a messenger seeing Naruto making out with the two women.

"What?" said Naruto with a hint of annoyance in his voice at being interrupted.

"A message sir. Its from Konoha," said the messenger, as he handed Naruto the scroll, and bowed humbly before leaving.

"What's it say?" asked Anko curiously while looking over Naruto's shoulder on one side and Shizune on the other.

"Oh this? Its from the Hyuuga Clan. I actually forgot about them and ignored their first message for..._other things_," stated Naruto while Shizune blushed since she was the reason for ignoring the first message.

"What do they want Naruto-sama?" asked Shizune while Naruto kept on reading.

"First, they want to congratulate me on my new found position in life, and wish me the best of luck," answered Naruto with a hint of sarcasm and surprise mixed together.

"In other words, they're kissing your ass, and hoping it won't be forgotten," stated Anko since that was the way the Hyuuga Clan acted.

"Very true. Second, it appears they want to setup an arranged marriage between myself, and one of the Hyuuga women to further cement my claim to the throne of Fire Country. Apparently, they think my annexing of Whirlpool is not enough, and I need someone of _noble blood_ from Fire Country to further strengthen the foundation," said Naruto while reading the scroll with some mild interest.

"Meaning their clan's foundation. So just who is the lucky girl they chose for you in this arranged marriage?" asked Anko while she tried searching for the name of the Hyuuga they chose.

"Hyuuga Hinata," answered Naruto with a bit more surprise and none of the sarcasm in his voice.

"Hinata? I'm surprised. They don't think too highly of her in Konoha. Even after Hokage-sama made her an apprentice with Uzumaki Karin," stated Shizune since Hinata and Karin had both done very well in being Prodigal Medic Nins.

"Same here. Hinata always had potential, but from what I understand, they felt it was a threat to Hyuuga Clan, and decided to stomp it out. At the same time, they could claim she was too weak, and put Hinata in the Branch family with the Cage Bird Seal stamped on her forehead," stated Naruto while frowning at one of the conditions they _requested_ upon his acceptance to the marriage.

"What? They want you to sire two children with one living with the clan _and _having the Cage Bird Seal stamped on the child's head? Can they do that?" questioned Shizune, as she saw where Naruto's line of vision regarding the terms of the marriage.

"Hinata is from _their_ clan, this is _their_ contract, and thus _they_ make the rules within it. One of the reasons why politics are so..._troublesome_!" stated Naruto with Anko growling at the other term there.

"It also states that a tribute be made to the Hyuuga Clan every Month until the second child is born to _compensate them_ for not producing. If this was any other clan or family I'd laugh!" exclaimed Anko while seeing this and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Same here. They also want to put the Cage Bird Seal on Hinata to ensure Kumo doesn't get any ideas of nabbing her once outside Konoha and behind these castle walls. Like her only purpose to me would be stay in her room and produce strong babies for them that they could manipulate or control. _Disgusting_!" replied Naruto with the women beside him nodding in agreement.

"I agree. Giving you a whole army of children is _our_ job! Right Shizune?" stated Anko though it was joking for the most part since she did want to have children with Naruto one day.

Shizune just blushed heavily

"What will you do? Will you accept the contract? Even with the terms?" asked Shizune knowing they were steep and asking a lot from Naruto and even more from Hinata herself from what she saw of the terms specified in the contract itself.

"No. Hinata should be able to choose the man she wishes to marry and be happy with in life. Besides, this contract is not a valid one," answered Naruto with Shizune and Anko looking at him with confused expressions on their faces.

"What do you mean? The Hyuuga Clan Seal is on this contract," Anko said while looking at the contract a second time.

"It is on here, _but_ notice the signatures on this are of Hyuuga Clan _Elders_, and not of the Hyuuga Clan Head _himself_. The only way this contract would be valid is if the Hyuuga Clan Head signs off on this with the seal to make it official. Something I learned from the memories of the Sandaime Hokage in regards to Clan Affairs and the tricky ways a clan like the Hyuuga's do things," answered Naruto while wondering what to do with this new information.

"So they're doing this behind Hiashi's back huh? I'm willing to bet they don't suspect that you even know this about the contract itself and will sign off it. They get what they want with the Hyuuga with your blood under their seal before you could possibly realize this is invalid and if you try to take your offspring from them if that happens...," said Anko with the unspoken words hanging in the air.

"They would use the seal's abilities on the child and kill him or her," growled Naruto, as he narrowed his eyes, and pictured the Hyuuga's laughing at him for being stupid enough to sign something like this.

Only now _they _were the stupid ones.

"What's the plan Naruto-kun? Are you going to spill a little Hyuuga blood? Can I help?" asked Anko with a hint of eagerness in her voice while Naruto let out a chuckle.

"Not quite. I'll arrange a meeting with the Hyuuga Elders in their clan compound. What they won't know is Hiashi will be making an appearance before the meeting is just about to start. I'll inform him of my reason for being there, show him the scroll, and let the dogs fight it out," said Naruto with a sadistic grin forming.

"I love it!" stated Anko with glee knowing it would cause all kinds of chaos in the snooty "noble" home of the Hyuuga Clan.

"I knew you would. After I get things squared away there, I'll make for Mist, and help the rebellion take down the Mizukage along with the Water Daimyo. Its clear the man is unfit to rule his own country if he can't keep his Shinobi village in check, But enough about business. Let's focus on the more..._pleasurable _aspects of my life with the two of you now here," replied Naruto with a grin on his face while grabbing both his women by their butts and headed towards the bedroom.

They did wish to see the bedroom after all.

Well...Anko did anyway.

(A/N: YAY! Another great update from me. Until next time...PEACE!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Conquest Begins

Naruto walked into Konoha with a small army of samurai bodyguards. They didn't need to protect him though. They knew first hand that their new Daimyo was on a level way beyond them and even the Shinobi in this village. With each step they took, the people of Konoha whispered to themselves of how the new ruler of Fire Country was a monster, and questioned how the samurai around the still growing boy could serve such a creature. Some of the guards were a bit surprised by this since the whispers were close to treason and yet Naruto paid them no mind. It was like their words were expected of Konoha and from its people while finding their words were empty as a dry well in a desert. As he walked through Konoha, the newly crowned Warlord, and Daimyo of Fire Country noticed Root Shinobi were tailing him.

"Why don't you all relax for a little bit. I have some important business to discus with some people in private," suggested Naruto and his samurai were a bit surprised.

"Are you sure Daimyo-sama? Shouldn't one of us be with you at all times?" asked one samurai while still looking around for any possible threats.

"Perhaps. But those I'm going to see soon would only disgust you since their ideals are in contradiction to your own. Don't worry though. They have neither the power nor the skill to defeat me," answered Naruto with the bodyguards looking at each other before bowing to him and then leaving his side.

"You were wise to have them leave Naruto-sama," said the Root Shinobi respectively, as he was ordered to by Danzo, and convince the boy to follow him.

"Why? Because you and the others in hiding were going to kill them?" questioned Naruto while looking behind him to see several Root Shinobi hiding in the shadows of the other buildings.

"Danzo-sama requests your presence," stated the Root Shinobi with Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"Requests? Don't you demands? The man doesn't make requests to anyone. He demands everything from everyone and respects _nothing_ from everyone," replied Naruto with one Root Shinobi make a twitching motion with his hand to reach for a weapon for his insult to the war hawk.

"Nonetheless Danzo-sama still wishes to speak with you...in a _private_ _meeting_," stated the Root Shinobi while Naruto let out a chuckle.

"Very well. But not now. I have a scheduled appointment with the Hyuuga Clan and being late would raise suspicion upon your Boss. We both know you wouldn't risk that," answered Naruto with the Root Shinobi nodding.

"After you are done then," replied the Root Shinobi before he along with the others just vanished deeper into the darkness.

"Fool," muttered Naruto before heading to the Hyuuga Clan Compound.

"Halt! State your business," said the Hyuuga Branch member guard.

"I'm here to speak to the Hyuuga Elders. They are expecting me regarding an answer to a proposition they sent me not that long ago to the Fire Country Capital from where I rule," answered Naruto with his crimson eyes burning with fury at these incompetent fools.

"I see. This way sir," replied one of the guards before he let escorted Naruto into the clan home and into the meeting room where the Hyuuga Elders were waiting for him.

Naruto also noticed Hiashi was not here and thus meant the man had no knowledge of this meeting.

"Daimyo-sama, how good of you to see us. When you sent word of meeting us in person, I think I can speak for everyone here when I say we were shocked, and honored that you would wish to speak to us about our offer," said one Hyuuga Elder rising from his seat to speak for the others on their behalf.

"I'm glad to know you are so willing to welcome me into your clan with opens arms. All things considered," replied Naruto with the Hyuuga Elders frowning slightly.

"Daimyo-sama?" questioned another Hyuuga Elder.

"Considering how I was hated, scorned, abused, and down right _despised_ by the people of this village for most of my childhood, it is refreshing to know that the Hyuuga Clan does not follow the ways of such _common_ people," answered Naruto in slightly mocking tone.

Oh who was he kidding. Naruto was mocking them and they had to sit there taking it with a smile on their faces.

"Yes well, it just shows how much the Hyuuga clan is far superior to that of the lower, and weaker people of this village," replied the first Hyuuga Elder who had first greeted him.

"My memories of the past say otherwise Hyuuga Elder," countered Naruto with a growl in his voice.

"Y-Yes. Of course. Mistake on our end, but the past is in the past, and should stay in the past," replied the Hyuuga nervously.

"Now I believe we are here to discuss the proposal you sent me not that long ago," said Naruto while seeing their nervousness leave and refocus on the task at hand.

"Yes. We wished to have Hyuuga Hinata be married off to you in an arranged marriage to further strengthen your right to rule over Fire Country. While annexing Whirlpool was a wise move on your part Daimyo-sama, you need to marry someone of noble Fire Country blood to prevent anyone to question your legitimate claim to the throne," stated the third and final Hyuuga Elder of the three in the room with Naruto.

"Of course. And who among the various clans in Konoha is more worthy then the ever prestigious Hyuuga Hinata?" Naruto said rhetorically while seeing the Hyuuga Elders appear nervous.

"She has always liked you Daimyo-sama. Long since before your rise to the throne of Fire Country," stated the first Hyuuga Elder with Naruto nodding.

"That she has Hyuuga Elder. _BUT_ I know for a fact you aren't doing this for her and have little to no love for the girl you wish to marry off to me. Hence why you had so many different _stipulations_ in place aimed at benefitting the clan that seem a bit..._steep_ for my tastes," countered Naruto before throwing the scroll with the conditions to the marriage unveiling itself to them.

"We thought such terms were fair Daimyo-sama. It was believed such terms would help provide..._incentive _to have children with Hinata-sama as soon as possible," answered the second Elder with Naruto narrowing his eyes at him.

"By incentives, you mean pay tributes to your clan, fatten your wallets, and basically use Hinata like a leash against me once she's been wrapped _tightly_ around my neck for you to pull when you want to pull for something you want," countered Naruto with his power pulsing throughout the room violently and shaking it almost as violently to further show his displeasure.

"W-We don't know what you mean Daimyo-sama!" exclaimed the first Elder in a slightly panicky voice.

"Oh but I do. You want to make her a slave to you while being married to me. By doing that, you can try manipulating me through her, and use the children we would have to further sink your claws into my slowly growing Empire. You are all leeches. _Parasites_! Feeding off the flesh and power of those around you while giving nothing back in return except your so called _wisdom_ that benefits only you in the long run," stated Naruto while the Hyuuga Elders looked nervous.

"The Hyuuga Clan is offering you the Heiress of our clan," stated the second Elder.

"The one you consider to be the weak and useless one of two potentials in leading the Hyuuga Clan," countered Naruto while the Elders scowled now.

"We feel she is better suited to being your wife then being the future Clan Head of our clan," answered the Third Hyuuga Elder.

"And how does Hiashi-san feel about this?" asked Naruto while the Elders now looked at each other for a second.

"Hiashi-san?" asked the first Elder.

"Yes. How does Hiashi feel about you selling his daughter into this arranged marriage? Or did you not tell him what you've done?" questioned Naruto with the Hyuuga Elders looking a tad nervous.

"He will be told in due time. His duties to the clan right now are more important," replied the first Hyuuga Elder.

"So in other words, you won't tell him until it's official, and too late to stop even if he wanted to stop it," answered Naruto with the Hyuuga Elders scowling.

"We are doing what is best for the clan and the Leaf," countered the first Hyuuga Elder.

"You are doing this for yourself!" exclaimed Naruto with his temper reaching its limit.

"And what if we are? The clan will benefit in the end through this just as we will when this marriage is official with your signature," stated the second Hyuuga Elder.

"Wrong. It needs need my signature _and _Hiashi-san's signature. Without it, this contract is just a waste of paper, and even now I won't sign it because the stipulations are insulting to me along with Hinata," stated Naruto with the Hyuuga Elders looking floored by this.

"You need to agree to this! Without it, the Daimyos from other countries will challenge your right to the throne, and so will those within your own Court. Your predecessor's family will claim the right to the seat of power of this country unless you marry Hinata-sama under our terms!" exclaimed the second Hyuuga Elder with Naruto growling.

"You think I _care_ about what the other Daimyos of other countries think of me being on the throne of Fire Country? I don't! _IF_ I decide to marry Hyuuga Hinata, it will be under my terms, and anyone that challenges that will be _destroyed_!" exclaimed Naruto angrily while rising from his seat and unleashed his power throughout the entire room.

"Please Daimyo-sama. Reconsider marriage the proposal we have setup for you. It will benefit us all in the long run," pleaded the first Hyuuga Elder.

"The marriage proposal will only benefit you three members of the clan since all of you have considerable influence in the clan's finances. Which is why I've decided to take you three out of the equation in terms of the Hyuuga Clan and Hinata's life," stated Naruto before he summoned his Wrath Hammer.

"Guards! Guards!" called out the second Hyuuga Elder, but was met with silence, and no movement from the assigned Hyuuga members outside the room.

"In case you haven't figured it out yet, the guards aren't going to help you since they are under orders to let what happens in this room..._stay_ in this room," replied Naruto with a deep dark chuckle.

"WHAT?!" yelled all three Hyuuga Elders in shock.

"Yes. I sent a message to Hiashi before my arrival here today. He wasn't exactly pleased with your actions behind his back. So we decided...that you three have to be..._removed_ from the clan and the village," stated Naruto before letting out a chuckle and then moved too fast for any of the three Hyuuga Elders to track.

The end result was the room being covered in blood of the three Hyuuga Elders.

"I thank you for bringing what they were planning to my attention," stated Hiashi, who was waiting for Naruto to leave the room, and saw the young man walking out with blood covering most of his body.

"Your welcome. Now about our deal regarding Hinata-chan's future...," replied Naruto with Hiashi's body going rigid and looked at him with a small glare.

Not that it intimidated Naruto since he was glared at by far worse.

"As we agreed upon, my daughter can marry whoever she wishes to without interference from myself, or the clan as I have promised. Though considering her feelings for you, I have a suspicion on who my future son-in-law will be, and I have..._mixed_ feelings about that," stated Hiashi with Naruto now smirking at him.

"Do not worry Hiashi-san. No harm will come to Hinata-chan. If anything, you should feel worried for those that cross her when the training regiment I have her do is complete, and becomes a truly vicious kunoichi," replied Naruto before letting out a hearty laugh that made Hiashi shiver.

'The boy already possesses monstrous power. If he passes it onto Hinata through his own personal training regiment...I will indeed feel worry for my daughter's future enemies,' thought Hiashi with the boy walking away.

"I hate to trouble you Hiashi-san, but could I possibly use your bathing area to clean up? I would rather the people of the village not ask questions why I'm covered in blood while walking out of the Hyuuga Clan Compound just yet," replied Naruto with Hiashi nodding slightly since it would look bad on both sides if Naruto walked out with blood covering his body.

"Of course. One of the Branch family members will escort you to the proper bathing area and we will proceed with getting your clothing cleaned of all the blood," answered Hiashi with Naruto giving a brief nod before walking away from him.

(Underground Root HQ-Sometime Later)

"Welcome to my domain Daimyo-sama," stated Danzo, as he made sure his Root Shinobi escorting the boy took the long complex way to this meeting room.

"Your hospitality leaves much to be desired Danzo," Naruto replied curtly.

"You will treat Danzo with the proper respect he deserves Uzumaki Naruto. You maybe a Daimyo now, but your position of power is not as strong as you think," scolded Koharu with Naruto looking at the elderly woman with distaste.

"Its _Namikaze _to you three. As for my power base, I think its is strong enough to handle you, Homura, Danzo, and his little private army of Root Shinobi he has on hand that shouldn't be around," countered Naruto with Danzo's one visible eye narrowing at him.

"You seem very confident of that fact," stated Danzo with Naruto smirking at him.

"You also seem very confident that your side can manipulate me to do what you want," countered Naruto with Homura and Koharu scowling at him.

"That's quite the accusation Namikaze-san," said Homura with Naruto letting out a small chuckle.

"You forget, I have the souls, and memories of those that know you best. You will seek to manipulate me using politics, brute force, blackmail, and if those don't work..._other _means will be used," said Naruto with his eyes looking right at Danzo and it made the old war hawk a bit nervous.

'He knows. Orochimaru performed the procedures on my body and the brat has those memories!' thought Danzo while making a discreet gesture with his hand to signal his trump card hiding in the shadows.

"Do you really think that Yakmanaka Clan member you have hiding in the shadows will be able to manipulate my mind where your Sharingan has failed?" asked Naruto with Homura and Koharu becoming tense while Danzo's visible eye narrowed dangerously.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," replied Danzo with Naruto looking a tad amused.

"Oh really?" questioned Naruto before making a Light Spear manifest in his hands and threw it behind him with incredible force that pinned the man hiding in the shadows to the wall.

"That was uncalled for!" exclaimed Koharu while inwardly cursing the boy's detection abilities.

"He was planning to attack my mind. Granted he would have failed given my mind is immune to such mental attacks, but I felt I needed to make my point get across that such acts of manipulation will not work, and will not be _tolerated_," stated Naruto firmly with the three looking at him with scowls on their faces.

"And what would you wish of us Daimyo-sama?" asked Danzo with gritted teeth.

"I want your Root Shinobi reactivated," answered Naruto much to the shock of the three in the room.

"What?" asked Danzo in a rare show of surprise

"You heard me Danzo. I want your Root Shinobi back out in the field. They are no longer disbanded. I'm returning them to official active service to fight for me under in my name and under my rule," answered Naruto with Danzo narrowing his eye in suspicion at him.

"If that is the case, you just killed one of them, and he was very skilled at his work when it comes to entering minds" countered Koharu with Naruto shrugging.

"No skin off my back. He was more loyal to Danzo and the two of you anyway," said Naruto offhandedly.

"What exactly are you implying?" asked Homura with Naruto looking at him with his crimson eyes nearly glowing while looking at him with contempt.

"That Konoha's officially disbanded Root Shinobi are more loyal to Danzo then they would be Fire Country's Daimyo or the current Hokage of Konoha," answered Naruto with Danzo snarling at him.

"Preposterous! Root Shinobi are Konoha Shinobi. They defend Konoha and Fire Country from all its enemies from the shadows!" exclaimed Koharu with Naruto smirking.

"Oh really? Let's bring one into this room right now and give that Shinobi an order. Who among our two sides do you think the Root Shinobi will obey when given a command? Danzo? Or myself?" questioned Naruto with the three old people in front of him fidget for a moment.

"There is no need to perform such a test Daimyo-sama," stated Danzo dismissively while Naruto's eyes narrowed at him.

"I _insist _on it Danzo," commanded Naruto with the war hawk growling slightly.

"Very well," said Danzo before making a small hand motion and a Root Shinobi came out of the shadows under he was between the two sides.

"Yes Danzo-sama?" questioned the Root Shinobi.

"We have a test that needs to be done and you are test subject," stated Naruto with the Root Shinobi looking at him with a glare behind his mask.

"The new Fire Daimyo is right Crow. We need your assistance in this..._test _that our guest has decided to perform in testing the loyalty of Konoha's Root Shinobi," Danzo filled in for his subordinate before Crow could say something unintentionally stupid.

"I am honored to participate Danzo-sama," answered Crow while bowing to Danzo, but not to Naruto, and simply awaited the test.

"The test is merely asking you some questions Crow. You will answer them truthfully. Failure to comply will result badly not only for you, but for Danzo, and his lackeys on each side of him," replied Naruto with the opposition clearly looking displeased by his choice of words.

Naruto didn't give a damn.

"What are the questions?" asked Crow while trying to be polite.

"What are you primary objectives in being a Root Shinobi? What is your purpose?" asked Naruto with Crow not answering for a moment.

"To protect Konoha and Danzo-sama from all harm," answered Crow simply.

"And if Danzo were charged with crimes against Konoha with proof of his misdeeds in hand? Would you arrest him? _Or_ would protect him?" questioned Naruto with Danzo not liking where this was going.

"There is no need to ask such a question," stated Koharu with Naruto glaring at her.

"Its not an unreasonable question! Besides, I'm not asking you old hag. I'm asking this Root Shinobi. Now shut up!" commanded Naruto with Koharu looking infuriated by his disrespect.

"I would protect Danzo-sama," answered Root to further prove his loyalty to Danzo.

"Oh? I thought it was your primary duty was to protect Konoha first and Danzo second? How is protecting Danzo more important then protecting Konoha?" asked Naruto with Crow pausing slightly in thought.

"By protecting Konoha, we protect the one true defender of this village, and will help him protect Konoha's future from its enemies," replied Crow with Naruto nodding.

"You mean _his_ version of Konoha's future. Not the one _I_ envision or the current vision the current Hokage has for the village," countered Naruto with Crow being completely silent.

"Danzo-sama's vision of the village in the true version of what Konoha should be and not those like that of the current Hokage," answered Crow with Naruto scowling.

"So if you were given the order by your Daimyo, who owns Fire Country, and even this very village you serve...you wouldn't obey me if Danzo were to give you another that would contradict mine?" questioned Naruto with Crow looking briefly at Danzo for some form of guidance.

"I assure you Daimyo-sama, if Crow was given an order by you, he would obey, and not follow any command I gave that went against your wishes," replied Danzo simply.

"Then he can tell me that himself...without your input," countered Naruto with a scowl on his face and saw the war hawk not liking his tone.

"He is my subordinate," stated Danzo while seeing Naruto's power starting to rise.

"Just as you are _MY_ subordinate Danzo," countered Naruto with Danzo having a brief moment of rage on his face.

"I am my own Master. I may not be Hokage or Daimyo, but I bow to no one," Danzo shot back with Naruto's power now swirling around him at dangerous levels.

"Tell me Crow. If I ordered you to kill Danzo on charges of him being a full blown traitor to Konoha, would you obey?" asked Naruto with Crow finding himself being unable to reply.

"I am _not_ a traitor to Konoha!" exclaimed Danzo while stomping his cane furiously on the ground.

"Your alliance with Orochimaru says otherwise Danzo. Remember I have the Sannin's memories and I know he gave your..._alterations_. I know you provided him with a means to infiltrate the village and I know you provided him with information which lead to a nearly successful invasion during the Chuunin Exams," countered Naruto with Danzo's face going pale before it became red with anger.

"The Sandaime was weak. He needed to be removed so I could take over. He felt turning you into a willing weapon of the village using his method was the best," stated Danzo while Naruto chuckled.

"And be an emotionless tool like these Root Shinobi? How..._pathetic_ of you," taunted Naruto with Danzo snarling at him.

"Emotions make us weak. Being without emotions makes us better Shinobi. Makes us better killers," stated Danzo while Naruto scoffed at him.

"Please! If you were really so righteous you would have kept on fighting with your Root Shinobi until proper retirement age. Instead, you retired right away after the Second Shinobi War when Hiruzen became Hokage, and then you became a military advisor for the Third Shinobi War," countered Naruto with Danzo gripping his cane tighter.

"I am a natural born leader. I gained enough experience from war to earn my retirement and military advisory position. I don't have to be on the front lines to lead others," stated Danzo with Naruto scoffing.

"Natural born leader? You hide behind others. You tell drones what to do while forcing measure like seals and conditioning to make them obey when they wouldn't if their minds were their own. You are weak. You make others do things for you because you don't can't stand the idea of being judged by others in the seat of power while feeling you should be in their place. You are a bureaucrat plain and simple," replied Naruto with Danzo starting to lose his patience with him.

"You don't know what you're talking about _boy_! I am Konoha's best and only chance for greatness under my rule. Whether by sitting in the Hokage's chair or by manipulating the one in the seat from the shadows," stated Danzo with Naruto let out a chuckle.

"Oh really? Then you won't mind fighting me..._**right now!"**_ challenged Naruto with his power exploding out of his body, shaking the room, and those around him from their current position around him.

"Root! To me! Fight to protect your Master," commanded Danzo while leaping back while his Root Shinobi swarmed the room.

_**"Taking the cowards way out I see. How predictable! Its no wonder you were passed over for the position of Hokage of Konoha! You lack the 'Will of Fire' the Shodaime preached about to handle the title!"**_ exclaimed Naruto, which only infuriated Danzo further, and made the old war hawk move to reveal his hidden arm to Naruto.

"We will see who is what when I use the combined power of these Sharingan Eyes and the powers of the Senju Clan to tame you. I will now become your Master just as Uchiha Madara was Kyuubi's!" exclaimed Danzo while using this opportunity to unseal his arm while Naruto fought his Root Shinobi.

_**"Fool! The powers of the Uchiha and Senju Clan that were surgically grafted to your arm cannot shackle me like it did Kurama all those years ago. But you will soon learn that the hard way before you bow at my feet in submission moments prior to your **__**death**__**!"**_ stated Naruto, as he obliterated the Root Shinobi around him, and turned to Danzo ready for a fight while his two lackeys on the Shinobi Council drew their own weapons.

"The Sandaime was a fool to give you so much freedom. Weapons such as you do not deserve it!" exclaimed Homura while Naruto silenced him with a sudden shoulder tackle that sent the old man flying into a wall with enough force to break quite a few bones in his old body.

"Daggers of Light Jutsu!" called out Koharu, as she threw various kunai at Naruto, and made several hand signs that when combined with the weapons had shown were turned into projectiles of light that stabbed into boy's back.

_**"Is that all you've got? You're pathetic!"**_ stated Naruto while shrugging off the various projectiles stuck on his back before throwing his Wrath Hammer at Koharu and hit the old woman in the chest with the weapon crushing her internal organs upon impact.

"And you are outclassed!" exclaimed Danzo, as he used the Senju Clan's bloodline to trap Naruto with wood, and kept the boy from moving.

_**"Is this suppose to frighten me?"**_ asked Naruto mockingly at Danzo while the man was now walking up to him with a sense of victory in his step.

"No. But you will no fear once I use my power on your mind to make you submit to my Will. You will stay Daimyo, but you don't make a move without my orders. I cam in command now. You will do what I want. You will do what I say. You will do thing when I give the order and without hesitation. You belong to me!" commanded Danzo while using his Sharingan Eye in his head to influence the boy with its hypnotic power.

_**"I belong to no one. Especially to a coward like you,"**_ stated Naruto with a smirk on his face while Danzo looked infuriated by it.

"Obey me! I command you to submit to my Will and obey me!" said Danzo, his voice practically raised to that of nearly yelling while trying to make the Sharingan Eye that was used to manipulate those he used it on to submit to his desires.

_**"You like the Uchiha and their Sharingan...suck,"**_ taunted Naruto before letting out a chuckle while Danzo looked furious.

"If you won't submit through the power of the Uchiha and Senju bloodlines...then you will submit through good old fashion _pain_!" exclaimed Danzo, as he drew the hidden sword from his cane, and prepared to stab the boy with it.

_**"Guess again!"**_ countered Naruto before letting out a roar and unleashed more of his power that freed him from the wood prison Danzo had created.

"Impossible! I will not be denied power that should rightfully be mine!" said Danzo in frustration with Naruto summoning his Wrath Hammer back to his hand.

_**"This power was never yours to command. You are an archaic thing that cannot stand others who are in possession of power you yourself could not hope to have unless it was done in an unnatural sense. Even then it is as I just stated...unnatural,"**_ stated Naruto while walking toward the old man, who snarled at him, and looked like some kind of deformed creature from Outworld Flesh Pits that shouldn't have been created in the first place.

"Of course it was! The right to control Kyuubi is in my blood. My Father was an Uchiha, but he went against clan mandate, and fell in _love_ with some bitch of a woman outside of the clan. It was bad enough I was never allowed to call myself an Uchiha, but I had a rare genetic deficiency from my Mother's side that crippled any chance I might have to ever activating the Sharingan. They cast me out of the clan, killed my Father, and forbid my Mother from ever mentioning it to me under the penalty of killing us both. She confessed the truth to me on her deathbed, begging for my forgiveness, but I couldn't, and wouldn't forgive her. The only way I would _ever_ be able to have the ability to use the bloodline was if I had it surgically inserted into my body and even _then_ there was always a chance my body would reject it. Fortunately, Orochimaru was skilled enough to prevent such a problem, and even used the same method with the Senju DNA in my arm," stated Danzo with Naruto looking at him in disgust.

_**"Pathetic," **_was Naruto's response before putting away his Wrath Hammer and instead summoned Kusanagi to his hand since the weapon seemed suitable for this situation.

"We'll see how pathetic I am when I have you lying at my feet near death before I break you!" stated Danzo, as he wasn't ready to throw in the towel yet, and saw Naruto grinning evilly at him.

_**"That's interesting Danzo because I was thinking something similar,"**_ replied Naruto while letting out a chuckle.

Screaming in rage at this mockery of (in his mind) justice, his years of countless training to suppress his motions now shattered beyond restraint were gone, and Danzo attacked with his sword in hand with a speed one would not think a man his age possessed. But the fact he did meant Naruto couldn't underestimate him and that the man needed to be put down quickly. Using Kusanagi in hand, covered in his power, Naruto moved faster then Danzo could track with his eyes, and cut off the massive arm along with the one in his face where Sharingan Eyes were implanted. Staggering slightly, Danzo spun on a dime, again surprising for someone his age, and definitely not easy either before thrusting his sword into Naruto's back. The war hawk knew that even if he couldn't kill the brat, the failed weapon could be injured, and ambitions would be ruined.

"I may have lost the battle, but you will lose the war, and that is my victory in this fight," stated Danzo before using his chakra to activate the seals on his body to turn himself into a massive bomb that would kill his enemy.

"_**Fool. You think I am real Naruto? I am a clone,"**_ stated Naruto with Danzo looking at him in shock.

"You're lying. If you would have quickly dispersed once hit if you were a mere Shadow Clone!" accused Danzo while the seals on his body were glowing brighter now.

_**"Fool! I am no mere Shadow Clone. I am clone forged by the original. A skill the real Naruto learned from his Forefather Emperor Shao Kahn while in Outworld. He knew you would try something and used the time at the Hyuuga Clan Compound to make me before finalizing things with Hiashi about his eldest daughter's training outside of Tsunade's own. You will die here, killing only a clone of your enemy, and no one here in this Root base...will survive the end,"**_ answered Clone Naruto while letting out a laugh and looked at Kusanagi before banishing the sword away to a pocket dimension where the Wrath Hammer was located.

His creator would need it for the battles that were to come in the future.

"DAMN YOOOOOUUUU!" yelled Danzo with all his fury before the seals on his chest activated and destroyed the entire Root base along with all of his subordinates there.

(Hokage Tower-With Naruto)

"It is done. Their time in this world has past," stated Naruto calmly to Tsunade, who was nodding her head in understanding since he had told her what he had planned to do, and what would be done to pull it off.

"Good! With Danzo, Koharu, and Homura gone, the Civilian Council have now lost their fangs and can stop bothering me with their bull crap that they should be handling. I swear they've been deliberately trying to drown me in paperwork so they can do things behind my back!" exclaimed Tsunade with Naruto smirking at her.

"That is a distinct possibility. No more. I am ordering a new Shinobi Council be formed that controls the Civilian Council, but does not overstep the authority of the Hokage, and any such action will be met with charges of treason before being killed on the spot. I'm tired of the bureaucratic red tape they've woven around the laws of Konoha and its high time they were removed," stated Naruto with Tsunade smirking at him.

"Consider it done Daimyo-sama," replied Tsunade while Naruto let out a chuckle.

"There is also the small matter of one Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke," added Naruto with Tsunade raising her eyebrow at him.

"Oh? How so?" asked Tsunade curiously.

"Hatake Kakashi is to be demoted to Chuunin and Uchiha Sasuke will stay a Genin while keeping his movements limited in the village until a few experts from the Yamanaka Clan clears him fit for duty outside its walls," commanded Naruto with Tsunade nodding since she read the reports on how the Uchiha had quite the ego and wanted everything while giving nothing back.

"Consider it done. Anything else?" questioned Tsunade with Naruto shaking his head no.

"That's it. See you around Tsunade," stated Naruto before leaving the room and making the female Hokage sigh.

"He's really something, isn't he?" asked Jiraiya with Tsunade nodding.

"Yes he is. Any word on the Akatsuki?" asked Tsunade knowing Jiraiya was keeping an eye on them.

"No. They're being silent right now. My contact says they're going to wait three years to gather what strength they need so that gives us three years to whip the new generation into shape," answered Jiraiya with Tsunade nodding.

"And while that is happening, our Godson is planning on waging a long fought war with another country, and Shinobi village in Water," stated Tsunade with Jiraiya nodding.

"He's the Daimyo now Tsunade-hime. Its his way or you're dead," answered Jiraiya and it was clear Tsunade didn't like it.

(Water Country-One Month Later)

"Just like I remember it," stated Suigetsu while seeing much of the forest region in the area of Water Country they were currently in had not changed much.

"Not bad. I've seen better," stated Naruto before sensing a presence to his right.

"And what about me? Have you seen a better woman then myself?" asked a female voice from the shadows that when entering the light was a woman wearing a blue kimono, had a shapely body, and flowing red hair.

"I don't judge a woman by their beauty. I judge them by their souls and you my dear have one that matches your body," answered Naruto with the woman blushing a bit though she found his response a little strange.

"So you have some kind of power to see into people's souls?" questioned the red haired woman while walking over to him.

"Something like that," answered Naruto while the woman grinned at him.

"Careful Boss. Karin might get jealous," said Suigetsu with a grin on his face.

"She's always jealous Suigetsu," replied Naruto with Suigetsu nodding in agreement.

"Can't argue with that," said Suigetsu with a chuckle.

"Forgive my rudeness, but I have yet to ask you your name," said Naruto to the red haired woman secretly admiring his body.

"Terumi Mei. I am the leader of the Rebels against the Mizukage of Mist," answered Mei since she knew he was the real deal and saw no reason to hide it from him.

Especially since it was known that Naruto had Jiraiya of the Sannin's spy network at his disposal.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. The new Fire Daimyo of Fire Country. The man standing behind me is my trusted bodyguard Suigetsu and a former Seven Swordsman of the Mist in training," replied Naruto with Suigetsu giving a mock salute while hefting Zabuza's old sword.

Naruto had disliked the idea of going to Zabuza's grave and removing the massive sword from its resting place to give to Suigetsu. However, the light blue haired swordsman had been whining, pleading, and arguing his case for the sword every chance got. It was to the point where Naruto nearly ripped out the man's soul, but stayed his hand when the swordsman told the new Fire Daimyo that it was tradition for such swords to be given a new Master when the old one died. So with a great deal of control, Naruto agreed to let Suigetsu have the sword, but gave the man a warning to not abuse the sword, and respect its wielder's predecessor.

Good help is so hard to find these days.

"He's holding Momochi Zabuza's weapon," stated Mei with Naruto nodding.

"Zabuza is dead. He died in Wave from his injuries there after killing his backstabbing client Gato," explained Naruto before going further on what happened that resulted in it coming down to that.

"I see. Well, it seems the sword hasn't rejected Suigetsu-san so its his by right," stated Mei with Suigetsu grinning at her words since he didn't want to part with the weapon.

"We are getting off topic Mei-san. If you would be so kind as to fill us in on the situation with the Mizukage and his forces would be nice," replied Naruto with Mei nodding.

"Very well, but not here. Follow me," said Mei before the three of them made their way to the hidden rebel base.

"Looks a bit like a shithole," mumbled Suigetsu, but stopped from speaking further when Naruto glared at him with burning crimson eyes, and made the swordsman sweat.

"There are worse looking places then this Suigetsu. I've seen them. Lived in them. Do not be insulting to our guest again...or I'll rip out your soul and make it mine!" threatened Naruto with Suigetsu nodding quickly.

"Sorry Naruto-sama," replied Suigetsu quickly with Naruto growling at him.

"Damn right you are sorry," stated Naruto before turning his attention to the table seen at the tent located within the nerve center of the base where Mei had taken them to for the strategy to take Mist.

"Our forces are nearly tied with the Mizukage's own. Many Shinobi who don't agree with his policies are either here or acting as spies for us within the walls. Our Intel from them has told us that the Mizukage is getting tired of us and wants to send out his Shinobi to eliminate the threat to his rule. Even with what we have here and secretly in Mist, we are still outnumbered by a small fraction, but its still a significant fraction, and could turn things against us," said Mei while showing Naruto the layout of Mist and where the Mist Shinobi were located.

"And you need my help to thin the ranks of such a fraction to the point where they don't become a threat anymore," stated Naruto with Mei nodding.

"Yes. After you successfully sacked Rice Country and annexed it into Fire two weeks ago, I had hoped you could help us do the same with Mist, and overthrow the Water Daimyo since he has been the Mizukage's key supporter. With him removed, I can have the position of Mizukage without worry of the Water Daimyo of using his authority to order someone of his choosing to take over the village, or possibly liquidate it out of spite," answered Mei with Naruto nodding since he had heard the people were quite upset with their current ruler.

It would soon be a time for a change.

"Sacking Rice Country was easy Mei-san. I had inside help with the Sound Shinobi there with my agents already in place before I attacked. Add the fact the Daimyo there didn't have as many samurai as the current Water Daimyo is another factor that needs to be considered too. Once I'm done with Mist, I need to plan accordingly to take on the Water Daimyo, and ensure this doesn't come back to hurt you," answered Naruto with Mei just nodding in understanding.

"Not to be disrespectful Naruto-sama, but will it just be you and Suigetsu aiding us in this upcoming battle? I was hoping for more support," stated Mei with Naruto letting out a small chuckle.

"Don't worry. I have another agent in the field with a team scouting ahead where Mist is located. He knows the terrain since he was born here like Suigetsu," Naruto informed Mei.

"Oh?" questioned Mei curiously.

"Yes. His name is Kaguya Kimimaro," answered Naruto with Mei's eyes widening in shock.

"A Kaguya? Here? I thought they were all killed when the clan charged Mist in an all out assault on Mist?" said Mei in surprise.

"No. He's the last of his clan. I had him keep Sound running after I took it over after I killed Orochimaru of the Sannin and his right hand Medic Nin Kabuto. When the time comes, Kimimaro will meet up with us, and we can take the fight to the Mizukage once we have the necessary Intel from the scouting," answered Naruto with Mei nodding and clearly impressed by the way he handled things.

No sooner had Naruto finished speak did Kimimaro with the other Sound Four arrive and kneeled at the Namikaze's feet.

"Naruto-sama, we have successfully finished our scouting mission, and are prepared to make a full report," stated Kimimaro.

"Report!" commanded Naruto with Kimimaro rising with the others.

"The Mizukage has spread his forces thin throughout the village. They do not have the means to protect themselves on all fronts. If we attack one section of the village, another force can flank a weaker section of the wall near the tower, and engage the Mizukage in a fight for control of Mist," said Kimimaro showing that the thinnest line of troops in the village were not around the Mizukage, but _away_ from the Mizukage, and they just need to attack from one side while going for the main problem with another.

"How soon can your forces be ready to attack Mist?" asked Naruto with Mei smiling.

"Considering how everyone is tired we are of Mizukage's Rule? Tomorrow!" answered Mei with Naruto grinning a feral grin that made the woman blush.

"Tomorrow it is. Prepare your force Mei-san. Tomorrow is the day the Mizukage sees his last sunrise!" ordered Naruto before walking out of the tent with his bodyguards.

"I don't trust him Terumi-sama. His power is...strange," said Ao, who was watching the entire conversation from his position in the tent, and used his Byakugan to see the boy's vast power that seemed to be..._infinite_!

"Ao," said Mei in a deceptively sweet tone.

"Yes Terumi-sama?" asked Ao with Mei looking at him with smile on her face.

"Shut up or I'll kill you," replied Mei before walking off to leave a startled Ao in the tent.

'That woman will be the death of me,' thought Ao with a sigh before following right behind her.

(Hidden Mist Village-Sometime Later)

The current Mizukage, the three-tailed Jinchuriki Yagura was sitting in his office, and was feeling a sense of something powerful heading his way. He could feel it. His Biju could feel it.

Something was here.

"Your village is about to be attacked Mizukage," said Raiden, as he appeared in a flash of lightning, and stood before the stunned Jinchuriki.

"Who are you? How do you know such things?" asked Yagura while hearing his Biju tell him to not cross this powerful being.

"I am Raiden. One of the Elder Gods and Elemental God of Lightning. I have come to warn you of the attack on your village by the rebels, who are being led by their leader Terumi Mei, and their ally Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. It is the latter of the two that should concern you since he plans to take your head," stated Raiden while making an image of Naruto appear before Yagura using the Mizukage's viewing orb.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Yagura with Raiden's eyes narrowing.

"Because the boy is a threat to this realm and must be killed within the Rules set forth by my fellow Elder Gods. He must die by mortal hands," stated Raiden with Yagura now narrowing his eyes at him.

"Why don't you do it? If you are a God as you claim, then it must surely be within your power," questioned Yagura before Raiden unleashed lightning all around them.

_**"Do not question me mortal! These Rules must be followed by mortal and God alike! Unless Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto challenges me to Mortal Kombat I cannot fight and kill him in battle. It falls to **__**you**__** Mizukage to do it in my stead,"**_ proclaimed Raiden, as he pointed his lightning covered hand at Yagura, and then left in an instant like he was never there.

And no sooner had the Elder God left the room did the attack on Mist start with the sound of fighting being heard outside the Mizukage Tower.

(With Naruto)

Naruto with his bodyguards consisting of the Sound Four, Kimimaro, and Suigetsu were engaging in battle near the Mizukage Tower. They were ranged from Chuunin to Jounin level, who were engaging Naruto's bodyguards while the those closest to the tower were ANBU were engaging Naruto himself in battle. While this was happening, the main rebel army was fighting the Mist's forces for control of the village with rebel sympathizers now making themselves known and catching Yagura's loyal forces by surprise. The battle was looking to go either way, as the fight for control of Mist was getting bloody, and brutal in ever sense of the world.

And then Yagura decided to make his appearance.

_**"You dare oppose me! The Mizukage?! You will all die!"**_ bellowed Yagura while using the Biju's chakra to become a terrifying form before his enemies.

"Don't pay attention to them Mizukage. Focus on me!" challenged Naruto and his words caught the Mizukage's attention.

_**"You are the one Raiden told me about. The one he wants killed. Very well! Let's see how powerful you **__**really**__** are little man,"**_ retorted Yagura with his staff with the hook on one end in hand and charged at Naruto.

"At last. True Mortal Kombat! _**FIGHT!"**_ exclaimed Naruto, as he charged Yagura, and the two began their epic battle for Mist village's soul.

"Terumi-sama, I can see Yagura is fighting Fire Country's Daimyo. He's using the three tail's chakra!" exclaimed Ao while fighting off some Mist Shinobi beside Mei.

"A clash of the Titans," stated Mei, as she saw the two powerful beings clashing violently against the other, and it was clear to the red haired woman that Naruto was enjoying it.

_**"DIE! DIE!" **_exclaimed Yagura, as he tried to hurt Naruto, but his opponent wouldn't fall, and was covered in crimson energy the helped protect him from harm.

_**"Never! I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and I am a **__**Conqueror**__**!"**_ bellowed Naruto, as he smashed through Yagura's defenses with a shoulder tackle that sent the Mizukage back over 20 feet into a house.

In retaliation, Yagura summoned the three-tailed Biju in its true form, and the creature howled in fury. Everyone now was backing away from the massive Biju, the stories, and rumors of its power not doing the creature justice in their eyes. The only one standing against it was Naruto, who stood with his Wrath Hammer at the ready, and grinning like a mad man at the sight of him.

_**"NOW YOU DIE!"**_ yelled Yagura and the Biju at the same time like the two were of one mind and voice.

_**"Show me what you've got Yagura!"**_ exclaimed Naruto while the Biju roared in rage and moved to launch a powerful attack.

Only Naruto beat him to it.

Raising his left hand, Naruto gathered a large portion of his chakra into it, and forming a massive Rasengan. Rushing forward, Naruto dodged the Biju's tails, climbing up on one of them, and rushing up the tail toward Yagura. The Mizukage must have sensed this, as he readied his staff, and brought at the ready to repel Naruto's attack. Unfortunately for him, the Rasengan was not something one could just _block_ with a staff, and considering the power behind this one...such an act was _laughable_ at best.

Naruto broke through the block and tore through Yagura with the Mizukage screaming out in pain. The explosion that followed shook the village down to its very foundation with buildings collapsing, people being knocked over, and causing everyone to shield their eyes until it was over.

When everything did die down, every Shinobi still alive was looking around to see a good portion of Mist village was destroyed, which wasn't surprising given the explosion that they just survived, and saw two downed figures opposite of each other. However, on looking closely between the two, they saw Naruto slowly get off the ground, cracking the various joints in his body back into place, and walk over to the dying Mizukage.

"You did it. I am free," whispered Yagura while staring up at the victor of their fight.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto with Yagura crying now with a smile on his face while blood left his body and saw the other Shinobi around them coming closer.

"This life I...I have led as the Mizukage has...has been a lie. I am...I _was_ a puppet to...to another person. He is the true threat. He used his power to...to turn me into a monster," said Yagura while seeing Mei walk over to him.

"And you expect us to believe you, why?" asked Mei with a hint of coldness in her tone.

"Because its the truth. I swear it! In my office...a secret compartment in my desk...on the right side. There is a book. A journal. I have written in it during...during the moments of...freedom I had before he came to...to reinforce the Genjutsu over me. Read it and know the truth," answered Yagura while the world began to grow dark around him.

"Die peacefully Yagura. The Elder Gods will not punish you for deeds that were not your fault so long as you did not wish them to happen of your own volition," stated Naruto with Yagura nodding and crying harder.

"Is it wrong or too late to say you are sorry? If you mean it with all your heart? With all your soul?" asked Yagura with pleading eyes at Naruto.

"No. Its never too late. But only if you mean it Yagura. Do you mean it?" replied Naruto with Yagura nodding.

"Yes. Yes! I am sorry. For everything! I swear it!" answered Yagura with Naruto giving him a gentle smile.

"Then you have nothing to fear from the other side," replied Naruto with Yagura smiling at him.

"Thank you...Namikaze...Uzumaki...Naruto," said Yagura before his life left him and he was officially dead and the feeling of the power of the Biju soon left the area.

"The Biju in him won't manifest itself for another three years," said Mei with Naruto nodding.

"There is a group called the Akatsuki, who are after the Biju, and will want the three-tails when it manifests itself. Be on your guard in three year since they will no doubt be snooping around Water Country when that happens," replied Naruto with Mei nodding.

"We'll be ready in three years. Count on it," replied Mei with determination in her voice.

"A beautiful woman with fire in her eyes. Damn that's sexy," remarked Naruto with Mei bow blushing red all the way to the roots of her hair.

"You are such a flatterer Daimyo-sama," replied Mei with Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"I'm much more then that my dear. The women I've taken to be apart of my clan can tell you that much," said Naruto with Mei raising an eyebrow at him.

"So the rumors are true," stated Mei, as she had heard the rumors of the new Fire Daimyo having at least two concubines, and there was also rumors of the Hyuuga Heiress being the actual wife though that was still years away from being remotely true.

"Now that all depends on the rumors Mei-chan. But I assure you of one thing about the rumors of me being a demon in bed...they are true," replied Naruto with a predator like smile and eyes to match with lust pouring out of them.

"Really? Well that is quite the claim Daimyo-sama, but saying the rumors are true, and _proving_ that such rumors are true are two different things," countered Mei in a husky voice and Naruto grinning further.

"Then perhaps the new Mizukage of Mist would like to accept an invitation to test such waters and start her first day off with a _BANG_?!" questioned Naruto with Mei becoming even more flustered.

"Terumi-sama, while the man here is a Daimyo, to even make such a vulgar proposal to you as the new Mizukage is insulting, and with your permission I will escort him out of the village," responded Ao while glaring at Naruto for his crude perverse offer.

"Ao, I appreciate your concerns, and well being for my safety in all things. However...," replied Mei with a pause to turn to her faithful subordinate.

"Yes Terumi-sama?" questioned Ao seeing that deceptively sweet smile on her face.

"If you don't shut up right now...I'll kill you," Mei finished with Ao going stiff and pale in the face with fear.

"Yes Terumi-sama," answered Ao while Mei turned to the clear amused Fire Daimyo.

"Such authority over your subordinates Mei-chan. I think I might be falling in love," remarked Naruto with a chuckle.

"Save the sweet talk for _later_ Daimyo-sama. You along with your small team of Shinobi are going to help us with the reconstruction of Mist. Do that and our forces will help you against the Water Daimyo," replied Mei while putting a finger on his muscled chest and she shivered slightly when it met solid muscle.

She was also wondering what _else_ could be solid muscle.

"Fair enough. I do need to send one of my subordinates out though to send a message for some of my forces to come here for when that last part happens," was Naruto's answer and Mei nodded in acceptance since he would need a considerable force aside from himself to storm the Water Daimyo's castle since one in Fire country was completely different.

Given the increasing violence in Water Country, the Water Daimyo had fortified his castle, and had a lot more samurai watching over him then even the previous Fire Daimyo of Fire country before Naruto took his throne. To take the Water Country Capital, Naruto would need a sizeable force of strong competent warriors, and the Namikaze planned to do just that.

After that, it was simply annexing Water Country into Fire Country while appointing a competent Regent to oversee the land, and ensure no more bias was done to anyone with a bloodline. He had seen Mei use her bloodline during his fight with Yagura, if only at a glance, but Naruto could tell she was very deadly with it, and was clearly Kage level. If the people that hate bloodlines learned of Mei having one, they would amass together, and try to do something unless information about bloodline users was made known to people to crush their fears.

"In the meantime Naruto-sama, why don't we check my predecessor's office," replied with Naruto snapping out of his thoughts on his plans for the future.

"Yes. Let's do that. Hopefully, it will give us some insight on the Puppet Master behind our tortured puppeteer for a Jinchuriki," added Naruto with Mei nodding.

"See to it that Yagura's body is well preserved. Depending on what information we find, the man will get a proper burial, and be pardoned of his crimes," Mei informed Ao, who nodded along with the others.

Sure enough, when the two got to the Mizukage Tower, which was damaged in certain areas, but still standing for the most part, and in the office, they soon found the item they were seeking was where Yagura said it would be located. Mei carefully opened the very beaten up journal, it seemed to represent all the misery, and internal torture the man went through in his life being a prisoner within his own mind. Sure enough from Yagura's own writing, the Jinchuriki had been turned into a bloodlust desiring psycho on the orders of someone with a Sharingan Eye, if the drawing of it on the paper was any indication, and a warning left in it to his successor to be cautious should that eye ever be used on the next person sitting in the chair of the Mizukage.

"Damn Uchiha and their Sharingan. To think Konoha constantly loves their bloodline and yet they hate the very creatures that bloodline draws out their bloodlust from. Even if they knew the truth about the Sharingan, they would only encourage it due to the Biju being seen as pets, and tools for warfare without any regards to the Jinchuriki that are made their vessels. Such hypocrites," stated Naruto with disgust in his voice.

"Agreed. At least with this we know the truth about Yagura's behavior and gave clear him of willingly doing wrong to others," stated Mei while Naruto nodded in agreement.

"That will only sit well with a few people Mei-chan, but in time...the truth might be just enough to change their minds," stated Naruto with Mei nodding sadly knowing there would be some with bloodlines that had survived the purges being unable to cope with this news.

"I'll try to help them in that regard," said Mei knowing they would need her to help them and considering she had _two _bloodlines it would further enforce that belief.

"I know you will," stated Naruto while looking at Mei and could see the blush on her face again at his confidence in her being able to help those in need.

"There is still the matter of the Water Daimyo. He approved all the policies regarding the bloodline purges without hesitation and personally considers those with bloodlines to be _unnatural_. Like we go against nature itself!" stated Mei heatedly with Naruto growling in anger at this Daimyo ruling over this country.

"Did he know Yagura was a Jinchuriki?" asked Naruto with Mei frowning.

"I don't know. Maybe. Possibly. Everyone in Mist knew and so did other villages since it would make other foreign Shinobi think twice before invading. It wasn't a big secret, but even if the Water Daimyo found out, he would have supported Yagura, and his policies while calling it a form of 'ironic justice' in the belief that one abomination was leading a purge against other abominations," stated Mei with Naruto growling noticeably in anger now before punching a nearby wall causing it to collapse.

"I'll make that pathetic man for a Daimyo beg for mercy when I can through with him. Oh yes. It will truly be a sight to see such a pathetic ruler perish under my hands. This man is not _worthy_ to sit on his throne and call himself a ruler of this land!" exclaimed Naruto with his power radiating around him.

"Which is why he needs to be removed before he decides Mist is no longer valuable and decides to liquidate the village," said Mei with Naruto looking at her with a great deal of intensity.

"He will. Make no mistake Terumi Mei...this Water Daimyo will die and he will _drown_ in his own blood when it happens," stated Naruto while picking up a paperweight made of stone and crushed it in his hands like it was made of cheap plaster.

But given his own forces still being a tad thin in terms of launching one campaign after the next so quickly, Naruto knew he would need reinforcements to protect Fire Country, and his rear flank from the other Daimyos. No doubt they were gearing up for a defense or attack against him after he took Rice Country not that long ago. Normally, no one would give a damn about the smaller countries around the big ones, but considering how Rice was near Waterfall, and several other small ones could lead to bringing about a big strategic advantage in the long run. It was making the other Rulers nervous and the fact Naruto had done away with the two Daimyos he had met so ruthless was only adding fuel to the fire that was their paranoia.

Naruto had hoped to take Root away from Danzo, but the conditioning of them was too deep to break their loyalty of him unless the war hawk died, and even the base had a vast majority of Konoha's Root Shinobi were there when it was destroyed. Some were still alive, having been out on missions for their Master, but not many, and some even tried to avenge their dead leader before being slain by Naruto himself. His own samurai were mostly at the Capital, watching over it while Shizune, and Anko helped run things in his stead while off waging war first with Rice before heading here to combat the late Mizukage. He needed to bolster his ranks to allow his samurai to be sent out to fight for him rather then play defense and Shinobi from Konoha could only do so much due some in the village not liking him being Daimyo in the first place.

There was always the possible chance of traitors, deserters, or potential would-be spies willing popping up in Konoha ready to sell Naruto out in exchange to just see him fail miserably. The fact they would be paid and possibly protected from retribution in return for such a thing wouldn't hurt them either if they thought it was possible to get away with screwing him over.

While thinking this line of thought, Naruto had an idea on what to do, and decided he should call upon..._otherworldly _assistance from those not of this realm. It was possible if Naruto read the rules set forth by the Elder Gods correctly and interpret them in a way that they would not interfere with his plans. So long as Naruto did everything correctly, the Elder Gods couldn't interfere, he would get what he needed, and the tensions between two races would vanish in the process.

That and he _was_ overdue to visit his Forefather in Outworld. Naruto has always stated how much he cherished family and would not make himself out to be a liar to that fact.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Hope its good for you guys. Wish I got more responses for my Twisted Shadows fic. Seriously, I got so little from writing so much of that fic, and you guys leave little to nothing in terms of reviews. I guess most of you aren't Transformers Prime fans. Real shame. Oh well. Again, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time...PEACE!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-The Gathering

Naruto stepped out of the portal to Outworld. His faithful bodyguard Kimimaro with him while the other bodyguards were still in Mist per his orders. Naruto was here on business of war like and personal nature to further help his ambitions come to life. Upon reaching the Palace Gates, the guards recognized him, and instantly saluted Shao Kahn's long lined descendent. Naruto smirked knowing his Forefather would be thrilled to see him, but the proposal he had in mind would astound the Emperor, and then there was Kimimaro was going to meet his Forefather in Baraka. While that particular Tarkatan demon might not be the actual sire of the Kaguya Clan, as it was unknown of the identity of that Tarkatan, Naruto was confident Baraka would want to see Kimimaro's potential, and teach him the ancient arts of Tarkatan fighting.

"Thank you for bringing me here Naruto-sama. It is an honor to meet someone of my ancient bloodline," stated Kimimaro while Naruto let out a chuckle.

"I'm sure it is Kimimaro-san. Just be sure to stand up to Baraka should he challenge your right to learn. If you don't, he will come to believe your Tarkatan blood is too weak, and you are unworthy of training. You must stand up to him. Challenge him in combat and show your potential. Only by trial through combat and spilling blood will Baraka deem you worthy," replied Naruto with Kimimaro nodding.

"Understood Naruto-sama," said Kimimaro with conviction in his voice and eyes.

"Welcome Naruto. How is my late son's long lined legacy?" asked Shao Kahn with a hearty laugh.

"I'm well my Emperor. I've come on personal business and require your blessing on a matter of great importance," answered Naruto, as he kneeled before Shao Kahn, and Kimimaro doing the same.

"Rise Naruto. You are of my blood and therefore do not have kneel. Who this that is beside you?" questioned Shao Kahn while Naruto rose, but Kimimaro stayed kneeling, and looked up at the Emperor.

"I am Kaguya Kimimaro your Majesty. I am Naruto-sama's humble servant and loyal bodyguard," answered Kimimaro with Shao Kahn examining him with careful eyes.

"Is there any particular reason you have brought him here Naruto?" asked Shao Kahn while Naruto smiled at him.

"Yes my Emperor. I have reason to believe Kimimaro-san here has Tarkatan blood in his veins and wish him to be trained by the very of Tarkatan demons under your command," answered Naruto with Shao Kahn looking at Kimimaro with a hint of interest.

"Really? Prove it," commanded Shao Kahn while leaning forward on his throne and Kimimaro removed his robes he was wearing to reveal his shirtless form before revealing his bloodline to the Emperor.

"As you can see Emperor Shao Kahn, I have powers similar to that of the Tarkatans, but over the years, the bloodline of my people have changed it so I can use the bones in any part of my body. I am strong, I am agile, I am fast, and I have the desire to unleash all my fury on my enemies when given the order," replied Kimimaro while Shao Kahn looked on with increased interest.

"Your powers are indeed similar to a Tarkatan. However, I am not so convinced, and I am sure my Tarkatan General Baraka would agree," replied Shao Kahn with Baraka now entering the room while narrowing his eyes at Kimimaro.

"The Emperor is correct. Show me your strength against my fellow Tarkatan brothers and only by winning against them will I even consider teaching you," declared Baraka while Kimimaro looked at him with fire in his eyes.

"Bring on every single one of them. I will prove I am worthy. I am the last of my clan. I am also the strongest they have ever produced! I WILL WIN!" challenged Kimimaro, as he got into fighting stance, and soon several Tarkatan demons came out from behind Baraka with their blades drawn.

"FIGHT!" yelled Shao Kahn with the Tarkatans around Baraka charging Kimimaro and the Kaguya leaped into action with his own blades.

In a span of five minutes, all the Tarkatan demons were on the ground dead, in pieces, and their blood was staining Kimimaro's body. His eyes were filled with fury, bloodlust, and the desire to unleash more upon any foe that stood in the Kaguya's way.

"As you can see Forefather, Kimimaro is a very gifted man, and indeed has the spirit of a Tarkatan demon warrior in him," declared Naruto proudly while Kimimaro turned and then kneeled before the Emperor while still stained in Tarkatan blood.

"That he does. What do you think Baraka? Is he worthy of learning from the strongest of my Tarkatan warriors?" asked Shao Kahn with Baraka eyeing Kimimaro with scrutiny.

"He has some potential. Though whether this..._boy_ can truly fight like one of us remains to be seen. I will test him in the training grounds. If he survives...I will deem him worthy of calling him one of our blood. _IF_ he survives," answered Baraka with Kimimaro now looking at him.

"I am worthy. I'll slay a hundred if not a thousand enemies you put in my way to prove it," declared Kimimaro with conviction in his voice.

"We shall see boy," said Baraka with the challenge laid down between them.

"Baraka, take the boy with you to the Tarkatan Training Grounds. I am going to spend time with my legacy," commanded Shao Kahn with Baraka bowing and walked out of the throne room with Kimimaro following after giving a quick nod to Naruto.

"My apologies for not coming sooner Forefather. I have been busy with things while I was in Earthrealm," said Naruto with Shao Kahn smiling with pride at him.

"Carving out your own Empire does that my boy. I know from personal experience," said Shao Kahn while letting out a small chuckle.

"Its actually one of the reasons I came here Forefather. It involves your current situation between the Shokan and the Centuars races," replied Naruto with Shao Kahn looking at him with intrigue.

"What do you mean Naruto?" asked Shao Kahn curiously.

"As you know Forefather, the Shokan have despised the Centuars for some time now, and the truce between the two races is very shaky. If they do get into a war, they will expect you to choose a side, and their fighting will only weaken your Empire in the long run," explained Naruto with Shao Kahn nodding.

"Agreed," said Shao Kahn while Naruto decided to press onward.

"When I was here last, the Shokan warrior Sheeva had told me she felt Outworld was not big enough to support both races, and didn't want to cause unnecessary bloodshed that would weaken your position of power in Outworld. Up until now, I had yet to figure out a way to solve this problem, and make all parties happy," continued Naruto while Shao Kahn raised an eyebrow behind his mask.

"Oh? What is the plan you wish to share with me?" questioned Shao Kahn with Naruto hesitating slightly, which was understandable to the Emperor since the idea may or may not displease him, and the end result could be violent on his end for the most part.

"I wish to marry Sheeva in a few years on Earthrealm's standardized time with the entire Shokan race having a new place to live in the realm under my command," explained Naruto with Shao Kahn narrowing his eyes at him.

"And this won't weaken me or cause further problems between the races..._how _exactly?" questioned Shao Kahn while the tone of his voice told Naruto to quickly explain or they were going to fight each other.

"The Shokan wish to be free from Centaurs and the constant friction happening between the two races. By marrying Sheeva, her race is allowed to enter Earthrealm without the Elder Gods interfering should the entire race wish to leave Outworld for another realm, and the Centaurs will be able to have the territory in return for allowing the transition to happen. The Shokan will not see this as an exile from Outworld, but an honor in serving your descended legacy in Earthrealm, and even a chance to prove themselves in combat in the war I am waging there," explained Naruto with Shao Kahn thinking it over in his head.

"It is true the Shokan have had a strained relationship with the Centaurs long before now since I tried to conqueror Earthrealm so many years ago. In fact, its almost become so bad that they have come close to war, and haven't simply through my command alone. However, even that won't last long, and I do not doubt a war will happen if something isn't done soon. Very well. You shall marry Sheeva with my blessing as Emperor of Outworld and your Forefather. This marriage will bring about a union will allow the Shokan to crossover into Earthrealm to live there under your rule," declared Shao Kahn with Naruto smiling.

"Sheeva will be pleased to hear this. I know for a fact she has long since felt her race deserved to be recognized for their many years of loyal service," said Naruto with Shao Kahn smirking at him.

"Excellent. Come! We have to make this announcement official and then we can grand feast in celebration of this future wedding," declared Shao Kahn, as he walked with the boy through the Palace, and Naruto could only smile while hoping Sheeva did take this in a positive way.

(Capital of Water Country-Several Weeks Later)

The Water Daimyo snarled at the report he just received about the fall of Mist and how this new Fire Daimyo was taking the world by storm via conquest after conquest. He first thought the upstart was some wannabe, who had just caught the previous Daimyo of Fire Country at a weak moment. It did happen on occasion throughout the years with a Kage or Daimyo getting sloppy before the preverbal blade came down on your head by your rivals.

But _this_?! This was different. Not only did this brat take control of Fire Country, he had the support of the people, his predecessor's sins were made known, and were given the sacred promise of such corruption ending. Not only that, but Rice Country had soon fallen, and now the rebels fighting Mist had won with their forces apparently swelling with forces from Fire Country. This was unacceptable!

"Double the guards! I don't want this upstart to get any ideas of attack. If he somehow convinces the rebels to side with him in return for his aid against Mist, they will do it very soon, and I want them to pay a heavy price for their attempt," commanded the Water Daimyo coldly to his samurai bodyguard, who bowed quickly, and then ran off to carry out the command.

How could things have gotten so far out of control? The Mizukage was winning the war against the rebels. That much he knew and was even planning to bring in some additional support with his samurai in a few days to further enforce the fact Mist's current policies were supported by this country's Daimyo. Now the rebels have won, taken Mist, and this so called Fire Daimyo had helped make it happen. This upstart wanted to take his country from him? The Water Daimyo?! Some nerve! The brat was a nobody! Using the people and their suffering to rally them to his cause and show support while shifting the balance of power away from those worthy to rule. So what if the people suffered?! They were the people beneath him and his throne that were meant to serve no matter how cruel the ruler was to them. They were to accept it with a smile on their faces and never once be allowed to break away from their one true Lord and Master running their lives. That was the way of things. The way of rulers and leaders. Who was this idealistic fool of a Warlord and his blasphemous belief that the people shouldn't suffer under their leader regardless if they were guilty or not?

An explosion from outside his home and alarms being raised filled his ears before the Water Daimyo rushed to a balcony to see the castle walls had been breached! He gasped when seeing his own samurai were turning on each other! They were serving the brat, his Shinobi forces, the rebels, who were wearing Mist headbands, and an army of humanoid like beings with a total of four arms ripping their enemy in half. The last part shocked the Water Daimyo, as he saw these slightly scaled, and some fur covered four armed warrior rip through his samurai like they were nothing. Beside them was the leader of them all that was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, as he smashed his way through the Water Daimyo's samurai army inside the castle, and leaving none of his enemies alive.

Deciding to flee in order to "fight" another day, the Water Daimyo ran from the balcony to his personal chambers, and went to the safe to retrieve his personal finances. Money was the thing that made the world spin and he had plenty of it from tributes given to him by the late Mizukage after liquidating the funds from wiped out clans. He would need such funds once he got to a neighboring city, rallied the people, funded a sizeable army, and took back his Capital from these _freaks_!

"You are not going anywhere coward," hissed a reptilian voice behind the Water Daimyo and the man spun around with a dagger in hand while shaking slightly.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" demanded the Water Daimyo while seeing there was no one there.

Or so he thought.

"If you insist. But first...," replied the voice before an invisible force grabbed the weapon holding hand, broke it to make the weapon fall out of the Daimyo's grasp, and then the same invisible force kneed the ruler of Water Country in the gut with enough force to make the man puke.

With blurry vision, the Water Daimyo looked up, and saw his invisible attacker become visible to see who was responsible for his pain. His eyes widened in horror at seeing the reptilian like creature standing in front of him and would have screamed out in fear had the figure not punched the Water Daimyo hard in the temple to knock the man out cold.

When the Ruler of Water Country finally regained consciousness, he found himself being dragged by two of the four armed beings on either side of him, and was soon dropped roughly at the feet of his conqueror. The Water Daimyo sputtered, as he got to his knees, gravel, and debris stained his face while some of it filtered into his nose to cause a small coughing fit.

"Weakling," muttered one of the Shokan behind the Water Daimyo at the sight of this man acting like he had just tasted something horrible.

"Indeed. Clearly he's one of those 'Pampered Rulers'. The kind that barely lift a finger or do any hard work because they were 'born into greatness' as they would say," added a strong female voice from a female Shokan behind the Water Daimyo.

"All the more reason to remove him from power Sheeva," replied Naruto while his future wife just kept on looking at the Water Daimyo in disgust and the man they were talking about gave the Namikaze his best glare.

Which counted for nothing.

"You won't get away with this! The people throughout the Elemental Countries will build up their armies against you. They will not stand idly by while you go about conquering and destroying everything for your own personal gain!" exclaimed the Water Daimyo and saw Naruto laugh at him.

"You think I'm doing this for my own personal gain? Fool! I'm doing this for _everybody_! The people are sick and tired of so called 'Rulers' and 'Daimyos' oppressing them. The people want to be ruled by someone that cares about them. Someone...who will hear their voice and their concerns without dismissing them from their sight. You think the samurai here in this castle that turned on those that fought us today were loyal simply because you are a Daimyo? They have sons, daughters, wives, Mothers, and family members suffering under your rule! They served you because they had nowhere else to go to protect them from an even harsher life until I came along and promised them an end to their hardships. Some of them are even distant cousins of those with bloodlines from nearly wiped out clans you approved of Mist purging from your lands. All I ever asked from them was their loyalty for when the time came to fight against your loyal forces and I will keep my promises. Unlike you!" replied Naruto with the Water Daimyo snarling at him.

"I am a Daimyo! Whether I honor agreements or promises is my business. If I don't wish to honor it, then I can by right, and by the blood of my Father and his Father before him that gives me the right! The people of this country are made to serve me!" exclaimed the Water Daimyo with Naruto scoffing.

"As if any of them want to willingly serve a coward like you. They are slaves in all but name," stated Naruto with the Water Daimyo snarling.

"If it works, why bother changing it?" countered the Water Daimyo with Naruto scoffing.

"It only works when you have no next door neighbor opposing. You live on a continent that gives them no real means of escape due to the severe restrictions in uprooting from your domain. Hence why the population here in Water Country is much higher then the others and allowed things to be so violent while making other countries hesitant to even think about invading since they dare not risk a united Water Country being formed by their actions," answered Naruto with the Water Daimyo still glaring at him.

"Then why invade knowing your actions here today will do that?" questioned the Water Daimyo with Naruto smirking.

"Because I'm not invading Water Country for the purpose of enslaving the people. They are not trading one enslaver for another. Even now, my agents are spreading the word of your fall, my plans for this continent, and how the people will no longer suffer under the rule of a weak tyrant like you who hides behind his samurai. They see the chance for a better life and they are going to take it through me since their lives will be much better under my rule," answered Naruto with the Water Daimyo looking shocked.

"You can't win! With each loyal follower to your cause there will always be one opposed to your rule match it. You will not succeed!" the Water Daimyo nearly yelled defiantly while Naruto merely let out a chuckle.

"True! There will always be someone against my rule. For a time anyway. But it will not be forever and I plan to outlive all my enemies. Including _you_," answered Naruto with the Water Daimyo going pale in the face with fear.

"No! No don't! Mercy!" exclaimed the Water Daimyo with Naruto snarling in disgust at him.

"Should I show him mercy? This Daimyo, who would support the bloodline purges, and hates those with bloodlines because the people with bloodlines are not considered to be normal humans in his eyes? A Daimyo who approves of the genocide of those with clans, bloodlines, and seeks to wipe out anyone with a bloodline or has distant family members with bloodlines?" questioned Naruto while looking around at the various Mist Shinobi, Leaf Shinobi, Fire Country samurai, Mist Country samurai, and the Shokan warriors here with him.

"Kill him!" cried out one rebel turned Mist Shinobi once more.

"Make him suffer like our families have done!" cried out a Mist samurai, who turned on the Water Daimyo.

"He's had a life of privilege while we break our backs and bones to get by on scraps of crap he leaves behind! Why should he get any mercy from us?" said one person and the others were calling for the Water Daimyo's head.

"Let's put this to a vote. All for crushing this man's skull with my Wrath Hammer?!" questioned Naruto with the weapon in hand.

"AYE!" yelled the people around him.

"And against?!" asked Naruto while looking at the shivering Water Daimyo now soiling himself.

"Nay!" exclaimed the whimpering Water Daimyo.

"The ayes have it!" decreed Naruto before raising his Wrath Hammer over his head and in one single swing downward he crushed the pleading Daimyo with only a blood smear for a corpse remaining.

"How such a pathetic person became a ruler of this realm I will never understand. The King of Edenai put up a better fight against Shao Kahn after the Emperor won the right to the realm. At least _HE_ put up a fight," said Sheeva while disliking how this now dead man had ruled over this section of the realm and was a complete coward.

"Not all rulers are warriors Sheeva. At least here of all places. Don't worry though. There are plenty of warriors left in this realm worth fighting and killing," replied Naruto with a smirk on his face and Sheeva was cracking her hands.

"Good. As your future wife, I would want nothing else when it comes to battle," declared Sheeva with Naruto letting out a chuckle since the female Shokan loved the proposal the Namikaze had suggested for her and the Shokan race living in Earthrealm with a new status.

"I know Sheeva. I know. Reptile!" replied Naruto before he turned to see the new female Mizukage that was Terumi Mei staring at him before she turned away with a blush on her face.

"Yes my Emperor?" asked Reptile with his full attention being on his new Master after Naruto convinced Shao Kahn to have the reptilian warrior become his agent here in this realm.

"Head back into the late Water Daimyo's room with some Shokan and look through the man's financial holdings. I want them all collected and brought to me to look at for liquidation to be redistributed back to the people of this land," commanded Naruto, as he knew the people were expecting him to keep his promise, and he would not be made a liar.

Nobody called him a liar and went to bed happy!

Probably because they were all dead.

(Konoha-Sometime Later)

Naruto sat in front of the Hokage that was his Godmother, her eyes scanning the report he had made for her regarding things in Water Country, and how it had been annexed into his slowly growing Empire. As promised, the people were given better lives after all the financial holdings the late Water Daimyo had were liquidated, and redistributed back to ease their suffering. Their late ruler had been very greedy with taking what didn't belong to him and it was even more then Naruto first suspected. It would actually explain how the pig of a man was able to fund the financially draining Mist village when Yagura was Mizukage to hunt down those with bloodlines and then the campaign against the rebels.

"Your actions are making Earth and Lightning Country very nervous. Their Daimyos especially don't like the news of your latest conquest Naruto. The annexing of Water Country has caused them to begin mobilizing their armies for possible war. Their Shinobi are also on high alert," stated Tsunade with Naruto nodding in response to her statement.

"Water Country was in need of a change. Mist was dying out, the people were suffering on all sides, and the Mizukage himself was actually a puppet to another unseen foe that apparently has the Sharingan," answered Naruto before throwing a copy of Yagura's journal over to Tsunade.

"Uchiha Itachi?" questioned Tsunade with Naruto shaking his head.

"No. Someone older then Itachi. While the man did kill his clan, this manipulation of the Mizukage happened _before_ he went rogue," answered Naruto before flipping the journal open to the date when this was first written.

"This journal was first dated two years before Itachi killed his clan," said Tsunade with Naruto nodding.

"Correct. Right now there is a powerful Uchiha or someone with the Sharingan Eyes acting like a powerful Uchiha out there capable of manipulate things from the shadows," replied Naruto with Tsunade sighing.

"Great. Just what I don't need to hear. The Civilian Council was bitching to me just the other day about your decisions about Sasuke and Kakashi. I know with Danzo, Homura, and Koharu gone that they've lost their fangs but they still bitch to me about everything. Its getting annoying!" exclaimed Tsunade angrily.

"You could _disband_ the Civilian Council on the grounds of them being incompetent and irrelevant in these times. I personally never saw a reason for such a Council to exist in a Shinobi village or why they would be allowed to get involved in Shinobi affairs," offered Naruto with Tsunade shaking her head no.

"I would _love_ to do that Naruto. Believe me I would like to do that. _But_, my Grandfather knew that the civilians needed to feel like they were equals in a Shinobi village. That they had a voice and were not second class citizens in Konoha. He felt including the Civilian Council to Konoha's governing body would help them feel they were part of the Shinobi village. Konoha's Charter forbids the Hokage from removing the Civilian Council, even if the Fire Daimyo, meaning _you_ order to it, and I have to put up with their complaints. Even with the new Shinobi Council in place to govern over them, they still won't stop being a pest, and using Konoha's laws to prevent the use of treason being charged against them," answered Tsunade with Naruto scowling at her.

"And they have been causing problems ever since like chattering hungry monkeys in a tree fighting over a banana. In this case, the banana is Uchiha Sasuke, and they don't like how their prized _fruit_ is being treated," stated Naruto with Tsunade letting out a snort and was now laughing at his wording in regards to Sasuke.

"In a manner of speaking," replied Tsunade before her door opened and in came Uchiha Sasuke acting like he owned the place with displeasure clearly showing.

"I demand to know why I have yet to be promoted to Chuunin and why my Jounin sensei has been demoted to Chuunin rank!" exclaimed Sasuke while glaring daggers at Tsunade with the woman narrowing her eyes and Naruto doing the same.

"I was ordered to by Naruto. He's the new Daimyo of Fire Country and therefore makes the rules regarding Konoha on rare occasions when he finds it necessary," explained Tsunade with Sasuke looking at her and then at Naruto in disbelief.

"You? You are a Daimyo? How is that possible? Its a lie! A _worm_ in the ground is more worthy of the title!" countered Sasuke with his Sharingan now active.

And was rewarded by Naruto's hand covering Sasuke's face in near skull crushing grip.

"Oh really Sasuke? How little you know or realize when it comes to me. I am sick and tired of you walking around, acting like your life is one that holds a value that outweighs everyone else by a large margin. Konoha has built so much hype over you and yet that is all they've gotten back in return for their years _spoiling you_, and acting like you are some kind of _savior_! You are an embarrassment. Get out of my sight!" declared Naruto before throwing him out of the room via the window.

"Sorry about that. The Uchiha's been at the hospital for sometime healing physically from his injuries at the Chuunin Exams until a few days ago and was kept in the dark about your _advancement_ in rank while Inoichi has been trying to heal him mentally," replied Tsunade with Naruto scowling.

"I assume the key word here is _trying_ and is most likely _failing_?" questioned Naruto with Tsunade nodding.

"Yeah. Inoichi basically said the Uchiha failed any basic form of rehabilitation within the span of five minutes of being in his head," answered Tsunade with a sigh.

"If he doesn't shape up...put him down," ordered Naruto with Tsunade grimacing slightly.

"The people of Konoha won't like that. The Uchiha's followers will feel the need to revolt against you," stated Tsunade with Naruto slamming his fist down on table in front of her and glaring at his Godmother.

"To Hell with what those Uchiha lovers think! All they do is worship a spoiled child and expect him to one day return the love he would never give them at any time in their lives. All they do is fawn over the Uchiha because he is _supposed _the last loyal Uchiha from his nearly destroyed clan of traitors. We both read the unofficial report regarding how the massacre was really a rebellion and what the Sandaime agreed to do for Itachi's continued service in the shadows against the Akatsuki. The old bastard was also secretly grooming Sasuke to be his trump card against me in the event I became too powerful for Konoha to control. Its why he had Sasuke and I teamed up together for Genin team 7 in the first place. They kill me, Sasuke gets the next level of his eyes, and Konoha can bring fear to its enemies by claiming they killed a Biju with the might of a single Uchiha," countered Naruto with the Tsunade nodding knowing that was the original plan the Sandaime had created with the previous Shinobi Council and the Civilian Council right before they had Itachi carry out their orders.

"Since you are the Daimyo, it's your call Naruto, and I'll set things in motion with those I can trust to carry out such an order. Also, I got a message from the new Mizukage about our villages being allies, and that she was happy to meet you in person. That _AND_ she is also very pleased to know first hand that of some of the 'rumors' said about you in certain aspects are indeed...very true," replied Tsunade with her eyebrow twitching having read between the lines of the Mizukage's message.

Not to mention the drool and blood stains (from the nosebleed) that appeared around the mentioning of the hidden meaning of the red haired woman's words.

"I make sure information about me is accurate. At least where it counts anyway among the ladies," said Naruto while grinning and letting out a chuckle.

"I can't believe you're becoming a pervert," said Tsunade in defeat.

"Pervert? Hardly! I just have a very healthy libido. Its not my fault its a natural part of me," countered Naruto with Tsunade's eyebrow twitching once more.

'Healthy is an understatement. The gaki already has Anko, Shizune, and the new one with the four arms from Outworld named Sheeva. Not to mention the possible marriages from Hana, Hinata, Karin, and any other kunoichi that catches his fancy in the future. I know he's the last of two clans, but seriously can't he keep it in his pants for more then an hour or two?' thought Tsunade with a sigh escaping her lips.

"How is Hinata doing as your apprentice?" asked Naruto with some seriousness in his voice now.

"Good. Her and Karin are really taking to my training. Hinata's bloodline allows her to see things some first rate doctors might miss and Karin's own sensory abilities can be used in a similar manner," answered Tsunade with Naruto smiling.

"That's good. They'll go far. Especially if they learn how to use that Super Strength of yours when in a fight. Hinata will benefit from that the most if used with her own unique version of the Gentle Fist Taijutsu style," replied Naruto.

"How do you know she was developing a new version?" asked Tsunade with Naruto just smirking at her.

"Because she told me," answered Naruto with Tsunade looking shocked the shy girl could even say to words much less tell him about her secret training.

"When?" asked Tsunade curiously.

"When I was in Konoha last and had just killed off the Hyuuga Elders scheming behind Hiashi-san's back to marry his daughter off to me on their terms. I was bathing in their private hot springs while my clothing was being cleaned when she unknowingly came into the hot springs," answered Naruto with Tsunade narrowing her eyes at him.

"Naruto, if you seduced Hinata, or took her innocence...," warned Tsunade with Naruto shaking his head.

"Oh ye of little faith in my restraint Grandma. As I said, I was already there, and didn't expect anyone to unknowingly join me. When Hinata came in, she was wrapped up in a towel, and after closing it did she see me. It was actually a good thing the hot springs there are sound proof because she let out the biggest scream ever and abruptly fainted," answered Naruto with Tsunade sighing with her sudden headache over the situation rising with this news.

"Please tell me she's still a virgin?" asked Tsunade in a pleading tone.

"Of course! You seriously have no faith in me, do you?" countered Naruto with Tsunade giving him a "are you serious?" look.

"You currently have two concubines right now and I know you're screwing them both so my answer is yes," replied Tsunade with Naruto sighing.

"Fist off, they are both adults physically, and thus have fully formed female adult bodies. Hinata is still young in the physical female form department," answered Naruto with Tsunade sighing in relief.

"I take it she recovered from her fainting?" asked Tsunade to signal him to continue.

"Yeah. She was so nervous at first being around me. Her body was completely red with embarrassment. Hiding behind one of the larger rocks to hide her form in the water. I was able to calm her down and explain my purpose for being at the Hyuuga Clan Compound. She thanked me of course for my efforts in preventing the Hyuuga Elders from forcing the marriage on her with me. Though I could tell she wouldn't have minded if she did and then told Hinata how Hiashi agreed that she could marry anyone she wished without any kind of interference from the clan," said Naruto with a smirk and Tsunade returned.

"Poor girl must have been thrilled to hear that considering she has had her eyes set on you Naruto," replied Tsunade with Naruto nodding.

"I know. But I still wanted her to have the option of someone else in the event what she feels for me is a crush. I don't want anyone thing Hinata would marry me just for status and I doubt she ever would for that reason since that's not her nature," stated Naruto with Tsunade nodding.

"No its not in her nature. Most noble clans here in Konoha or in other Shinobi villages would frown upon that line of thinking in marrying outside of clans that had nothing to do with status. Mostly because they prefer to keep the bloodline close or to bring about political strength to the clan for future use. The Hyuuga have been known to follow that line of thinking and some say they made that path themselves during Konoha's founding," replied Tsunade with Naruto shrugging.

"Doesn't matter now. A deal is a deal. Now I must go. Things to do, women to please, and lands to conquer," stated Naruto with Tsunade frowning at that one part about how he had women to please.

"Must you really be so perverted?" asked Tsunade with Naruto grinning at her.

"Must you drink and gamble so much?" Naruto shot back with Tsunade grumbling under her breath.

"So which country is next on your list of conquests?" asked Tsunade with Naruto letting out a small hum in thought.

"Nothing for right now. I need to strengthen my stabilization of the regions I've taken or else my enemies will try taken them from me. I have to strengthen Mist due to its lost numbers and ensure all the territory in Rice Country is well defended from any possible attack from one of the major Shinobi villages like Kumo or Iwa," answered Naruto with Tsunade nodding.

"I got a message from Sabaku no Gaara not that long ago. He's informed me that his Shinobi Council has declared him the new Kazekage and wants to make an alliance with us officially while secretly wishing you to remove the Wind Daimyo from his seat of power. The man is apparently very hedonistic and intends to keep draining Suna dry of funds for his own personal gain while outsourcing work to us despite my messages to him to respectfully stop doing that," Tsunade informed Naruto with the Namikaze letting out a sigh now.

"Taking the Wind Daimyo down won't be a problem. From what Orochimaru's memories have informed of him, the two met on several occasions, and your former teammate fed the man honey sweet words that encouraged such behavior. From my own impressions of the Wind Daimyo from the memories, he's a greedy slob, who relies on those under his paid service working for him to get things done, and they have no real loyalty to him in the slightest. They only stay supposedly loyal to him due to the pay they receive and he's somehow able to convince them that what he pays all of them is more then enough when in fact its very meager," replied Naruto with Tsunade raising an eyebrow at that.

"How do you plan to take Wind Country? Using Suna like you did Sound Shinobi in Rice Country?" asked Tsunade with Naruto shaking his head.

"No. The Wind Daimyo maybe a gluttonous pig, but his mind is sharp enough to know that any Suna Shinobi as of right now cannot be trusted to be near the Capital. Earth and Lightning Country are already preparing for a potential war with me while Wind has been keeping quiet due to what happened with Suna attacking Konoha," answered Naruto with Tsunade frowning at him.

"So they don't make waves and let you focus on other matters while hoping you will stay away long enough to plan some kind of defense," replied Tsunade with Naruto nodding.

"Yes. The Wind Daimyo is mostly a coward just like those in Water, Rice, and my own predecessor in Fire Country. He's hoping that his fellow Daimyo will defeat me in battle and then be too weak to turn on him when the war is over," said Naruto since it was clear from his memories of those that met the Wind Daimyo that the man was not respected by those within his own lands.

"I'll have Jiraiya keep an eye on him with his spy network for the time being. See if a good window of opportunity is available to strike in the future," replied Tsunade with Naruto looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Doesn't my conquest of the world bother you? Anyone else would be extremely wary of their Godson marching on the path of war and killing all that stand in his way," stated Naruto with Tsunade leaning back in her chair and letting out a sigh.

"Under normal circumstance? Yes. I would be bothered. _But_ this is not normal. While I dislike the idea of you waging war with everyone, I also can't argue that the time for a change is needed, and the use of force is sometimes needed to make it happen. I don't like it, but you aren't going on a major killing spree while filled with rage, and practically all of the people in the lands you conqueror have benefitted from the changes. I would only have a problem with what you are doing if it was genocidal or you were being a tyrant to those you now rule over," Tsunade answered honestly with Naruto smirking at her.

"I learned a lot from my Forefather when in Outworld. He's not one to rule his domain as kindly as I do. This world needs to be ruled differently. Shao Kahn rules by force, might, and power that has nearly brought the Elder Gods to their knees at one point. I have no problem ruling in such a way, but not in the tyrannical manner he does in Outworld. The people here in Earthrealm are already oppressed and any further oppression of the people would simply spark an attempt at a revolution. One that would ultimately fail due to so many use to the way things are, no leadership, and no trained army to combat the forces of the oppressors," stated Naruto with Tsunade nodding.

"And further strengthening the oppressing power of the Daimyos. No doubt they would have employed their respected Shinobi villages to locate an apparent rebels and simply put them down," replied Tsunade since that happened in the past on a few occasions when the people felt they were being oppressed by their Daimyo.

"This world is festering in corruption Tsunade. You've seen it on your travels. I've seen it through Orochimaru's memories. And I know the Sandaime knows about it because he was part of it. I know you have some dislike to my actions Tsunade. You've discovered your Godson is killing, conquering, and taking this world by storm at the age of 12 years old even though my body is that of an older teen," stated Naruto and Tsunade reluctantly nodded.

"I do on all counts. But I trust you Naruto. I can see you want to change the world for the better. That's why Jiraiya and I are helping you," answered Tsunade with Naruto smirking at her.

"You won't be disappointed Tsunade," replied Naruto before he left her office without another word.

(Outside of the Hokage's Tower)

"You must think you're pretty smart making me a Chuunin again. Don't you Naruto? In fact, I bet you find it funny to see me demoted?" accused Kakashi from his position of leaning on the wall of the tower while looking at Naruto with his one normal eye.

"Perhaps. Seeing you in Chuunin vest instead of a Jounin is actually funny. I'm a Daimyo and you're a low level pawn in the game of life. Seems fitting really considering how you cast me aside for foolish petty reasons," countered Naruto with Kakashi's eye narrowing at him.

"You only got as far as you did because of Kyuubi. Without him, you were nothing, and will always be nothing. Your current title as Fire Daimyo means nothing to me," Kakashi shot back with Naruto looking at him with his crimson eyes.

"Perhaps. Perhaps I did get as far as I have because of Kurama until our merging. But who was at fault when it came to that? Me?! I had no one growing up. No parents, no loving guardians, or none of the adults were willing to raise me. All I got were beatings, stabbings, and betrayals from these pathetic people in this village. You didn't even bother trying to train me at all. Hell, Sakura was the fan girl of team 7, and you favored her over me after the damn bell test. We both know she was meant to be tied up after it was over. You didn't because her Mother is on the Civilian Council and she would have bitched to the others before bitching to the Hokage with the old bastard bitching at you. As for the training I should have received, I had little to nothing in terms of an education when at the Academy, and little to nothing in terms of Shinobi training from you. Think about it Kakashi. If I had the same training, love, and support Sasuke was getting from the people growing up...do you honestly believe it would be a waste of time in training me for the Chuunin Exams like you did from the start?" countered Naruto with Kakashi narrowing his eye further.

"Are you saying its my fault? The Sandaime fault? Konoha's fault?" questioned Kakashi with Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"Yes on all counts. The fact you can't see it means you're more narrow-minded then I first thought. Using all the muscles except the one that counts. How pathetic," replied Naruto before moving quickly to dodge the sudden strike made by Kakashi and countered with an uppercut to the man's jaw.

'That felt like one of Tsunade's punches,' thought Kakashi with his vision now becoming blurry and saw three Naruto's standing in front of him.

"Try that again or any attack like it in the future Hatake...and you'll be joining my Father on the other side," stated Naruto coldly before walking away.

"You're not worthy of being sensei's son!" called out Kakashi while Naruto ignored him.

"If that were the case, then you are not worthy of being my Father's student," Naruto shot back and smirked when he heard Kakashi curse him.

(Akatsuki HQ)

"This sudden expansion made by the Kyuubi Jinchuriki is unprecedented," stated Pein while looking at the other members of the Akatsuki in the room via projections.

"Water Country has been absorbed into Fire Country. As predicted by his actions in the aftermath of it all, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki has gained the support of the people there, and Mist village's newest Mizukage. She has apparently taken quite a liking to him in more ways then one and has pledge the entire village to backing him in the future once its up to speed," stated Sasori with Pein not liking this and he could tell Tobi didn't either from his position deep in the shadows.

"This is unfortunate. I had hoped the rebels would lose or take more casualties to slow down their progress of recovering. With the Water Daimyo dead, any attempt to stop their plans to recover have been removed, and I suspect they will soon regain their lost strength in a few short years," replied Pein with the others nodding.

"We need to get the other Jinchuriki and fast!" exclaimed Kisame impatiently.

"Calm yourself Kisame. As it stands, we can't make a move against the Jinchuriki that we know the location of, and need time to make plans to capture those we don't," said Itachi and Kisame grumbled.

"Itachi is right Kisame. As it stands, we are unable to grab Shukaku from Suna, or even the Kyuubi from Fire Country in general. Rumor has it, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki has gained allies in the form of a new race of beings of incredible strength, speed, and agility. They call themselves the Shokan and they are extremely loyal to him," Konan added to the conversation.

"There is also the rumor of a reptilian creature lurking in the shadows behind the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and guarding him at all times," said Itachi with the others looking at him now.

"One of Orochimaru's experiments? A clone of him perhaps?" questioned Sasori with Itachi shaking his head.

"No. Orochimaru never once tried to clone himself. I think he feared his own ruthless nature and the risk of his own clone turning him. This reptilian creature is not connected to Orochimaru in any shape or form," answered Itachi with this making the group a bit nervous.

"How should we handle this?" asked Sasori with everyone looking at Pein.

"We will wait. It will take roughly three years to track down the remaining Jinchuriki and strengthen our numbers to succeed in our overall mission," explained Pein and saw Tobi in the shadows nod slightly.

"What if the Kyuubi Jinchuriki recruits them to his cause? A united front of Jinchuriki will not be easily defeated under his command" asked Sasori with Pein staying silent for a moment.

"Which is why we will get to them first. I have a few potential recruits lined up to join our cause. One of them knows where the seven-tails is located and we need him to get to Taki to find her," answered Pein.

"So the Jinchuriki in Taki is female," stated Kisame since that was new to him.

"Yes. She is not well liked by the village, but they keep her around to protect them from any possible invasion, or enemy Shinobi who unknowingly get too close to the village," answered Itachi.

"Once we have our recruits, I'm sending two of them after the seven-tails once we have acquired her identity. She won't be missed by Taki so any actions by them will be slim if at all by the people in the village," stated Pein and the others nodded in understanding since villages tended to despise their Jinchuriki even though they make such people into weapons.

Hypocritical bastards. But still useful nonetheless ironically enough.

(Fire Country Palace)

Naruto awoke to the warmth of his lovers sleeping on him. Anko, Shizune, and even Sheeva was there with the latter of the three being the pillow of the group since she was currently the tallest of the three women. Though that wouldn't last long after three years when Naruto expected his body to really shoot up in terms of height and even one day be just as tall as Shao Kahn himself. At the moment, Naruto's awakened mind was thinking about what to do next in terms of his conquest of the world, and where to strike next.

On one hand, he could go for a few smaller countries before striking out against the a major country like Earth, or even Lightning Country. Both were amassing their forces to the borders and gearing up for a potential invasion by his forces that they believed would be attack soon.

As if he would be so reckless.

A knock at the door alerted him that someone was there. A moment later, a samurai came in, his head kept down to not look at the three naked women currently sleeping around his Daimyo, and simply approached the bed with a message scroll in hand. This was a quickly established thing for the samurai under Naruto's command since he didn't want any of his subordinates to get any lustful thoughts regarding any of his lovers or future wives that lay with him. Maybe he was being selfish, but Naruto disliked the idea of any male ogling his women, and imagining themselves in his place.

Taking the message scroll from the humble samurai, Naruto waited until the man had left the room before opening it, and raised an eyebrow at its contents.

"Another marriage contract?" asked Sheeva in a slightly annoyed and still tired tone.

"Sadly yes my dear Sheeva-chan, but not from some snooty, power hungry noble wishing for political influence, and future offspring to be the only thing gained from our union. This is from the Inuzuka Clan back in the Leaf. The Clan Head wishes for her eldest to be married to me since she feels there is no other 'Alpha Male' in the village if not all of the Elemental Countries worthy of her daughter," answered Naruto while finding two of Sheeva's four hands wrap around his waist.

"I can't argue with that logic," replied Sheeva while Naruto smirked from his position with his head resting nicely on her bosom.

"Does it bother you at all with how many lovers I have Sheeva? I know the Shokan can be very territorial about things," stated Naruto with concern for her how she felt about this situation.

"I was upset at first when hearing you had to other lovers and would take more because of the situation with your clans needing to be revived. However, I have long since come to terms with it, and only ask the women you choose are strong. Only the strongest will suffice in my eyes," stated Sheeva while Naruto smirked.

"Agreed. Did you see Mileena's eyes when she saw Kimimaro being trained by Baraka? I think she's smitten," replied Naruto while sensing Sheeva smirking.

"I saw. Baraka put your albino warrior through quite the bloody combat test in his own Tarkatan battle arena. Mileena was practically drooling at the sight of him covered in so much blood," answered Sheeva since she saw Mileena during the celebration dinner and the pink wearing woman was staring intently at Kimimaro.

You could tell her mouth wasn't the only thing drooling from the look of lust in her eyes.

Sadly, my warrior is not what you would call 'up to speed' in the ways of women. I will need to talk to him about that and about Mileena so he understands certain..._things_," stated Naruto while Sheeva let out a small chuckle.

"Shao Kahn may have approved of us, but he may find himself reluctant to embrace the idea of Kimimaro being Mileena's consort," said Sheeva while feeling Shizune and Anko move a bit while snuggling closer to Naruto.

"Kimimaro is a strong warrior. I trust him completely. Whoever has his loyalty doesn't have to worry about him betraying them, but rather they should fear the idea of betraying him, and my Kaguya Clan warrior surviving the betrayal to unleash his revenge," stated Naruto with Sheeva nodding slightly in understanding.

The Tarkatans were the same way. They give their loyalty to the strongest and expect to be given the same loyalty in return for their service. Betray that trust and loyalty...you were as good as dead.

"That should make him worthy, but the Emperor of Outworld is not easily impressed with such things. Your Kaguya Clan warrior will have to run a gauntlet to prove his worth in courting Mileena much less be worthy of marriage," said Sheeva and reminding Naruto of the simple fact that Shao Kahn had high standards for any male wishing to become interested in his daughter.

Even more so when it was the other way around though Mileena usually _ate_ the men that caught her interest and proved to be a disappointment.

"I don't think he'd have it any other way if the idea of courting Mileena interests him. As I said earlier Sheeva, I need to talk to him about it, and see if he's interested in Mileena at all," answered Naruto since he had no idea if Kimimaro was even interested in women that way much less those of Tarkatan blood.

"What about that Hyuuga girl? Does she interest you?" asked Sheeva since she had been brought up to speed on all potential future wives seeking to be part of Naruto's family.

"Hinata? She's got potential. She is shy given what happened years ago and has a gentle nature given her love for life. Under my Godmother, I foresee Hinata-chan will go far in life, and being an incredible Medic Nin. Would it be so wrong to have a woman in my family with the power to heal Sheeva-chan? What if you get injured in the years to come and are in need of medical attention? Who would you trust in saving one of your limbs or your life?" answered Naruto with Sheeva sighed.

"You have a point. But I do expect her to fight should a time come for her to attack," relented Sheeva with Naruto smirking.

"Make no mistake Sheeva-chan, the Hyuuga girl has a fire in her, and I have set things in motion to make Hinata-chan reach her true potential!" stated Naruto while Sheeva was not as convinced as him.

"I'll only believe that when I see it," stated Sheeva calmly.

"You will see it Sheeva-chan. I promise you," answered Naruto before letting out a sigh.

So much to do and so little time.

(Omake-Mileena and Kimimaro)

Mileena was nervous. She was _never_ nervous. Why? Because she was walking through the Living Forest with this albino warrior she had seen stained in blood of Tarkatans in his training area, and he was acting so calmly. Most men would be nervous, frightened, and outright terrified of her give the reputation she had from years of being such a _hungry_ female warrior. But this one? He was calm. Serious. He was alert at all times and Mileena saw Kimimaro was not the usual male she had encountered in the past.

He was a warrior that feared little, embraced battle, and loved to fight his enemies with all of his being while stained in their blood.

"So...how are things?" asked Mileena with Kimimaro looking at her.

"They are well. I have trained hard and learned much under Baraka-sensei. I was even able to show him some abilities he can use when fighting different enemies. You do not possess such abilities like us from what I understand," answered Kimimaro seriously, but without malice in his voice.

"Yes. My body is similar to that of my twin sister and the only difference would be my mouth," replied Mileena while she looked away and hoped her mouth behind her pink veil didn't scare him away.

"May I see. I admit I am a bit...curious to your facial appearance," answered Kimimaro while having learned much under Naruto-sama in terms of "enticing the ladies".

Apparently speaking honestly or with passion in your voice made them want you more.

"You may not like what you see," cautioned Mileena while her eyes showed a hint of worry.

"I have seen many different people Mileena. In this realm and my own. I do not believe your face will frighten me," stated Kimimaro calmly with conviction that surprised the female warrior.

"Well...if you believe that," replied Mileena before removing her veil and show him her face in all its glory.

"There is nothing wrong with your face. It has its own...unique beauty to it Mileena," said Kimimaro with Mileena blushing at his words.

"Really? You're not afraid I might try to get close and..._bite you_?!" questioned Mileena while moving closer to him with a bit of sway in her body like a hungry predator.

"No," answered Kimimaro in confusion since the concept of such a thing was lost to him and he missed the gleam in Mileena's eyes.

"I like a man who is fearless in the face of danger," replied Mileena while licking her lips and without further delay had landed a kiss on Kimimaro's lips.

'She's kissing me! What do I do? Naruto-sama said that if Mileena were to ever kiss me like this, then I should kiss back with passion behind it, and show I'm interested by using my tongue,' thought Kimimaro before taking his Master's advice regarding women and did what he had been told by Naruto.

Mileena was ecstatic at finding her male interest was kissing back, his tongue dancing around her own, and was loving every second of it. She slid her hands up his chiseled lean body before grabbing Kimimaro by his shirtless shoulders and pulled him down to the ground with her in a takedown maneuver that surprised the albino. He moved on instinct to not be taken without a fight, much to Mileena's enjoyment, and the two were rolling around with Kimimaro on top before they rolled once more until Mileena was hovering over him.

"You are the one. At last! Years of trying to find the perfect male worthy of me and I finally have him!" declared Mileena to a shocked Kimimaro before she kissed him again in the same passionate manner with her hands moving south to his pants.

_Remember Kimimaro, if Mileena has that crazy lust filled look in her eyes, and you will know when you see it...don't resist. Follow your instincts. They will help you when the time comes for...intimacy._

Kimimaro didn't know what Naruto meant at the time, but trusted his Master enough to not question it, and now understood what the future Emperor of Earthrealm was talking about. Even now, his instincts were starting to stir, the pheromones Mileena was putting out had been inhaled for sometime now, and had resisted his body's demands to respond accordingly through sheer force of Willpower alone.

But now...?

His mind was hazy with lust, his hands acted on their own, ripping what clothing Mileena had on _off_ her body, and the sound of his own clothing was being ripped to pieces. All he could focus on was the body on top of him, the female hands that were slightly clawed were tearing into his torso, and felt Mileena's mouth slightly biting painfully during the kissing. But the pain, the passion, and his own instincts to wanting more had blocked out any form of rational thought to stop.

Kimimaro didn't want to stop. He wanted more!

(Emperor's Throne Room-Hours Later)

"Where is Mileena? Where is my daughter?" asked/demanded Shao Kahn while Baraka seemed nervous in the presence of the Emperor.

"I believe she went out for a walk through the Living Forest my Emperor," answered Baraka with Shao Kahn's eyes narrowing.

"With whom?" questioned Shao Kahn with Baraka shifting nervously again.

"With Kimimaro," answered Baraka while seeing Shao Kahn shaking with rage.

"WHAT?!" yelled Shao Kahn for possibly all of Outworld to hear.

'And that's my cue to prepare a portal home,' thought Naruto from the shadows.

(With Mileena and Kimimaro-At the Moment)

"That was incredible Kimimaro. So much passion. You are a very energetic man when given the right _motivation_," said a naked Mileena in an appraising way while running her clawed finger over his torso to admire the various scars he was sporting from past battles.

"I feel I must confess to you Mileena...I have never done anything like this before today," replied Kimimaro with Mileena's eyes widening in surprise before she smiled further and cooed while snuggling her head closer to his neck.

"A virgin? I would have never guessed. We were going at it so wildly I thought I was being taken by an experienced lover," said Mileena with a hint of joy in her voice at being his first and the fact it was good for her meant any future experience he gained in pleasure the female body would come only from _her_ female body.

"I have had no experience beyond what we just went through. I have never felt anything so incredible in all my life. I want more. More from you," replied Kimimaro passionately with a hint of possessiveness while still being serious at the same time.

"That could be arranged," stated Mileena gleefully.

"WHAT?!" yelled Shao Kahn and the two lovers froze at hearing his voice coming from the Palace.

"I think your Father suspects or knows about our recent activities," stated Kimimaro with Mileena frowning slightly before smiling again.

"Then perhaps we should make your last moments in Outworld _pleasurable_ before my Father kills you," replied Mileena before straddling his waist and moaning when she felt him stirring beneath her.

'I must admit, this is one 'Fatality' I wouldn't mind dying from,' thought Kimimaro, as he had heard from his Master about such "finishing moves" done during the Mortal Kombat Tournaments ages ago.

(End Omake)

(A/N: YAY! I updated again. Hope you liked it. I know some of you feel Mileena should be with Naruto and I thought about it. I really did. But then I thought to myself "What about Kimimaro?" since he is (sort of in my fic) a Tarkatan and is badass too with his power. So I put him with Mileena. I hope that works out for you guys wanting her to be with Naruto and couldn't have it since I felt Kimimaro would be a good substitute. Until next time...PEACE!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Conqueroring Spring

The bitter cold of Snow Country would have hurt a weaker man then Naruto, who was dressed in his usual warlord attire, but with the exception of some carefully placed animal furs covering his usually exposed torso, and stared at the landscape in front of him. His eventual campaign against Wind Country and absorbing it into his own Empire had been put on hold in the Months that followed his taking of Water Country. During that time, one Princess Kazehana Koyuki, who was under the hidden disguise of the famous actress Fujikaze Yukie, and played in the Princess Gale movies he loved watching so much was seeking protection during the shooting of her latest movie. Rather then go to the Hokage, which was usually the thing to do when it came to assigning these missions, Koyuki's manager had gone to Naruto himself at his palace, and begged for an audience with the warlord with Koyuki in tow.

Naruto was happy to meet the woman in person, which was why he agreed to meet them, but that feeling of happiness soon went south real fast when Koyuki looked at him with disinterest. The feeling of joy went bad even before that when one of his samurai in the room behind him whispered that Koyuki had apparently refused give some of the young children autographs when heading to the palace. Asama Sandayu, the manager of the secret Princess, and famous actress explained why they needed his protection against Koyuki's power hungry uncle Kazehana Doto. The man killed his brother for the hidden treasure that was lying deep within the snow of the country and took the throne in order to find it to use for the destructive power it might hold.

As for Koyuki herself, the woman clearly didn't want to go back to her home country, which would explain why Naruto saw the woman looking for the closest exit to the palace to run away. Naruto had asked them to leave him for a moment to think over the matter before asking Jiraiya for his opinion on the matter since the old pervert was in the area. Jiraiya had provided info about Koyuki and the current state of Snow Country with Doto bleeding the country dry of resources along with its people for this lost treasure.

If the cold and seemingly everlasting winter didn't kill the people living within Snow Country...Doto's cruelty would.

When Naruto called for the two guests to come back into the room for his decision on the matter, only Sandayu came in, and he explained how Koyuki had left without a word in hopes of getting away from them. An insult to Naruto and her manager if there ever was one. That being said, Naruto entrusted Reptile to track the woman down, but do nothing once found, and simply relay where she was so he could confront the woman _himself_.

Sure enough, Reptile had tracked the woman down to a local bar at the Fire Capital, and it was clear the woman didn't think things through since it was the closest one to the palace in the city itself. In fact, it was almost insulting to even employ Reptile for such a simple tracking mission to find the Princess, and Naruto made his displeasure known when he confronted Koyuki while she tried to drown her sorrows away in a drink.

She sobered up when he smashed his fist on the bar table and told Koyuki that he would take her to Snow Country with the intention of removing Doto from the throne. Koyuki had mocked him, stating it was impossible, and that her uncle was too strong with the Snow Shinobi of her country protecting him. Not to mention the chakra armor that was highly advance along with the other wonders locked away, buried beneath the snow, and what many countries have long wished to possess.

Naruto's response was to grab Koyuki by her shirt, pull her close, and looking at her with cold burning red eyes before telling the Princess to stop being so mellow dramatic. He knew losing a Father was horrifying for the woman when she was child, but at least she was loved during those years while he was not, and had to fight for what he wanted. For this woman to mope and fall to pieces at the idea of returning home to claim her royal birthright so that she might help the people suffering there was inexcusable.

It was that of a coward.

Naruto could see into her soul. One of the perks his Forefather had shown him so that he could read those around him and how to combat them should they prove to be annoying. When it came to Koyuki, she had the potential to rise up, and be a strong noble ruler of her people. A woman worthy of her station as a Daimyo with the right motivation and desire to jumpstart Koyuki on the path to being a strong leader. Granted, her country was on the list of places he planned to take over time, but with the way things were now, this was the perfect reason/excuse to make his move on it, and without any political fallout from other the countries if Koyuki agreed to abdicate the throne of Snow Country. By handing it over to him, Naruto could improve the lives of the people there, strengthening his growing Empire with ease, and carefully spreading the technological wonders where they could provide the most good.

Hence why Naruto was in Snow Country with the assigned protection detail of Maito Gai, his Genin team, Shikamaru, and Captain Neko along with her ANBU squad. The cold weather was cruel to the Shokan so Naruto had them stay behind with Sheeva being in charge of things with Anko and Shizune assisting her in matters until his return. While Sandayu felt this large force of Konoha Shinobi was overkill, Naruto had assured him it would be better to have this many Shinobi to defend Koyuki from harm, then have no Shinobi at all when Doto eventually learns of his niece's return to Snow Country.

"Do you think Doto knows of our arrival Naruto-sama?" asked Neji with Naruto nodding his head.

"The ship's Captain sold us out before we even made it onto his ship. When this is over, remind me to break him in half, and throw his remains into the sea," answered Naruto with Neji nodding.

Since the..._fight_ (a rather one-sided one) at the Chuunin Exams with the Hyuuga Branch family member getting a beating of a lifetime, Neji had learned the truth about Naruto's life, and how he was setting things in motion to unite the Hyuuga Clan as a whole. It was not going to be easy, even with Naruto's actions in removing the Hyuuga Clan Elders due to those still loyal to the ancient, and traditional ways of the clan. It was known through the entire clan what Naruto did, his actions couldn't be kept secret for long considering all the blood that stained his clothing, and pieces of armor plating in the aftermath. Most were happy the Hyuuga Elders had perished, as they were among the oldest members of the clan itself, children when the First Hokage was in office, and their Grandparent's beliefs on the Hyuuga Clan already drilled into their skulls without any question for the need of the Cage Bird Seal. Now this generation had a chance to break free, one that may not happen for several others if the attempt made now failed, and Neji doubted he would live to see it if that was the end result.

"We haven't been spotted so far, but that could be because of the storm working against our still unseen enemies, or perhaps they aren't in position yet to strike," added Neji since he had scanned the area with the Byakugan and didn't see anyone...yet.

"Its the latter. I had the Captain change landing zones for us and where he would have to move the ship to do it at the last minute. They know were here in Snow Country, but not _where_ we are in Snow Country, and will come looking for us soon," said Naruto knowing this will give them time to prepare for the battle that was to come.

Now if only the film crew for Koyuki's newest movie weren't here to tag along to shoot everything in detail. They had come along to shoot on location scenes for the movie still in production and felt this event would be perfect for the next movie with the script being _slightly_ changed so they could put everything they got on film into it.

"So what is the plan?" asked Tenten with Naruto thinking things over his head for a moment.

"Captain Neko and her ANBU will have to stay with the film crew. Gai along with Lee, Neji, and yourself will come with me while escorting Koyuki to the Capital. Shikamaru had the map of our current location and is looking it over with Sandayu right now to provide us the quickest path there," answered Naruto before the sound of chuckling was heard around them.

"You won't be escorting anyone to the Capital while we live Leaf Shinobi," replied a voice in the distance that was male.

"We have company," mumbled Tenten with weapons drawn.

"I see three of them. They are wearing the legendary chakra armor this country is known for developing," said Neji with Naruto frowning.

"Be mindful of your environment here. They know this country better then we do. They also have an edge with the chakra armor. If you find a weakness to the armor...exploit it!" commanded Naruto with the Leaf Shinobi around him nodding.

With words finished being spoken, the group charged forward against the three Snow Shinobi smiling in the belief this force coming after them would fall to the power of the chakra armor they wore, and their skills as Snow Shinobi. However, the armor itself had a fatal flaw to it, as Fuyukuma Mizore first learned when fighting Gai, and Lee in battle with the two Leaf Shinobi fighting with Taijutsu only. Since neither "green beast" used chakra or Genjutsu, the armor's strengths in that field were nullified, and easily damaged when hit by the power of their Taijutsu style.

Granted, Fuyukuma Mizore wasn't a pushover, as he launched his own Taijutsu at the two Leaf Shinobi, using the cables in the metal arm of the armor to knock Lee back, and take on Maito Gai himself. However, the tag team combination of teacher, and student won out against him with too many hits causing damage to the chakra armor. When Lee and Gai hit the Snow Shinobi at the same time with their fists in mirrored form, they had damaged the internal system that made up the armor's ability to function, and caused it to explode.

Killing the man wearing it.

As for the now dead Snow Shinobi's comrades, they were fighting their own battles with Kakuyoku Fubuki fighting Neji, and Tenten while Roga Nadaere was fighting Naruto.

"Hyōton: Haryū Mōko!" exclaimed Nadaere, as he sent a massive tiger in the form of ice at Naruto, who narrowed his eyes at the man for using a power to control, and knew this man was not like Haku in terms of having his dead friend's bloodline.

"You dare use that power? You dare use it? Pervert it to you whims when it is not of your bloodline? You are no true user of the Hyōton like Haku and to even use it here in front of me is grounds for _death_!" exclaimed Naruto, as he formed a Rasengan in his hand, and destroyed the ice tiger with it.

"I don't know who this Haku person is, but I do know that Doto wants his niece alive, and possibly you too since your station gives him a chance to expand his Empire by properly absorbing yours!" countered Nadare with a grin on his face while hiding the fear he was feeling from the sight of Naruto destroying his Jutsu with the Rasengan.

"The only way Doto is going to get his hands on Koyuki and my Empire is over my dead body," stated Naruto angrily with Nadare smirking arrogantly at him.

"Good! Such an offer makes my job that much easier!" replied Nadare before making hand signs and soon formed a massive whale made up of ice aimed right at the warlord.

Fortunately, the massive size made it massively slow, and Naruto had the needed speed to get away from the attack with ease. _Unfortunately_, the attack was more of a distraction then anything, and Nadare knew if the Jutsu somehow hurt Naruto it would be an added bonus on his end. The distraction however, was the key thing for Nadare, as he moved quickly, and stole Princess Koyuki out from everyone's nose due to the massive whale causing the guard detail around the film crew to scatter. Kakuyoku Fubuki, seeing her comrade succeed in his mission, tried to flee from the battlefield, but Tenten had used her ninja wire to catch the her target along the leg, and pulled the Snow kunoichi back before Neji disabled her with his Gentle Fist.

"We failed in our mission to protect the Princess!" wailed Lee before Tenten smashed her tonfa in her hand on the back of his head.

"We can still catch up with them if we hurry," commented Neji with his eyes locked onto Nadare while Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Keep our guest here detained. Gai! Lee! You are with me since you are the fastest of the group here. Shikamaru, figure out a course with the rest of the group on how to get to the Capital from here," ordered Naruto, as he along with Gai, and Lee took off after Nadare to reclaim Koyuki.

"Troublesome warlord," mumbled Shikamaru before being hit on the head by Tenten.

"What did you just say?" demanded Tenten with fire in her eyes at hearing someone call Naruto troublesome.

"Uh...I said let's get back to work," answered Shikamaru before doing just that with the map while Sandayu mumbled something along the lines of "scary women" though it was unclear due to the increasing wind.

"Sure you did," replied Tenten with Neji forcing a smirk to not appear on his face.

'If I didn't know any better, I would think Tenten has a bit of crush on Naruto,' thought Neji before looking at Tenten and seeing his comrade watching the Snow kunoichi for a prisoner with watchful eyes.

Nah! He was imagining things.

(With Nadare and Koyuki)

"You should feel honored Princess. Soon you will be reunited with your uncle and the power to rule Snow Country with an uncontested iron fist will be his to command," said Nadare, as he had her held under his arm while she squirmed in his grip, and glaring at him for it.

"My uncle won't find what he's looking for. I know he's spent all these years trying to find the lost treasure and oppressing the people further. Failing in both tasks I might add," stated Koyuki with Nadare growling.

"Shut your mouth! Doto-sama is not to be underestimated. Something that your would-be warlord and his band of Leaf Shinobi for bodyguards will soon find out in the process," remarked Nadare with a smirk.

"You underestimate the Fire Daimyo and his group. One of your comrades is dead and the other is captured. How long do you think it will be before joining one of them in that area?" countered Koyuki with Nadare sneering at her.

"You're lucky Doto-sama wants you brought to him unharmed or I would give a harsh lesson to your money maker of a face in disrespecting me!" replied Nadare with Koyuki glaring at him.

"Then hit me! It will just show everyone how little a man you are in having to beat a woman to make her do something against her will," countered Koyuki before she was violently thrown into the snow.

"Oh I'm going to do more then beat you. I've always wanted to fuck a Princess. Now I get the chance," stated Nadare with Koyuki looking at him with disgust and horror.

"Such an action on your part only proves just how inferior and stupid you really are in terms of being a man!" exclaimed Koyuki with Nadare laughing at her.

"You'll be singing a different tune when I make you my bitch. If anything you should be grateful to me. My actions here will possibly let you live longer if you get pregnant and Doto can mold the child into his Heir to his throne," stated Nadare with a smirk on his face, but it ended when he felt a sharp pain hit him from behind, and Koyuki gasped in shock at seeing a spear made of energy pierce the man through his chest.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," stated Naruto with his Wrath Hammer at the ready while his energy based weapon was absorbed by the chakra armor.

"Damn brat! You think your attack will stop me. This armor was designed for attacks like yours and while it was a bit painful...I'm still very much alive," replied Nadare in a very arrogant tone.

"Double Dynamic Entry!" exclaimed Gai and Lee at the same time before they smashed their feet at right into Nadare's face with enough force to send them flying into a nearby cliff wall.

"My attack was meant to slow you down so I could kill you with _this_!" explained Naruto with his Wrath Hammer being seen by Nadare's eyes and that he was ready to unleash it on the Snow Shinobi.

"No! Wait! I can help you! I know what Doto is after besides his niece! She's wearing a jewel around her neck that is the key to the machine!" exclaimed Nadare with Naruto pausing his desire to smash the man into a bloody paste on the pure white snow around them.

"He actually found the machine my Father spoke to me about when I was a child?" asked Koyuki while clutching the jeweled necklace her Father gave to her years ago.

"Yes. Just a few Months ago. Its still mostly covered in snow, but Doto believes he just needs to power it on, and let the machine's own generated heat take care of it," explained Nadare with Naruto smirking.

"Unless the melted snow gets into the system and causes it to malfunction," remarked Naruto with a cruel chuckle while Nadare glared.

"Doto-sama isn't stupid you brat. He's a lot stronger then you could imagine," countered Nadare while still stomach first on the ground due to his injuries and Naruto just let out a bellowing laugh.

"Stronger then I could imagine? I've seen the strongest and I have quite the imagination. Your beloved 'Doto-sama' has no idea what strength is fool!" replied Naruto before he readied his Wrath Hammer and saw Nadare's eyes widen in horror.

"Wait! I told you what you needed to know! Mercy! Show mercy!" begged Nadare while Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"Like you were going to show the Princess here with your idea on how to make her your bitch by raping her? By possibly getting her pregnant and Doto keeping her alive long enough for the child to be brought into the world to be molded into a successor to the throne? You are not _worthy_ of mercy!" exclaimed Naruto, as he raised his weapon up higher, over his head, and brought it down on the now screaming Nadare.

"Good riddance," remarked Koyuki with Naruto flicking the bloody remains of his Wrath Hammer before turning to face her.

"I actually feel sorry for the snow here. All that pure white color as far as the eye can see has now become tainted by this mangled corpse," added Naruto before walking over to her along with Gai and Lee.

"If what our now dead foe claimed is indeed true, Doto will seek the jewel Koyuki-sama has in her possession, and Koyuki-sama herself more then ever," stated Gai with Naruto nodding.

"Why does he need me at all? Why not just have me killed and take the jewel?" asked Koyuki with Naruto smirking at her.

"Politics. Its the oldest cutthroat game there is in the world. Doto may have killed your Father to take over Snow Country, but you are the rightful Heir to the throne, and only by abdicating it to him will he have the legitimate right to do it. If he were to kill you, the political backlash would be huge, some Daimyos from nearby land could have challenged his right to the throne on the grounds of how he killed the members of his family to get it, and a war could have broken out. If you were made to sign some kind of agreement that stated you were surrendering your position on the throne to him, it would make the whole change legal, and no one could fight your uncle over it," explained Naruto with Koyuki shaking her head.

"I can't do that. I've neglected my people long enough. I won't surrender my position over to my uncle," stated Koyuki firmly with Naruto smirking at her.

'There is hope for this woman yet,' thought Naruto before they began walking back to the large group that had followed their trail.

"We followed you here because the map showed this is the best path to the Capital. Its why Nadare went in this direction," explained Shikamaru while Tenten scoffed.

"You just wanted to get away from the deep snow because your feet were getting numb from standing around doing nothing," remarked Tenten with Shikamaru grumbling about women and them being troublesome.

"In any case, we should be able to reach the Capital in a few days with this group if it moves at a steady pace," stated Shikamaru with Naruto nodding.

"What about our prisoner? Did she say anything?" asked Naruto with Fubuki tied up and glaring at him.

"Other then cursing us for defying Doto? No," answered Neji with Naruto letting out an amused chuckle.

"Why is it you serve Doto? Surely you do not believe this man is capable of bring about a new age of greatness for your country?" questioned Naruto with Fubuki flinching slightly under his gaze.

"No, but he has employed me to carry out his mission to the letter. It is my duty as one of this country's Shinobi to obey its ruler no matter who it is that sits on the throne," replied Fubuki with Naruto nodding since that was the case for all Shinobi from each village.

"And if he wasn't sitting on the throne? You do know he is not the rightful ruler of this country, right?" questioned Naruto with Fubuki not answering him for a moment.

"Even if he wasn't the ruler of Snow Country, Doto is still our client, and has paid us for our services," answered Fubuki with Koyuki stepping forward.

"And if the ruler of Snow Country commanded you to end the contract with Doto? Would you?" questioned Koyuki with Fubuki looking at her for a moment.

"No. I can't. Once the contract has been accepted, I cannot end the mission unless it is a success, or a failure on my part," answered Fubuki while Naruto sighed.

"That is too bad. I was hoping you would join us in our fight against Doto. Now you are officially our prisoner. Shikamaru, I leave her in your capable hands for the time being," said Naruto with the Nara sputtering in shock.

"Me? Why?" asked Shikamaru with Naruto grinning.

"Would you rather be on the front lines or helping the film crew here lift heavy movie equipment?" questioned Naruto with Shikamaru looking from the film crew to Fubuki before letting out a sigh.

"Fine! I accept responsibility for her, but I do so under protest," replied Shikamaru while muttering troublesome under his breath while Naruto chuckled.

"Don't worry Shikamaru, she'll make a fine wife for you in a few years when you're old enough to get married," remarked Naruto while Shikamaru sputtered again while Fubuki looked like her head was ready to explode in protest.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT NARUTO!" yelled Shikamaru before putting a hand over his mouth and everyone glared at him since his voice echoing around them.

"Could you be any louder? I don't think Iwa heard you," remarked Yugao while she now glared at Shikamaru through her Neko mask.

"Troublesome warlords. Troublesome women all around giving me crap. I might as well be in Hell," whispered Shikamaru before sweating a bit when he felt the various pair of female eyes glaring at him.

"What did you say?" asked all the females of the group while Shikamaru started to burst out into a nervous sweat.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" exclaimed Shikamaru quickly.

"That's what we thought," was the answer from all the women and the Nara wiped the sweat off his forehead.

'Damn women. At least they can't scold me for thinking things inside my head. Well...so long as Ino isn't around to experiment with one of her clan Jutsus to know what I'm really thinking about troublesome women,' thought Shikamaru while he was watching Fubuki carefully like Naruto ordered him to do.

The group eventually made its way to a now revealed rail line for a train with Koyuki explaining the purpose of the trains and how they moved along the rail from one place to the next. While the group as a whole was impressed, they were soon cautious when they heard rumbling, and had to dive out of the way to avoid the massive mechanical beast that was the train being commanded by Doto.

"I see Nadare and his Shinobi failed to capture you Koyuki. Though considering your protection detail, its no real surprise, and just proves Snow Shinobi are the weaklings I always knew they were. I only hired them because they are cannon fodder, and to distract you until the main event comes," replied Doto, as he appeared from the head of the train, and smiled arrogantly at them all.

"You won't win Doto! Your tyranny ends today!" exclaimed Sandayu while Doto laughed at him.

"Is that you Sandayu? The years have not been kind to you. Though considering how you have had to serve such a spoiled girl like my niece. All her fits, screams, and tantrums she must have given you while growing up while becoming a Star in the acting world. How does it feel knowing you are trading me in for her? A strong ruler for a spoiled brat, who we both know is unworthy of the title of Daimyo, and never was worthy from the start. Can you imagine her as Daimyo? Running away when meetings are being held, throwing a tantrum when things don't go her way, and let's not forget how she'll no doubt bully the servants when they perform their assigned tasks," replied Doto before laughing at him.

"Better a spoiled child, then a cruel tyrant, who thinks only for himself, and smears the blood of his servants all over the walls no matter how loyal they are to him!" countered Sandayu with Doto laughing.

"I don't care how loyal my subordinates are to me. If they do their job well, they get to live to serve me for another day, but a screw up from anyone lower then myself deserves to be killed for even the smallest infraction. That is how you rule over the meager and weak peasants of a country," stated Doto with Naruto scoffing.

"And some people wondered why it was so easy to take over Rice and Water Country," remarked Naruto with Doto scowling at him.

"So the self proclaimed warrior and savior of the oppressed graces me with his presence. To be honest, I was expecting someone with your reputation to be much _older_, and more _mature_. Not some snot nose punk of a kid playing warlord," said Doto with Naruto's eyes narrowing at him.

"Come fight me so I can make you eat those words after choking on my fist!" exclaimed Naruto with Doto laughing.

"Like I would even waste my time and strength fighting an impudent child like yourself," replied Doto with Naruto snarling at him before letting a cruel smile grace his masked face.

"I knew you were a coward Doto, but to hide behind your men, and toys when facing a mere child is just sad. Its pathetic. You hide behind your train, your Snow Shinobi, and all your other subordinates because you're _afraid_. _of_. _me_!" Naruto said in a mocking tone that didn't sit well with Doto.

"You play a dangerous game boy," warned Doto while Naruto laughed.

"What game? All I see is pathetic little man too afraid to face me. What's wrong? Afraid to leave your poor train unattended like it was your favorite toy? Are you a ruler of this country? Or perhaps _you_ are the spoiled child in an adult's body and are afraid someone will steal your precious train from you," continued Naruto in a mocking tone before he laughed at the now angry man.

"Damn brat! I'll show you what this train can do!" exclaimed Doto before hitting the roof of the train twice and several of the cars attached revealed they had projectile weapons in the form of arrows aimed at them.

"So the spoiled child brought out his toys to play with us. How nice of you," remarked Naruto sarcastically with a sneer on his face while going through hand signs.

"Fire!" commanded Doto and the barrage of arrows came flying their way.

"Earth Style: Stone Wall Jutsu!" called out Naruto with a massive wall made of stone rising up and shielding them from wave after wave of arrows.

"Still think Doto is worth following?" asked Tenten to Fubuki while the light pink haired woman looked down in shame.

"You can lecture her later. We need to take care of that train. I need a few of you to run some interference. Gai! Lee! Neji! Tenten! I need you four to draw Doto's attention away from here!" commanded Naruto with a grin on his face that promised pain to whoever was in his crosshairs.

"Please tell me you're not going to do what I think you're going to do Naruto," remarked Shikamaru with Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"Would you like to do it in my place?" questioned Naruto with Shikamaru still hearing the sounds of arrows hitting the stone barrier the warlord had made.

"No! Good hunting! Hit him once for me since doing it myself is too troublesome!" said Shikamaru quickly while waving his hands defensively.

"You coward! What kind of man are you?" demanded Fubuki while the Nara grumbled.

"The kind that is afraid of his Mother and angry women in general," answered Naruto for Shikamaru before rushing off with his Wrath Hammer in hand while the Nara slumped his head in defeat and embarrassment.

'Damn you Naruto,' thought Shikamaru while some of the people around him snickered at his expense.

Speaking of Naruto, the warlord himself had leaped high over his stone barrier, hitting the soft snow first, and hard ground second before running quickly down the slope. Doto, who was busy commanding his henchmen below to reload, and fire at the moving targets around him was unable to react fast enough when Naruto charging toward the train itself. Doto snarled in anger at seeing Naruto charge at high speed, a blur of a crimson line was all his eyes saw before the descendant of Shao Kahn leaped into the air, Wrath Hammer above him with both hands, and bellowing massive war cry while descending down on the train to cause a massive explosion that destroyed the entire line in the process.

"Whoa! That was incredible!" exclaimed the film Director while asking his cameraman if he got with the guy nodding enthusiastically.

They were _definitely_ using this for their movie.

"I think you went overboard Naruto," remarked Tenten while Gai and Lee went on a rant about how his Spring Time of Youth was truly remarkable.

Something Naruto ignored.

"Call it what you will Tenten, but I know one thing, and one thing only right now about this moment in time," stated Naruto with a grin.

"What's that exactly?" asked Neji with Naruto still grinning.

"I will never stop loving this badass weapon," answered Naruto with everyone around him anime sweat dropping.

'Kami, if you love me even a tiny bit, I beg of you..._please_ don't have my Mother make a request to have that weapon made for her. If she succeeds...no Nara male in my clan is safe!' thought Shikamaru fearfully while images of his Mother having that weapon in hand when she wished to enforce her presence on him and his Father appeared.

He shivered in horror.

Of course, the apparent victory was short lived when they looked up to see one of Snow Country's legendary airships that it was rumored to possess, and Doto was on it. Without warning, Doto used a grappling hand similar to the late Fuyukuma Mizore, and grabbed Koyuki before retracting it back to him.

"You played the game well boy. I'll give you that. But in the end, you are no match for your betters, and still have much to learn in being a warlord. Maybe in a few years, I will be kind enough to teach you, and show just how a ruler should act!" exclaimed Doto with his ever arrogant life echoing throughout the sky.

"Fool. As if I would give up that easily," said Naruto before he dispelled his Wrath Hammer away and charged toward the highest hill spot closest to the airship.

"Naruto! Wait for us!" exclaimed Tenten, as she along with Neji, Gai, and Lee tried to catch up to him since they had a pretty good idea of what he was planning.

Putting a great deal of power into his legs, Naruto plowed through the snow like it wasn't even there, and made the biggest leap into the air so far in the history of his life. Grabbing onto the dangling ladder, which Naruto suspected Doto used to get onto the airship in the first place, the still growing warlord began to climb with the jolting sensation below on the ladder telling him that Gai, Neji, Lee, and Tenten had also jumped onto it.

"Hurry! We probably have a few minutes to attack with the element of surprise!" stated Naruto before climbing up the ladder with the others right behind him.

The group soon ran through the airship until they reached what was the bridge of the ship and smashed the door down to see a shocked Doto holding an equally shocked Koyuki by the throat. Even more surprising was Naruto could see the man was also wearing chakra armor, but this seemed to be an upgraded model, and the growing warlord wondered if the weaknesses from the older models had been removed.

"So you made it here. You're persistent boy. I'll give you that," said Doto while he kept his hold on Koyuki's neck firm to the point where a mere flick of his wrist would result in snaking her neck.

"I can do more then you could ever imagine doing Doto-teme," replied Naruto while the tyrant of Snow Country sneered and held his niece close to his chest.

"Not without risking my niece here you won't," remarked Doto with a smirk on his face.

"And you won't risk killing her either. Not unless you want to risk the legitimacy of your claim to the throne or what little time you have in life after I get through with you if she dies," countered Naruto with Doto frowning.

"I'm the later Daimyo's brother. I would have a claim to the throne whether my niece were alive or not," replied Doto with Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"Not if you kill her. The world frowns on that kind of thing and none of the remaining Daimyos in the Elemental Countries will support your right to rule Snow Country," said Naruto with Doto sneering at him.

"As if you are one to talk brat. You took Fire, Rice, and Water Country right out from the ruling Daimyos while annexing the remains of Whirlpool Country!" challenged Doto with Naruto's smirk increasing.

"That's because my Mother was of royal blood from the Uzumaki Clan and married the Yondaime Hokage to make my right to rule legitimate regardless of those so called rulers I took down. Besides, we both know those Daimyos were weak, spineless, and cared little to nothing for the suffering of the people they ruled over," countered Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"And that makes your right to rule greater then mine?!" challenged Doto angrily with Naruto's smirk turning into a cruel smile.

"Damn right it does," answered Naruto with Doto growling at him in anger.

"A snot nosed brat like you has no business trying to be warlord or conqueror much less _playing _one," said Doto with Naruto scowling now.

"Playing? You think I'm _playing_ warlord? That I'm _playing _conqueror? Fool! By the time I've cemented by legacy into the ground, I will go down in history as Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto: Conqueror of the Elemental Countries! The first Emperor to rule over the entire world! I will unite the Elemental Countries under my banner and pave the road to peace with the blood, bones, and bodies of my enemies that stand in my way! You being chief among them!" exclaimed Naruto with his power exploding outward, damaging various control panels, the navigation, and steering system that caused the ship to tilt off course.

And make Doto stumble unexpectedly before being hit with a shoulder tackle by Naruto to cause the grip from the tyrant of Snow Country fail and to release Koyuki from his clutches. Lee managed to angle himself onto the tilted cabin area of the bridge and caught Koyuki before using his agility to land on slightly stable ground. Doto snarled in rage while clutching his right side in pain, trying to shoot his mechanical grappling hand at Lee to grab Koyuki, but it was intercepted by Naruto, and Tenten took out her katana to slice through the cables connecting it to the main body. Gai jumped forward, his right knee hitting Doto right in the face, sending the man back into the windows of the bridge, and making glass shattered with cold wind mixed with snow flooding the room.

"Damn brat! I'll show you what it means to cross me!" exclaimed Doto while Naruto had a crazy look in his eyes and charged him again.

This time tackling him right out the window.

"NARUTO!" yelled the group in shock at witnessing such a reckless move.

"Are you insane?! We're about to die!" cried out Doto through their falling to their doom.

"Not if I use you as a buffer!" answered Naruto, as he held onto the man, and kept his weight on the armored body while keeping Doto from moving around to turning things against him.

"No! Let me go!" exclaimed Doto, as the two began punching each other, and yet Naruto didn't look the least bit worried.

"Don't worry! We're about to land on a rather large pile of frozen snow. There is a good chance you will survive the fall, but will not live long enough to enjoy that fact," replied Naruto with a sadistic look on his face.

"And you? You maybe tough, but not even you can walk away from this fall!" challenged Doto with Naruto grinning further.

"I thought I just told you, I'm using your body as a buffer! Its going to hurt, but I'll be in a lot better shape then you!" exclaimed Naruto with Doto looking at him in horror and was now struggling further.

Only for the two of them to land in the snow with a large "BOOOOOM!" that followed with a geyser of powdered snow rising in the process.

Rolling off the body of his enemy, Naruto got up from the ground, and groaned in pain from the fall he just went through. Not one of his prouder moments in being cocky in the belief he was invincible, and was sure to be yelled at by certain people for doing such a reckless move.

It was still worth it.

Hearing a groan behind him, Naruto saw Doto struggling to rise from the ground, his back clearly shot to Hell, and yet was still managing to get up. Naruto had to admit, it was slightly impressive since the man took a might fall, plus extra weight from the armor, and Naruto himself while relying on powdered (mostly frozen) snow to buffer the fall upon impact. That was like trying to get a single bird feather to stop an A-ranked Fire Jutsu from burning its intended target.

Not going to happen.

"I'll kill you. I don't know how, but I _WILL_ kill you right here, right now, and take your Empire for myself!" exclaimed Doto with blood running down his face, nose, forehead, and it was clear his left arm was angled in such a way it could easily fall off if he wasn't careful.

"Show me what you got!" challenged Naruto with Doto using his slightly broken, but still useable right hand, and went through one handed hand signs.

Wincing slightly every few seconds in the process.

"Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu!" exclaimed Doto before launching a massive dragon made of ice despite being a dark shadowy form that upon getting closer, it turned white, as if it was being purified the farther away it got from its user, and was heading toward Naruto in a hurry.

Naruto grinned at the sight of his challenge from Doto, bracing himself despite the snow, and grabbed the open mouth of the dragon. It was a contest of strength with the two, as he pushed back against the dark ice dragon, and it was clear Doto wasn't expecting it.

"I'm not impressed," stated Naruto before throwing ice dragon away from his body and saw it hit the nearby mountain area.

"Impossible! That simply impossible!" exclaimed Doto in disbelief before wincing in pain and fell to his knees.

"Only for someone, who is nothing more then a toothless worm such as yourself," replied Naruto with Doto growling at him.

"Toothless worm?! I'm a dragon compared to you!" exclaimed Doto in anger before he winced in pain from his injuries while Naruto laughed.

"You _masquerade_ yourself as a dragon Doto, but in reality you are nothing more then a mere toothless worm in my eyes, and your current appearance shows it what's more," countered Naruto, as he walked over to the injured man, and saw Doto was still in denial that he had lost to someone much younger then himself.

"It can't end this way for me. It can't! To lose to _you_! A mere _child_! Such a defeat is...it is beyond humiliating!" exclaimed Doto while glaring up at the boy.

"I told you before I am no child you pathetic fool! I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto: _The Conqueror_!" Naruto declared for all the heavens to hear before he moved to finish off the man on the ground.

"Its hard to be a conqueror when you're _dead_!" exclaimed Doto, as he used his still, if just barely useable right hand to strike with a blade hidden behind the back of his hand along the wrist with the intent of killing his enemy, and deny the boy a chance to enjoy it.

Naruto however, grabbed the extended right hand, and crushed it in his grip with a loud sickening "SNAP!" that echoed throughout the area. Doto's screams of pain followed and increased when Naruto ripped the arm right off the man's body. But the growing warlord wasn't done with the older man just yet, as he sent his left hand straight through the man's chest, followed by the right, and then with a mighty roar had ripped the man vertically in half.

While looking the shocked and dying man right in the eyes.

That was how the rest of both group found them with the airship that once belonged to Doto having made an emergency landing not far from them thanks to Neji taking the wheel and using his eyes to navigate properly despite how damaged the bridge had been.

"Damn gaki, you ripped him half!" remarked one of the ANBU on Neko's squad.

"Not to mention he survived a great fall from the airship. His Spring Time of Youth is without limits!" exclaimed Lee with Gai crying along with his student.

Before being knocked down by Tenten with a war club and marched right over to the healing Naruto with anger in her eyes.

"If you _ever_ do that again and scare me like that I'll...I'll...I'll...," threatened Tenten while putting a pointed finger on Naruto's chest and glaring at him while Naruto just smirked before leaning in let out a chuckle toward the now surprised kunoichi.

"You'll do what?" whispered Naruto huskily into Tenten's ear and made the girl shiver.

"I'll...I'll do something bad to you," replied Tenten though any angry fire she had soon died out.

"Naughty Tenten. I may have to punish you later for such a threat. Maybe a _spanking_ is in order?" remarked Naruto with Tenten blushing and the image of him spanking her naked rear end appeared within the girl's mind.

"Y-You wouldn't dare!" challenged Tenten while looking Naruto right in his fiery blood red eyes.

"Wait until we're alone and find out," answered Naruto before walking past the beet red girl and almost let out an "eep!" worthy of Hinata when she thought one of his hands grazed against her hip.

Naruto merely let out a chuckle before he stopped in front of Koyuki, who was in awe of him, and what he did for her along with Snow Country.

"Thank you Naruto. You have lived up to your reputation in being a fearless an cunning warrior on the battlefield," said Koyuki before bowing to Naruto with the young warlord returning it.

"Your welcome Princess Koyuki. Now I believe there a matter of the device your uncle found not that long ago. I say we use this opportunity to turn it on," replied Naruto with everyone looking at him in shock.

"What? Why? Why would you want to turn on such a dangerous weapon?" asked Koyuki in surprise.

"You really think your Father would make a weapon for his country? What was he trying to do before his death by Doto's hands?" questioned Naruto with Koyuki frowning in deep thought as her mind traveled to the past before her eyes widened.

"To bring the season of Spring to our country," answered Koyuki with Naruto's grin now increased to the point where his teeth were slightly showing.

"I believe our one captive knows where this device is located. Perhaps, if she showed us the location, a lesser sentence in prison would be awarded, or maybe a full pardon should we like the results of our findings?" offered Naruto while the Snow kunoichi under their watch now looking eager to do just that.

"Its actually not far from here. Doto was most likely going to pilot the ship to the location where the technological device was located. I could show you...if I was free from current bindings," said Fubuki with Shikamaru frowning and then looking to Naruto.

"Provided you behave," warned Naruto with Fubuki nodding and Neko cut the bindings that held her.

"This way," replied Fubuki before she began leading Naruto, Koyuki, Neko, her ANBU squad, team Gai, Shikamaru, and the film crew to the location where the lost treasure of Snow Country was located.

"Doesn't look like much," commented Neko with Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"Appearances can be deceiving," remarked Naruto before they reached the part of the device cleared of snow and saw where the jewel Koyuki had around her neck was meant to go.

Koyuki seeing what he did, took the jeweled necklace off, and put the item on the control panel where it was meant to go, and within moments the entire system came to life. The massive machine began to shake violently, snow falling around them from the structure, and soon came alive with large mirror panels angling toward the sky with the sunlight coming in after the clouds above started to separate.

"Is it me or is it getting warmer around here?" questioned Neji while seeing the snow around him slowly starting to melt.

"Its getting warmer. a _Spring_ kind of warm," answered Naruto before removing the various furs from his body to show off the muscles he had hidden away.

Making several females around him blush.

'Now _THAT_ is a body,' thought all the females of the group.

"This is what my Father was talking about. A machine capable of bringing about Spring from the depths of a seemingly endless winter," whispered Koyuki seeing the sight of green grass, flowers, rivers long since buried beneath the snow, and ice arising from the pure whiteness that once dominated their surroundings.

"Doto thought it was a weapon. In a way...he was right," replied Naruto with everyone now looking at him.

"In what way?" asked Sandayu curiously with a frown on his face.

"Its a weapon against endless winter and snow," answered Naruto with everyone smiling at him.

"Very true. It looks like Spring has come to this country at last," said Gai with his team agreeing with him for once.

And also that he didn't add "Time" or "Youth" to his sentence.

"And not a moment too soon," added Naruto with his smile never leaving him.

(Several Days Later)

The Capital of what was once Snow now turned Spring Country was filled with laughter, as partying over the end of Doto's reign was still in full swing, and the people were happy to have their rightful ruler on the throne. While Koyuki herself was happy about leading her people as the rightful Daimyo of the country, she also had a contract with the film company to star in many more movies, and planned to place Sandayu as regent until her return from making movies or simply resting in the process of making one. Fubuki was given a full pardon, as she was appointed head bodyguard of the new Spring Daimyo at all times, which meant when the woman was on the throne, or when starring in a movie.

Naruto watched from his position among the people, their airship home getting fueled up, and nearly ready to take his team home while Koyuki was signing autographs for all the children. It took some doing, but Naruto saw she would be a great ruler to her people, and show that she did indeed care about them. Sure, she didn't have powers, use chakra, or wield a weapon like himself, but Koyuki had that charisma that made people watch her, and listen to her when speaking. She had that pull with the people and they listened to her when the spotlight was on the woman.

A powerful weapon unto itself in a way.

There was also the small issue of absorbing the now titled Spring Country into his still growing Empire. He didn't want to look bad in just taking the country from its newly crowned Daimyo after being freed from the tyrannical rule of Doto and risk problems with a rebellion. Perhaps an arranged marriage of sorts could be proposed that would allow Spring Country to be absorbed into his Empire with Koyuki being one of his wives. Sheeva probably wouldn't like that very much, but she had to realize that his choice of women he liked were not all warriors, and could still be worthy of ruling over people.

Koyuki was a woman of the people, who would rule her people well, and wouldn't abuse the power she now wielded. When the time came for Spring to be absorbed into Naruto's Empire, it would be done peacefully, and most likely through marriage with its female ruler.

Naruto maybe a cruel, heartless, and vicious warrior on the battlefield, but he only these things when it counted most. Not when violence only bred more unnecessary violence where it wasn't needed in manners like this where such actions would create disloyalty, division, and weakness that enemies could exploit.

No. In this case, Spring Country was technically conquered, even if its Daimyo, or people didn't realize it yet.

It was just a matter of time.

"Naruto!" called out Koyuki with the Spring Daimyo walking over to him.

"Yes?" replied Naruto with the woman in front of him blushing a little.

"I heard from a few reliable sources that you are a fan of my movies and once wished to have my autograph," said Koyuki with Naruto nodding since that was true.

"I did," replied Naruto with Koyuki blushing further and handing him something.

"Here Naruto-kun. Its a very _special_ autograph. Perfect for my number one fan," said Koyuki with Naruto taking it and raised his eyebrows behind his helmet in slight surprise at what he was seeing.

What was he seeing?

Koyuki lying on a large bed fit for a Daimyo, posing naked, and winking at the camera with a sensual smile on her face. Below at the bottom of the picture, there was a simple message written in her handwriting, and what was written set his blood burning with desire.

_To Naruto-kun. My number one fan. When you aren't busy in ruling your corner of the world, come by to see me, and I'll give you my own version of "Royal Hospitality"._

_-Kazehana Koyuki_

"I'm honored by this. Thank you very much," replied Naruto with Koyuki smirking once again.

"I'm going to be running things here in Spring for awhile. The Director of my Princess Gale movie has more then enough footage from your battles to use. I've informed him to give you and the others a nice financial sum to compensate you for 'donating' your moves to the movie. And speaking of movies, I signed on to be the leading actress in this little number a certain Sannin wrote wished to see made into one," replied Koyuki, as she now showed the script in her hands, and Naruto's eyes widened when reading the title.

Icha Icha Paradise: The Movie!

"I see. If you are the leading female role, might I inquire on the who will be the male star in this movie?" asked Naruto with Koyuki smirking further while moving closer to him until she leaned down close to whisper into his ear.

"That role has yet to be filled. I already told the various Producers and Directors, who I met with yesterday that I had someone in mind for the lead male. The question is, does the one I have in mind wish to partake in the movie business, possibly _expose _himself to the camera, and essentially the world? It was one of the requirements when doing this particular project that the more _adult_ parts of the movie will be done by the actors," said Koyuki in a whispered voice and challenging tone.

"If you are referring to me being your chosen male lead, I assure you Koyuki-chan that I have nothing to be ashamed of when it comes to performing my part in such a role, and there is no need for simple acting," Naruto whispered back with Koyuki smiling further at this.

"I take it you agree to be apart of it Naruto-kun?" asked Koyuki before her face went beet red when she felt his hand on her rear end.

"Absolutely! I look forward to it and having you call me your Emperor in bed," answered Naruto huskily and gave Koyuki's rear end in a nice squeeze while the woman shivered.

Not that far away, several kunoichi glared at the Spring Daimyo, and wishing they were in the woman's place right now despite some part of them denying it. Tenten glared at both of them while considering Naruto's actions completely perverted and never did forgive him for turning her idol's first apprentice into a concubine. Granted, the woman was still a strong kunoichi when it came to fighting, but to submit to the touch of a man made Tenten's blood boil, and yet...seeing such a strong man command such respect was impressive.

It was really messing with Tenten's head on what she felt and how she felt about Naruto doing what he was doing.

'He's a pervert through and though. First he claims one of our strongest kunoichi in the Leaf after killing Orochimaru, then Tsunade-sama's assistant become's his concubine after being part of a bet, and then there are the arranged marriages that followed. If I were part of his little harem, I'd put my foot down, and let him know that women are not things to be used just for sex, and show what a strong woman can do. I could run things and be the dominant in the relationship!' thought Tenten while trying to keep the fact she was mentally telling herself that she wanted to be apart of his harem of women despite her disgust at him having one.

She'd rather die then admit that!

'Still...,' thought Tenten while seeing Naruto walking toward their group and his mass of muscle from his upper torso being exposed.

"You finally ready to leave Naruto?" asked Shikamaru with Naruto smirking.

"That depends. Are you ready to return to your Mother and explain to her how you lost out in bringing home a potential girlfriend or wife to the house?" answered Naruto with a question of his own and making Shikamaru blush while sputtering.

"Damn it Naruto! Stop messing with me like that!" exclaimed Shikamaru with the others around him from the group now laughing at his expense.

"Stop being afraid of your Mother and women in general first Shikamaru...then we will talk," replied Naruto with Shikamaru sighing in defeat.

'Troublesome,' thought Shikamaru before they headed to the airship that would take them home.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Hope you liked it. Still busy with stuff so updates are random at best, but NOTHING is abandoned. I just want to make that perfectly clear to everyone who reads my stuff. Until next time...PEACE!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-The Final Straw

Naruto sat on his throne in the Fire Country Capital, as he looked at the kunoichi standing right in front of him, and how she represented a surprisingly an all kunoichi only Shinobi based village that existed just outside of what use to be named Water Country before he conquered it. This woman was of average height, fair skinned from what Naruto saw, and green eyes with black hair tied in a high pony tail. Her form fitting outfit was that of a kunoichi, which consisted of a black forehead protector, and was wearing her village's form-fitting kunoichi uniform designed to be effective in combat as well as seducing the opposite sex when required. It was grey-colored with a right shoulder-guard, grey gloves, and opening in her shirt which revealed some of her sizeable cleavage to him.

The last part more then likely meant to distract him at times while they were talking in this meeting and throw him off guard. Shame the woman was competing against the likes of Anko, Shizune, Sheeva, Mei, Hana, Hinata, a still in denial Tenten, and one Sabaku no Temari from Suna to name a few.

"You came all this way to see me? For what purpose?" asked Naruto, as he looked at the kunoichi, who first had introduced herself as Shizuka of the Nadeshiko village, and was seeking this audience to see him in person.

"I am here on behalf of my village to seek out a possible alliance with your ever growing Empire great Emperor. Word has reached us by our sources throughout what was once Water Country of your many victories in battle and your long standing campaign to unite the divided world under your banner. My people have also heard of how Wind Country fell to your Empire a year and a half ago with tensions having risen within Lightning and Earth Country. It is only a matter of time before our territory around our village has been absorbed into your Empire or by a rival if and when they war between the other countries starts," explained Shizuka with Naruto smiling in amusement.

"You facts are a bit inaccurate regarding Wind Country. It didn't exactly _fall_ like some of the other territories when I absorbed it into my Empire. The transition was for the most part that of a peaceful one, as the people there were being controlled by that hedonistic tyrant they called a Wind Daimyo, who cared little for their suffering, and let his own Shinobi village slowly to be bled dry in the process. I quickly removed him from his seat of power and replaced the man with someone I know that would treat the people formerly of Wind Country properly. Who better to rule over the people then the new Kazekage's own brother?" replied Naruto with the kunoichi nodding slightly in understanding.

"My apologizes Naruto-sama. I am merely relaying what my village was told about your conquests," said Shizuka with Naruto's smile never leave him.

"I understand. Though a sudden alliance with your village seems to be a bit premature at this point and a tad suspicious to me. Why are you really here my dear?" questioned Naruto curiously with Shizuka not answering at first before she vanished from his sight one moment and was in his face the next.

"Nadeshiko-Style: Hardliner Gale Fist!" exclaimed Shizuka, as she tried to send her right fist, now covered in wind natured chakra into Naruto, and what happened next surprised the kunoichi.

Naruto caught her fist with his hand and didn't look the least bit hurt in the process.

"That wasn't very nice Shizuka-san," remarked Naruto, as he looked into her shocked green eyes, and they were soon surrounded by Shokan with various weapons in hand.

None of them looked pleased.

Not one to surrender so easily, Shizuka tried to continue attacking the young Emperor with her remaining free limbs in the hopes of defeating this large figure still sitting on his throne, and still had an amused smile on his face. The past three years since his mission to Snow now turned Spring Country had been good to Naruto, as he trained hard, fought hard, and wasn't a pushover to anyone. Despite the one hand holding onto her fist, Naruto was able to either block, or dodge any physical blow she threw at him.

After a moment, Naruto grabbed the offending well muscled leg trying to hit him in the face, and shoved the woman back. Within moments, Shizuka was off the ground, dodging the various Shokan bodyguards trying to subdue, or hurt her before preparing the kunai in her hands.

"Nadeshiko-Style: Deep Crimson Dance Performance!" exclaimed Shizuka before she began throwing every kunai in her possession at Naruto with deadly accuracy.

Unfortunately, she did not count for Naruto's speed to outmatch that of Shizuka's barrage weapons, and get within striking distance of her. Something the Nadeshiko kunoichi now learned the hard way, as she was punched hard in the stomach, and then thrown into a nearby pillar with enough force to cause an body imprint. When she did collapse to the ground, several Shokan were upon her, and held the kunoichi down with their immense weight of muscle mass.

"Shall I end her life my Emperor?" asked one Shokan with his massive axe being held in two of his four arms and ready to deliver the killing blow.

"Not yet. Not until she answers me the question I want answered," replied Naruto, as he walked over to the downed kunoichi, and saw her looking up at him.

"You want to know why I attacked," stated Shizuka with Naruto nodding.

"It is the tradition of my Shinobi village to seek out the strongest male we can find in hopes of being defeated in combat before taking the said male back to our village to marry into it. It allows us to produce only the strongest kunoichi in our village where women hold most if not all the power in it," explained Shizuka with Naruto raising an eyebrow behind his helmeted head.

"So in the off chance I said no to your proposed alliance, you would grab me through the traditions of your village, and use me to produce offspring with you," concluded Naruto with Shizuka nodding.

"I am not really fond of this tradition. I was in love with a man, but he was killed, and I didn't want to be with anyone else," replied Shizuka sadly with Naruto narrowing his eyes at her.

"So you were basically pressured into have this meeting with me by your mentor in the hopes of getting over your loss," concluded Naruto with Shizuka nodding.

"My mentor also reached an agreement with Jiraiya of the Sannin some time ago that I would be married off to one of his students. Since you are currently considered his _only_ student...," added Shizuka with Naruto's eyes widening before they narrowed.

"I see. It appears Jiraiya failed to mention that to me," remarked Naruto with his mind already coming up with ways to cause his Godfather untold amounts of pain.

(Elsewhere)

Jiraiya shivered in fear for a moment before looking around to see if anyone was around him while peeping at some women in Konoha's hot springs.

'I sense a disturbance in the ways of perversity. As if I would soon be surrounded by a great evil, feeling incredible pain, and humiliation before...my screams that followed it were suddenly silenced,' thought Jiraiya before he shivered once more and wondered if his actions in the past were coming back to bite him in the ass.

(Back with Naruto)

"Release her," commanded Naruto with the Shokan and Shizuka herself looking at him in surprise.

"My Emperor?" asked one Shokan holding her down.

"She is not my enemy. By the traditions made by this woman's village she follows I am now binding her to me in terms of marriage," replied Naruto with the Shokan looking at him and then at Shizuka before they released her from their grip.

"So by tradition I am to be your new wife," concluded Shizuka with a sense of defeat in her voice.

"Your heart is closed off. The death of the man you loved has left a deep scar there that has yet to heal," replied Naruto, as he saw the woman look away, and it was clear that he was right.

"What do you know of scars on one's heart?" questioned Shizuka coldly while getting up and found herself pinned to the pillar she hit earlier by Naruto with his hand now on her throat.

"I know more about scars to one's heart then you can imagine. I'm sure you've heard the rumors?" replied Naruto with Shizuka nodding quickly.

"I have. They say you were betrayed by those close to you. That Leaf village betrayed your Father's dying wish and that they tried to control you through years of abuse when growing up," whispered Shizuka while Naruto nodded since that was the rumor and it was true.

"Correct. You cannot imagine the pain I felt from that betrayal. The pain in my heart. My very soul that I had been betrayed by those I once trusted. I don't blame you for shutting off your heart, but do not believe for a single second that you are the only one with scars there, and that no one else around you has had it worse," replied Naruto before releasing his grip on the woman.

"I'm sorry," said Shizuka, as she got off the ground shakily, and was surprisingly held firmly by Naruto to help her stand firmly on the ground.

"Its all right Shizuka-chan. Your village's tradition aside, I think we should get to know each other before going through this marriage now between us, and show that one can indeed learn to love a second time," replied Naruto, as he was actually impressed with her in terms of fighting skills, and even fighting him despite everything that just happened.

"Perhaps. Though I'm surprised that Jiraiya-sama failed to inform you of our arrangement between the two of us," commented Shizuka with Naruto grinning at her and it was now making the kunoichi blush.

"I think I know why Ero-Sennin didn't tell me anything regarding our arranged marriage and make no mistake Shizuko-chan...the old pervert will learn a very valuable lesson in informing his last remaining student of something important like this," replied Naruto with a cruel chuckle leaving his mouth.

"As your future wife, can I assist in creating the means of teaching Jiraiya-san such a valuable lesson my husband?" offered Shizuka while smiling, as she had heard a great deal about Jiraiya's perverted tendencies, and felt it was her duty to females if not to kunoichi everywhere to make the man suffer for peeping on women.

"Consider it an early wedding present," replied Naruto smoothly with Shizuka smiling and blushing further at the same time.

(Konoha-Two Weeks Later)

Uzumaki Karin was alone her office assigned to her by Tsunade, as she was working on medical reports, and going over the recent casualty lists from Shinobi injured in the field needing medical attention. It wasn't easy working here in this hospital, as Karin found herself not being liked by the civilians, and even some of the Shinobi in Konoha due to her _very_ distant blood relationship to Naruto. Even those she healed stooped so low to whispering snide remarks when they thought Karin was out of ear shot. Unfortunately, for them anyway, Karin heard them, and made a mental note to mix blood thinning pills into their medication so they couldn't get it up when out on a hot date. Nothing helped ruin a man's image of being male, then being unable to perform, and the female he's with let's it get out about such limpness.

Speaking of limp things, one Uchiha Sasuke walked into her office, his face sporting that of a confident smirk, like he owned the hospital, if not the village itself, and stopped right in front of Karin's desk with his arms crossed in a superior manner. Again, his posture was all some display of fake power, and authority to impress the red haired Uzumaki. It didn't impress Karin, as Sasuke was as impressive as a flesh eating parasite that one gets from peeing in water of the Amazon jungle, and required surgery no one wanted to get.

"What do you want Sasuke? I'm busy," asked Karin, as she didn't bother looking up at him with any interest, which the Uchiha caught, and was forcing himself not to scowl at what he believed was an insult to all things Uchiha.

"I'm here for you. I want to take you out on a date," answered Sasuke with Karin again not looking up at him.

"Not interested. Go ask one of your fan girls. They're just itching to go out with you and get into your pants," replied Karin while she kept writing her report.

"I'm not interested in them. I'm interested in you. Now get up and follow me. We're going out," commanded Sasuke while turning slightly and yet saw Karin was not moving from her seat.

"I'm not your girlfriend Sasuke. I'm not some submissive woman who doesn't know how the world works when compared to the inside of a house. I'm not a housewife, much less yours, but a kunoichi, a student of Senju Tsunade herself, and I'm not going to be pushed around by someone who's ego is many times bigger then his microscopic dick," replied Karin with Sasuke snarling at her.

"How dare you insult me! I'm an Uchiha! An Elite! Trained by some of the best Jounin in Konoha! I will one day take the mantle of Hokage in a few years time and rule Konoha with an iron fist!" exclaimed Sasuke angrily with Karin now looking up at him, only with skeptical eyes, and it was clear she didn't believe the Uchiha.

"How are _you_ going to be Hokage? Only the Hokage can nominate their chosen successor and in the event that doesn't happen, the Fire Daimyo, or in this case _Naruto_ would have to agree to any nominations. You don't really think that _Naruto_ is going to agree to such a nomination much less _Tsunade_ making such an announcement in the first place? Are you on some kind of outdated medication?" questioned Karin with Sasuke smirking at her.

"There are ways around that. If you do what I say, listen to my every word, and help me assert my authority in this village...I can promise you the _benefits_ will be most pleasant," replied Sasuke with a lustful eyed look to him that made Karin frown.

'If I didn't know any better, I would say Sasuke was planning to do something to Tsunade to make her agree to such a nomination. But what? Is he going to use his Sharingan? No. His Sharingan would have to reach a certain level for that kind of high level Genjutsu to manipulate her. Sasuke doesn't have that kind of Sharingan and the only the other person aside from Uchiha Itachi is...,' thought Karin before her eyes widened, something Sasuke noted, and mistook for her giving into the temptation of the power he offered.

"So you finally have seen the light. Good! Now come on. We're having our date right now," commanded Sasuke yet again, but Karin didn't move to follow him out the door like he no doubt planned, and hoped she would.

'He's going to have Kakashi use his eye on her. She'll never see it coming. Even if I told Naruto, it couldn't be proven Sasuke was involved aside from my word against his simply from the fact he's here, and with no proof of Kakashi using his eye...,' thought Karin, as she saw Sasuke go from looking pleased to angry, and moved to grab her.

"Listen here bitch! One way or another, you will be mine, and I will not stand for your resistance against me!" exclaimed Sasuke, as he grabbed Karin by the arm, and lifted her out of the chair.

Right before Karin kneed him in the stomach, grabbed the offending arm, and broke it in three places before kicking him in the face. Acting quickly, Karin ran out of her office, and out the nearest window to leap through the rooftops to get to the Hokage Tower. She knew if Tsunade wasn't warned soon, Kakashi would make his move, and put the woman under a suggestive Genjutsu using his Sharingan. With Sasuke being made Hokage, _IF_ that ever happened, Karin knew everyone that supported Naruto would either be killed in secret by the Uchiha, or driven out of Konoha like they were lepers. Friction between Naruto and Sasuke would cause Konoha to have its funding pulled, weakened by Naruto, but Sasuke having the Shinobi loyal to him committing horrible missions that even some S-ranked Missing Nin didn't do, making Konoha look like a total cesspool that only bred dishonorable Shinobi not worth hiring unless it was for the most cruelest of acts, and this sudden infighting would make Naruto's enemies try to use this against him. Hell, Sasuke would side with Naruto's enemies if it meant taking him down, and possibly taking over as Daimyo of Fire Country.

She couldn't allow anything like that to happen.

'I have to warn her. If Sasuke is in my office, chances are Kakashi is, or soon will be in Hokage-sama's office preparing to reveal his Sharingan when she's not looking,' thought Karin, as she was almost there, and looked behind her to an injured Sasuke closing the gap between them.

"Get back here!" exclaimed Sasuke, not caring if anyone heard him, and was clutching his broken arm.

'Almost there! Almost there!' thought Karin, as she had jumped at the last second, barely avoiding Sasuke, who had finally caught up to her, and had tried to stop the red haired Uzumaki from reaching Tsunade.

Karin ran up the base of the tower, Sasuke trying to keep up, but the Uchiha's anger, and frustration combined with his lack of doing the tree walking exercise to keep his chakra control up had proven to be his downfall. He barely made it a quarter up the tower before the Uchiha went down like a stone while Karin kept going up and up until she finally reached the window of Tsunade's office.

And just in time too, as Tsunade had her back turned from Kakashi, and the Jounin now had a hand on his headband with his Sharingan Eye exposed. Fortunately, just as Tsunade was about to turn around Karin threw a smoke bomb at the Jounin's feet, and making the man close both his eyes.

"Karin? What are you doing?" demanded Tsunade, as she coughed a little when seeing Karin at her window, and saw the red headed Uzumaki glaring at Kakashi.

"He was going to use his Sharingan Eye on you Hokage-sama. Look at his headband. Its up and his eye was exposed before I threw the smoke bomb at him," explained Karin with Tsunade looking from Karin to Kakashi and saw that his headband was indeed up while sensing more chakra then usual had been channeled into the Sharingan Eye despite the eye now being closed.

"You bastard!" exclaimed Tsunade, as she punched Kakashi through a wall, and saw him fall to the ground unconscious.

"Kakashi was going to use his Sharingan Eye on you in order to appoint Uchiha Sasuke as your chosen successor as Hokage. I just came from my office at the hospital where the baka practically bragged he was going to be the next Hokage and that you were going to make it happen. I quickly concluded only a high level Genjutsu made from an advanced Sharingan had a remote chance of causing it and since Sasuke can't do it along with his brother being in the Akatsuki...," explained Karin with Tsunade nodding.

"The only other person with a Sharingan is Kakashi," finished Tsunade while walking over to the downed Jounin and grabbed his face with her thumb covering the Sharingan Eye while putting pressure there in order to get the point across to the now awakening Jounin that she wasn't fucking around.

"H-Hokage-sama!" protested Kakashi, as he saw her face, and the fact her thumb was in a place he didn't want.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Kakashi. Depending on what you say to me next may or may not determine whether I kill you...or simply remove the Sharingan Eye in your skull for your treasonous actions," threatened Tsunade with Kakashi looking at her now in fear.

"I was only trying to do what was necessary to ensure the Uchiha Clan thrived in the Leaf once again," answered Kakashi while feeling more pressure on the eye Obito gave him long ago.

"By using me? By manipulating me with your Sharingan? Or at least _trying _to manipulate me in order to make Sasuke the next Hokage?" demanded Tsunade with Kakashi wincing in pain.

"He needed an anchor to stay loyal. The respect of the Uchiha Clan has weakened a lot since Naruto changed things three years ago. I thought Sasuke becoming the next Hokage would be able to turn things around for him and the Uchiha Clan. I owed it to Obito to save his clan from being destroyed like this," answered Kakashi with Tsunade scowling at him.

"And what about Naruto? You knew he was your sensei's son long before what happened years ago. You knew he was one of the last among the Uzumaki bloodline. So why side with the Uchiha over him?" demanded Tsunade with Kakashi wincing.

"The Sandaime Hokage told me that while Minato's seal was perfect in terms of design, he could not be certain how well it would work as time past, and said to keep my distance from him. That he would ensure Naruto was taken care of and would be manageable until I got him for a student when older. After seeing how lacking the boy was in skill, I came to the conclusion that sensei, and his wife's greatness died with them, and that their son was not worth protecting because he was so weak," replied Kakashi before screaming out in pain while Tsunade snarled at him.

"Liar! Naruto lacked any so called 'talent' because his education was rigged to fail you stupid baka! Now look at my Godson! Still think he's weak? You hated Naruto from the start, did you?! What better way to screw him over, then to have Sasuke becoming the next Hokage, and ruin this village from within just when some of it was showing signs of value in saving. Not anymore. As of this very moment, you are under arrest for treason Hatake, and will have that eye remove before its destroyed before your other eye as part of your punishment that is a public execution," declared Tsunade with Kakashi trying to break her grip on his head, but the grip she had on him was unbreakable, and it was clear no amount of pleading would change the woman's mind.

Now there was only the matter of the Uchiha and remind everyone what it means to cross the Hokage of Konoha.

(With Uchiha Sasuke)

The once most loved Shinobi of his generation (in his mind), Uchiha Sasuke was now currently running through the trees, beside him as backup were the few remaining former Root Shinobi Danzo had before things went to bad for the old war hawk three years ago. They had not been around Danzo when the man died fighting Naruto and what remained were soon rounded up by Shinobi loyal to Tsunade with this small handful being the only ones that escaped her notice. This was done as a contingency plan made by the dead war hawk in the event he needed to flea the village and required a few spies among the ranks to provide key Intel on different events that happened following his exodus.

'Now I am on the run. Me! An Uchiha, who was born for greatness, and meant to rule over Konoha is being attacked by those _traitors_! They follow the Senju's command to bring me back to face her so called brand of _justice_ when they should be following me! Well I'll show them. I'll show them all! I will raise an army of Missing Nin, who will follow my every command simply because I am an Uchiha, and take Konoha back from that bitch of a Senju to make Konoha the greatness of world under my vision,' thought Sasuke, as he began to scheme how to gather his army of Shinobi, attack Konoha, and make Tsunade fall before him in front of everyone in the village.

His musings were ruined however, as his forces were attacked from multiple sides, and had revealed themselves to be the former Sound Four. Of course _now_ they were called the Four Gates of the Elemental Emperor and were considered his key bodyguards when he was out of the Capital.

"You were foolish to try what you did Uchiha," stated Naruto, as he was behind Sasuke when the Uchiha had turned around to see who was attacking the former Root Shinobi, and saw the fool turn around again to look at him with a snarl on his face.

"I had every right! Konoha was forgetting what the Uchiha Clan did for Konoha. They were forgetting our proud heritage and how we helped make the village great!" exclaimed Sasuke with Naruto letting out a cruel chuckle.

"Not so fun when the shoe is on the other foot, is it Uchiha? How all the people seem to just forget about you, as they did me, and the Uzumaki Clan. How they throw away your heritage like it was worthless and should be forgotten for all time. To be consumed by the sands of time," remarked Naruto with Sasuke growling at him.

"Your so called _clan_ was weak! That's why they fell to so many Shinobi in the Second Shinobi War!" Sasuke shot back, but was surprised that Naruto laughed at him, and was not the least bit insulted.

"Are you _really_ that stupid? The Uzumaki Clan was hardly weak. It took an alliance of _three_ major Shinobi villages _plus_ two minor ones in order to make my clan fall. Even then such a thing _only_ happened because Konoha didn't send help when the Uzukage at the time requested aid. When Whirlpool fell, the losses of the enemy were so great that they had to fall back to their villages, or else they risked being flanked by Konoha and Suna before being wiped out. The Uchiha Clan was killed by a single person from within the clan and even then that is the _official _version," replied Naruto with Sasuke frowning at him.

"What do you mean _official_ version?" demanded Sasuke with Naruto smirking.

"Come now Sasuke. You must have suspected _something_ after all this time. That there was something off regarding Itachi's actions that night. The man is strong, no question there, but he wasn't _that_ strong to kill his entire clan, and not be detected by Leaf Shinobi in the village itself. Don't you find it a tad _odd_ that your entire clan, except for yourself were all killed so violently, and yet not a single alarm was raised during the entire time it happened? How could Uchiha Itachi kill so many of his kin near dusk, into the dead of night, and yet not one single Shinobi of the Leaf raised an alarm during the entire killing process? A killing process that showed signs of him not being so quiet when the deed was done?" questioned Naruto with Sasuke's eyes narrowing.

"Are you saying...that Konoha had a hand in my clan's annihilation? That Itachi did it and Konoha was in league with him?" accused Sasuke with Naruto smirking.

"I have all the Sandaime Hokage's memories from when I took soul. Not only did the fool ignore the request made by Whirlpool for allied reinforcements, he also gave Itachi the order to have your clan wiped out, and arranged for the Shinobi of Konoha to ignore what was about to happen until much later when your brother had a nice long head start out of the village," answered Naruto with Sasuke gritting his teeth in rage.

"You're lying!" protested Sasuke with Naruto chuckling.

"About this? Why would I lie? Does it make you question your belief in wanting to kill Itachi? I imagine it does. The mere fact that its the truth makes this moment all the more sweeter," replied Naruto with Sasuke snarling and yelling rage before charging him.

Only for Naruto to move behind the Uchiha and look at his opponent with mock pity.

"Shut up! I don't believe you!" exclaimed Sasuke while Naruto laughed and dodged some more with the Uchiha getting increasingly angry.

"How does it feel Sasuke? How does it feel to know you were betrayed? Betrayed by the village in almost the same manner I was? Do you know why the Civilian Council spoiled you? Its because they all hoped after you eventually reached that maximum level of what they considered hierarchal power, you would in turn give them a great deal back to them, and basically be set for life thanks to your influence. The Shinobi Council was the same way before I killed them and Danzo for their hand in things. Those Root Shinobi that were behind you? They were among those that helped kill your kin that Itachi _would not_ kill. And do you know what's even _worse_?! Those former Root Shinobi that were with you that my Elemental Gates have just taken down were among those Danzo ordered to _harvest_ your clan's eyes from the bodies of your kin to be grafted onto an arm so he could use them to control any of the Biju or Jinchuriki he came in contact with," replied Naruto before he shoulder tackled Sasuke with enough force to send the Uchiha right through several trees before bouncing on the ground hard three times.

"I'm going to kill you. I'm going to rip your heart out and claim your throne before I use my new found power and authority to liquidate the village. Once I kill everyone I don't like, I will make the others slaves, and all the strong women will be made my concubines to be made to have my offspring whether they like it or not!" bellowed Sasuke with blood leaking from his mouth.

"That will be hard to do if you're dead Uchiha," remarked Naruto with Sasuke charging up a Rakiri in his hand.

"Not if I kill you with this first. Do you recognize it? Kakashi showed it to me during the last three years. With this, I can pierce the flesh of just about anyone, and anything right through the heart. Just like I'm about to do right here with you!" exclaimed Sasuke with his Sharingan Eyes active and saw the Elemental Gates surround Naruto.

"Let him try his attack on me. It will be amusing," ordered Naruto with the four Shinobi around him stepped away and saw Sasuke grinning manically at him.

"Time to die! 'Rakiri!'" replied Sasuke before charging at Naruto at high speed, one of the few things Kakashi taught him in order to perform the Jutsu effectively, and was upon Naruto in moments.

Only for Naruto to grab the offending limb at the last moment, the tip of the lightning blade Sasuke had created a few inches from his chest, and wasn't budging despite the Uchiha's attempts to drive the tip into his flesh. Naruto watched with a look of boredom on his face, as he saw Sasuke's Sharingan Eyes spinning, and trying to move his arm forward to pierce the massive muscled flesh in front of him.

"So weak. Itachi was foolish to let you live. Its clear the reason he spared you was out of pity and seeing such _frailty _in you," remarked Naruto before he punched Sasuke in the face, then backhanded him, and then punched him again before repeating the process six more times.

Sasuke's supposed bad yet pretty boy charms his fan girls loved so much were destroyed by the third backhanded fist to his face. Everything after that was just overkill and that was what Naruto loved to do to those he hated.

And Naruto _really_ hated Sasuke.

"How? How can you be so much stronger then me? Is it because of your merger with the Biju?" demanded Sasuke with Naruto smirking.

"A bit. I won't deny merging with the fox gave me a significant power boost. But I didn't let myself get complacent with the level I was at when it happened. I've been training my mind, my body, and my very _soul_ to get stronger to face opponents beyond anything _you_ could ever hope of defeating. Goodbye Sasuke. See you in Hell!" answered Naruto before he grabbed Sasuke's face tightly and with one single twist of his hand to make a very loud audible "SNAP!" echo though the forest.

Uchiha Sasuke was now dead.

"Well that ends the greedy fucker," remarked Tayuya with the others nodding.

"Burn his body. The very idea of Uchiha Sasuke having any solid remains to take back to the village sickens me," commanded Naruto with his four Elemental Gates went through hand signs and did a four way Fire Jutsu to burn the body of one Uchiha Sasuke.

Now all that was left of the Uchiha were Itachi and the self-proclaimed Uchiha Madara that caused the Kyuubi to rampage through Konoha.

Naruto would enjoy the fight that was to come when fighting them.

(Omake-Jiraiya's Punishment)

Jiraiya was a bit nervous standing before his Godson, who was glowering at him, and saw Shizuka standing beside him doing the same amount of glowering too. When he had been summoned to see Naruto, Jiraiya assumed the boy wanted some additional training, or the boy himself wanted to show him something new. Hell! For all Jiraiya knew, Naruto had wanted one of his futures wives, or current concubines to pose for the Sannin to create inspiration in writing the next Icha Icha Paradise book!

But sadly, those hopes were destroyed, and completely annihilated when seeing Naruto's angry face along with Shizuka's own. It took him a moment to remember where he had seen the headband on the kunoichi's head and when Jiraiya did, his eyes widened in a bit of disbelief.

"So...Shizuka-chan here told you about the arrange marriage I see," stated Jiraiya while laughing nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes. I am curious though as to why _you_ didn't tell me about such an arrangement you made with her village Jiraiya? Surely something like an arranged marriage was important enough to warrant _my_ _attention _and you would have the decency as my Godfather to oh I don't know..._TELL ME_!" exclaimed Naruto angrily with his fist coming down hard and the sound echoed his displeasure.

"It slipped my mind! Honest! I was going to tell you about it Naruto. I swear!" protested Jiraiya while laughing with even more nervousness when Naruto leaned forward with his crimson eyes burning with rage.

"_When_ exactly would that have been?" demanded Naruto with Jiraiya looking away.

"I was thinking along the lines of my deathbed right before I croaked," whispered Jiraiya, as he twiddled his thumbs, and glanced at Naruto like a child being scolded by a parent.

Strange how the age factor between the two made the Sannin look all the more pathetic to the eyes watching him.

"And what makes you think I would allow you to die on your deathbed after doing that to me?" questioned Naruto with Jiraiya looking uneasy.

"Well...its not like I hooked you up with an ugly woman! She's a babe! I mean...look at her figure! Look at her breasts! You got to love the breasts Naruto," countered Jiraiya, as his perverted tendencies kicked in and drooled at the sight of Shizuka's body.

"PERVERT!" yelled Shizuka, as she threw kunai after kunai at Jiraiya, and saw him dodge them all in a comedic fashion while in a panic like state.

"_Fortunately_, for you anyway Jiraiya, I have decided to embrace this arranged marriage setup between myself, and Shizuka-chan so her village can easily be absorbed safely into my territory. As such, after discussing some things with my future wife, we both felt you should be..._rewarded_ for your efforts, and show that there are no hard feelings between the three of us," replied Naruto after seeing Shizuka calming down and Jiraiya panting now while out of breath.

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" asked Jiraiya curiously.

"A full body massage by some of the most skilled hands in the Palace," offered Naruto with Jiraiya frowning in thought over the offer.

"Really?" asked Jiraiya with Naruto frowning at him.

"Would you prefer Shizuka tests out her acupuncture skills on you instead?" countered Naruto with Shizuka bringing out more pointy objects.

"No! No! The full body massage is fine...as long as she doesn't do it," answered Jiraiya nervously while seeing Shizuka crack her knuckles in anticipation.

"Good. Just follow the guards that will be escorting to the necessary room where all the preparations have been made just for you," said Naruto with his smile returning and his eyes watched the Sannin be escorted out of the room.

"Do you think he'll like the massage Naruto-kun?" asked Shizuka when Jiraiya was out of the room.

"Once he finds out _who_ will be giving him the massage...I doubt it," answered Naruto, as he let out a chuckle, and found Shizuka sitting on his lap with a seductive smile on her face.

"Speaking of massage. How about I introduce you into my village's style of massage when a kunoichi needs to please a man during a seduction mission?" offered Shizuka, as she ran her hands up his massive shoulders, and shivered slightly when feeling how well muscled they were.

"I would love that, but not here. To many eyes and ears," replied Naruto with Shizuka's smile increasing.

"The bedroom then," said Shizuka eagerly with the man she was sitting on grinning with lust in his eyes.

"The bedroom," said Naruto while getting off his throne while Shizuka wrapped her legs around his waist before they were gone in a flash of red light.

(With Jiraiya)

"I hope I don't regret this," mumbled Jiraiya, as he sat face down on the massage table, and heard the door open with the sound of several heavy padded feet soon following.

"So this is Jiraiya of the Sannin?" said a _male_ voice, which made Jiraiya's body go tense, and his face pale.

"Yes. The Emperor was right when he said his body needed treatment," came _another male's_ voice while the Sannin himself saw through the opening on the massage table where he was looking that the feet of his soon to be massage therapist were not even human much less female like he first thought.

No. Rather they were half naked _Shokan_ and half naked _Shokan_ _males_ at that!

'Damn that gaki! He tricked me!' thought Jiraiya angrily and would have gotten himself up or possibly said something if not for the incredibly strong hands from the _third_ Shokan he didn't see walk over to the table.

"The Emperor's orders were explicit. Give him the _full_ treatment," said the third Shokan male and Jiraiya was starting to feel nervous.

"Are you sure? That seems...excessive," remarked the first one and Jiraiya was starting to sweat.

"Those are the orders. He said give him the full body massage treatment and be as rough as possible no matter how much the man screams in pain," replied the third Shokan with Jiraiya's eyes widening in horror.

"If that is what the Emperor wishes. Though I didn't take his teacher to be a masochist," remarked the second Shokan male and this time Jiraiya did try to move, but was once again kept down by the third, and felt a sudden chill run up his spine.

"Don't worry yourself Jiraiya of the Sannin. By the time we get through with massaging your body, you'll feel like a new man, and better then ever," stated the first Shokan male while Jiraiya felt each of their four arms, a grand total of twelve hands, press against his back, and hoped this wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.

"Especially when we provide you with the _happy ending_!" remarked the third Shokan male and it made Jiraiya let out a whimper while the three Shokan let out a semi-dark chuckle.

It wasn't as bad as he thought. It was way worse!

'Damn you gaki!' thought Jiraiya before felt their hands go to town on his body.

And the screams Jiraiya let out following the massage echoed throughout the entire area of the palace.

It was also on that day, a very scarred, emotionally wrecked, and wobbly walking Jiraiya of the Sannin made a vow to _never_ hide information regarding women or arrangements to marry women from his Godson ever again.

(End Omake)

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Hope you liked it. Not as long as my fics usually are, but this is where my muse stopped me for now, and I decided to stop pressing it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-On Cloud Nine

The Shinobi village that was Kumo had a strong rich heritage. Surrounded by strategic, yet natural terrains with rugged hills and tall mountains that rose past the clouds. It had produced countless Shinobi of only the finest quality. Each Raikage that had taken office was competent and strong with the ability to defend their village from any potential threat aimed at it. From an invasion from enemy Shinobi from another village to even that of a Biju deciding to attack on a mere whim, Kumo was a symbol of power, and strength that could not be toppled so easily.

Though at the moment, it seemed even _that_ symbol of power, and strength would not be enough to weather the storm that was coming from United Elemental Empire with its Emperor that was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. The very name sent shivers down the current Raikage's spine, as he had some..._history_ with the Emperor's family, and had been increasingly worried when the young man had taken one territory after another. Mostly without opposition though there had been fighting with the Elemental Emperor said to be on the front lines when it happened. It was whispered that this Emperor was a man, nay a _God_ of some kind, who did not hide behind his soldiers, or his large castle when it came to being in the thick of battle. This was someone, who fought on the front lines, stained his body with the blood of his enemies, regardless of how outnumbered he may be, and crushed all that stood again him.

A true God of battle and war if there ever was one.

Not only that, but this Emperor had the support of the people, exposing the corrupt in high places in different countries, their crimes against others, and using each sin as an excuse to invade. To liberate the people from such people in charge over so many and to replace them with competent officials that were loyal to him. A large percentage of the Elemental Countries were nearly his now after over three years of fighting, negotiating, and..._other means_ involving female rulers that would make many males jealous.

And have a certain Super Pervert dying of envy if he even knew _half_ of what this man did behind closed doors with these women.

But the current issue before the Raikage was not the young Emperor himself and what the man does behind closed doors with the women in his life, but rather how to stop what he knew was the inevitable invasion of Lightning Country...and Kumo to that extent. The Raikage knew the invasion of Lightning Country was going to happen, he had felt it deep within his very body that the Emperor would invade whether the Lightning Daimyo was guilty of crimes or not. If anything, Kumo's past actions against Konoha, the Uzumaki Clan, and Hyuuga Clan had no doubt put Lightning Country on the Emperor's shit list in terms of when to invade.

The question now was...how to stop the Emperor?

"You wanted to see us Raikage-sama?" asked Yugito, as she along with Karui, and Samui had entered his office with A looking at the three with calculating eyes.

"Yes. I have an important mission for you three that _only_ you three can perform. It will be treacherous, life risking, and there was a strong possibility you won't survive regardless if you succeed or fail," replied A, as he saw the three frown, and look at each other.

"An all kunoichi team? For this mission? While not unheard of, such missions are very rare, and have a high rate of death for most of the Shinobi who take them," stated Yugito with A nodding.

"Yes. In fact, this mission is so important, its not going to be on record in any sense, and if you fail the mission I will disavow all knowledge of our village's involvement in it. The only people, who will know the truth about this mission are myself, and Killer Bee since he was a teacher to all three of you. Naturally, I will deny everything when accused, and without proof Kumo will be cleared of any wrongdoing," explained A while the three kunoichi nodded knowing the full well that the less proof of Kumo being involved in a clearly sensitive mission like this...the better.

"What is the mission exactly Raikage-sama?" asked Yugito since she was essentially the team leader between all three at this point.

"Your mission...for all three of you...is to _assassinate_ the Elemental Emperor Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto," answered A with the three kunoichi in the room looking at him like he just said his Father was the Sage of Six Paths.

"Assassinate him? Raikage-sama, not to question your orders, but...are you sure?" asked Samui, as she was startled by this, and had an idea on why it was the three of them being assigned to this mission.

"Yes. It is well known that the Emperor has a rather..._healthy appetite_ when it comes the pleasure of the female flesh. He has several wives through various marriages, some of his choosing, and others through arrangements along with two concubines that are also his bodyguards at times depending on the situation. Your mission will require getting close enough to the Emperor to deliver a killing strike if not crippling blow to his body. With the Emperor either dead or too weak to advance his campaign against the other remaining countries, a plan to counter him, or possibly allow the start of some infighting will give us a fighting chance," explained A with Yugito, Karui, and Samui nodding.

"From the way you want things to happen, we will have to seduce him in order to get close, and possibly sleep with the Emperor," said Karui, as she saw A nodding since that was the probably the only scenario he could see them getting close to their target, and completing the mission.

"Most likely. It won't be easy, but I expect one, if not all three of you to get close to him while in that unguarded state, and do what needs to be done," answered A with the three kunoichi looked at each other before nodding.

"We'll do it," replied Yugito with A nodding.

"Very well. Officially, I have the three of you listed as having taken a few days off, and ordered you taken off the roster of Shinobi to use for missions. Now go!" commanded A with the trio nodding once and leaving his office.

(Konoha-Namikaze Estate)

"What are you looking for Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata, as she saw him looking through some documents pertaining to his Father's side of the family, and was looking _waaaaay_ back as far as the documents would be able to willingly show him.

"The name of the very first Namikaze ever on record. Its been puzzling me for sometime now, as I have been going over my Father's notes regarding the Hiraishin no Jutsu, and the name of the Jutsu makes me feel...uneasy," answered Naruto, as he turned to face his stunning, and lovely Hyuuga for a wife.

Hinata had grown into a beautiful woman, as well as a strong kunoichi thanks to Tsunade training the girl as her apprentice. The combination of chakra control, mixed with using the legendary Super Strength the female Hokage taught her, and the flexibility Hinata had been born with naturally made the woman a deadly warrior. Even Shiva had to admit at the show of the girl's power, for all of the personal disbelief she had in the Hyuuga's own strength, could not deny that she was indeed worthy of being with Naruto, and accepted her into the fold.

"You think it has something to do with a certain Elder God still trying to destroy you in some way," concluded Hinata after thinking things over in her mind and Naruto nodding.

"Yes. I know my Mother's side of the family is descended from the Sage of Six Paths and ultimately from Shao Kahn. My Father's side is a mystery. Mere rumors in journal entries and of blurred text pertaining to the ancestry of the Namikaze bloodline. While not as old as the Uzumaki Clan, I suspect Raiden did have a mortal child to form a clan that would one day possibly combat my Mother's side of the family should they ever try anything. Its funny how things turned out between my parents that they should actually get together to create me," replied Naruto while he saw more of the family tree open to him.

"I would say so. Anything definitive aside from rumors in old texts and journals?" said Hinata with Naruto frowning.

"Maybe. This journal is from a second generation Namikaze, who did his own research into the family, and mentions quote: 'a God like being made of _lightning_ has blessed our clan with the knowledge of how to move faster then the eye can see. The ability to bend space and time to move like lightning itself without causing harm to our bodies almost as if it was a natural part of us.' end quote," replied Naruto with Hinata's eyes widening in shock.

"Sounds like Raiden to me," stated Hinata with Naruto nodding.

"Yes. Believe it or not, the Namikaze Clan was originally from Lightning Country, but had to flee due to the conflict rising up there, and most of their clan's knowledge on how to manipulate lightning was taken by the first Raikage when Kumo was first founded soon after Konoha that gave rise to the other Shinobi villages popping up. After that happened, the Kumo Shinobi in that village over time were eventually able to adopt the manipulation of lightning despite the fact it was draining their chakra considerably while my Father's family could use it naturally without the drainage being so taxing," explained Naruto with Hinata looking completely surprised.

"Really? Do you think anyone knows about this in Kumo?" asked Hinata with Naruto now shaking his head.

"I highly doubt it. Even if some of the older people in Kumo do know, they would never admit it on account of how the village would look on building itself on the grounds of a nearly destroyed clan, and using lightning in a way that is not theirs by any blood right," answered Naruto before he paused while looking at some information that nearly escaped his attention.

"What? You look troubled," said Hinata with Naruto handing her the document.

"Apparently, not everyone in the Namikaze Clan left before Kumo was founded, and had actually _stayed_ behind to join the village in secret. Look at this name on the family tree," replied Naruto with Hinata frowning at the name.

"Namikaze Daichi?" questioned Hinata with Naruto nodding and showing her the name of the current Raikage with his own family history he asked Jiraiya to get simply because the man's manipulation of lightning was impressive that the young Emperor suspected made him a descendant of Raiden's bloodline.

Now Naruto understood there was more to it then that.

"This can't be right. The current Raikage Kumo has N ancestor named Daichi while the last name is blacked out!" exclaimed Hinata with Naruto nodding.

"Daichi clearly changed his last name and didn't tell any one that he was a Namikaze. The Raikage's affinity for lightning and speed is said to be almost beyond human. That it is second only to my Father's Hiraishin no Jutsu," replied Naruto with Hinata looking at him curiously.

"What are you going to do?" asked Hinata seeing Naruto looking determined despite the situation in front of him.

"We will clash in battle. There is nothing that can avoid it. When that happens...we will see which one of us stands over the other the victor," answered Naruto with his wife now wrapping her arms around his massive build.

"Just be careful when that happens. The Raikage isn't someone to be underestimated. He may be more like Raiden you know," whispered Hinata while Naruto wrapped his arm around her.

"I know. I suspect we will cross paths soon. Very soon," replied Naruto with his voice becoming a whisper.

Almost as if he had foreseen a glimpse into the future.

(Elemental Empire Capital-Emperor's Palace-Weeks Later)

"Do we have to wear these..._outfits_?!" demanded Karui with anger in her whispered tone of voice.

"We need to get close to the Emperor, remember? What better way then to pretend I am an envoy from Lightning Country offering you two to him as gifts?" questioned Yugito while she was wearing clothing of an envoy from Lightning Country with Karui and Samui were wearing _very_ skimpy clothes one would normally see a concubine wear when in a royal palace.

"Why are you complaining Karui? You don't have a massive chest like mine causing you back problems," whispered Samui coldly while trying to keep her face expressionless.

"No. I have a massive _ass_ that is shown off in this so called 'outfit' while your breasts are nicely covered despite the size," countered Karui while Yugito sighed knowing these two had this argument well before they arrived here.

Karui had suggested Yugito be the one wearing the concubine outfit, but Yugito being the leader of the trio had countered her argument by stating that she needed to be in a position where she could react should things go bad, and call on Nibi's chakra. There was also the distinct possibility that Naruto would be able to sense the demonic cat inside of her body and become suspicious in finding a Jinchuriki like Yugito being a supposedly submissive concubine being offered to him for some form of future peace between the two sides.

"Its hardly comfortable with these damn things in this outfit. At least your ass isn't being compressed by the chest plating used to hold my breasts," Samui shot back.

"Enough! Both of you! We are here so look your parts," commanded Yugito with the two Kumo kunoichi nodding.

When the trio were eventually granted an audience with the Emperor, they saw Naruto was sitting on his throne, looking down at the three in disguise Kumo kunoichi, and was apparently quite bored. He had been seeing people all day today, asking for favors, and aid in areas where his Empire that were still trying to get use to the transition of having been absorbed into his domain.

'His guard is down. His guards are not here. We can attack soon,' thought Samui, as she saw Naruto looking at her, and Yugito, and Karui with some minor interest.

"Greetings Emperor Naruto, I am Nii Yugito, and an Emissary of Kumo within Lightning Country. We came here to seek an audience with you," said Yugito, as she walked closer to the throne with her two teammates keeping their heads down, acting out their assigned roles perfectly, and awaiting for the time to strike.

"The Raikage sent you here to see me? And who are those two behind you?" questioned Naruto with some minor interest though he was clearly bored.

"Yes. He wishes peace to be kept between Lightning Country and your growing Empire that is taking one country after another. As proof of his intentions, Raikage-sama has sent these two women to be your concubines, and to use how you see fit in return for peace to be kept between us," replied Yugito, as she Naruto looking each woman over carefully, and yet was still skeptical.

"You there! The red haired one of the two. Spin around for me," commanded Naruto with Karui doing what he asked, yet she moved quickly to cover up her exposed ass that the thong part of her outfit did little to cover it up, and fought to keep the embarrassment on her face down.

"Is everything to your liking Naruto-sama?" asked Karui while keeping her tone of voice submissive while playing the part of the possible concubine for him.

While picturing a chibi version of herself slicing up a chibi version of Naruto and then setting the remains on fire before dancing around the fire in a circle in her mind.

"So far. I'll admit you are pleasing to the eyes, but it takes more then your figure to catch my interest. Are they strong? Can they fight?" demanded Naruto with Yugito looking at him in surprise while the two kunoichi behind her exchanged glances.

"Fight Naruto-sama?" asked Yugito while seeing him narrow his eyes at her.

"Yes. Can they _fight_? Can they defend themselves should someone attack them? I like the women I have around me to be strong and capable of holding their own in a fight should my enemies seek to come after them to get to me," replied Naruto while standing up from his throne and walked toward Yugito with the trio of Kumo kunoichi now seeing why the young Emperor was more imposing up close then what she first saw from a distance.

She honestly didn't think that was possible.

'How is he so fucking tall?! The only one remotely close to being that tall right now is the Raikage and he's a full grown adult while this guy is still in his teen years! He might just dwarf the Raikage by the end of this year if he keep growing and who knows how _big_ this guy is...down there' thought Samui, as she began to blush for some reason at seeing he had quite a few marks on his nearly flawless body to prove he had indeed been in quite a few battles.

"They are former kunoichi of Kumo and they are both Jounin ranked," answered Yugito with Naruto narrowing his eyes at her and then at them.

"Yet they look submissive. Almost..._weak looking_," commented Naruto with a hint of anger flashing on Karui's face for a second.

"They understand their place in this situation," replied Yugito while looking at her with piercing red eyes.

"Do they?" challenged Naruto suspiciously while giving Yugito a questionable look and making the two-tailed Jinchuriki sweat a little.

'He's onto us,' thought Karui and Samui at the same time.

"Of course Naruto-sama. Why else would we be here?" replied Yugito with Naruto now smiling at her.

"Why to assassinate me of course!" answered Naruto before he quickly grabbed Yugito by the throat while Karui and Samui going pale in the face.

"Now!" exclaimed Yugito while in Naruto's grasp with Samui and Karui quickly bringing out their swords hidden discreetly within seals made on their arms under the disguise of tattoos.

The battle was short yet fierce. The sound of a male screaming as blood spilled and the helmet on Naruto's face fell to the ground. Samui, Karui, and Yugito panting from being exhausted from such a battle that had violently shaken the room they were in. Knowing they had little time to act before guards came to investigate what was happening, the trio began to flee by heading to the door they had first entered, and were completely surprised to see that the very man they had just killed being very much alive.

"Surprised?" questioned Naruto before he shoulder tackled the three of them back into the room with his bodyguards entering the room with him.

"H-How? We all saw you die by our very hands!" questioned Karui, as she saw how they were surrounded, and knew they were doomed.

"I knew that you were coming ahead of time. I knew what you were planning. What you killed...was just a clone," answered Naruto with the clone dissolving into nothingness.

'How did he find out about our plan? No one, but the Raikage, Bee, and the three of us knew about it' thought Samui, as she saw Yugito call upon Nibi's power once more, but was squashed by Naruto's sudden flare of power that swirled around him in a violent storm that made the trio tremble in fear of him.

_**"You want to know how I found out about your little plan, don't you?"**_ said Naruto, his voice had become cruel, and demonic sounding while towering over the three women.

'I would, but I'm not going to ask,' thought Samui, as she saw him grin down at her, and let out a cruel chuckle.

_**"Its rather easy to figure out when thinking things over. One of you **__**told**__** me about the plan," **_declared Naruto while looking at their shocked faces.

"You're lying!" exclaimed Karui with her temper getting the best of the woman while Naruto just chuckled.

_**"Really? Then how do you explain how I knew you were coming and prepared for your assassination attempt accordingly?"**_ questioned Naruto confidently with the red haired woman finding herself unable to answer.

"Then who was the traitor?" asked Samui seeing Naruto's grin increase.

_**"Who indeed,"**_ replied Naruto before flaring his power to such a level that the trio past out from it.

(Sometime Later)

Karui and Samui awoke from their unconscious nap to the sound of flesh hitting flesh, the sound of a male grunts, and female moans of pleasure echoing around them. Only giving their surrounds a brief once over, finding they were on the floor of a very large Master bedroom, and a very large bed clearly meant to hold more then just two or three people in it. What they saw on the bed made their eyes widen in shock with horror mixed into them and couldn't believe what they were even seeing.

The man the Raikage had told them to assassinate, the Emperor of the Elemental Empire that was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto was currently having his way with their team leader Nii Yugito.

At first, they thought the large muscled man for an Emperor was raping Yugito, and were wondering why she wasn't fighting back sooner. Or telling them to wake up so they could help get him off of her. Next, they notice that Yugito's face wasn't one of sadness, shame, or even disgust at being taken by Naruto like they expected. Instead, she had a look on her face that told the two that Yugito was enjoying it, and had been for quite some time since they were unconscious.

"Look who is awake Yugito-chan! Your two teammates are watching me fuck you silly!" exclaimed Naruto with Yugito barely having the strength to look at the two.

"Release Yugito-sama at once!" demanded Karui, as she tried to get up, but found herself chained down, and found her chakra was also unusable from the seals on the manacles attach to each of her limbs.

"And why would I do that when she loves it? Do you want me to release you from this Yugito-chan?" asked Naruto, as he didn't stop pounding Yugito, and loving how the woman moaned in pleasure from when he cupped her breasts while thrusting into the woman from behind.

"No! Don't stop! Pound me! Pound this dirty pussy's pussy!" answered Yugito happily, as she felt him increase the power of his thrusts, and felt her eyes roll into the back of her head.

"How did you turn Yugito-sama against us? Against Kumo?" demanded Samui while trying not to look at Naruto's impressive shaft pounding away at Yugito.

"Simple. I saved her from a pair of Akatsuki members trying to kidnap her Months ago," answered Naruto before he let out a mighty roar that shook the room and came hard into Yugito with the woman letting out a scream of pleasure from her own orgasm.

One of many since being in the room with Naruto.

"Months? She's was turned into your sex puppet for past few Months?!" asked Karui in shock with Naruto having moved to the edge of the bed with Yugito sitting in his lap while still attached at the hip.

"Turned? You make it sound like I _forced_ Yugito into being this way," remarked Naruto while one hand was wrapped around Yugito's waist and the other fondling one of her breasts that made the woman moan in pleasure.

"Didn't you?" questioned Karui angrily with her tone of voice accusing the man of just that while Naruto smirked.

"Hardly. In fact, after I killed both Kakuzu, and Hidan for their attempt at capturing Yugito-chan...well let's just say she was overwhelmed with the need to _thank me_ in a very _interesting_ way," answered Naruto with Yugito moaning again while the two kunoichi in front of them blushing from the sight of their naked bodies.

(Flashback-Months Ago)

Hidan was screaming in agony, as he felt his soul getting slowly ripped out of his body before being crush in Naruto's hands, and the other worldly powers of Jashin failing to save the man from tasting death. After throwing Hidan's useless body away, Naruto had turned his attention to a downed Yugito, as she was barely conscious, and stayed awake long enough to see him rip Kakuzu vertically in half before going after Kakuzu. The Jashin Priest actually used his crazy ritual that allowed him to hurt others when hurting himself when in a ritualistic seal made from the blood of his enemy. Almost like voodoo, but on a more advanced level, and with deadly results for those that were victims to it.

For Naruto, he was amused by the priest, as he began suffering various wounds from the foul mouth Hidan's attempts to slow him down, and weaken the former Kyuubi Jinchuriki with multiple life threatening injuries. The Jashin Priest was shocked that despite all the injuries inflicted on his target, Naruto just kept walking toward him, not caring how badly injured his body was becoming, and had walked _into_ the seal before shoulder tackling the man out of it.

"What...are...you?" asked Yugito when the towering form of the Emperor stood over her injured body.

"Your savior," answered Naruto, his body covered in blood from his healing injuries, and picked the woman up with ease.

(End Flashback)

"After I healed her injuries she suffered from those two morons, Yugito-chan decided to pledged herself to me, and we had hot passionate sex right there on the spot of the room I acquired. We have been lovers ever since and she has been feeding me information I might like from time to time. Like the one where you three were ordered to assassinate me to cause my Empire to implode from within and cause the unification of the world to fall apart. She told me of the plan you three were going to use to kill me and I planned accordingly to counter it with my clone. Or course, I made my clone difficult to kill so it wouldn't seem that your temporary victory was easy to obtain, and you were never the wiser," finished Naruto before kissing Yugito's neck and heard her moan again at his affectionate touch.

"And what do you plan to do with us? You can't keep us here!" demanded Karui with Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"Actually, I can keep you here despite your protests," countered Naruto with Karui and Samui frowning from their position on the carpeted room.

"What do you mean?" demanded Samui with Naruto's grin increasing.

"From my understanding, you three officially have been declared rogue Shinobi for your actions, as news of your attempts to kill me have already been made known to the rest of my Empire, and to Kumo as well. Naturally, your Raikage has expressed his _sincerest apologies_ while denouncing any, and all involvement in your attempt to kill me. He sent a message to me stated how the three of you were mine to deal with in anyway I see fit and has of course requested that I return Yugito temporary back to Kumo to have her Biju removed to be put into a new Jinchuriki. Do you know what my response was to his little request in the message?" replied Naruto with the smile on his face never leaving him.

"What?" asked Samui worriedly.

"My answer to him was that the Nibi sealed inside Yugito-chan, you, and Karui...belong to me now. I sent him all three of your headbands to further enforce that fact," answered Naruto with Samui and Karui looking shocked by this since they never truly believed this would be the outcome of their mission.

"This can't be happening," whispered Karui, as she looked down in horror, and then she looked up when she heard him laugh.

"Did you really think I would send all three of you home? That I would simply forgive you for this transgression against me? Do you realize how many people close to my heart would have been _devastated_ by my death at your hands? Do you even realized the _horror_ that this world would have faced if my Forefather and Emperor of Outworld Shao Kahn had come to learn of my death? That it was done by those trying to stop me from trying to fulfill my destiny?" questioned Naruto with the two kunoichi looking down in thought at what he was talking about.

"So the rumors about your ancestor are true," whispered Samui with Naruto scowling at her.

"Indeed they are true and I can assure you Samui-chan...he wouldn't be merciful to you in the slightest," replied Naruto with Samui looking fearful and so did Karui.

"What do you intend to do with us now?" asked Karui before she glanced briefly at the spot between his legs where he was still buried deep within Yugito's sensitive female area currently leaking with sexual juices from both of them.

She had to fight the blush threatening to appear on her face.

"Well that depends on you two. We all know that the two of you can't go back to Kumo, as it would make things look bad for your Raikage, and Yugito-chan here will be more then willing to offer the necessary proof that he did have a hand in ordering the mission to have me assassinated. Even if you didn't go to Kumo, no other Shinobi village will take you in, meaning you have nowhere to go, and thus leaves you homeless while on the run from Hunter Nin from every Shinobi village," answered Naruto with both Karui and Samui frowning before they looked at each other for a second.

"Our only option is to stay here in your palace...as your concubines," remarked Samui while Karui scowled with her temper rising.

"You make it sound like I'm the bad guy here. Besides, Anko-chan and Shizune-chan don't mind it one bit," replied Naruto with a grin knowing those two loved every single second he was with them.

"That's probably because we both still have our pride and dignity as kunoichi!" Karui shot back with anger in her eyes before she shivered in fear when Naruto's glowing blood red ones locked onto hers.

"Are you saying that they don't? That they are just mindless fuck toys to me and nothing more?!" demanded Naruto with his power leaking out of him and unknowingly making Yugito squirm in pleasure of having such power surrounding her.

Nibi was sitting in the seal within Yugito's mindscape acting like it had been given a year supply of catnip.

"N-No! I-I-I uh...that is to say uh...I...," stuttered Karui, as she didn't know how to answer him, and had cursed her pride for cause this situation to occur.

"Enough! Perhaps you should be the first among the two of you to know your place in my house," declared Naruto, as he grinned now, and moved to _detach _himself from Yugito with the woman whining the whole time.

"Naruto-kun! I want more," pleaded Yugito lustfully while Naruto smirked.

"I've spoiled you enough today Yugito-chan. Rest now. You will get another turn with me later," commanded Naruto with Yugito reluctantly obeying his command and curling up on a section of the incredibly large bed in a very cat like manner that made her two former teammates involuntarily sweat drop.

Karui, who had spoken out earlier, found the towering form of Naruto standing in front of her with his naked sweaty body glistening from the light in the Master bedroom, and was staring down at her with a hungry look in his eyes. She yelped slightly when he picked Karui up so suddenly, freed her from the chains that bound her body to the floor, and had pressed the red haired kunoichi close to his body while she began to blush a red equal to her hair. It didn't help that one of Naruto's hands had moved to her ass and gave it a firm squeeze and Karui realized she still had on the concubine uniform on. That the only thing keeping the man's slick cock from entering her was the slim piece of cloth she had on that was protecting what was between her legs.

"Be gentle. Please!" pleaded Karui, as her pride had been shot, and was now at his mercy in terms of being taken by such an entity radiating pure power.

"I'll try," answered Naruto, as he kissed her passionately on the lips, his hands working their magic on her, and the woman was soon moaning from the pleasure while Samui could only watch them with a blush forming on the busty blonde's usually stoic face.

Samui watched her friend and teammate soon lose what clothing she had on before giving herself to Naruto with one prepared thrust that made the red haired woman hold onto him tightly for a long paused moment. Not surprising since she had to adjust to his size and the sensation of having him inside of her body so suddenly. Still, Karui found that it was not an unwelcome feeling to having Naruto's male pride sheathed inside her own sacred symbol of the female gender. In fact, her body seemed to relish the sensation, enjoying it, and wanting more from Naruto with each passing second. She soon mewed into his ear, the desire behind the sound clear to Naruto that Karui now wanted more, and he had no problem complying.

All the while Samui watched with almost hypnotized fascination, as she saw Karui begin this lust induced intimate moment with the Elemental Emperor, and surrendering herself to the man. This embodiment of a sex God made flesh was having his way with Karui, his pace, his thrusts, power, and positions used were all controlled by him. Samui had never thought Karui would ever be dominated by any man, as the red haired woman had a mean temper when provoked, and always made herself out to be unreachable in terms of having a relationship with anyone.

But now...now Karui had been conquered by this man, this God amongst men, and could no longer say she was a kunoichi of Kumo. Those days were over. Karui's purpose in life now was to proudly serve her Emperor, to fight for him, to die for him, and make love to him whenever he wished it.

It was at this point, watching the red haired woman cry out in pleasure from her orgasm Naruto soon brought to her body that Samui truly understood her new place in life, and that she belonged to the Emperor now. Just like Yugito belong to him and just like Karui now did.

When it was Samui's turn to be taken in Naruto's bed, she did not resist when he brought her body close, when he ripped the clothing she wore from her body, and like the others before the busty blonde formerly a Shinobi of Kumo...she submitted to his touch.

(Kumo-At the Moment)

The Raikage was furious. His plan had failed. The assassination attempt on the Elemental Emperor had ended in spectacular failure, how he didn't know, but the Raikage did know that the Emperor now had ammunition needed to invade, and A could do nothing to stop the man from invading Lightning Country and come for him here in Kumo. To further add insult to injury of his pride as a Shinobi and his village's pride were three headbands with the Kumo insignia on it lying on his desk with a note on the middle one.

_You failed Raikage. They belong to me now._

_-Emperor Naruto: The Conqueror_

"Damn you gaki. Damn you!" exclaimed A before smashing his desk in two with his fist.

War would soon be upon him.

(A/N: YAY! I updated again. Hope you liked it. A bit of a filler, but I felt the mood was appropriate in a sense. I had to figure out how to take care of two Akatsuki members and get Yugito on his side in order for the whole "I knew about the secret mission to kill me" thing to work. Also, I hope you liked how I got Karui, and Samui over to his side while not holding things against me. I feel some of you might and if you do (how small or large the number may be) I'm sorry. Until next time...PEACE!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Rolling Thunder

News spread of Uchiha Sasuke's attempt at abandoning the village a second time after his failed attempt with his accomplice Hatake Kakashi to take the seat from Tsunade using the Sharingan Eye the Copycat Ninja possessed to nominate Sasuke once she retired. The action was considered an act of treason against the Hokage, followed with Sasuke being charged with desertion of his village as a whole, and was killed during his attempt at escaping by Naruto himself. As for Kakashi, he was killed by Tsunade publicly in front of the village, and it was no surprise to the Hokage a good portion of the village protested the act. Kakashi himself had been sent to Ibiki to ensure every Jutsu he learned in his life was recorded, how to use them, and any other dirty secrets the man kept while serving under the late Sandaime Hokage. Naruto himself had come to deliver the killing blow to the man, the crowd was booing him of course, saying he was a monster, and had no right to kill the Yondaime Hokage's last student despite Naruto himself being the Yondaime's son.

Fools all of them.

Still, Naruto paid them no mind as he moved to bring his Wrath Hammer down upon Kakashi, who glared up him defiantly with his one remaining eye due to the loss of the Sharingan in the other after Tsunade ripped it out, and crushed the optic organ prior to his execution day. The crowd had gotten louder and more active when Kakashi was about to be killed, some Leaf Shinobi were among the crowd too, and were old ANBU friends of the Son of the White Fang. They silently stirred up trouble for Naruto and Tsunade by whispering into the ears of people to make them protest this action.

"Its not fair" some of the Shinobi whispered to the people around them. "Kakashi was loyal to the Sandaime. Was loyal to the Yondaime. Was the Yondaime's student. He shouldn't charged with treason. The demon brat should be killed." It kept going on and on until the crowd was believing what was spoken in secret and tried to rush the execution stage.

The end result was Naruto swinging his Wrath Hammer down on the ground in front of the swarming mob of people, causing the massive earth shaking moment to literally make everyone trip under their own two feet. With the mob of people now silenced for a good long moment at seeing the boy turned man whom they all hated unleash his power on them. It still shocked them even now that the brat would have the actual nerve to stand up against them since they clearly made it known how they felt about Naruto and gave the distinct impression that they would always be better then him. They also believed Naruto would turn on them due to the conditioning the Sandaime Hokage had secretly assured people would prevent the brat from ever using that power on the village. Or rather, to be more precise, on the village populace, and that they could put the boy down so long as it didn't cripple his purpose in defending Konoha from outside threats. When Naruto had proclaimed himself Emperor, many felt secure knowing that with the brat away from the village, yet in a position of power they could control, the village was safe, and all their past sins against the brat would be wiped clean.

They should have known better after all this time.

Naruto had not forgotten nor did he forgive them either. It was simply a means of biding his time and acting on his terms. While he would have liked to wait a little longer after killing Kakashi for his multiple betrayals, now was as good as any to get the message across to Konoha, and would be one they never would forget for centuries to come.

Don't mess with Uzumaki Naruto or anyone of his bloodline.

Naruto had been merciless in his killing of the people that had dared move against him in his act of killing the traitorous Konoha Shinobi. The Emperor of an ever growing Empire had torn through them all, leaving none alive that dared to oppose him, and made sure the deaths these people suffered were bloody and violent. When it was over, Naruto calmly walked back to the execution stage, his body now drenched in blood, and covered in gore while looking at the terrified Hatake Kakashi currently shaking in fear of him.

"Do you see now Kakashi? Do you see why it is unwise to anger me? To provoke me? To manipulate and spurn me like you along with a good portion of the village did when I was a mere child? You knew I was the Yondaime's son. You knew! And yet you chose to follow the Sandaime Hokage's actions in trying to control me. You chose to train Sasuke all those years ago over me when I needed your help for the Chuunin Exams. You had the nerve to think I would fail and your reputation deserved to be spared that humiliation you thought would be felt when I fighting to Neji. You just assumed I would lose, never even considering the idea of training me regardless of the situation, and saying 'At least I tried to train you' before you threw in the towel. No! You jumped the gun. You cut your losses and in the end you lost twice over with me achieving so much in such a short time. No thanks to you," said Naruto calmly while Kakashi looked up at him with his one pleading eye.

"N-Naruto please. Y-You have to understand I-I had to do what I thought w-w-was best for me in that situation," replied Kakashi while Naruto's crimson eyes glowed with an almost primal fury.

"You chose poorly in the field of making choices Hatake. Of course, it wouldn't be the first time this happened," stated Naruto, as he brought his Wrath Hammer up above his head, and Kakashi knew his end was seconds away.

"Naruto I'm...I'm sorry. I really mean it. I should have...I should have been a better sensei to you. A better person. I should have...I should have done what was right and not what the Sandaime wanted," stated Kakashi while staring up at his sensei's son and saw him looking down at him for a second before bringing it down on the Jounin's skull.

"Apology accepted...Hatake Kakashi," replied Naruto before leaving the execution stand and heading home in Konoha to wash everything off his body.

(Akatsuki HQ)

"We have news about Konoha and what is going on inside their walls," said Pein with the other remaining members of the Akatsuki having assembled for this meeting.

Sadly for them, all that remained of their highest ranking members were Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Konan, Zetsu, and Tobi appearing in the holograms that allowed them to be their no matter their current location.

"What news could be so important that we need to meet? Konoha doesn't have what we need and their Daimyo of this growing Empire has acquired several Jinchuriki under his command from other villages," said Kisame irritably with Pein looking at him for a few seconds before focusing on the collective group.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi are dead. Killed by the Kyuubi Jinchuriki himself," stated Pein while everyone stayed silent and all eyes turned to Itachi.

"How?" asked Itachi calmly though there was an edge in his voice.

"Apparently, your brother conspired with Hatake to take the position of Hokage using the Sharingan in the Copycats eye to cast a Genjutsu that would make her appoint Sasuke the next Hokage upon retirement. When that failed, Naruto hunted down Sasuke when your brother attempted to flee, and the brief fight resulted in the death of the Uchiha. Kakashi died days later on the execution grounds along with civilians and some Shinobi protesting the action while going into a riot. A riot which the proclaimed _Emperor_ of the Elemental Empire put down personally by killing them all before Kakashi was the last to die by his hands that day," explained Pein with Itachi's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched.

"I see. My foolish little brother made a foolish move on his end," replied Itachi while he cursed Naruto for doing this to him and ruining his plans for redeeming his clan using Sasuke to wash the hate away.

"Yes and he's paid for it with his life. No heirs to his name. Apparently, your brother felt the idea of having progeny that would one day surpass him was stupid, and wanted to become the _only_ Uchiha in existence with a lifespan of an Immortal God," said Pein with Itachi saying nothing for a moment.

"So he died a virgin too. That sucks on multiple levels. Dying is one thing, but dying a virgin regardless of your sexual preferences is just...sad," remarked Kisame with Itachi glaring at him now and made the former swordsman flinch.

"Tobi isn't a virgin! Tobi is a good boy and gets laid many times! With many women!" exclaimed Tobi excitedly.

"Enough Tobi! The loss of four of our members in the time since the Kyuubi Jinchuriki ascended to the throne of Daimyo and then Emperor has caused us many setbacks. If we don't change things soon, the chances of us achieving our goals will be lost, and that is something we cannot afford. Therefore, we must focus on the main threat now, and work our way down to the others since they will not cause us as many problems in the future. Itachi! Kisame! You two will target the Kyuubi Jinchuriki yourselves. You were able to hold your own against him years ago before Jiraiya came and interfered in with your mission. With your combined strength and proper teamwork, I am confident you will succeed in defeating him," said Pein with Itachi and Kisame nodding.

"What about the Kyuubi itself? I heard some rumors about the brat absorbing it into his body and merging with the Biju. Will it make extracting the beat difficult?" questioned Kisame with Pein being silent for a moment.

"Unknown. It might make it easier or harder. We won't really know for certain until the Jinchuriki is brought here to extract the Biju. Now go!" commanded Pein with the two nodding and left with their holograms dying out.

When the meeting ended, Pein walked back to his office with Konan beside him, and it was clear the woman was concerned.

"You have yet to decide on whether to take the Elder God's offer or not to kill your own cousin," stated Konan with Pein stopping and turned to look at her.

"I know. Even if I do, there is no guarantee the Elder God Raiden will honor the deal like I think he should. For all I know, he will simply raise the dead, and leave me with undead kinsmen walking around. The Gods of the past are known for making promises, but fulfill them in their own twisted way, and to assume otherwise would not be the smart thing to do," replied Pein before het kept walking.

"So the answer is no," stated Konan with Pein not stopping this time.

"Correct," replied Pein in a tone that told her to drop it.

'Good. That means there is still something left of Nagato behind this form he calls Pein,' thought Konan while walking beside him.

(Lightning Country-Kumo-Weeks Later)

"The brat invaded Lightning Country?!" exclaimed A the Raikage of Kumo angrily while one of his ANBU in the room nodded quickly with his current appearance looking like he just escaped a war zone.

"Yes Raikage-sama. I just barely escaped the battle. The Namikaze revealed what you did and found several of the nobles in Lightning Country were pilfering funds from various villages in need of financial support. Added that those places were in need of food, clean water, and getting dangerously low on medical supplies reached the Emperor's ears. He felt it was more then enough of a reason to invade and apparently found evidence of the Lightning Daimyo allowing it in exchange for being bribed a nice sum from the funds taken by the nobles," explained the Kumo ANBU and saw the Raikage looking pissed off about this.

"Where is Bee?" asked A with the ANBU looking nervous.

"He was fighting the Emperor one on one when I last saw him. They were really shaking things up around them Raikage-sama. I would have stayed, but Bee said to come back here to give you a report on the situation," answered the ANBU with A gritting his teeth in anger.

"How was he fairing?" asked A with the Kumo ANBU looking uncertain.

"Its hard to tell Raikage-sama. They were really hitting each other with everything they had. The Emperor himself looked like he was enjoying the fight and in a way...I think Bee was too. At the time, the battle could have gone either way between them, but to be honest Raikage-sama...I think the Emperor will win," answered the Kumo ANBU with A's fists tightening to the point where his fingernails drew blood.

"Prepare all Kumo Shinobi for battle. Everyone! From ANBU to Genin. We are going to fight and take this Emperor down now! Even if I force him to retreat for the moment, it will show that Kumo, and Lightning Country are not easy to take from its owners," said A with the ANBU bowing at the order and left.

(With Naruto and Bee)

Naruto grinned, as he tackled Killer Bee into a wall, and began punching the man in the ribs while hearing them crack under the power of each blow. Killer Bee countered with his own hits to Naruto's face and stomach that sent the Emperor back several feet. The swords Killer Bee used were scattered all around the battlefield, as the Emperor's own Wrath Hammer was lying end first on the ground, and out of reach to be used. Naruto didn't care though, as he was enjoying this fight, which was a rare thing to get in terms of length, and the opponent's own strength. Up until now, the fights with other Shinobi, and samurai were always short lived compared to now. Granted, Killer Bee was a Jinchuriki of the eight-tails, and had long since mastered the Biju's power.

Unfortunately for Killer Bee...Naruto had merged with his Biju and the power of the fox now belonged to him. It made Naruto stronger, faster, increased endurance, and the sheer power behind his body was greater then Killer Bee's own. Even with the eight-tailed Biju backing the rapping Kumo Shinobi, it wouldn't be enough to handle a battle hardened warrior like Naruto, and the Namikaze showed that in their fighting.

"Your strong Killer Bee. Kumo trained you well. With your brother being Raikage, I am not surprised your treatment there was better then mine," commented Naruto, as he kept up the assault, and saw the heavily panting Killer Bee nodding.

The man's shades had broken and fell off his face.

"You are as strong as they say. I am not surprised you can hold me at bay. But don't you dare underestimate me. For I am the great Killer Bee. You see?" rapped Killer Bee while Naruto chuckled after taking a high kick to the face and spat out some blood.

"I do indeed see. I also see you are standing on your last leg. I admire your strength and determination so I will give you this offer to surrender. I don't want to kill you as we are kindred spirits given what you hold and I once did in the past. I have no intention of killing everything in this country once I bring it into my Empire. I am uniting the world under my rule, bringing justice to places that need it, and punishing the corrupt like the ones in Lightning Country. Your brother sent three kunoichi to kill me not that long ago, which I took offense to, and one of the reasons I'm invading now. Another is the corrupt nobles Lightning Country possesses and the fact the Lightning Daimyo was bribed to allow certain places to suffer while being drained financially. Is that the kind of place you want to live in Killer Bee? A country filled with the corrupt? A country where the nobles bribe the ruler of the country to drain life and happiness from towns and villages that need such financial stability to get necessary supplies to live?" declared Naruto with Bee looking at him while silently hearing what was being told.

"Bro wouldn't do that. What you say is whack," said Killer Bee with Naruto smirking at him.

"Nii Yugito told me the plan when she, Karui, and Samui arrived at my home under the disguise of a peace offering. Karui and Samui were wearing concubine based clothing to make sure they could get close to me. Didn't you find it weird that they weren't in Kumo recently?" countered Naruto with Bee's eyes narrowing while not saying anything.

In truth, Killer Bee was told by his brother what had happened to the three, but he did not believe it until A produced their headbands, and the message from the Emperor himself. Bee had lost his temper and yelled at A for being an idiot, which was a rarity to happen, and even more when none of it involved rapping. As for a few of the nobles Lightning Country doing their corrupt thing, Killer Bee didn't care about that since there was always corruption, and believed the Lightning Daimyo would take care of it.

Though hearing the Lightning Daimyo had a hand in it made Killer Bee question whether this was a long time coming in terms of retribution via karma for past sins they had done in the past to the Uzumaki and Hyuuga Clan. Naruto had come to Lightning Country with a purpose and was hitting the mark dead on so far with Bee being pushed to the limit.

"My bro isn't going to take this lightly," remarked Bee with Naruto smirking at him.

"He shouldn't have tried to assassinate me. He shouldn't have tried to kidnap my Mother or Hinata-chan in the past. Those Lightning Country nobles shouldn't be oppressing their people and _you_ shouldn't follow a brother of a Raikage who allows almost all these things to happen," replied Naruto while Bee shook his head since he didn't want to believe his brother was a bad guy.

Even if some of the decisions he made were just that. Bad.

"What do you want bro? Surely the fighting can stop if you say no?" questioned Bee with Naruto's smile leaving him and becoming deadly serious.

"You know what I want. You know what needs to be done. Lightning Country and Kumo _will_ be absorbed into the Empire. A strong loyal regent of my choice will be put in place and if I wish it...A can still be the Raikage of Kumo should I deem him still worthy of it," explained Naruto with Bee looking at him dead in the eyes.

Before Bee could even respond, A appeared looking pissed off, and his army of Kumo Shinobi were behind him. Naruto turned his head to look at A and then looked at Bee with a smile on his masked face.

"You little shit! Did you really think I would let you get away with this? That I would not stop you with all the power in my body and every Kumo Shinobi under my command?!" bellowed A while focusing on Naruto.

"Of course not. You wouldn't be much of a Raikage if you just rolled over and died at the first sign of invasion," remarked Naruto with A moving with his Lightning Armor on and moving to take the other man's head off with one swing.

Only for Naruto to catch the fist and flinching slightly from the impact with the lightning attacking his body. Grinning further, Naruto let his power flow over him, causing a red demonic cloak to cover his body, the injuries he got from Bee were healing, and the aura fluxed wildly in a fiery like manner. Bee gapped like a fish while A snarled and felt his skin was being burned off despite his lightning armor protecting his body from harm. The two soon got into an all out taijutsu/grappling battle to the death, the need to use Jutsus, or weapons didn't even cross their minds. Around them, Kumo's forces were engaging Naruto's own Shinobi forces, and at first the Kumo Shinobi were holding their own.

Until the extra muscle came crashing into the conflict in the form of the ever fanatical Kaguya Kimimaro slicing through his enemies, Anko with her giant snake summons (Naruto had a long "talk" with Snake Boss Summons Manda after Anko summoned him a days following Orochimaru's death), and Nii Yugito using the Nibi's chakra. The last one surprised the Kumo Shinobi the most, as they didn't expect this at all, and to see the kunoichi now wearing the symbol of the Emperor on her headband instead of their own had a devastating hit on their moral.

As for Naruto and A, the two were now competing in a match of strength, their hands grabbing the other, trying to push their enemy back, and their powers clashing violently against them. Their faces were barely an inch from the other and felt the power from the opposition attack them with the lightning armor attacking Naruto while Naruto's demonic fire like aura covering his body attacked A. The ground splintered beneath them and their roars echoed throughout the battlefield with nothing else around them meaning anything in their minds.

"You won't win here! I won't let you!" exclaimed A, as he pushed Naruto back a step, and the young Emperor flared his power before pushing back with strength of his own.

_**"Fool! I've already won Raikage. The people here will not suffer under my rule. Your corrupt Daimyo will fall and you my distant kin on my Father's side will fall along with him!"**_ exclaimed Naruto with A looking surprised at being called kin of the late Hokage of Konoha.

"What are you talking about boy?" demanded A, as he was being pushed back, and felt his strength weakening.

_**"So you don't know. You have the blood of a Namikaze in you. It explains your ability to move so fast like a God though in a different manner then my Father. Its why the two of you can move fast on an almost equal level. The Namikaze ancestral home is where Kumo is now and was taken from the clan during the formation of the Shinobi villages for the tactical advantages the natural defenses of the terrain provided,"**_ said Naruto before breaking the deadlock between them and began smashing his fists against the lightning armor.

"You lie! You're trying to get into my head!" challenged A, as he countered Naruto's hit to the face with one of his fists hitting the Emperor with enough force to send his helmet off his head.

_**"I found proof in my clan home. Your ancestor was Namikaze Daichi, who stayed in Kumo in secret, and started a new life in the village,"**_ replied Naruto before he head butting the man in the face.

"If what you say is true, then I'm entitled to know your Father's infamous Jutsus he created during the last war," replied A with Naruto smirking.

_**"True, IF I wished it, but as the Yondaime's only son, AND rightful Heir to both the clans...I say you will never get them to the end of time!"**_exclaimed Naruto before laughing at A, who looked livid, and realized that the younger man was right.

The two Jutsus the Raikage wanted were indeed Naruto's birthright and his to do with as he saw fit. Even now, the decree he just made about them basically banned A from _ever_ having them in his possession, and learning them for his own use. Even if Naruto died, the way he phrased the ban itself had covered the issue so A couldn't have either with the Rasengan, or even the Hiraishin no Jutsu used to decimate Iwa years ago.

"DAMN YOU!" yelled A, as he tried to destroy Naruto, but the Emperor anticipated the move, and dodged the punch before unleashing a volley of his own.

And surprising everyone when the Raikage's Lightning Armor was destroyed after the repeated blows done to it. A stumbled back before being hit by one of Naruto's powerful shoulder tackles and struggled to get up off the ground.

"Bee! Help me! Stop him!" commanded A, as he saw Naruto walking towards him, and summoned the Wrath Hammer into his hand.

"This isn't a fight we can win bro. Our troops look like they are ready to run and go. We should seek terms for surrender, ya know?" suggested Bee with A looking shocked and then livid that he would suggest that to him.

"I am your Raikage and I gave you an order! Now do as you are told and OBEY ME!" commanded A with Bee frowning in front of him while Naruto waited to see what the Jinchuriki of the eight-tails would do next.

"That's not cool A. I'm your bro not your slave," replied Bee with A now seeing red in his vision and not because of the blood flowing from his forehead down his face.

"I am the Raikage of Kumo. You are one of my Shinobi AND my Jinchuriki. You will obey or you will be _destroyed_! I have no use for disobedient Shinobi and even less use for defiant Jinchuriki!" exclaimed A with Bee looking like he was punched hard in the face by the all the Elder Gods.

"You would actually...kill me bro?" asked Bee while A struggling to get up again and it was clear the Raikage's anger was getting the better of him.

"Its bad enough Yugito spends her days _whoring_ herself out to this man like a common slut, but for you to even question me, and consider Kumo surrenders to this..._monster_ is...is...is _unforgiveable_!" exclaimed A while his mind was already assuming that Bee had betrayed him for greener pastures in siding with Naruto and the Raikage suspected that maybe the Emperor had even Bee incentive with a high level position within the Empire.

"Don't talk about Yugito like that bro! She's strong and smart and knows when to follows her heart wherever it says to go!" countered Bee and was surprised when A moved at him and punched the would-be rapper for a Jinchuriki in the face.

"Shut up! Shut your damn mouth! I will not have you backtalk me anymore with your pointless and useless rapping!" exclaimed A, as his mind had clearly fallen into the realm of insanity, and his temper only made it worse.

Anything else he wished to say was silenced by Naruto swinging his hammer at A's head and sending the man flying before bouncing hard multiple times on the ground.

_**"Disgusting piece of filth!"**_ exclaimed Naruto angrily before moving over to Bee and helped the man up.

"Damn! Bro has really lost his mind. He needs to get his head out of his behind," stated Bee with Naruto smirking at him.

"Ungrateful. You ungrateful brat. I embraced you as my brother. I protected you from those that hated you in Kumo. AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! SIDING WITH THAT MONSTER?!" bellowed A with Bee shaking his head at him.

"You have to stop bro. Your mind is going wack and needs to be set back," said Bee with A going mad with rage at being called insane.

"Shut up! I see now it was foolish of me to even protect you or show you any kind of support on my end. To think I listened to the Yondaime Hokage about how Jinchuriki should be loved! Jinchuriki are just weapons. They should not be loved, they should all be controlled, restricted, and know there place in the world is at the feet of their Kage!" stated A while Bee closed his eyes in pain and anger at hearing that while Naruto himself looked downright pissed off.

_**"To think you are of my blood on my Father's side of the family. It makes me wonder why Daichi stayed in Kumo. No doubt he was a traitor to his family then as you are to Bee now,"**_ stated Naruto while walking toward A with anger on his face.

"What do you know?! You're just some wannabe Emperor wishing to rule this world with dreams of global conquest!" countered A with Naruto moving faster then his eyes could see and clothesline the Raikage right into the ground.

_**"And the world you know it is better? Its people weak? Divided? Filled with corrupt power hungry bakas for leaders? Leaders who let their people suffer and die so they can live a little bit better then everybody else? Or that of their supposed rivals? I will not allow such a world to exist any longer! My dawn as the ruler of this world is fast approaching and you Raikage of Kumo are not going to stop me from unifying the world under my banner. A banner that will be a symbol of hope, solidarity, unity, and strength to all who see it!" **_exclaimed Naruto with A trying to stand and punch Naruto, but the Emperor caught the fist, and broke the arms before kneeing the man in the gut.

"Monsters! All of you are monsters and all that follow you are monster lovers! Love has no place in the Shinobi world!" said A defiantly while glaring up at Naruto's helmetless face.

_**"Only in your version of the Shinobi world. Goodbye Raikage of Kumo. May your soul find understanding while in the Netherrealm,"**_ replied Naruto before bringing his Wrath Hammer down on A and crushing the man's skull.

"Sorry my bro went crazy. All the stress made his mind go hazy," said Bee with Naruto not saying anything for a moment and the battles around them had stopped when the site of A being killed was seen by all.

"There is no need to apologize Bee. As you are now the strongest Kumo Shinobi here, I'm placing you in charge of Kumo, and its Shinobi for a time," declared Naruto, as his power had rescinded into his body, and let out a tired sigh while Bee let out a pain filled chuckle.

"You heard my bro. Move your ass and go!" commanded Bee with the Kumo Shinobi around him and Naruto nodding before the headed back to Kumo to lick their wounds.

"Are you all right Naruto-sama?" asked Kimimaro while Naruto walked a bit sluggishly to his helmet and put it on.

"Yes Kimimaro. I am fine. A bit drained, but nothing a meal, and rest cannot cure. Have our forces form a defensive position here for now and send some scouts out to ensure no potential threats linger," answered Naruto with Kimimaro nodding and left to carry out his orders while Yugito walked up to him wrapped her arms around his body.

"It hurt you to kill him," stated Yugito, as he nodded since killing family of any kind was something that made him feel as low as the Uchiha on the morality level.

"I didn't want to, but his heart was beyond redemption. He may have tried to protect you and Bee from being hated in Kumo, but deep down...the conviction A lived by were destroyed by his hatred of me changing the world. Before I began to change things, A was a man that could not be opposed without suffering heavy losses, and there was no reason to embrace change. But when it came down to changing things for the better, A chose to keep things the way they were because it was all he knew, and feared it because of his own fear of what it meant for Kumo under my rule. The man's hunger for power was also threatened and never left after his failed try to capture my Mother years ago or with kidnapping Hinata-chan when she was three. There was always a chance that even if A did join me, the man would have tried to do something I would despise, and make me regret ever sparing him," replied Naruto with Yugito gently rubbing up against him while purring.

"You push yourself too hard sometimes my Emperor. You need to _relax_ more," stated Yugito in a sultry tone with Naruto letting out a chuckle before seeing Anko walking over to them and sitting on the opposite side of the blonde woman.

"And you would wish to help me _relax_ I take it?" asked Naruto with Yugito rubbing her hands over his torso and Anko doing the same.

"Not just me. Samui, Karui, Sheeva, Anko, Shizune, Hinata, and the others know how hard you work to bring happiness to the world. You deserve to be _rewarded_ for all the hard work put into it," replied Yugito while periodically kissing his body and moaning from the sensation of the contact she felt with his body.

She loved the feel of it so damn much!

"Then we must hurry. The sooner I complete what I'm doing here, the sooner I can get my..._reward_," remarked Naruto with Yugito purring loudly now looking at him with lust burning intensely in her eyes while Anko gave "Fuck yeah!" to the idea.

They were looking forward to giving him his reward too.

(Unknown Realm-Sometime Later)

"You have a lot of nerve speaking to me now Raiden Coming here to my prison you and the Elder Gods put me in. A prison which I am confined to unless humans summon me for their sealing's, and schemes like some pet!" replied Shinnok angrily while staring at the Elder God of Lightning in front of him.

"Be lucky you are allowed to live and keep some status as a God Shinnok. Besides, I am here because I am in need of your powers over the dead and need two souls currently in your possession," replied Raiden with Shinnok frowning at him.

"You need something from me? That's very interesting. Which two souls in particular do you need exactly?" asked Shinnok with Raiden's eyes narrowing slightly.

"The souls Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina," answered Raiden with Shinnok's eyes widening.

"Those two? Why would you need them unless...oh! I see now. So the boy knows of his heritage and the prophecy is being fulfilled. Only you want to stop him and the prophecy from occurring. I would think you would have learned your lesson _last time_ when you used that amulet of yours to alter events to prevent Armageddon at the hands of Shao Kahn," commented Shinnok, as he had been unaffected by the events Raiden did when sending a message back in time, and why certain things had changed during Earthrealm's tenth Mortal Kombat Tournament.

Shinnok knew as Raiden did, that for Shao Kahn to be stopped, the Elder Gods would have to interfere in breaking the rules, and that only was possible during the invasion of Earthrealm. The problem was, the invasion had to be _successful_ in order for the Elder Gods to step in, and since Raiden's force were able to repel Shao Kahn the first time around led to the events following it. So Shinnok's consciousness traveled farther back then the amulet did with Raiden with the warning from his future self and sent Quan Chi to assist in events from that tournament all the way up to Shao Kahn's illegal invasion.

The visions Raiden saw from his amulet were also seen by Shinnok, which allowed the events of the past to be changed in Shinnok's favor regardless of the Thunder God's feeble attempts to stop some of them from happening. If anything, the now Elder God in front of Shinnok had made things worse, and the fallen Elder God had been even closer to his victory over Raiden the second time around. Had it not been for various warriors being recruited by Raiden to fight for the forces of good, who had not fought during Shinnok's first attempt at taking the realm, then it would have been his to rule, and he would not be here in this state.

"I have their bodies. Both fully healed. All I need are their souls. Souls you possess," declared Raiden with Shinnok nodding and smiling now.

"Yes. I do possess their souls. But what do I get from giving them to you?" challenged Shinnok before being shocked by lightning.

"Do not test me Shinnok! Do you really want Shao Kahn's descendant to take over the realm and begin his own conquest of others? Or a legal merging between Outworld and Earthrealm? It is possible that can happen without invasion should the boy or Shao Kahn figure it out," said Raiden with Shinnok letting out chuckle despite the pain.

"I am well aware of how that particular loophole Raiden. It was _I_ who brought that point before the other Elder Gods many years when regarding the rules of allowing realms to merge," replied Shinnok with Raiden's eyes sparking more with lightning.

"Naruto has already married the Shokan Princess Sheeva, but she along with the rest of her people went into exodus from Outworld to prevent the tensions between them and the Centaurians from getting worse. However, it has become known to me that Milleena has in fact fallen for one Kaguya Kimimaro of Earthrealm with the blessing to court given by both parties they serve, and if the two were to wed...," said Raiden while leaving things unspoken with Shinnok nodding.

"Then Outworld and Earthrealm would in a sense be allied and could be merged into one realm without the interference of the Elder Gods. Namely you," concluded Shinnok with Raiden scowling at him.

"I cannot allow that to happen. One of Naruto's kin won't kill him so I need the souls of his parents under my command to do it instead," replied Raiden with Shinnok nodding since those two souls could be enough to weaken if not kill Naruto given their respected powers.

"Again, what do I get out of it in return? You must give in order to take," stated Shinnok with Raiden frowning.

"I will give you the soul of Uchiha Obito," stated Raiden with Shinnok looking at him in surprise.

"The last surviving student of Namikaze Minato. Oh that is rich! The student's soul for the teacher's I possess. How interesting. But in order to do that, you would have to kill the man in order to have soul to trade with, and I know for a fact given my position that he is _NOT_ dead," said Shinnok with Raiden stomping his staff once and lightning shot from the sky to the ground to reveal a chained defeated figure of a soul looking around in surprise.

It was Uchiha Obito.

"What the Hell? Where am I? How did I get here?!" questioned Obito, as he tried to use his Sharingan to use the Kamui, but found it wouldn't work, and glared at the Elder God standing next to him.

"You are being made into a sacrifice mortal. You have become payment for the return of your sensei and his wife to live once again," answered Shinnok with a sense of glee in his voice.

"What?! No! Never! I won't be your pawn! My dream of reuniting with my Rin-chan will not be denied!" exclaimed Obito, as he tried to break out of the chains, but found them to strong, and could only glare at the two Gods.

"She's dead mortal. Nothing can change that. Accept it. Do we have a deal? said Raiden a tone that told Shinnok he did not care about this mortal's protests.

"Yes, but only for Namikaze Minato. Not for his wife Uzumaki Kushina. I need another soul, a female soul to be exact, and of equal value to trade," replied Shinnok with Raiden not looking pleased to hear that.

"Done," replied Raiden knowing he could get Kushina later should Minato fail since she was an even greater weapon to use against Naruto since her abilities actually surpassed her husband in certain areas.

"NO! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO USE ME LIKE THIS!" yelled Obito before his body was absorbed into Shinnok's body and the soul of Namikaze Minato with the other half of Kyuubi's chakra coming out with him.

"What? What's going on?" asked Minato before he saw his recently repaired body appear via a bolt of lightning striking the ground and found himself entering it.

"You have been chosen by myself to combat a great evil threatening your realm," replied Raiden with Minato looking at him in shock.

"What? What threat? Who? Who could be worse then the man responsible for causing the Kyuubi to attack Konoha?" asked Minato with Raiden looking him right in the eyes.

"Your son," answered Raiden with Minato's eyes widening.

"What? Naruto? But...how? Why? It makes no sense!" stated Minato, who was surprised to hear his son had become a threat to the world, and wondered what the Hell was going on since his death.

"I'll explain it to you before know that your soul belongs to me to command until you kill him," replied Raiden with Minato looking horrified at the thought.

"I can't and I won't. You are asking me to kill my own son and for reasons I have yet to be told by you," said Minato before he was suddenly struck by lightning by the Elder God and found lightning based chains wrap around his body.

"You will be told of your son's actions that have brought about my reasons for this, but to ensure you obey regardless of your opinion on the matter, these lightning chains will bind you to me, and the commands I give will be obeyed," stated Raiden before he vanished with Minato in a flash of lightning.

"Foolish move Raiden. Even after all these years and you have still learned nothing. Your actions will be your own undoing. If the Elder Gods do not punish you, then Shao Kahn's descendant will, and if he's anything like his forefather...you will wish Armageddon had come to pass when it did," said Shinnok before letting out a cruel wicked laugh that could only be heard from within his confined prison.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Probably won't update again for a little while longer after this due to classes and papers needing to be done. So enjoy this chapter. Also, I wish to send out a message to all my fellow authors I like, who sadly haven't updated in the past couple of Months, I ask that you dig down deep, and get your asses back to writing. Those of you I know who have been writing and updating your fics while making new ones, I would like to read I thank you for not giving up on your fics. Until next time...PEACE!)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-The End of an Era

The Sandaime Tsuchikage Onoki was a man who had outlived many previous Kages throughout the Elemental Countries from Konoha to Kiri. He was the oldest Kage in all of the Elemental Countries and considered to be the wisest of them all due to his "fence sitting" ways. He was a man who believed in waiting to see how things progressed so the best choice in whether to take a side or not in a conflict would be made available to him. It allowed the man to make smart moves when he became the Tsuchikage of Iwa and lead the village to a certain level of prosperity. Of course it was in his later years that the man was able to make the necessary smart moves, as he had been rather...impulsive at times, and still was on occasion.

His back now suffered for it too.

"All of our guards have been doubled at the walls Tsuchikage-sama. We will know if the Emperor attacks," said one Iwa ANBU Captain with the Tsuchikage nodding.

"Earth Country is the last country left just as Iwa is the last Shinobi village not under this Emperor's control. Though I doubt such a thing will last for much longer," commented Onoki while his Granddaughter was in the room and was frowning heavily.

"This Emperor has single handedly claimed every major country and Shinobi village. It won't be long before he comes for us. The only reason Iwa and Earth Country still stand independently is because our defenses rival Kumo's in terms of being natural and we can shift things around to our advantage in manipulating the ground around us. We can do far more damage defensively then Kumo could and this Emperor knows it," said Kurotsuchi with Onoki nodding and sighing.

"It won't last forever. He has veteran ninja on his side. Veterans who have been in Earth Country before during the previous wars and can map out the best routes to take with his army," said Onoki while Kurotsuchi didn't look entirely convinced they would fall easily to this foe.

"How are Han and Roshi? Did the team sent to bring them back to Iwa return?" asked Kurotsuchi with Onoki shaking his head no.

"No. They haven't. That is what worries me the most," replied Onoki since he knew that Iwa had not treated those two well due to their Jinchuriki status.

"It could be the Akatsuki," stated Kurotsuchi with Onoki shaking his head.

"No. They have been losing considerable ground during Minato's brat rise to power and began his various conquests throughout the Elemental Countries. They no longer have the strength to oppose a Shinobi village much less take a Jinchuriki from one. No. This is the gaki for a proclaimed Emperor getting to them both before us and offering them a 'better life' elsewhere if they want it. Clearly those two traitors took it," replied Onoki angrily.

"Of course they took it," replied Naruto before emerging from the shadows to the now shocked Tsuchikage's right.

"How did you get in here?" demanded Kurotsuchi while getting ready for a fight like her Grandfather was doing while floating several feet of the ground.

"I'm more then just a solid mass of muscle old man. Besides, I had help from one of my best spies, and infiltrators to ever walk among the realms. He knew when to sneak me in here and the patrols your ninja go through down to the last second." replied Naruto while Onoki narrowed his eyes at him.

"What do you want? My unconditional surrender of Iwa?" asked Onoki with Naruto just giving an amused shrug.

"Perhaps. That way you can still run things here in Iwa and there will be no bloodshed spilled in this village. Do you really want to make the same mistake as the others who opposed me did?" challenged Naruto with Onoki scowling further.

"Many in Iwa would wish to have your head simply because you are Minato's boy. He did kill a lot of my ninja during the last war," commented Onoki with Naruto letting a small smirk show on his helmeted face.

"Yes I know. But I am not my Father. My Father is dead. He died saving his village. He died for Konoha. A village that had forsaken his own child regardless if they knew I was his offspring or not. Doesn't that information ease your vengeful heart? Knowing that the very village my Father died protecting turned on his own son?" questioned Naruto with Onoki being silent for a moment since he had heard the rumors about the Emperor's life prior to his ascension to the throne.

"A little, but I am just one old man. The other ninja and people of Iwa will not be so understanding. Many lost brothers, Fathers, cousins, Uncles, and more because of your Father. They will not be so willing to submit to you as their new overall Master, even with me as the Tsuchikage," remarked Onoki since the hatred for the Yellow Flash and his offspring was running deep.

Before Naruto could go further into the conversation, multiple explosions echoed outside of the Tsuchikage Tower, and it made Naruto frown since he had not ordered an attack on the village. As for the Tsuchikage and his Granddaughter, they tensed in the belief that the Emperor had somehow launched a surprise attack, and braced themselves for a fight with him. They were soon surprised to see the young warrior looking out the window with a frown behind his helmet covered face and had his back to them. It was only after a moment did Naruto smash the window and leaped out into the village instead of fighting them did they begin to suspect this was not part of the young conqueror's plans for Iwa.

When they decided to leap out of the same window as the Emperor, they were surprised to see Naruto was currently staring down at the one person they did _NOT _expect to see among the living, and in the heart of Iwa.

The Yondaime Hokage himself. Namikaze Minato.

"I almost don't believe it. Raiden brought you back to the land mortals. No doubt to stop me," remarked Naruto with his Wrath Hammer now in hand while narrowing his eyes at his Father.

"Yes. I am back, but not by choice. Raiden traded with the Shinigami using the soul of another . Ironically enough, the trade was myself for Uchiha Obito. My old student. The one responsible for the fox attacking Konoha the night you were born," replied Minato while Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"I've heard of him. He was suppose to be dead. Like you," remarked Naruto with Minato nodding.

"I thought he was at the time. I was a Jounin sensei during the Third Shinobi War and I had gotten a mission report from both his teammates about what happened to him. I had no reason to doubt Obito died when both Kakashi and Rin said a bolder crushed most of his body," replied Minato sadly while Naruto snarled.

"Do not speak to me about Hatake. He made my life miserable for most of my childhood just like most of Konoha. The village you loved so much showed their true colors when it came to how they felt I should be treated," remarked Naruto with Minato nodding since Kushina had warned him about that prior to his plan to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto when Obito put the Biju under his control to use against the village.

"I see. So even Kakashi has betrayed my wishes," said Minato with a sigh while he saw it in Naruto's eyes that Kakashi was no longer among the land of the living.

All three of his students were now dead.

"Yes he did. Kakashi followed the Sandaime's way of handling me in being a puppet and slave for Konoha. The man even attempted treason of all things to get his oh so precious Uchiha for a student to be the next Hokage after Tsunade gave up the hat. What does that tell you?" replied Naruto with Minato nodding before his face became deadly serious and was now surrounded by golden chakra.

The time for talk was over.

"I'm sorry you suffered all these years Naruto, but I have to stop your advancement. Lord Raiden has commanded that I kill you in his name to stop your possible future threat to the realms," stated Minato while Naruto's eyes narrowed at the sight of the Yondaime Hokage in this form.

"You're using the other half of Kurama sealed inside your body. Impressive, but then again..._**mine is far more natural!"**_ exclaimed Naruto while his own crimson flame consumed him and let out a demonic laugh.

"I see. No wonder Lord Raiden fears you. Your power is indeed awesome," remarked Minato though it was mostly to himself.

_**"Enough talk! FIGHT!"**_ exclaimed Naruto before charging at his Father and hitting the slightly surprised man with a Shoulder Tackle.

Minato flipped back, landing on his feet, skidding violently when he channeled chakra to his feet, and looking at his son with calculating eyes. After a few seconds, Minato moved equally as fast as Naruto, and punched him in the stomach. Naruto gasped in shock a the feeling of pain from the blow, which was followed up by an uppercut by Minato, and a spin kick to the face.

Naruto grinned wickedly at his Father. For years, Naruto wondered what it would be like to fight the Yondaime Hokage. To fight his Father. Konoha worshipped this man from sunrise to sunset for his accomplishments just as Iwa cursed him just as much. Naruto had sparred with Shao Khan, his Forefather many times, trained with countless warriors of Outworld, and fought on the frontlines of battle to get where he was now.

Naruto would finally have a chance to get a real fight. They were so rare. Sure fighting the Raikage was a challenge, but it was after fighting Bee so it was hard to say if that fight would have been challenging from the start. The Akatsuki's strength was nearly gone. If what his Father mentioned was true, the real leader of the Akatsuki had been sacrificed to bring about the man's return to the land of mortals to fight his own son. As for the other members, they would either break off from the organization, or turn on each other for the right to the scraps left behind.

Such cruelty was befitting that of the Elder Gods. They did tend to do such things when they wished.

_**"I'm going to enjoy crushing you in battle Father. I know why you did what you did back when I was a child. I understand it. I respect it. But all the same...I hate you for trusting Konoha so recklessly with my life!"**_ exclaimed Naruto before he was in his Father's personal space and with his Wrath Hammer already in mid-swing had hit the former Yondaime Hokage right in the chest.

'Such power. If I wasn't for the fact I am technically still dead and under the Elder God's command with the Kyuubi Chakra Mode on I would be dead already. His own version is more honed, perfected even due to the fact the Biju I sealed in him is no longer sealed, but rather merged into him as one entity, and he can handle the power behind it. Naruto, if we weren't fighting right now...I would be proud of you,' thought Minato before moved in close to hit his son again with various combos of Taijutsu.

On the sidelines, Onoki, Kurotsuchi, and basically every single Iwa ninja in the village was watching in shock as the Yondaime Hokage himself was battling it out with his only son in a fight to the death. They never thought they would witness this in a hundred years due to the fact the Yondaime was _suppose _to be dead and never suspected the man would even remotely wish kill his son.

Even if it was on orders of a supposed Elder God.

Father and son clashed violently against each other within the center of Iwa, using their speed, strength, agility, and weapons of choice to become the chosen victor of this all out fight. Unfortunately, for Minato anyway, the man had not met a warrior like his son had become in the years growing up, and it was clear Naruto had quite the number of years of fighting under his belt.

It was further proven when Naruto took part of a Rasengan his Father made to the torso before grabbing the offending limb to keep his Father in place and punched the man hard multiple times. Right in the gut to be precise. Minato gasped in pain with each hit before Naruto landed a massive uppercut to the former Hokage's jaw. The impact created from the punch sent Minato flying backward, bouncing once in a small roll, and skidding hard before coming to a stop.

His Kyuubi Chakra Mode was starting noticeably weaken.

"Where is the pathetic Elder God who brought you back now Father?" questioned Naruto before letting out a mocking chuckle and walked toward his downed Father with a sense of clear superiority in this fight.

"Naruto...you need to stop this! Stop this conquest of the world. Raiden won't stand for it! He will find a way to stop you without the interference of the other Elder Gods. As strong as you are now, your strength is not at his level yet. You are not ready to fight him for the right to rule this realm!" exclaimed Minato before he was picked up by Naruto with his massive hand on his Shinobi attire.

_**"Ha! The Thunder God's ever pathetic attempts to stop my advances for stability in this world shackles me no longer,"**_ stated Naruto before punching his Father in the face and backhanding him with this repeating several time until Minato's Kyuubi Chakra Mode finally faded away.

Seeing the man was dazed from the blows to the head, Naruto threw him a good distance into the air for all of Iwa to see, and watch the man crash onto the dirty ground soon after. It was clear the former Hokage of Konoha had taken quite the beating, more then anyone had ever seen him take when alive, and even more so now.

"Naruto, you don't understand. Raiden is afraid you will merge the realms. That you can get around it without the Elder Gods interfering. He fears you will find a loophole in the rules the Elder Gods made about the merging of the realms. He fears you will being the merger of Earthrealm with Outworld!" exclaimed Minato while trying to stand, but could not due to his body suffering the abuse his son had landed on him sooner, and could only turn over onto his back.

_**"My Forefather Shao Kahn told me all about Raiden from their many years fighting each other. The Thunder God always did portray himself as a mighty deity of this realm. A little lightning here, words of wisdom there, but in fact Raiden did not have the might, or even the right to dictate policy. He is and always was in truth...a toothless worm," **_replied Naruto while walking over to the downed Minato before stomping on his chest and looking at his Father's defeated form.

"Even if what you say is true, his power is still beyond your own. You need something more," stated Minato while in pain and heard his son chuckle.

_**"I know. And ironically enough...Raiden has given it to me. Through you!"**_ replied Naruto before picking the barely conscious man up and thrust his hand into the seal on Minato's body.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" yelled Minato and felt the Biju's other half sealed inside his body from all those years ago leaving him.

_**"Your time like Raiden's has past. This realm belongs to me now,"**_ stated Naruto before he finished taking Kurama's other half and merging it with himself to ultimately make him even stronger.

Throwing his Father's body yet again, Naruto watched with amusement to see how his Father struggled to rise despite his new injury. The man had determination, the Emperor would give him that much.

But all good things come to an end.

"You are truly surprising Naruto. No doubt about it," whispered Minato to himself.

_**"Raiden spent all this time trying to stop with foolish resistance. Wave after wave of enemies have come and gone. Fallen by my hands. You know as well as I do Father that deep down...I have won,"**_ said Naruto while walking toward his Father with the Wrath Hammer in his hands and turned to face the man still on hid knees on the ground.

"Yes. You have won. Against me and soon...against Raiden himself," replied Minato, as he could easily admit to himself that his son was the stronger warrior, and was going to win this fight.

_**"Goodbye Father. Your world as you and Raiden know it, is about to end,"**_ said Naruto before letting out a war cry and raised his Wrath Hammer over his head to bring it down on his own Father.

"Goodbye son. And despite everything...know that I still love you," whispered Minato, as he looked up at his son, and saw the Wrath Hammer coming down.

After that...everything went dark for the former Hokage of Konoha.

As for Naruto himself, all he saw at the moment was the crimson color that was red. He saw it on the ground, on the buildings, and on himself from when his Wrath Hammer descended down upon his Father. With his power slowly receding, the giant of a man turned to face the Tsuchikage, who had landed in front of him with his Granddaughter, and a platoon of Iwa ANBU.

"Is that enough to gain your allegiance to my growing Empire? Will the people of Iwa join me now Sandaime Tsuchikage?" asked Naruto since he knew many of the Iwa ninja in Iwa wanted to kill the Yondaime Hokage for what he did in the war and just witnessed seeing the man's end.

And at the hands of his own son no less.

As for the Tsuchikage himself, he was once more calculating the odds of fighting this man before him, and winning against the impressive beast Naruto truly was at heart. Oh sure Onoki had his Granddaughter, his ANBU, and basically all of Iwa here at the ready to fight Naruto. A man, who had been fighting his Father in combat, and was surely to be weakened to an extent where he couldn't take on _ALL _of Iwa. Right? But the Tsuchikage did not become the Tsuchikage by acting rashly like some of the other Kages did like the Raikage of Kumo not that long ago from what his spies told him of the man's demise. No. Onoki knew that this man before them was the leader of an Empire and his army was no doubt close by with the intent of fighting Iwa until they were killed or effectively beaten into submission with the survivors joining or becoming Missing Nin. Even if and it was a very big _IF _at this point that they were able to successfully defeated the young Emperor, the army the man commanded, would finish them all off, and the Tsuchikage suspected the two Jinchuriki Iwa once had would help lead the charge.

"I think we can work something out for Iwa accepting you...my Emperor," answered the Tsuchikage with a slight bow and the others doing the same, including Kurotsuchi.

And was it Naruto's imagination or was the woman blushing?

Who knew seeing Iwa's most hated enemy die at the hands of his offspring would make the woman get all flustered?

"Good to hear. Contrary to what some might say, I don't wish to fight anyone unless it is necessary. I also know having Iwa along with the rest of Earth Country absorbed fully into my Empire is better then fighting it and reducing everything about Iwa into a fraction of its former self. Please inform your Daimyo that you are supporting me from now on and so long as he does the same...I won't have to find his replacement," replied Naruto before walking out of Iwa with all of its ninja and people looking at him in awe.

And somewhere standing on a high mountain top near Iwa, an Elder and Thunder God of the realm it guarded felt a cold chill run up his spine.

(Outworld)

"What did you say Shadow Priest?" asked Shao Kahn while leaning forward and glaring at the robed figure who was a Master in the ways of sorcery like all Shadow Priests under his command.

"I have figured out a way for you to merge Earthrealm with Outworld without unleashing the wrath of the Elder Gods," replied the Shadow Priest by the name of Tao before Shao Kahn.

"Explain," demanded Shao Kahn while he along with his other Generals listened to this information with interest.

"As you know, the Elder Gods have forbidden the merging of the realms by means of conquest, and even that of the Mortal Kombat Tournaments. As such, any attempt by trying either of these methods would violate the rules the Elder Gods have set forth, and bring their power down upon the one who broke their rules. However, there is one _other_ way to merge two realms together that does not violate the rules, and is completely within your power to do," replied Tao while Shao Kahn narrowed his eyes.

"What must I do to secure Earthrealm?" asked Shao Kahn curiously while the Shadow Priest surprisingly hesitated.

"Respectfully my Emperor the only way for things to be set in motion is well...you need to die!" replied Tao, who soon found himself swarmed by the Tarkatan demons, forced to his knees, and blades all around his body ready to run him through.

Only Shao Kahn's massive hand rising quickly to stop them made the demon warriors of Outworld obey.

"I will trust that you words were not hint of treason against me Shadow Priest. Continue," commanded Shao Kahn with Tao nodding though the Tarkatan demons refused to release him.

Next to Shao Kahn's massive throne, Mileena also growled at Tao, and had her sais out to spill the Shadow Priests blood.

"My words are not of treason my Emperor. I am not stupid enough to speak in such a way to promote treason and expect to walk out of here with my life. I am merely stating your death is part of a process to merge the realms together," explained Tao while Shao Kahn didn't like the idea of dying, but was no less interested in how his death would allow the realms to merge without the Elder Gods unleashing their fury.

"What is the overall process?" asked Shao Kahn while watching Tao for any hint of lying or deception.

"As you are well aware, Mileena is the current proclaimed Heir to the throne of Outworld while your bloodline descendant in Earthrealm is increasing own power there, and has made himself an Emperor to rule over the lands," started Tao with Shao Kahn nodding and grinning at how his legacy in Earthrealm was carving out his own Empire.

"Of course! Naruto visits me on many occasions seeking guidance and wisdom from my years of ruling Outworld. He was even able to provide my daughter with someone worthy of courting," remarked Shao Kahn while Mileena had a swooning look on her face at the mere mention of Kimimaro.

"Alas, because Mileena is not of your blood, she cannot be the one to sit on your throne," added Tao, which Shao Kahn's eyes narrow, and Mileena moving to kill him.

"I will enjoy presenting your robed head to my lover," remarked Mileena sinisterly at Tao with sais in hand.

"Mileena!" command Shao Kahn with the woman holding back from striking the Shadow Priest...for the moment.

"While this shocking news is disheartening and no doubt upsetting to hear my Emperor, it is nonetheless part of a process to merge the realms. Not just Outworld and Earthrealm, but also Edenia as well since it was separated from Outworld ages ago for reasons we all know," said Tao with Shao Kahn looking a bit more intrigued.

"Explain yourself Shadow Priest. I have yet to see the connection," commanded Shao Kahn with his tone telling Tao to get to the point.

"Yes my Emperor. One of the rare ways known for merging two realms together would be through the union of marriage between sides who are by blood the ones with the right to rule over their chosen realm. As Mileena is Princess Kitana's twin sister, she is also by blood, able to have a say in what fate should befall Edenia. Seeing as Princess Kitana and Queen Sindel are no longer among the land mortals, Mileena is the now sole Heir to the throne, and realm of Edenia. Meaning she can decide what to do with Edenia regarding whether she wishes to have it merge with another realm. Namely the very realm of her beloved by the name of Kimimaro from Earthrealm. With the blessing of their union by Shao Kahn's bloodline legacy already ruling there, the marriage would allow the merging of Edenia and Earthrealm together," explained Tao while Mileena looked happy to hear that she could take control of Edenia and merge it with Earthrealm since it would benefit her family.

"I see. But how does my _death_ help merge Outworld and Earthrealm?" demanded Shao Kahn with a hint of annoyance with his patience getting increasingly thin.

"Upon our death, your bloodline descendant in Earthrealm would need to take the throne here to prevent a possible war of unrest. If the young man, who is of your blood does this, he can effectively merge the realms together to rule over both as one realm. The Elder Gods cannot forbid this in any shape of form as it does not violate the rules since Naruto would be the one to rule Outworld by right of succession," replied Tao with Shao Kahn thinking things over in his head.

"I think I understand now. Through Mileena being with Kimimaro from Earthrealm, my legacy there can absorb Edenia, and upon my death would get Outworld as well via being my true successor to the throne by blood," surmised Shao Kahn while Mileena looked like she had been punched by her Father.

"But what will become of me Father? asked Mileena while seeing the man gaze upon her.

"You have little to fear from Naruto my child. Naruto has always respected you and will not do anything to jeopardize your happiness with young Kimimaro. In fact, I believe your position within my ranks would strengthen through this marriage with Naruto's most loyal warrior, and both will protect you from any possible threats," said Shao Kahn while Mileena nodded since she had talked with Naruto on several occasions and had formed a family bond of sorts.

It was a bit weird, but what family wasn't?

"There is still the minor issue of how you are to..._die_ for this plan to work my Emperor," spoke Baraka for the first time since hearing this and made Shao Kahn frown at him.

"Fool! I intend to die the only way befitting an Emperor of my station...through Mortal Kombat!" exclaimed Shao Kahn knowing that if he was going to die, it was going to be on his terms, and one of a warrior.

"But who would you face? Who would have the strength to fight you to the death?" asked Baraka, as he had no intention of doing it, and neither did the other Generals from the different races of Outworld under his command.

"The warrior I have chosen for this fight to the death will be none other then...Kimimaro! Mileena's lover and future husband!" declared Shao Kahn while Mileena looked shocked and a little afraid when hearing that.

"My Kimimaro? But Father...I...he will not raise a hand against you!" protested Mileena knowing her lover wouldn't dare fight Shao Kahn in the belief it would drive the Kaguya Clan member and the female Tarkatan Edenian hybrid apart.

"Kimimaro is a competent warrior. I have seen it myself. If this man wishes to court you and still be your future husband...he _WILL_ face me in Mortal Kombat!" declared Shao Kahn with Mileena looking unsure on how to approach this.

On one hand if Kimimaro won, she would truly gain a husband. But it would cost her a Father in the process. If Kimimaro lost, she would still have her Father, but lose the only male in all the realms worthy of being her husband.

It wasn't fair!

"I will go and tell him Father. As his woman, it is only fair I be the one to tell him," said Mileena with Shao Kahn nodding.

"Inform Naruto of this situation as well. He must know of what his future holds for him here in Outworld and the merging of our realms," commanded Shao Kahn, as he watched Mileena bow, and soon enter a portal that would taker her to the intended destination in Earthrealm.

(With Naruto)

"Are you sure about this?" asked Naruto with a frown on his face despite it being covered by his own war helmet.

"Yes. Father wishes this to happen on both counts," replied Mileena, as she had headed straight for the Elemental Palace that was once just the late Fire Daimyo's castle, which had gone under various construction based modifications since Naruto took over.

Naruto sighed heavily knowing that no matter what happened, they were going to lose in some shape or form. Neither Naruto or Mileena wanted Shao Kahn or Kimimaro to die any time soon, but it seemed such a decision was out of their hands. For this marriage to happen, much less the merging of three realms in no specific order, this one fight had to happen.

"I will inform Kimimaro of this. I had hoped to give my Forefather an additional legacy or two through me. For him to see my own children grow up before he showed signs of death looming over him. At the very least, Shao Kahn will die a warrior's death. When did Forefather wish this fight to happen?" replied Naruto with Mileena looking saddened by the fact she would be losing her Father in order to gain a husband.

"Within two weeks I believe. It will happen in the battle arena in Outworld," answered Mileena with Naruto nodding.

"I sense your concerns in this matter Mileena. Do not worry, Kimimaro will understand," said Naruto with Mileena smiling behind her pink mask.

"Let him know I want him to fight at his very best. My Father wants him to fight with all of his power. He will accept nothing less from my future husband," said Mileena, as she had wanted to tell him herself, but she was afraid what Kimimaro would do.

"I will. Go back to Outworld Mileena. Go spend time with your Father," replied Naruto with Mileena nodding before she left via the portal to Outworld.

"If this merging of all three realms does happen, the feud between the Shokan and the Centaurians could return," remarked Sheeva, as she turned to see her husband nodding since he had come up with the idea for having her people come to Earthrealm in order to remove such a feud.

"Be as that may Sheeva, I believe we can avoid such a problem if we handle this matter correctly. As it stands, the Shokan have a high standing through you being my wife. If we are to keep the peace with your rivals, I must have a Centaurian like Motaro as a General of my forces, and ensure they know I value their race," explained Naruto with Sheeva not liking it one bit, but she knew he had a point, and didn't protest it.

She trusted him to make the right decision after all.

(Elemental Palace-War Room)

"I never thought I would be planning the end of my future Father-in-Law in this room," said Kimimaro dejectedly after Naruto told him everything here in private due to no one being around this area unless authorized.

"Me neither. Mileena is not happy about this situation as well Kimimaro. However, she wants you to fight her Father with everything you've got. So does Shao Kahn. I know in your heart, the idea of killing my Forefather, and future Father-in-Law is not something you want to do...it is something you _must_ do," replied Naruto with Kimimaro nodding with his eyes showing he understood what was at stake here and why this must happen.

"I will fight all my power. All my strength. When the time comes to finish Shao Kahn off...it will be quick. It will be with the dignity befitting a warrior. Befitting that of an Emperor," said Kimimaro firmly while Naruto nodding.

"I doubt he would want it any other way," said Naruto with a smile and put a hand on the albino ninja's shoulder.

Kimimaro could only nod at his Master's words and went off to privately train. Not just to strengthen his body, but to strengthen his of mind as well.

(Elsewhere)

Raiden seethed angrily, his eyes flashing with electricity at his failure crush Shao Kahn's descendant, and the machinations of the young man about to merge three realms into one. What was even _worse_, was the Thunder God was unable to obtain the soul of Uzumaki Kushina, even when he provided Shinnok a female Missing Nin to trade, the former Elder God laughed at him, and claimed he didn't have her soul. Angered, Raiden demanded to know where the soul was, but Shinnok just smirked behind his restraints, and remarked that he should never underestimate a Mother's love for their child regardless if they were mortal or not.

It was only later did the Thunder God understand that Uzumaki Kushina had sealed her soul into Naruto to be a protective guard against the fox once sealed inside of Naruto. It would now stand to reason that Kushina's soul was within her son where it was beyond his reach.

"Raiden, you must stop this. I beg of you. This is madness. Everything you have done to stop this young Emperor from succeeding in his plan has ended not only in failure, but has also made him stronger too. You are only making things worse for yourself!" pleaded Fujin while Raiden glared at his friend and fellow God.

"If I do nothing Fujin, all as we know it will change, and not for the better," said Raiden with Fujin shaking his head.

"You don't know that! You are so afraid of the worst possible outcome that you can't see it is happening by your own hands. You pushed things to this point. You cannot interfere anymore Raiden. You can only observe. The other Elder Gods forbid anything else. You are lucky they didn't punish you for bringing the boy's Father back to attack him," said Fujin while Raiden scowled further at the reminder about his plan backfiring.

And the end result had made Naruto even stronger.

'I need to provoke Naruto into facing me in Mortal Kombat. Only by doing so will I be free to kill him without the interference of the other Elder Gods,' thought Raiden, but knew it would be difficult to do it, and needed to push the Emperor into a confrontation.

Thinking over his options, Raiden realized that he still could by going after one final Uzumaki not under Naruto's command.

Uzumaki Nagato. Also known as Pein of the Akatsuki.

Crush him and the Akatsuki as a whole would draw Naruto to him and the holding of several people hostage would force Shao Kahn's descendant to fight him.

(Outworld-Battle Arena-Two Weeks Later)

Kimimaro stood before Shao Kahn. The giant of a man already there, Wrath Hammer in hand, and ready for battle. The two warriors stared at each other, burning determination in their eyes. This was a fight to the death. Only one of them could walk away from this.

The other would be dead and slowly rotting corpse by the day's end.

And yet deep down...neither wanted this. But they had to do it all the same.

Kimimaro had finally married Mileena. The two said their sacred vows to each other before Shao Kahn and Naruto with Mileena offering Edenia to Earthrealm as a dowry and to be merged after the marriage was made. While the two realms merged together as one, Kimimaro went with Mileena to a private area for their honeymoon in Earthrealm that was provided by Naruto where the two could be alone. The two lovers mated relentlessly in their time together, resting only eat, drink, and regain their lost strength from their time mating.

It was during the afterglow of their honeymoon after finishing their rutting together did Kimimaro ask Mileena if she could forgive him for what he had to do in the coming week in facing Shao Kahn? That she could still love him after he killed the only real Father the female Tarkatan Edenian hybrid had ever known?

Mileena for her part looked at him with loving and caring eyes, which was a rare thing for her since those eyes were normally filled with rage, bloodlust, and hunger to rip into someone's flesh. The woman told Kimimaro that she knew what was at stake and could not hate him for what was to come. Her Father was going to die. It seem to be written in stone. The way he went out however, was the man's choice, and who would be the one to end him too.

All Mileena could ask of Kimimaro was to fight her Father with all his power and win by giving Shao Kahn a warrior's death. She also told him that her Father after all these years still had his pride as being the strongest warrior in all of Outworld and told Kimimaro her Father would give his all in their fight. No pulled punches. No holding back. It was going to be an all out fight to the death and the Emperor of Outworld was going to make sure that the Kaguya earned his victory.

Kimimaro swore to Mileena that he would win, but it would be a victory the man would not enjoy, or take pride in. Ever!

'I must do this. For Naruto-sama and for Mileena-hime. I must also do this for the realms. Shao Kahn-sama also wants this too despite the plan resulting in his own death. To merge Outworld with Earthrealm,' thought Kimimaro while getting into a fighting stance.

"Hold nothing back Kimimaro. I will accept nothing less from the man who has earned my daughter's heart and hand in marriage," said Shao Kahn with Kimimaro nodding with conviction in his eyes in knowing what needs to be done.

"Same to you Shao Kahn-sama. No matter what happens...it was an honor fighting you," said Kimimaro with Shao Kahn letting out a small chuckle.

"Something tells me the honor will be mine," remarked Shao Kahn before his eyes now hardened and got ready for his fight with Kimimaro while Naruto sat in Shao Kahn's chair in the battle arena and would be the one to supervise this match.

"Ready? FIGHT!" exclaimed Naruto while bringing his hand down and started the match.

One of the most brutal ones in all of Outworld.

Kimimaro danced around Shao Kahn, summoning bone like weapons to his hands, and lashing out at the Emperor of Outworld with all of his fury his clan was known for. As for Shao Kahn, the man had lost none of his power, or his physical prowess when it came to fighting others. It was one of the reasons he had stayed the Emperor of Outworld for so long and it showed with his incredible speed matching his awesome strength.

Mileena watched with sadness in her eyes at the battle taking place, knowing one of the two men fighting in front of her eyes was about to die. Granted, Shao Kahn had to die in order to bring about the merging of Out world and Earthrealm together, the man was not going to go down without fighting, and the Emperor rarely lost to anyone.

The last time Shao Kahn lost had been to the Elder Gods after they had used Raiden's body to channel their power as a whole. Of course everyone assumed the man died after all that remained of him when it was over was the damaged war helmet, but death was too merciful to the Elder Gods, and secretly bound the man in chains to the Netherrealm in the areas few would travel or know about. Even Shinnok and Quan Chi had been made unaware of Shao Kahn's imprisonment instead of expected death. Raiden only learned of it many years later when he was made an Elder God was defending Earthrealm from the future attack led by Shinnok following the failed invasion of the Emperor.

However, what no one realized was that Shao Kahn was amazingly stubborn, and would not let his chains bind him to the Netherrealm for long. Reptile had traveled to the realm that was Hell and managed to somehow locate his Master's scent there before finding the fallen Emperor bound by the Elder Gods. Proving his loyalty, Reptile carefully used the acid from his mouth to weaken the chains that bound Shao Kahn to the point where the man could break them. Afterwards, Shao Kahn was told of Shinnok's plans for invading Earthrealm using the army of undead warriors gathered from Earthrealm following the Emperor's failed invasion, and even Edenia's royal family of Sindel and Kitana.

Having been around enough treacherous entities in his life to know he had been deceived by another, Shao Kahn went into a rage, returned to Outworld to reclaim his throne, and take control of his armies. Once he had done that, the Emperor turned his attention back to the war between Shinnok and Raiden with the latter losing, and decided to step in to the shock of both Godly entities. It was even more surprising when Shao Kahn turned his attention toward Shinnok and fought the fallen Elder God over his deception in using him like a pawn.

Shinnok of course tried to fight back before begging, and pleading for his life when the brutality had become too much for him to take. Quan Chi had tried to flee after seeing his Master on the ground in such a weakened state, but Shao Kahn quickly put a stop to that before he could reach the open portal with a few Light Spears to the back.

In fact, Shinnok had nearly perished that day were it not for the intervention of the Elder Gods yet again, and how they would punish Shinnok accordingly from there. Raiden had appealed to the Elder Gods to vanquish Shao Kahn as well, but the Elder Gods refused, stating the rules pertaining to Mortal Kombat before taking Shinnok away.

It was only sometime later when Shao Kahn had left to return to Outworld, and Raiden's arguments about the safety of the realms did the Elder Gods unanimously decide that their needed further protection with stricter rules. If left the way they were, the continued fighting would destabilize the realms, bringing about the Apocalypse to all of the realms, and possibly the return of the One Being.

And since that time no one has been able to merge any of the realms. Not even through the Mortal Kombat Tournaments which the Elder Gods decreed were no longer allowed.

And like all things when it came to the rules of the Elder Gods...they could not be broken.

With this battle being the only true exception.

_**"Excellent! I haven't had this much fun in AGES!"**_ exclaimed Shao Kahn happily while his body was marked by wounds and his blood while even having a few of the Kaguya's bone spike projectiles stuck in his body for added measure.

'He's so strong. Even I never imagined Shao Kahn had this much strength. The only one I believed to be this strong was Naruto-sama. Though considering the two are linked by blood, its not surprising Naruto-sama is as strong as he is right now,' thought Kimimaro while breathing heavily, his body covered in his own share of blood, injuries, and one mean looking bruise to the right side of his albino face caused by a mean punch courtesy of Shao Kahn's fist.

Feeling he needed a means to strike out at Shao Kahn from a safe distance, Kimimaro made a vicious looking whip from his own spine. However, Shao Kahn still had amazing speed on his side, and dodged each strike Kimimaro launched before retaliating with a few Light Spears. The projectiles were barely dodged or blocked using the spine whip, but the last action was all Shao Kahn needed to Shoulder Tackle Kimimaro hard to send the Kaguya falling back, and skidding along the ground. But the albino wasn't done yet, as he rolled with the momentum, and used his whip by striking at the larger man's feet to stop Shao Kahn's advance for a short time. Shao Kahn, not letting the weapon aimed at his lower body stop his advancement leaped high into the air, which was impressive for a man of his size, Wrath Hammer in hand, and brought the weapon down on Kimimaro. The Kaguya rolled out of the way just barely and was pushed back by the shockwave that was produced by the Wrath Hammer when adding Shao Kahn's strength to the mix.

_**"You have done well so far Kimimaro. No one has ever lasted this long in fighting me. Do not stop! Do not forget why you are here!"**_ bellowed Shao Kahn while Kimimaro spit out some blood that was in his mouth and his resolve strengthening when he looked over at Mileena, who gave him a nod that even after all she had seen...the woman was still supporting him.

The Kaguya made a mental note to make love to her when his body was fully healed and beg for her forgiveness, even if he already had it.

"I have not forgotten," whispered Kimimaro while making a lance out of bone around his right arm.

It was time to go in for the kill.

_**"Then what are you waiting for? Get up! Stand up! STAND UP AND FIGHT ME!" **_bellowed Shao Kahn, as his power covering him rose around him, and now beckoned Kimimaro forward to attack.

Kimimaro knew this was it. This was the moment. The moment where the two of them would clash and only one of them would walk away.

Channeling all his strength, his power, his love, and loyalty to those he cared about into his being, Kimimaro moved forward. His bone lace for an arm cocked back, ready to thrust forward, and pierce the Emperor's body. As for Shao Kahn, he saw the signs of the attack coming easily enough, and rushed toward with the intent to meet it halfway. His Wrath Hammer in hand, ready to swing it, and send Kimimaro's head clean right off his shoulders.

Kimimaro saw this, if just barely due to his spars he had with Naruto, the Kaguya ducked low under the swing, and leaped back when the follow up swing happened. The Wrath Hammer was barely an inch from his nose, any closer would have taken his nose, and a good chunk of his face clean off. Shao Kahn moved to bring his Wrath Hammer down on Kimimaro vertically this time while the Kaguya leaped over the giant man, spun around the moment his feet hit the ground, and rushed forward to spear his target with his arm lance. Shao Kahn had used his momentum from his vertical swing at the last second to spin around to hit Kimimaro with a diagonal swing, but barely missed his target, taking only a few strands of the Kaguya's hair in the process, and leaving himself wide open to an attack.

Something Kimimaro took full advantage of and pierced Shao Kahn's right through the middle of his torso. The Emperor's blood among other things staining the bone lance while his mind struggled to not only stay alive, but trying to comprehend the simple fact someone had actually _killed _him.

Off to the side, Naruto watched his Forefather's weapon of choice slowly fall from his grip, and life leave the man's crimson eyes. And yet, despite all of this, the Emperor Shao Kahn had a faint smile on his lips. A knowing smile. An understanding smile. A smile of a man who made peace with his death.

As for Mileena, she felt tears from in her eyes at the sight of the man she called Father was dying right before her eyes. This man, who had ordered her very creation, called her daughter, give her a name, and purpose under his command was dying. And it wasn't at the hands of an enemy to his throne like it had been ages ago with Raiden's own chosen warriors back when the Mortal Kombat Tournament was still being used. This was at the hands of her husband, her lover, and one day the future Father of their children (once they mated enough times) that would grace the halls of the Emperor's Palace.

"Well...done...Kimimaro. You are...indeed worthy of...my daughter," rasped Shao Kahn before he fell down to his knees, slumped forward, held by Kimimaro before being turned over onto the ground, on his back, and the Kaguya removed the bone lance from the giant man's body.

"Thank you Shao Kahn-sama. Goodbye," whispered Kimimaro before the usually stoic warrior broke down crying, knowing what he had done, and who this hurt in the process.

Shao Kahn: The Conqueror of Realms...was dead. The Conqueror...had been conquered.

"Winner: Kaguya Kimimaro!" declared Naruto while his own eyes fought back the tears he wanted to shed, but didn't out of respect for his Forefather, and knew Shao Kahn did not want his Heir to shed them.

The only reason Kimimaro was crying right now was because Mileena, the one he loved, had been hurt emotionally by this, and didn't want to hurt the Edenian/Tarkatan hybrid woman in any shape or form.

With his decree made, Naruto along with Mileena walked over to Kimimaro, and Shao Kahn's body while not saying anything. All Naruto could do now was put a hand on the Kaguya's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze before looking at Mileena to give her a look of his own, and telling her to give the man the comfort he needed.

"Come Kimimaro-kun. Let's go inside the palace. We need to clean you up and Naruto-sama needs to address the people in the arena," replied Mileena in a calming and soothing tone while Kimimaro looked at her for a second before nodding.

"I will never hurt you like I just did here my love. I swear it!" whispered Kimimaro while seeing Mileena looking at him with love in her eyes and held him close.

"I know Kimimaro-kun. I'm not angry with you. My Father was given a warrior's death. Its what he wanted. In the end, you made him a happy man, and therefore _I_ am happy," said Mileena while leading Kimimaro away from the arena.

"Know that I will always love you," whispered Kimimaro, his guilt clear in his words, and Mileena shushed him silently while putting a single index finger on his lips.

"Enough of that. Let's clean you up and we can spend the rest of the day together. Alone. No fighting. No mating. Just holding each other as lovers do," replied Mileena while she looked at Kimimaro who nodded.

They walked away without a single word being spoken after that.

"People of Outworld here today, as of this moment, _I _am your new Emperor of this realm. My Forefather, the now late Emperor Shao Kahn, proclaimed me his Heir to the throne, as is my right by blood! In doing so, I now rule two realms as an Emperor of both, yet such a feat cannot be maintained, as both realms are vast, and I cannot rule two realms separately. Henceforth, by the power invested in me by my right to rule Earthrealm by my birth there, and the right by blood to rule over Outworld...I hereby proclaim that both realms shall merge into a single one. As I am born of Earthrealm, the realm of Outworld shall be the one absorbed, and all the realms that were absorbed before into it in the past prior to its own soon to be absorption!" declared Naruto with the crowd cheering since they had heard the stories of Earthrealm with the clean air, water, and good food that you just couldn't get in certain places in Outworld.

Now Outworld would become part of Earthrealm through the merging, enjoy in the fruits of its labors, open up new trade, and meet new people in the process. At the same time, their new Emperor would be growing stronger in the process, and that strength would be used to help his domain grow stronger.

"LONG LIVE THE NEW EMPEROR! LONG LIVE THE NEW EMPEROR!" yelled the crowd in a chanting tone while Naruto basked in their cheering and the moment.

Once he was done, Naruto summoned several Outworld soldiers to help him in carrying the body of Shao Kahn out of the arena to be buried someplace with dignity, and above all else...with respect.

It was the official end of an era...and the beginning of a new one.

(A/N: YAY! I hope you liked it. Sorry for the long wait. Busy with a lot of things. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
